Dia, Tanpa Aku
by BaekHill
Summary: "Gue suka cewek lo," ucap Chanyeol suatu hari di depan foto Kris. Dan itu membuat sang kakak kemudian "kembali"! (CHANBAEK/KRISBAEK/GS/SCHOOLLIFE)
1. chapter 1

**DIA, TANPA AKU**

 _Remake Story by Esti Kinasih_

.

.

.

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Ocs**

.

.

.

 **[DISCLAIMER]**

 **Cerita ini adalah milik penulis aslinya. Saya hanya me-remake kepada versi ChanBaek.**

.

.

.

 **Capter 1**

 **Happy reading..**

Panas matahari siang ini sebenarnya bisa membuat cucian basah di jemuran kering dalam sekejap. Tapi Suho mengiyakan saja ajakan Kris untuk melihat Baekhyun. Cewek itu sudah diincar Kris sejak dua bulan lalu. Sayangnya, Baekhyun masih kelas tiga SMP, jadi Kris belum mau PDKT. Ia menunggu Baekhyun masuk SMA.

Karena belum bisa PDKT itulah, selama ini Kris hanya melihat Baekhyun dari jauh. Melihat, memperhatikan, mengamati. Kadang Kris "mengantar" cewek itu pulang. Mengantar dalam tanda kutip karena Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu ada cowok yang terkadang ikut naik bus yang ditumpanginya hanya karena ingin melihatnya lebih lama.

Setiap kali habis nongkrong di sekolah Baekhyun, besoknya pasti Kris akan bercerita panjang-lebar. Dan sering banget ceritanya itu nggak penting. Nggak penting untuk orang yang ia paksa untuk mendengarkan. Dalam hal ini, Suho. Misalnya..

"Baekhyun itu manis banget, Ho. Mirip-mirip aktris Korea yang namanya Kim Jiwon."

"Kim Jiwon?" Suho mengerutkan kening. "Yang mana ya?"

Meskipun petunjuk paling krusial yang bisa menggambarkan betapa manisnya Baekhyun ternyata tidak diketahui Suho, itu tidak menghalangi Kris terus menceritakan cewek gebetannya itu.

"Tu cewek kalo pake baju olahraga, cakep banget, Ho. Seksi. Imut!" puji Kris suatu hari dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Imut apa seksi?" tanya Suho.

"Seksinya imut. Bukan seksi menggoda, gitu. Pokoknya manis deh. Sumpah!"

"Imut, seksi, apa manis nih? Yang jelas dong informasinya."

"Imut! Seksi! Manis!" tandas Kris.

Info nggak penting lainnya…

"Baekhyun kalo lagi keringatan, trus rambutnya berantakan, cakeeep banget!"

Lainnya lagi, masih nggak penting juga..

"Kemarin dia olahraga pake biru-biru. Kaus biru sama celana pendek biru. Ternyata cewek kalo pake biru, jadi keliatan cakep ya?"

Tapi pernah juga ada info yang penting. Penting untuk bahan renungan Suho, bahwa jika suatu saat nanti dirinya jatuh cinta, ada kemungkinan akan

jadi gila juga, seperti sahabatnya itu. Isi infonya sendiri sih masih tetap nggak penting.

"Namanya Byun Baekhyun. Kelas tiga SMP. Pelajaran yang paling disenengin biologi sama matematika. Warna favorit: biru. Olahraga favorit: nggak ada. Jadi kalo lagi jam olahraga, tu cewek lebih sering nongkrong-nongkrong atau ngisengin temen-temennya. Gue pernah merhatiin, main basketnya parah banget. Main volinya kacau, dan main bulutangkisnya asal. Satu-satunya olahraga yang dia jago cuma lari. Tu cewek cepet banget larinya. Apa karena dia suka ngisengin orang ya? Jadi kudu bisa lari cepet biar nggak dijitakin rame-rame."

Sejenak Kris berhenti membaca catatannya. Ia tertawa geli.

"Makanan favorit, kalo yang berat: siomay sama bakso. Kalo yang enteng: bakwan sama tahu isi. Sama kayak gue!" serunya kemudian dengan girang. "Berarti kami jodoh!"

Suho mendengus. "Cuma sama-sama seneng bakwan sama tahu isi aja kok jodoh," gerutunya.

Tapi Kris tidak peduli. Ia teruskan membaca catatannya.

"Kalo lagi belajar, senangnya sambil dengerin radio. Kalo nggak dengerin radio, dia jadi ngantuk. Genre film yang dia senengin: roman komedi. Dia benci banget film horor. Dia penggila komik Jepang. Dia pernah ngefans sama Peterpan, tapi sekarang udah nggak lagi sejak Nidji muncul. Dia juga pernah ngefans berat sama Aa Gym. Katanya, suara Aa tuh teduh. Bikin hati tenang."

Kepala Kris menyembul dari sisi kertas yang sedang dibacanya, yang selama ini menghalangi mukanya dari pandangan Suho.

"Feminis radikal. Gawat juga!" Kris tertawa geli.

Suho ternganga. "Gimana caranya lo bisa dapat informasi-informasi itu?" tanyanya takjub.

"Pokoknya gue tau," jawab Kris pendek.

Banyak lagi info nggak penting tentang Baekhyun yang selalu disampaikan Kris kepada Suho, yang terpaksa terus menyimak atas nama persahabatan.

Masalahnya adalah, saat detik-detik menjelang Baekhyun tamat SMP ini, frekuensi pengamatan Kris semakin tinggi, dan frekuensi berceritanya semakin tinggi lagi. Bahkan Kris sama sekali tak peduli cerita itu baru saja diceritakannya tadi pagi. Panjang-lebar pula.

"Ini rerun-nya," katanya kalem, sebodo amat sama tampang bete Suho.

Suho tahu Kris merasa punya alasan kuat untuk memaksanya mendengarkan semua cerita tentang Baekhyun, karena alasan itu pernah dikatakannya.

"Elo belum pernah tahu anaknya sih. Coba kalo lo udah tau, pasti lo ngerti kenapa gue suka banget sama dia dan selalu pengin cerita tentang dia."

"Udah. Lo kan punya foto-fotonya. Biasa aja tuh."

"Kesannya pasti beda kalo lo udah ngeliat langsung."

Kris memang menyimpan banyak foto Baekhyun yang di shoot-nya secara diam-diam. Untung foto-foto itu cuma disimpannya di kamar, nggak dibawa-bawa. Karena menurut Suho, bawa-bawa foto cewek yang kita taksir atau kita incer tapi masih belum ketahuan tu cewek naksir juga apa nggak, cuma berlaku kalo kita ngincer artis. Jadi kalo ternyata ntar di tolak, ya biasa aja. Nggak malu-maluin.

Makanya Suho berharap banget Kris mengajaknya dalam pengamatan Baekhyun berikutnya. Supaya besok-besok kalau Kris bercerita tentang Baekhyun dengan berapi-api dan bermenit-menit, dirinya tidak perlu mendengarkan keseluruhan cerita. Cukup dua-tiga kalimat, kemudian bisa langsung di-cut "Gue udah tauuu!"

Harapan Suho terkabul pagi ini. Mendadak Kris mengajak sahabat sekaligus teman sebangkunya itu menemaninya melihat Baekhyun.

"Mau!" Suho langsung menjawab dengan nada sepeti akan diajak liburan gratis ke Bali.

"Semangat amat sih lo?" Kris jadi agak heran.

"Gue jadi penasaran. Kayak apa sih tu cewek? Soalnya elo ceritanya heboh melulu," Suho menjawab sambil menyeringai lebar.

Begitu bel pulang berbunyi, mengabaikan panas matahari yang sudah dijelaskan di awal cerita -bisa mengeringkan cucian basah dalam sekejap- keduanya segera meninggalkan sekolah. Kris takut Baekhyun keburu pulang, karena mereka masih harus naik bus kira-kira lima belas menit untuk sampai di sekolah cewek itu.

Turun dari bus, Kris langsung mengajak Suho ke taman yang ada di depan sekolah Baekhyun. Tidak berapa lama terdengar bunyi bel disusul siswa-siswa berhamburan keluar dari pintu-pintu kelas. Kris langsung gelisah. Lehernya terjulur panjang. Sepasang matanya bergerak cepat, mencari-cari.

Tapi, sampai kerumunan cowok-cewek berseragam putih-biru itu berkurang, terus berkurang, dan hingga akhirnya habis sama sekali ditelan bajaj, mobil

jemputan, mobil pribadi, atau menghilang di ujung-ujung jalan di kiri-kanan, orang yang mereka tunggu-tunggu tidak kelihatan sama sekali. Muka Kris yang tadinya cerah langsung mendung pekat.

"Kok dia nggak ada, ya? Jangan-jangan nggak masuk."

Suaranya yang penuh semangat, berisik karena nggak berhenti ngoceh, kini mendadak lemah. Jadi begitu kecewa. Begitu sedih, begitu gelisah, begitu muram. Jadi patah semangat. Sebentar-sebentar Kris menarik napas panjang, bolak-balik mendecakkan lidah, bikin Suho menahan tawa.

"Ada pelajaran tambahan, Kali? Anak kelas tiga biasanya kan gitu?" hiburnya.

"Oh, iya, iya." mendung di wajah Kris seketika tersapu bersih. Wajah itu jadi berseri-seri lagi.

Suho jadi menyesal sudah melontarkan kalimat itu, karena sampai satu jam kemudian Baekhyun masih belum juga kelihatan. Sementara panas matahari yang teriknya bisa bikin kulit gosong itu kegarangannya belum juga berkurang. Namun Kris tetap segar bugar. Tatapannya masih tertuju lurus-lurus ke bangunan sekolah di depannya. Masih penuh semangat dan harapan bisa melihat cewek gebetannya. Sementara di sebelahnya, Suho nyaris kering karena bete dan dehidrasi akut. Akhirnya cowok itu tidak sanggup lagi.

"Kita di sini sampai kapan nih? Ntar malem apa besok pagi?"

Kris menoleh kaget. Langsung di rasakannya aura bete yang melingkupi Suho sangat berbeda dengan aura cinta yang dirasakannya dari bangunan sekolah di depannya. Kris nyengir, merasa bersalah karena telah melupakan orang yang sedari tadi sudah menemaninya.

"Satu jam lagi deh. Kalo sampe satu jam lagi Baekhyun belum nongol juga, berarti dia emang nggak masuk."

"Satu jam lagi, ya?" Suho mengerutkan keningnya dalam-dalam. Pura-pura berpikir. "Oke deh. Kayaknya pas."

"Apanya yang pas?" Kris menatap sahabatnya itu dengan pandangan heran.

"Tingkat ke-'kisut'-annya," jawab Suho enteng. Ia mengatakan itu sambil senyum-senyum. Senyum sumir, singkat dan nggak jelas. "Karena satu jam lagi kayaknya gue bakalan sekering mumi-mumi firaun Mesir kuno. Kalo lo tanya ke orang yang lewat siapa yang mati duluan, gue apa firaun-firaun itu, pasti nggak ada yang bisa jawab. Malah bisa jadi mereka nyangka yang ada di Mesir sana itu muminya Ramses II, sementara yang di sebelah lo ini nih, muminya Ramses I."

Sejenak Kris ternganga, lalu tertawa geli.

"Bilang aja haus, gitu. Ribet amat sampe pake ke Mesir segala."

"Lagian, elo tuh emang nggak tau terima kasih banget, ya? Udah minta ditemenin nyatronin gebetan pas panas abis kayak gini, gue dianggurin, lagi. Nggak dijajanin sama sekali. Beliin es apa kek gitu. Biar gue nggak garing. Gue udah dehidrasi banget nih."

"Iya, iya. Sori, Ho." Kris merogoh saku kemeja sekolahnya. dikeluarkannya selembar sepuluh ribuan lalu diberikannya pada Suho. "Nih."

Muka Suho jadi agak cerah. Ia bangkit berdiri dan segera berjalan menuju warung makan. Tak lama ia kembali membawa dua kantong plastik berisi es teh manis dan seplastik gorengan. Diulurkannya es teh bagian Kris.

Karena perut sudah terisi dan adanya penangkal ancaman kekeringan, Suho jadi tenang. Namun sampai batas waktu yang ditentukan Kris sudah habis, Baekhyun belum juga kelihatan. Kali ini sepertinya dugaan Kris benar. Baekhyun tidak masuk. Jam pulang sekolah sudah lama lewat dan tidak ada lagi siswa yang keluar dari sekolah itu. Muka Kris langsung mendung lagi. Lebih pekat daripada tadi.

"Bener kan dia nggak masuk…," desahnya berat.

"Ya udah kalo gitu. Yuk, balik. Udah sore nih." Suho bangkit berdiri. dikibas-kibaskannya kaus olahraga yang sejak tadi ia gunakan untuk alas duduk. Kris mengikuti dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Kenapa tuh anak nggak masuk, ya? Jangan-jangan sakit?" desahnya, suaranya begitu sarat dengan kecemasan.

"Mudah-mudahan aja nggak. Paling dia kecapekan gara-gara belajar diforsir. Yuk, balik." Suho merangkul bahu Kris lalu memaksa sahabatnya itu pergi dari situ.

.

.

.

.

Karena kemarin tidak berhasil melihat Baekhyun, siang nanti Kris berniat kembali lagi ke sekolah cewek itu.

"Gue takut dia sakit," katanya. Bukan suaranya aja yang cemas, ekspresi wajahnya juga. Seakan-akan mereka sudah saling kenal dan akrab pula. Suho jadi menahan seringai geli yang sudah hampir tercetak di bibirnya.

"Biarin ajalah. Sakit juga ada ortunya ini."

"Emang kalo ada ortunya, trus gue nggak boleh kuatir, gitu?"

"Kuatir juga percuma. Orang kerjaan lo selama ini cuma ngeliatin doang."

Kris jadi meringis.

"Iya sih. Tapi bolehkan gue nguatirin dia? Ntar ikut lagi nggak, Ho?"

"Ikut deh. Jadi penasaran."

Namun sesaat menjelang bel pulang berbunyi, mendadak turun hujan lebat.

"Jadi nggak, Kris? Ujan nih," bisik Suho, sambil tetap menyalin materi pelajaran biologi ke buku catatannya.

"Jadi dong!" tandas Kris juga sambil berbisik.

Dan begitu bel pulang berbunyi, beberapa gelintir siswa nekat menerobos lebatnya hujan, termasuk Kris dan Suho. Keduanya berlari cepat menuju halte tidak jauh dari sekolah. Tapi ternyata hujan lebat tidak turun terlalu lama. Ketika mereka turun di halte dekat sekolah Baekhyun, hujan benar-benar sudah berhenti. Menyisakan udara sejuk dan bau tanah basah.

Keduanya bergegas menuju taman di seberang sekolah Baekhyun. Belum lama keduanya berdua di depan pagar taman, terdengar bunyi bel dari gedung sekolah Baekhyun. Tak lama pintu-pintu kelas terbuka dan siswa-siswi berseragam putih-biru berhamburan keluar dari sana. Kerumunan siswa itu kemudian terhenti di trotoar depan sekolah. Hujan lebat tadi hanya sebentar, tapi cukup membuat sisi jalan di depan sekolah Baekhyun tergenang air.

Sebagian anak memilih jalan memutar, menghindari genangan. Sementara sebagian lagi memilih menyusuri genangan itu dengan perlahan dan hati-hati, di tempat yang paling dangkal.

Tiba-tiba orang yang mereka tunggu-tunggu sejak kemarin muncul. Menyeruak di antara kerumunan. Kris terpana. Sesaat ia cuma bisa menatap Baekhyun lurus-lurus, tanpa bicara.

Rambut Baekhyun yang sedikit melewati bahu diikat ekor kuda. Ikatan yang asal-asalan sehingga beberapa helai rambut terjun di pelipis dan tengkuknya. Wajahnya juga seperti yang sering dilihat Kris. Sedang tersenyum lebar atau tertawa.

"Itu anaknya!" seru Kris tertahan. Ditepuknya lengan Suho.

"Mana?" Suho langsung celingukan mencari-cari. "Yang rambutnya dikuncir berantakan itu?"

"Iya. Gimana? Manis, kan?"

"Iya, manis," Suho mengakui.

"Iya, kan?" sepasang mata Kris yang terus menatap Baekhyun semakin berbinar.

"Tapi beda ya, sama yang di foto-foto? Berarti dia nggak fotogenik."

"Ah, nggak penting!" tandas Kris. "Gue malah lebih seneng pose-pose yang natural gitu. Nggak dibikin-bikin, nggak pake dandan-dandan dulu. Foto cewek-cewek yang pada di close up itu tuh, sama aslinya bisa beda jauh banget, tau! Menipu!" sambil bicara Kris buru-buru mengeluarkan kamera digital dari dalam tas.

"Ambil foto lagi?" Suho menatapnya heran. "Bukannya sudah satu amplop cokelat? Penuh, lagi!"

"Ekspresi yang ini belum ada," jawab Kris sambil menempatkan sasaran bidik ke dalam frame. Suho geleng-geleng kepala.

Kris menekan tombol kecil pada kamera digitalnya dua kali, kemudian dengan puas memandangi hasilnya. Dimasukkannya kembali kamera itu ke tas, dan perhatiannya segera kembali pada Baekhyun.

"Tapi kayaknya tuh anak bandel, ya?" celetuk Suho.

"Iya, emang." Kris terkekeh geli. "Nggak bandel sih. Cuma seneng ngisengin orang. Kayaknya gue udah pernah cerita deh."

Baru saja kalimat Kris selesai, Baekhyun yang tadi berjalan tenang sambil mengobrol dan tertawa-tawa bersama teman-temannya, dengan gerakan tiba-tiba dan tak terduga, melompat ke genangan air hujan di depan trotoar sekolah.

Seketika terdengar jeritan-jeritan keras, bersamaan dengan air kotor bewarna kecoklatan yang memercik ke segala arah. Mendarat di baju seragam, rok, sweater, tas dan semua benda yang berada tepat dijalur cipratannya.

"BAEKHYUN! INI BAJU MASIH MAU GUE PAKE SEKALI LAGI BESOK, TAU!"

"BAEKHYUN! GUE BISA ABIS DIOMELIN NYOKAP NIH!"

"BAEKHYUN! INI SERAGAM BARU BELI!!!"

Namun, jeritan-jeritan marah teman-temannya itu malah membuat Baekhyun tertawa geli, suaranya keras pula. Melihat itu Kris jadi tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia memandang Baekhyun dan ulah nakalnya dengan sorot yang semakin jelas memperlihatkan perasaannya.

"Lucu banget kan tu anak?" katanya pada Suho di sela tawa.

"Iseng banget, kali!" Suho geleng-geleng kepala. Tapi akhirnya dia juga tidak bisa menahan tawa saat kemarahan teman-teman Baekhyun malah membuat keisengan Baekhyun semakin menjadi-jadi.

Masih di atas genangan air kotor yang tadi dicipratkannya ke arah teman-temannya, Baekhyun kemudian berjoget-joget dalam berbagai macam gaya. Teman-temannya semakin kesal dan akhirnya berusaha menangkapnya.

"Kita tangkep tuh si Baekhyun, trus suruh dia yang nyuci. Enak aja!" seru salah seorang anak. Baekhyun langsung menghentikan pertunjukan jogetnya dan melarikan diri.

"Kejar! Kejar si Baekhyun!"

"Tangkep! Kurang ajar! Dasar tukang iseng!"

Baekhyun lari pontang-panting, tapi tetap sambil tertawa-tawa geli. Dibelakangnya, teman-temannya segera mengejar. Sambil tetap ribut menjerit-jerit.

"Yuk, Ho!" Tiba-tiba Kris menepuk bahu Suho, kemudian berlari cepat, berusaha menjejeri Baekhyun yang berlari di sisi seberang jalan. Suho sesaat terlongo, tapi kemudian segera mengejar.

Dengan mudah Kris menyusul dan berada di depan Baekhyun. Ketika jalan itu menikung, Kris berlari menyeberang. Dibelakangnya, Suho berlari mengikuti sambil terbingung-bingung.

Begitu sampai di seberang jalan, Kris menghentikan larinya. Dengan napas terengah dia berdiri menunggu. Jantungnya berdetak keras. Bukan saja karena habis berlari, tapi juga karena satu tindakan yang sebentar lagi akan dia lakukan.

Tak lama Baekhyun muncul di tikungan. Dan begitu cewek itu melintas di depannya ….

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun menghentikan larinya dengan kaget. Dipandangnya Kris dengan heran.

"Ngumpet di balik pohon, cepet!" Kris menunjuk salah satu pohon peneduh jalan di belakangnya. Baekhyun tidak bergerak. Ditatapnya cowok berseragam SMA di depannya itu dengan heran, aneh, bingung, dan curiga. Baekhyun tak tahu Kris sedang setengah mati menekan rasa gugupnya.

"Kamu tadi isengnya kelewatan banget. Temen-temen kamu kayaknya marah beneran. Kalo sampe ketangkep, kamu bisa…," Kris menyeringai lucu. "dilelepin di kubangan air kotor yang kamu cipratin tadi deh kayaknya."

Suara teman-temannya yang terus menjeritkan namanya membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa lama-lama berpikir.

"Cepet!" desak Kris. "Nanti keburu mereka nongol!"

Setelah menengok ke arah tikungan di belakangnya dan sadar teman-temannya sebentar lagi muncul, akhirnya Baekhyun menuruti saran Kris. Ia bersembunyi di balik pohon yang tadi ditunjuk Kris.

Suho yang tiba belakangan urung menyatakan keherannya karena penjelasannya sudah ada di depan mata.

"Bantuin gue nutupin dia, Ho!" seru Kris begitu sahabatnya itu muncul. Tanpa bertanya lagi, Suho langsung menurut.

Dengan posisi berdiri yang tidak begitu kentara kalau sedang menyembunyikan Baekhyun, Kris dan Suho berdiri mengapit pohon tersebut. Di balik pohon, Baekhyun meringkuk dalam-dalam sambil tertawa geli.

"Kalo ngumpet jangan ketawa," tegur Kris pelan. "Percuma dilindungin."

"Iya. Iya. Maaf." Baekhyun berusaha menghentikan tawanya.

"Begitu nanti temen-temen kamu sudah lewat, siap-siap lari balik ke arah semula, ya. Kamu kan pulangnya naik bus, harus ke halte."

"Oke!" jawab Baekhyun dan ia tertawa-tawa geli lagi.

"Jangan ketawa!" desis Kris.

"Iya. Maaf. Nggak tahan sih." Cewek itu menutup mulut dengan telapak tangan. Suho menyaksikan peristiwa itu dengan senyum.

Tak lama teman-teman Baekhyun muncul, masih dengan seruan-seruan kesal dan marah.

"Itu, anaknya lari ke sana!" tunjuk Kris ke ujung jalan di sebelah kanan.

"Terima kasih, Kak!" cewek-cewek itu mengucapkan terima kasih nyaris bersamaan, kemudian berlari ke arah yang di tunjuk Kris.

Setelah menunggu beberapa detik, Kris memberikan komando, "Baek, buruan lari!"

Diapit Kris dan Suho di kiri-kanan, Baekhyun berlari ke arah semula. Mereka berlari secepat dan sehening mungkin. Tapi cewek itu tidak berhasil menahan tawanya. Ditengah napas yang tersengal-sengal, ia tertawa geli.

Sampai di halte, baru ketiganya berhenti berlari. Baekhyun membungkukkan tubuh, antara kehabisan tenaga karena berlari cepat dan sakit perut karena terus tertawa. Setelah napasnya kembali normal, cewek itu menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. Ditatapnya dua cowok asing yang telah menolongnya.

"Makasih, ya."katanya, dengan senyum geli yang siap berubah jadi tawa. Kris dan Suho mengangguk hampir bersamaan.

"Kok kalian tau nama saya Baekhyun?"

"Ya taulah. Jeritan temen-temen kamu kenceng kayak gitu," jawab Kris, membuat tawa Baekhyun kembali berderai.

"Tapi sebenarnya kalo hari ini selamat juga percuma. Pasti besok saya bonyok dijitakin rame-rame," katanya, membuat Kris dan Suho ikut

tertawa. "Oke deh. Makasih banget ya. Saya duluan, soalnya busnya udah dateng." Baekhyun menunjuk bus yang rutenya melewati rumahnya, yang sedang menuju halte tempat mereka berdiri.

"Oke." Kris mengangguk.

"Eh, iya. Nama kamu siapa?"

Kris langsung salah tingkah.

"Ng…. Kris," ucapnya, dengan suara mendadak pelan.

"Siapa?"

"Kris Park!" Suho yang mengulangi.

"Oh…" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Kalo kamu?" sepasang matanya lalu menatap Suho.

"Suho."

"Oke deh, Kris, Suho. Duluan ya. Sekali lagi, tengkyu banget. Daaah." Baekhyun melambaikan tangan lalu menghampiri pintu depan bus. Tawa gelinya kembali muncul. Kedua cowok itu membalas lambaiannya, jadi tidak bisa menahan senyum geli juga.

Kris melepas kepergian Baekhyun dengan senyum dan tatap sayang. Ditunggunya sampai bus itu benar-banar hilang di ujung jalan, baru diajaknya Suho menyeberang, menunggu bus mereka sendiri di halte seberang.

"Kayaknya lo sekarang udah bisa PDKT deh."

"Nggak ah. Dia masih SMP. Lagian dia udah mau UAN. Kasihan. Nanti gue bisa ganggu konsentrasi belajarnya."

"Nunggu dia SMA masih lama, lagi. Masih beberapa bulan lagi."

"Nggak apa-apa. Daripada macarin anak SMP. Masih di bawah umur.

Mending gue tunggu dia sampe pake putih abu-abu!"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **Annyeong...** **Aku balik bawa cerita baru.. (yang kemarin aja belum di-next, udah publish cerita baru lagi..hehe)**

 **Ini beneran remake ya.. aku penggemar berat-nya mbak Esti semenjak baca novel beliau yang trilogi itu loh, pasti pada tau kan?**

 **Kelanjutan remake ini lebih terjamin, soalnya aku punya novelnya jadi tinggal ganti nama tokoh-tokoh dan beberapa halnya aja, jadi buat cerita ini insya Alloh jadwal updatenya teratur.**

 **Untuk story AIMH, masih proses pengetikan ya.. dan itu juga aku baru ada waktu akhir-akhir ini karena kuliah aku baru libur.. semoga masih ada yang nunggu.**

 **Oh iya, ada yang minat gak sama cerita remake ini? Kalo ada, aku bakal langsung up chapter 2 nya paling lambat seminggu dari sekarang.**

 **So, how about this story?**

 **RnR juseyoooo..**

 **_Hill_ 080118**


	2. Chapter 2

**DIA, TANPA AKU**

 _Remake Story by Esti Kinasih_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Ocs**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[DISCLAIMER]**

 **Cerita ini adalah milik penulis aslinya. Saya hanya me-remake kepada versi ChanBaek.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading..**

 **.**

 **.**

Lima belas menit sebelum jam pertama di mulai, Suho melangkah masuk dengan tenang. Namun langkah tenangnya itu segera menjadi tergopoh-gopoh saat dilihatnya Kris sedang menunduk dengan muka serius.

"Emang hari ini ada PR, ya? Perasaan nggak ada deh," tanyanya panik.

"Emang nggak," jawab Kris santai.

"Trus, lo ngerjain apaan tuh?" tunjuk Suho dengan dagu ke arah coretan-coretan angka yang dibuat Kris di atas lembaran bukunya.

"Oh, ini…," Kris menyeringai, agak mencurigakan. Ditariknya Suho sampai terduduk, lalu dirangkulnya bahu sahabatnya. "Mulai hari ini jajanin gue ya, Dik. Soalnya gue mau nabung nih. Buat beli kaus sama jins baru. Sebentar lagi kan Baekhyun lulus SMP. Berarti gue udah bisa nemuin dia," ucap Kris dengan mata berbinar.

"Waaah…," Suho geleng-geleng kepala. "Kayaknya nggak asyik nih."

"Buat sementara doang. Ortu gue lagi bokek, soalnya adik gue, Chanyeol, mau masuk SMA. Gue nggak tega minta duit buat beli kaus sama celana baru. Buat PDKT sama cewek, lagi. Ya? Please dong. Kita kan cs-an. Selama ini kalo lo nggak bisa ulangan matematika atau fisika, kan selalu gue bantuin. Sekarang gantian dong. Okeee?"

Suho mati kutu. Di dua mata pelajaran itu hidup-matinya memang tergantung pada Kris.

"Ngancemnya pas banget lo, ya? Mentang-mentang gue bolot matematika sama fisika."

"Lo nggak bolot kok," jawab Kris kalem. "Cuma rada bego aja. Diterangin berkali-kali nggak ngerti-ngerti juga. Bikin orang emosi. Jujur aja, tiap abis nerangin matematika ato fisika ke elo, gue bawaannya selalu pengen cekek elo sampe mati."

Suho ternganga, membuat Kris seketika tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Maaf. Maaf. Bercanda. Oke? Traktir gue, ya?" Kris mengetatkan rangkulannya.

Suho berdecak. Dilematis. Nggak di tolong, sudah lama mereka berdua sahabatan. Sejak SMP. Ini bukan sama sekali masalah kebegoannya di bidang matematika atau fisika. Kalau ikut bimbel sampai overdosis, bisa dipastikan

dirinya akan berubah bisa cinta banget sama dua pelajaran biadab itu, gara-gara sakaw.

Tapi kalau ia menolong Kris, dirinya bakalan bangkrut nih. Uang sakunya tidak mungkin cukup untuk sebulan. Soalnya Kris makannya kuat banget. Pengalaman kemarin-kemarin kalau makan berdua, Kris selalu nambah.

"Ya nggak tiap harilah gue minta traktirnya. Kejam banget." Kris seperti bisa membaca isi kepala Suho. Suho langsung lega.

"Oooh, kalau nggak setiap hari sih nggak apa-apa." Suho tersenyum lebar dan balas merangkul Kris. "Oke!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Piringnya sudah hampir kosong saat mendadak muncul ide yang menurut Kris sangat brilian. Mulutnya sontak berhenti mengunyah, otaknya berputar cepat.

"Ide T-O-P!" serunya kemudian dengan riang. Cepat-cepat dihabiskannya nasi dipiringnya. Dengan pipi yang masih menggembung, cowok itu menyendokkan lagi nasi penuh-penuh ke piringnya. Empat orang yang selalu sarapan bersamanya, kedua orangtua dan kedua adiknya, menatap ternganga.

"Nambah?" tanya Chanyeol takjub. "Tadi aja udah sepiring penuh."

"Sekalian makan siang," jawab Kris sambil mengunyah penuh semangat. Terdorong rasa gembira karena telah menemukan satu cara lagi untuk berhemat. Dengan sarapan banyak-banyak, berarti di sekolah ia tidak perlu jajan. Dan yang paling penting, tidak perlu mengancam Suho untuk mentraktirnya.

Selesai sarapan plus makan siang, Kris pamit pada orangtua dan kedua adiknya, lalu berjalan ke halte bus tidak jauh dari rumah. Masih semangat dengan ide barunya yang -kalau sukses selama dua minggu- bisa membeli kaus keren yang diincernya waktu itu.

Bus yang ditunggunya datang. Kris melompat naik dan segera menuju salah satu bangku kosong di deret paling belakang. Dengan nyaman disandarkannya punggung. Tak lama ia mulai merasakan dampak makan siangnya yang dirangkep bareng sarapan tadi… dan sepertinya sama sekali tidak T-O-P. Ia jadi ngantuk banget!

Tidak seperti biasanya, udara pagi Jakarta yang masih sejuk, yang mengalir lewat jendela-jendela bus yang terbuka, memperparah kantuk Kris. Posisinya di bangku kosong di deret paling belakang, paling kanan dekat jendela, membuatnya tidak merasakan desakan para penumpang yang berdiri di lorong bus. Kantuknya jadi semakin parah. Akhirnya Kris menyerah. Ia tertidur pulas, dan baru tersadar tiap kali keningnya nyaris terbentur bangku di depannya.

Cowok itu tidak kebablasan, karena sang kondektur sudah hafal dengan salah satu penumpang langganannya itu. Jadi dengan ikhlas dia tidak berteriak di pintu, tapi langsung di dekat kuping Kris. Kris terlonjak bangun. Kepalanya sampai kejedot jendela.

"Udah sampe," kata si kondektur kalem.

Kris menatap keluar jendela sesaat, lalu buru-buru berdiri, sambil mengusap-usap keningnya yang sedang dalam proses benjol.

"Makasih, Bang. Makasih."

"Iye. Tapi ongkosnya bayar dulu dong."

"Emang belom?" Langkah buru-buru Kris kontan terhenti.

"Ya, belomlah. Orang begitu naik lo langsung tidur."

Sambil mengernyitkan kening karena tidak yakin belum bayar ongkos, Kris merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan selembar seribuan. Kemudian dia melompat turun sambil sekali lagi mengucapkan terima kasih.

Dalam perjalanan dari halte ke sekolah yang berjarak kira-kira 200 meter, Kris tidak henti-hentinya menguap. Sampai cowok itu jadi jengkel sendiri. Sampai di kelas, Suho kaget melihat penampilannya.

"Gila, lecek amat lo?"

"Semalem gue begadang. Belajar buat ujian kenaikan kelas."

"Masih lama, juga."

"Justru karena masih lama. Kalau belajarnya udah deket-deket, pinter kagak, yang ada malah panik. Lo tau nggak? Semalem gue belajar sampe subuh!" Kris bercerita dengan nada pongah.

"Ck… ck… ck… kereeen," Suho berdecak. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan terkagum-kagum. Namun sedetik kemudian ekspresi kagum itu lenyap. "Bo'ong. Kayak gue nggak tau lo aja. Lo mana pernah begadang kalo besoknya nggak ada ulangan ato ujian."

"Hehehe…" Kris meringis lebar. "Iya ding, bo'ong. Gue sarapan dua piring. Di bus jadi ngantuk banget. Trus ketiduran sampe halte. Untung dibangunin kondektur. "

"Gila! Ngapain juga lo sarapan sampe kalap gitu?"

"Ya biar kenyangnya bisa sampe sore. Jadi gue kan nggak perlu jajan, ato ngancem lo buat jajanin gue."

"Lo dapet teori dari mana kalo sarapan dua piring kenyangnya bisa sampe sore?"

"Beruang. Kan kalo mau musim dingin, beruang makannya gila-gilaan. Trus abis itu mereka nggak makan-makan sampe berbulan-bulan."

"Beruang tuh abis makan molor, bukan belajar!"

"Itu dia. Makanya gue sekarang juga mau molor, sumpah ngantuk banget, Dik! Gue mau numpang tidur di markas PMR. Satu jam pelajaran doang. Kalo ada yang tanya, tolong bilang gue sakit. Oke?"

"Jelas nggak okelah!"

"Tolong dooong. Sumpah, gue ngantuk banget. Di kelas juga percuma. Gue nggak bakalan bisa konsen."

Kris menepuk-nepuk bahu sahabatnya dengan satu tangan, sementara tangan yang lain menutupi mulutnya yang menguap lebar-lebar. Begitu kuapnya selesai, cowok itu berdiri dan berjalan keluar kelas sambil mengusap matanya yang berair.

Terpaksa Suho menuruti permintaan itu. Namun ia tahu, akan cukup sulit meyakinkan teman-teman sekelas, apa lagi guru, bahwa Kris sakit. Karena selama ini cowok itu selalu terlihat sehat dan kelebihan energi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah lewat dari seminggu, urusan traktir- mentraktir itu mulai tidak oke lagi. Suho terancam bangkrut. Uang saku bulanannya menipis dengan cepat. Akhir bulan masih sepuluh hari lagi, tapi sisa uang sakunya mungkin hanya bisa untuk bertahan dua atau tiga hari lagi.

Kris ngomongnya nggak tiap hari minta traktir, tapi langsung jadi tiap hari begitu tahu harga kaus dan jins yang diincernya ternyata lumayan mahal. Ia sama sekali tidak mau memilih yang lain. Katanya kaus sama jins itu udah "gue banget".

Suatu siang, saat jam istirahat pertama, Suho terpaksa mengumumkan kebangkrutannya, tentu saja kepada satu-satunya penyebab dirinya sampai hafiz bangkrut begitu.

"Gue udah nggak punya duit lagi nih, Kris. Tinggal buat tiga hari doang, kali. Gue bangkrut gara-gara elo makannya kayak tukang becak. Emangnya nggak bisa ya, makan lo dikurangi dikit?"

Kris sama sekali tidak nampak kaget. Ia sudah menduga, dan sebenarnya sejak awal ia sudah merasa tak enak dan tak tega. Tapi benar-benar baru kemarin dia mendapatkan solusi. Melihat tampang Suho yang keruh karena terancam bakalan berada di bawah garis kemiskinan, sifat jail Kris langsung kumat.

"Wah, nggak bisa, Ho," jawabnya enteng. "Makanya bodi gue tinggi dan atletis, kan? Dan selalu sehat. Soalnya makan gue banyak," sambungnya dengan memasang ekspresi tidak bersalah. Suho mendesah kesal.

"Yah… kalo lo makannya emang kudu banyak, lauknya jangan pake ayam atau ikan dong. Tempe sama tahu aja, gitu."

"Tapi gue kan milih ayamnya yang paling kecil. Ikannya juga kecil."

"Biar kecil tetep aja judulnya ayam dan ikan. Dan semurah-murahnya ayam dan ikan, tetap aja mahal, tau! Nggak bakalan seharga tempe atau tahu. Jadi sekarang yang mesti lo latih adalah, gimana caranya dengan tempe atau tahu satu biji, plus sayur sama sambel, lo bisa ngabisin nasi sepiring."

"Jelas nggak mungkinlah. Itu sih gila. Komposisi menu kayak gitu nggak memenuhi standar kesehatan banget. Kurang bergizi!"

"Ngomong gizi jangan sama gue. Sama emak lo sana!" seru Suho dongkol banget. Saking dongkolnya, ia sampai tidak sadar bahwa Kris sedang setengah mati menahan seringai geli yang hampir saja tercetak di bibirnya.

"Iya sih, emang." Kris memunculkan tampang bersalah. Suho yang tidak tahu bahwa itu ekspresi yang sudah di atur, langsung merasa dirinya jahat. Kesannya, sama sobat sendiri kok segitu itung-itungannya.

"Jadi gimana dong?" tanya Suho dengan suara melunak.

Kris tidak menjawab. Cowok itu pura-pura berpikir keras, seakan-akan mengatakan dalam bahasa hening bahwa di mana pun di seluruh dunia, kelaparan adalah satu masalah yang sangat serius.

Dan kelaparan di sekolah jelas merupakan masalah yang jauh lebih serius, karena dapat berakibat fatal. Pertama, jelas jadi nggak bisa konsentrasi penuh ke pelajaran. Akibat yang kedua malah lebih gawat. Nggak bisa konsentrasi ke cewek, karena gimana mau traktir cewek, kalau traktir perut sendiri aja nggak mampu.

"Gimana kalo mulai besok kita makan sepiring berdua? Biar hemat."

"Idiiih! Nggak! Nggak!" Suho langsung menolak mentah-mentah usul Kris yang hina banget itu. "Elo sih enak. Gebetan lo, si Baekhyun itu, nggak satu sekolah. Jadi dia nggak bakal tau kalo lo lagi miskin. Nah kalo gue gimana? Gue lagi ngincer anak kelas satu nih. Kalo dia tau gue melarat, belom sempat PDKT pasti tu cewek udah keburu kabur."

"Makan sepiring berdua di kantin kesannya emang keliatannya mengenaskan banget sih. Bisa-bisa bakalan jadi jomblo sampe lulus-lulusan." ucap Kris, masih dengan tampang belagak mikir, padahal itu sudah kenyataan yang sangat jelas. Suho jadi ingin sekali menjitaki kepala sobatnya itu.

"Nah, itu lo tau! Kenapa juga lo ngusulin yang kayak gitu?"

"Namanya juga usul. Nggak kudu setuju, lagi."

"Jadi sekarang gimana niiih?" Suho memandang Kris dengan tatapan yang membuat Kris jadi tidak tega untuk meneruskan godaannya. Cowok itu menyeringai.

"Sori banget gue udah nyusahin elo, Dik." Ia merangkul Suho. "Oke deh. Hari ini terakhir gue minta traktir. Mulai besok nggak lagi."

"Bukan. Bukan gitu." Suho langsung merasa tidak enak. "Maksud gue, jangan tiap hari nraktirnya. Trus, lauknya juga jangan yang mahal-mahal. Mahal boleh, tapi jangan tiap hari. Gitu loh."

"Nggak. Hari ini terakhir. Mulai besok lo nggak perlu keluar duit buat makan lagi. Gue yang tanggung."

"Maksud lo?" Suho tidak mengerti.

"Gue dapet ide baru. Lo liat aja besok. Yuk, kita ke kantin. Gue laper banget nih. Lauknya kalo nggak tempe, tahu ya? Oke. No problem!"

Masih sambil merangkul erat bahu Suho, Kris membawa sahabatnya yang kelihatan sangat bingung itu ke kantin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Besoknya Suho menunggu kedatangan Kris dengan tidak sabar. Ia penasaran, seperti apa ide Kris itu. Apakah benar-benar bisa menyelamatkan mereka berdua dari ancaman penurunan kasta.

Bukan apa-apa. Ini masalah serius. Tidak ada bencana yang lebih besar bagi kaum cowok selain dijadikan pilihan terakhir oleh para cewek karena terjadi bencana berskala besar. Misalnya, pemanasan global yang menenggelamkan benua dan pulau-pulau, berikut cowok-cowok oke penghuninya. Atau senjata nuklir milik negara anu meledak, menyebabkan semua cowok-cowok potensial lenyap, dan yang tersisa tinggal cowok-cowok yang nggak menjanjikan tapi yah, apa boleh buat. Daripada nggak ada.

Kris muncul saat Suho sudah nyaris senewen. Soalnya sebentar lagi bel masuk dan bangku di sebelahnya masih juga kosong. Begitu melihat raut cemas Suho, Kris langsung menghampiri dengan langkah panjang.

"Sori, Ho. Ada masalah sedikit di rumah. Tapi akhirnya semua lancar. Sesuai rencana."

"Ya udah. Cepet ceritain kayak gimana tu rencana."

"Nggak bisa sekarang. Udah mau bel nih. Ntar aja jam istirahat."

Jam istirahat pertama, Kris mengajak Suho ke area sekolah yang sepi. Area itu adalah gedung lama yang udah dikosongkan, yang sebentar lagi akan dirobohkan dan sebagai gantinya akan didirikan bangunan baru. Kris memakai tas pinggang, tidak biasa-biasanya.

"Gue bawa bekal dari rumah. Lontong." katanya, setelah mereka menemukan tempat untuk duduk. Dikeluarkannya sebuah tas kresek hitam berisi lontong dari tas pinggangnya, lalu diberikannya pada Suho. Cowok itu mengambil satu lalu membuka daun pisang pembungkusnya.

"Kok nggak ada isinya?" tanya Suho setelah merasakan satu gigitan.

"Kan gue bilang lontong. Bukan arem-arem. Ya nggak ada isinyalah."

"Mana enak, lagi? Makan nasi doang gini. Emang agak-agak gurih sih, Tapu tetep aja judulnya makan nasi doang."

"Sebentar. Sabar dikit kenapa?" Kris kembali merogoh tas pinggangnya lalu mengeluarkan satu lagi tas kresek hitam. Isinya beberapa potong bakwan.

"Tu lontong dimakannya pake ini. Enak nih. Ada udangnya. Coba deh. Bahkan yang di kantin mah lewat!"

"Makan beginian doang, ngapain sih mesti ke tempat sepi begini?"

"Gue bawanya pas, bego. Cuma buat elo sama gue. Ntar kalo ada yang minta trus nggak kita kasih, pasti kita dibilang pelit. Kalo dikasih, perut nggak kenyang. Buntutnya, cari makan lagi di kantin. Lo masih punya duit nggak, buat traktir gue?"

"Nggak," jawab Suho cepat.

"Makanya nih bekal cuma buat kita sendiri. Nggak bisa dibagi-bagi."

"Iya deh. Apa kata elo lah," kata Suho. "Mana bakwannya? Bagi dong."

Sambil mengobrol, keduanya lalu menikmati jatah masing-masing.

"Gimana? Enak, kan? Kenyang, lagi." kata Kris. Setelah semua lontong dan bakwan jatah istirahat pertama habis, dikumpulkannya daun-daun pisang pembungkus lontong, lalu ia masukkan ke kantong kresek kosong.

"Iya, enak." Suho mengangguk. "Besok bawa lagi, ya?"

"Ya iyalah. Mau nggak mau. Emang ada pilihan lain selain bawa bekal dari rumah?"

Suho menyeringai.

"Jadi ini yang lo maksud 'rencana'? Bawa bekal dari rumah, gitu?"

"Yo'i! Berhubung ini hari pertama, jadi tadi persiapannya masih kacau."

Selesai makan, kedua anak itu duduk-duduk sejenak, baru kemudian kembali ke kelas. Suho harus mengakui, ide Kris kali ini oke juga. Mereka bisa makan kenyang tanpa harus keluar duit. Besoknya mereka mencari tempat yang agak sepi lagi, dan melahap bekal mereka yang -maaf saja- tidak bisa dibagi-bagi itu.

Pak Siwon, salah seorang guru, ternyata memergoki keduanya tanpa sengaja. Beliau langsung curiga melihat dua anak didiknya berada di area sekolah yang agak sunyi. Salah satu anak selalu membawa tas pinggang, dan apabila temannya datang, anak tersebut mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas pinggangnya dengan hati-hati.

Bermula dari ketidaksengajaan itu, Pak Siwon jadi curiga dan berniat mengintai keduanya. Karena judulnya saja "mengintai" -berarti dilakukan dari jarak jauh- tentu saja Pak Siwon tidak bisa mengetahui dengan pasti apa yang sebenernya terjadi.

Setelah pengintaian yang keempat, Pak Siwon dengan yakin menyimpulkan kedua muridnya itu telah melakukan transaksi barang haram alias narkoba! Memang, yang dilihatnya kemudian kedua anak itu memakan sesuatu dengan lahap, sambil ngobrol dan tertawa-tawa, tapi Pak Siwon yakin itu cuma kamuflase. Agar orang tidak curiga, tentu saja mereka harus menutupinya dengan aktivitas yang wajar.

Suatu siang, saat istirahat pertama, Kris dan Suho kembali menempati salah satu pos mereka di area sekolah yang lumayan sunyi. Keduanya sedang membicarakan rencana penggantian menu dengan sangat serius. Setelah empat hari berturut-turut makan lontong sama bakwan udang, keduanya mulai bosan.

Kris baru saja menceritakan bahwa Bi Minah, pembantunya itu, jago bikin pizza mie dan tahu isi. Kedua menu itu sama-sama bisa bikin perut kenyang. Sekarang Kris dan Suho sedang mendiskusikan enaknya besok makan pizza mie atau tahu isi. Tidak lama kemudian, keduanya mencapai kata sepakat.

"Oke, mulai besok, tahu isi. Tahunya yang putih gede, biar kenyang." Kris membuka tas pinggangnya. Diambilnya lontong dan bakwan udang dari dalam plastik, lalu diberikannya pada Suho. "Ini hari terakhir kita makan lontong pake bahwan."

Namun baru dua kunyahan, Pak Siwon mendadak muncul di hadapan mereka dengan tampang garang.

"Kalian berdua ikut saya ke kantor kepala sekolah!" katanya galak. Kris dan Suho melongo bingung. Mulut mereka berhenti mengunyah.

"Ayo, cepat!" bentak Pak Siwon.

"Sekarang, Pak?" tanya Kris.

"Iya, sekarang!" jawab Pak Siwon dengan bentakan yang semakin keras, karena marah melihat sikap santai kedua anak itu.

Kris dan Suho saling pandang sesaat. Keduanya lalu bangkit berdiri dan dengan tampang bingung mengikuti langkah Pak Siwon. Mulut mereka masih mengunyah lontong, tangan mereka masih memegang bakwan.

Sampai ditujuan, Pak Donghae -sang kepala sekolah- menyambut kedatangan Kris dan Suho dengan wajah dingin. Rupanya beliau telah diberitahu perihal dugaan transaksi narkoba yang dilakukan kedua anak muridnya itu. Setelah menanyakan nama dan kelas, Pak Donghae langsung ke persoalan.

"Apa yang kalian komsumsi atau perjual-belikan?" tanyanya tajam.

"Lontong, Pak," jawab Kris polos. "Sama bakwan udang."

Wajah dingin Pak Donghae langsung terlihat marah.

"Kalian denger ya!" ucapnya penuh tekanan. "Lebih baik kalian bicara terus terang. Sekarang! Sebelum berita ini tersebar dan membuat malu sekolah!"

Kening Kris sontak berkerut rapat. Ia tampak tersinggung.

"Emangnya kami berdua kenapa sih, Pak? Mentang-mentang tampang kami pas-pasan, nggak ganteng, trus dibilang bikin malu sekolah. Itukan nggak adil. Orang dari sana dikasihnya udah begini kok."

Salah satu yang membuat Suho salut sama Kris, ya ini nih. Kalau merasa tidak bersalah, Kris tidak peduli siapa yang ada di depan mukanya.

"Saya tidak bercanda!" bentak Pak Kepsek sambil memukul meja. Suho sedikit memucat, namun Kris tetap tenang.

"Sama, Pak. Kami juga nggak bercanda. Kami nggak tau nih kenapa kita di panggil ke sini."

Melihat ketenangan Kris, kemarahan Pak Kepsek sedikit mereda.

"Apa itu di dalam tas kamu?" tanyanya.

"Lontong, Pak. Sama dengan yang saya makan bareng teman saya tadi."

"Lontong apa? Lontong ganja? Lontong shabu-shabu? Putaw? Inex?"

Kris dan Suho ternganga. Sesaat keduanya saling pandang.

"Kok bapak kejem banget sih, nuduh kami transaksi narkoba. Di sekolah pula, pak?" ucap Kris, dengan nada tersinggung yang tidak disembunyikan.

"Kalu kenapa kalian berdua senang menyendiri begitu?"

"Ya makan, Pak. Namanya juga jam istirahat. Lontong sama bakwan udang. Itu bekal yang saya bawa dari rumah. Sumpah, pak! Lontongnya dibikin dari beras. Bukan dari ganja, sabhu-shabu, atau saudara-saudaranya itu. Boro-boro buat beli narkoba, buat jajan di kantin aja kami nggak mampu."

"Kalau cuma untuk makan, kenapa harus di tempat tersembunyi kayak begitu?"

"Ya kan malu, Pak. Masa bawa bekal dari rumah? Kayak anak TK aja. Apalagi kalau sampai ketahuan cewek-cewek. Bisa nggak bakalan laku nih kami berdua. Lagian kalo makannya nggak ngumpet atau di tempat yang sepi, nanti pasti dimintain temen-temen. Kan mau nggak mau kami terpaksa bagi-bagi. Masa mau dimakan sendiri? Dan kalo dibagi-bagi, mana bisa kenyang?"

Kris mengeluarkan kedua jenis makanan itu dari dalam tas pinggangnya, lalu meletakkan di meja pak Donghae. Kepala sekolah itu tampak terkejut, apalagi Pak Siwon.

"Bapak mau? Enak deh. Coba aja. Pasti bapak setuju kalo saya bilang lontong bikinan pembantu saya ini enak banget. Standar hotel berbintang. Kalo bapak mau pesan juga bisa. Buat di bawa pulang. Misalnya buat arisan istri bapak, gitu?"

Kris jadi berpromosi. Sama sekali tidak ia pedulikan isyarat yang di lemparkan Suho dengan kesal. Malu-maluin aja, dagang lontong sama bakwan di kantor Kepsek!

Kris tidak peduli. Ia lagi butuh banget duit. Jadi, peluang bisnis sekecil apa pun akan dimanfaatkannya semaksimal mungkin. Pak kepsek memang memesan lontong dan bakwan udang, untuk dimakan bersama para guru besok. Pasti karena rasa bersalah. Pak Siwon juga ikut memesan, untuk dibawa pulang. Kalau yang ini jelas lebih dari merasa bersalah. Merasa berdosa!

Kedua lelaki dewasa itu kemudian meminta maaf, dan masalah itu clear. Kris dan Suho mohon diri. Kris tak lupa meninggalkan dua buah lontong dan dua potong bakwan. Buat tester, katanya.

Pak Donghae dan Pak Siwon melepaskan kepergian kedua anak itu dengan senyum. Senyum geli sekaligus salut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Anyeong..**

 **Aku bawa chapter 2 nih..** **fast update kan..?** **tadinya mau up malem sabtu, tapi tangan udah gatel pengen cepet-cepet update hehe. Aku mau bales review dari para reader-nim sekalian nih..**

 _ **SexYeol**_ _suho cowok ya.. bukan cewek hehe._

 _ **yyunikeaKim**_ _ini udah next ya.._

 _ **rorororonoaa**_ _sama. Aku juga suka banget sama karakter kris di sini hehe. Kangen juga sama KrisHo.. miss OT12 :'( [baper deh jadinya, hiks]_

 _ **wandapcy614**_ _yup, betul..! kris emang kakak-nya Chanyeol.. lihat aja ya kelanjutannya hehe_

 _ **Bxoel46**_ _sama. Aku juga suka banget sama karakter kris-nya. Serasa pengen juga punya cowok yang semanis dia. Kebayang kerasa banget cinta yang dia punya (abaikan curhatan jomblo ini). Ini udah next ya.. tetep tunggu aja kelanjutannya hehe_

 _ **Gudetachan**_ _iya. Di sini kris nya emang pecicilan banget,, tapi romantis juga.._

 **Gomawo** **buat yang udah nyempetin baca ff ini, apalagi yang review, follow/fav.. nomu nomu gamsahamnida~**

 **Follow ig aku ya.. baekhill_byun**

 **So, how about this chapter?**

 **RnR juseyooo~**

 **_Hill_ 100118**


	3. Chapter 3

**DIA, TANPA AKU**

 _Remake Story by Esti Kinasih_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Ocs**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[DISCLAIMER]**

 **Cerita ini adalah milik penulis aslinya. Saya hanya me-remake kepada versi ChanBaek.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capter** **3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading..**

 **.**

 **.**

Akan selalu ada jalan keluar untuk setiap permasalahan. Pasti. Karena Tuhan telah mengaturnya seperti itu. Dan jalan keluar yang disediakan Tuhan agar Kris bisa membeli kaus dan celana jins yang diincarnya, yang sebenarnya terlalu mahal untuk ukuran uang sakunya dan akan memerlukan waktu menabung cukup lama, adalah berjualan lontong dan bakwan.

Promosi yang bermula dari tuduhan transaksi narkoba diruang kepsek itu lalu menjalar ke ruang guru.

Tapi hanya sampai di situ. Kris tidak melayani pembelian dari kalangan murid. Lontong dan bakwan dagangannya hanya untuk kepsek, para guru, karyawan administrasi, dan lain-lain yang non murid. Biar eksklusif. Alasan sebenarnya sih biar bisa dijual lebih mahal.

Namun, meski Kris menganggap dagangannya eksklusif, tentu saja gelar yang kemudian di dapatkannya sama sekali tidak ekslusif. "Kris tukang lontong", bukannya "Ahli kuliner Bidang Pengolahan Beras", atau julukan lain yang kedengaran keren di kuping.

Suho lega banget tidak ikut kebagian gelar. Soalnya ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghilangkan aib itu kalau sampai dirinya ikut kebagian predikat juga. Misalnya: "Asisten Tukang Lontong"

Tetapi Kris cuek aja. Jelaslah. Soalnya Baekhyun, cewek gebetannya, nggak satu sekolah. Jadi aman. Lagi pula menurut Kris gelar, "Tukang Lontong"

termasuk positif kok. Ketimbang "Tukang Nyontek", "Tukang Cabut", "Tukang Tawuran", apalagi "Tukang Ngembat Duit SPP". Yang terakhir ini jangan sampe deh. Jangan sampe ketauan siapa-siapa, maksudnya.

Suatu pagi Kris berjalan masuk kelas dengan wajah gembira.

"Woi, Suho. Sini!" Suho yang sedang duduk bersama beberapa cowok di deretan bangku paling belakang segera bangkit. Cowok itu menghampiri.

"Apa?" tanyanya sambil duduk di sebelah Kris.

"Ntar temenin gue, ya? Gue mau beli kaus sama jins yang gue incer itu."

Seketika ekspresi muka Suho tampak aneh. Cowok itu menghela napas.

"Sori nih, bukannya mau matahin semangat lo. Lo yakin, tu kaus sama jins masih ada? Lo ngeliatnya kan udah lama. Udah sebulan lebih, mau dua bulan malah."

"Masih!" Kris mengangguk yakin. "Gue udah pesen sama mbak yang jaga konter. Pasti gue beli! Cuma duitnya belom ada. Dan dia udah janji mau nyimpenin."

"Oh, gitu," Suho masih sangsi. "Mbak-mbak itu yang jaga konter apa yang punya konter sih?"

"Pokoknya pasti masih ada deh!" tandas Kris. Tetap sangat yakin.

"Yaaa…" Suho mengedikkan bahu. "Oke deh kalo lo emang yakin."

"Yakin!" Kris menepuk bahu sahabatnya. "Ntar lo gue traktir. Oke?"

Seharian itu Kris begitu gembira dan kelihatan berbeda. Di setiap mata pelajaran, ia jadi tertib dan tekun. Mencatat dengan rajin dan menyimak penjelasan guru dengan serius. Dan di jam-jam pelajaran yang bikin boring, Kris juga tidak lagi berpartisipasi membuat kelas ingar-bingar.

Pokoknya hari ini Kris manis banget. Tipe pelajar ideal idaman semua guru di seluruh dunia, tapi tipe teman yang paling disebelin semua murid yang duduk di deretan bangku paling belakang, atau murid yang alergi terhadap suasana kelas yang tertib dan tenang.

"Fan, elo kok nggak asyik sih hari ini?" tanya Minho saat jam istirahat kedua. Oh iya lupa, nama asli Kris itu Park Yifan ya, Cuma dipanggil Kris entah kenapa dan siapa yang mulai, pokoknya gitu aja deh.

"Maksud lo?" tanya Kris tanpa menoleh. Sibuk memasukan refill ke dalam pensil mekaniknya.

"Anak-anak di belakang pada dendam, gara-gara minggu kemarin Pak Kim ngasih ulangan mendadak lagi. Mentang-mentang sebentar lagi mau ujian kenaikan kelas, bentar-bentar ulangan mendadak. Jadi tadi kita pada sepakat mau break belajar matematika dulu hari ini. Caranya, Taeyong mau pura-pura kejang-kejang. Kayak epilepsi gitu deh. Trus yang lainnya belagak terkesima,

nggak tau kudu ngapain. Nah, lo kan paling jago tuh bikin muka panik yang keliatan natural banget."

"Sialan!" Kris tertawa. "Gue pasti deh kebagian akting panik yang kudu bisa bikin pak Kim sama cewek-cewek sekelas jadi pada ikutan panik. Gitu, kan?"

"Tepat!" Minho menjentikkan jari lalu tertawa terkekeh-kekeh.

"Nah, Suho bertugas ngehalangin Pak Kim atau siapa pun keluar kelas mencari bantuan. Caranya terserah. Nggak usah lama-lama. Lima belas menit aja. Paling lama dua puluh menit deh. Pak Kim kan kalo kaget ilangnya lama tuh. Pasti abis itu dia jadi nggak konsen ngajar, trus paling kita cuma disuruh nyatet-nyatet doang sampe bel. Tapi rencana ini bakalan gagal kalau kalian nggak kompak. Padahal, kami udah ngebayangin, pasti bakalan seru buuuanget!"

"Eh, tu guru pagi-pagi udah berangkat dari rumah. Bela-belain desak-desakan di kereta api cuma buat ngajar murid-murid bego kayak elo-elo yang duduk di belakang. Untuk guru-guru di sini, meningkatkan prestasi kalian tuh berbanding lurus dengan resiko terkena stroke atau serangan jantung, tau nggak?" kata Kris kalem.

Minho kontan ternganga. Sementara Suho tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kris menoleh dan tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi muka Minho.

"Sori, Min. Bercanda. Bercanda. Gue lagi nggak mood iseng hari ini. Besok aja, ya? Bilangin anak-anak di belakang, sori gitu. Oke? Jangan cemberut gitu dong. Percuma, lo nggak bakalan gue cium."

"Ih, jijik!" jawab Minho. Ia balik badan lalu berjalan keluar kelas. Kris dan Suho tertawa-tawa geli.

Begitu bel pulang berbunyi, keduanya segera pergi. Sampai di mal, Kris langsung menuju konter yang dulu pernah didatanginya. Pramuniaga konter ternyata masih mengenali. Ia langsung menyambut kedatangan Kris dengan senyum lebar.

"Mau ambil kaus sama jinsnya, ya?" tanyanya.

"Iya," Kris mengangguk. "Masih ada kan, Mbak?" sambungnya penuh harap.

"Masih. Kan udah janji mau disimpenin." Pramuniaga itu berjalan menuju lemari kecil yang terdiri atas beberapa laci. Dibukanya salah satu laci dan dikeluarkannya sebuah tas plastik dari sana. Kemudian ia kembali ke depan Kris dan menyodorkan tas plastik itu. Kris menerimanya lalu menoleh ke Suho dan mengacungkan jempol kirinya.

"T-O-P kan mbak ini?"

Kris terharu saat melihat struk yang menempel di tas plastik itu. Mba pramuniaga itu ternyata telah membelikannya lebih dulu kedua benda yang sangat diinginkan Kris itu. Sepertinya dua benda itu sudah dibayar pada hari Kris datang tanpa cukup uang beberapa minggu lalu.

"Coba kalo saya punya kakak kaya mbak, pasti saya bahagia banget deh." puji Kris sungguh-sungguh. Suho langsung membantah dengan menggerakan telapak tangan kanannya kuat-kuat.

"Jangan, Mbak. Ibunya aja sering bilang nyesel banget udah ngelahirin dia."

Kris tertawa. Dimasukkannya tas plastik itu ke tasnya.

"Nggak dicoba dulu?" tanya Suho.

Kris menggeleng. "Udah waktu itu. Keren banget. Iya kan, Mbak?"

"Banget!" Mba pramuniaga itu mengangguk sambil tertawa kecil. Kris mengeluarkan sebuah plastik berisi beberapa potong bakwan udang dan lontong, yang memang sengaja disisihkannya untuk mba yang baik banget ini.

"Ini buat Mbak." Ia ulurkan plastik itu bersama sejumlah uang sebesar yang tertera di struk. Mba pramuniaga menerima dengan mata berbinar.

"Waaah, makasih ya?"

"Iya, sama-sama. Saya makasih juga. Kami balik dulu ya, Mbak. Sekali lagi, thanks banget. Sumpah, Mbak orangnya asyik banget!"

Kris melambaikan tangan yang langsung dibalas pramuniaga itu. Diikuti Suho, ia lalu balik badan dan meninggalkan konter pakaian itu.

"Mbak itu emang baik banget," Suho mengangguk setuju. "Gue tadi sampe terharu, pas tau dia beliin dulu kaus sama jins yang lo incer itu. Eh, jadi traktir nggak nih?"

"Jadi dong!" tagas Kris. "Tapi jangan yang mahal-mahal, ya?" sambungnya. Kemudian ia menarik napas panjang-panjang dan mengembuskannya kuat-kuat. Terlihat sangat lega. "Sekarang gue bisa konsen belajar buat ujian kenaikan kelas!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malamnya, selesai belajar, Kris mencoba kaus dan jins barunya. Cowok itu berdiri di depan cermin besar di pintu lemari pakaiannya. Berputar ke kiri kemudian ke kanan. Kemudian ke kiri lagi. Lalu ke kanan lagi. Dan setelah

berputar kanan-kiri berkali-kali, ia lalu berdiam diri. Dipandaginya refleksi dirinya di cermin dengan puas. Ketika adiknya yang hanya berselisih umur dua tahun, Chanyeol, memasuki kamar tidur mereka, Kris langsung menyambutnya dengan pertanyaan.

"Gimana penampilan gue, Yeol?" tanyanya.

Chanyeol mengamati kakaknya. "Oke. Keren. Kayaknya tuh kaus mahal. Jinsnya juga. Iya?"

"Jelaslah. Gue sampe nggak jajan. Bawa makanan ke sekolah, abis itu malah jualan." Katanya.

 _Kalau itu sih orang satu rumah juga tau!_ gerutu Chanyeol dalam hati. "Buat si Baekhyun aja sampe segitunya."

Kris tidak peduli. Setelah sekali lagi memandangi pantulan dirinya sampai benar-benar puas, ia melepas kaus dan celana jins barunya, lalu dengan sangat hati-hati menggantung keduanya di dalam lemari.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Di sekolah_ _baru_ _Chanyeol, tahun ajaran baru._

Tadinya Chanyeol pikir cewek yang sedang berjalan bersama ibunya itu cuma mirip dengan cewek di foto-foto di dalam laci Kris. Tapi setelah seorang siswa menjeritkan nama cewek itu, lalu cewek itu menoleh kaget dan keduanya saling berlari mendekat serta berpelukan erat sambil tertawa-tawa, keraguan Chanyeol segera tersingkir.

Cewek itu memang Baekhyun!

Tanpa disadari, Chanyeol berdiri diam mengamatinya. Foto dengan realita ternyata bisa berbeda. Cewek itu lucu. Bisa dilihat dari caranya berbicara, gerak-geriknya, ekspresi muka, bahasa tubuh. Dia juga lincah dan gampang tertawa. Dan kalau sedang tertawa, kedua matanya membentuk sudut karakter usil dan jail pemiliknya.

"Manis," gumam Chanyeol tanpa sadar. Pinter juga si Kris.

Begitu sampai rumah, Chanyeol langsung mencari Kris, si pemuja Baekhyun yang membabi buta itu. Ia mendapati kakaknya sedang duduk bersila di tempat tidur. Mukanya tampak kesal.

"Kris, dia satu sekolah sama gue," lapor Chanyeol.

"Udah tau!" jawab Kris ketus.

"Kenapa sih lo? Bi Minah masak kacang panjang lagi?"

Kris memang benci kacang panjang, dan selalu kesal kalau menemukan sayuran itu di meja makan.

"Kenapa sih dia satu sekolah sama elo? Kenapa nggak masuk sekolah gue?"

Ternyata itu masalahnya!

"Jangan ke gue dong protesnya. Mana gue tau?" ucap Chanyeol sambil melempar tasnya ke kasur Kris. Sang kakak sontak berteriak kesal.

"Kenapa sih lo kalo ngelempar tas selalu ke kasur gue? Kenapa nggak ke kasur lo sendiri?" tas itu pun melayang dari kasur Kris. Chanyeol buru-buru menangkapnya. Sambil tertawa geli diletakkannya tas itu di kasurnya sendiri.

"Dia manis, ya? Beda sama fotonya."

"Betul, kaaan?" Tampang keruh Kris langsung berubah cerah. Tapi sedetik kemudian berubah menjadi tegang. Kalau Chanyeol bisa langsung sadar kalau Baekhyun itu manis, berarti cowok-cowok lain juga dong!

"Wah, gawat!" desis Kris, langsung panik. Ia melompat dari tempat tidur dan bergegas menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang berganti baju. "Yeol, tolong jagain dia, ya? Jangan sampe ditaksir cowok lain."

"Gimana caranya? Gue kenal dia juga nggak. Lo aja nggak kenal dia."

"Ya elo kenalan trus jagain dia," usul Kris. Usul yang aneh banget.

"Besok kan MOS. Tiga hari. Kalo ada yang naksir dia ya kudu nunggu MOS-nya kelar dululah," Chanyeol beralasan.

"Itukan kalo yang naksir anak baru. Kalo senior sih lain. Nanti kalo dia disuruh macem-macem sama senior kalian, yang nggak masuk akal gitu, mengada-ngada, lo belain dia, ya?"

"Hah!?" Chanyeol menatap kakaknya dengan mata terbelalak. "Nggak mau. Gila, apa? Ntar gue yang bonyok, lagi."

"Nanti gue traktir deh."

"Setiap gue abis dibonyokin, lo mau traktir, gitu?" Chanyeol mengangkat kedua alisnya tinggi-tinggi saking takjubnya. Kris kakak yang kejam banget ternyata. Ikhlas adiknya bonyok -bonyok demi cewek gebetannya nggak kenapa-napa.

"Bonyoknya paling segimana sih? Nggak bakalan kaya di IPDN."

"IPDN itu sampai mati, tau! Bukan cuma bonyok-bonyok."

"Nah, itu maksud gue!" Kris menjentikkan jari. "Nggak sampe mati ini!"

Chanyeol ternganga.

"Elo tu kelewatan ya!" ucapnya ketus. Jadi dongkol sungguhan. "Sebodo amat si Baekhyun mau diapain besok di MOS. Bukan urusan gue!"

Dengan kesal Chanyeol berjalan ke arah lemari bajunya, mencari-cari kaus rumahan. Kris membuntuti sambil menyeringai. Ia tahu permintaannya tadi irrational. Impossible. Tapi ia tidak tega membayangkan Baekhyun-nya yang manis dan lucu itu dibentak-bentak lalu diperintah melakukan ini-itu yang nggak jelas.

"Sori, sori. Bercanda," katanya. Dirangkulnya bahu adiknya.

"Ah, gue tau lo serius," jawab Chanyeol.

"Bonyoknya nggaklah. Ya udah. Tolong jagain dia aja, ya?"

"Caranya?"

"Hmm…" Kris terdiam. Sampai mereka tiba di ruang makan, Chanyeol membuka tudung saji lalu mengamati lauk yang ada di meja, mengambil piring kosong, menyendokkan nasi dan siap makan siang, Kris masih saja diam. Masih terus menempeli Chanyeol karena sepertinya ia tidak sadar satu tangannya masih merangkul bahu adiknya.

"Nggak bisa jawab kan lo?" Chanyeol meliriknya.

"Ini gue lagi mikir."

"Bisa nggak lo mikirnya jangan sambil ngerangkul gue gini? Gue mau makan nih."

Kris tersadar.

"Sori." Dilepaskannya rangkulannya dari bahu Chanyeol, kemudian ditariknya satu kursi. Tapi sampai Chanyeol selesai makan, Kris masih juga belum menemukan cara. Akhirnya ia pasrah.

Chanyeol tertawa tanpa suara. Ia berdiri sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Kelakuan lo tu norak, tau nggak?" katanya sambil membawa piring kotor ke dapur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

MOS hari pertama selesai. Chanyeol melangkah ke luar gerbang sekolah barunya dengan tubuh penat. Salah seorang senior, anak kelas tiga, sepertinya terobsesi jadi tentara. Sedikit-sedikit ia memerintahkan anak-anak baru, yang cowok pastinya, untuk push-up. Lari-lari keliling lapangan atau naik-turun tangga, loncat-loncat dan jalan jongkok.

Langkah lelah Chanyeol yang lambat terhenti ketika didengarnya namanya dipanggil. Surprise, di depannya Kris sedang duduk di atas motor yang diparkirnya di trotoar samping sekolah.

"Gue jemput elo nih. Kakak yang baik kan gue?" kata Kris tersenyum lebar. "Dikerjain apa aja lo, sampe lecek banget gitu?"

"Nggak usah dibahas. Nggak penting," jawab Chanyeol malas.

"Baekhyun mana?" kepala Kris celingukan mencari-cari.

"Nggak tau. Nggak sempet ngurusin dia. Motor siapa nih?"

"Suho. Baru. Tuker tambah sama yang lama. Tapi tadi Baekhyun masuk, kan?"

"Ya masuklah. Emangnya kepengin dibantai besok, hari ini nggak masuk? Kayak gitu kok ngomongnya mau jemput gue. Bilang aja mau liat Baekhyun."

"Ya dua-duanya deh."

Kris tampak kecewa karena tidak berhasil menemukan Baekhyun. Kepalanya masih terus menoleh ke segala arah, mencari-cari. Sekolah sudah mulai lengang, jadi kemungkinan Baekhyun masih ada juga sangat kecil.

"Udah deh. Besok kan masih ada hari. Gue capek banget nih. Besok kudu dateng pagi-pagi lagi. Buruan balik yuk, Fan."

Dengan berat hati Kris menyalakan mesin motor, lalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

Besok siangnya Chanyeol mendapati Kris sedang menunggu di tempat yang sama. Tapi kali ini wajahnya begitu ceria. Pasti dia sudah bertemu, atau paling tidak, melihat Baekhyun. Dan dugaan Chanyeol benar.

"Lucu ya dia, pake pita warna-warni gitu. Ngegemesin. Tapi kasian. Keliatan capek banget dia tadi. Diapain sih sama anak-anak kelas dua sama tiga?" muka sumringah Kris seketika berganti dengan ekspresi marah.

"Mana gue tau! Orang nggak satu kelompok. Lo udah ngomong sama dia? Maksud gue, udah kenalan?"

"Ntar aja, kalo dia udah pake putih abu-abu. Lagian nyokapnya udah dateng duluan, jadi gimana gue mau kenalan? Yuk, ah. Balik. Besok gue nggak jemput ya. Udah hari terakhir, kan?"

"Lo nggak pengin ngeliat Baekhyun lagi?" tanya Chanyeol sambil duduk di boncengan.

"Tadi udah. Ya penting gue udah tau tampangnya pas lagi MOS. Lucu." Kris tertawa kecil, terdengar begitu bahagia. Dihidupkannya mesin motor. Dan sepanjang jalan Chanyeol terpaksa menabahkan diri mendengar celotehan abangnya tentang Baekhyun, yang benar-benar baru berakhir setelah motor masuk halaman rumah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ketiga, MOS berakhir. Kegiatan itu selesai sore hari. Jauh lebih lama daripada dua hari sebelumnya. Meskipun jauh lebih meletihkan daripada hari-hari sebelumnya, para murid baru merasa lega. Soalnya, dengan berakhirnya MOS, kegiatan yang sering tidak jelas manfaatnya dan bisa dibilang "versi SMA"-nya IPDN itu berakhir sudah.

Sebelum pulang mereka berebut melihat papan pengumuman untuk mengetahui di kelas mana mereka akan mulai belajar senin nanti. Kedua alis Chanyeol terangkat tinggi saat ternyata ia dan Baekhyun sekelas.

"Wah, bakalan repot nih!" desisnya. Sudah terbayang di matanya, dirinya bakal jadi kurir. Menyampaikan pesan atau titipan Kris untuk Baekhyun. Bakal jadi bodyguard, untuk menjaga Baekhyun selama di sekolah. Bakal jadi spion, untuk mengawasi apa saja yang dilakukan Baekhyun selama di sekolah, atau siapa-siapa saja cowok yang naksir. Dan lain-lain yang bikin repot, ribet, dan bikin susah.

Bukti pertama bahwa sekelas dengan Baekhyun akan bikin susah, langsung dirasakan Chanyeol begitu memasuki halaman rumah. Kris sudah menunggu di teras dengan muka keruh dan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Kok bisa sih dia sekelas sama elo?" protesnya keras.

Chanyeol menatap abangnya itu dengan takjub. Gila, info apa pun tentang Baekhyun, dia langsung tau!

"Yah, berarti dia emang nggak jodoh sama elo, jodohnya sama gue," jawab Chanyeol cuek.

Kris langsung melotot. "Apa lo bilang!?" tanyanya tajam. Dibuntutinya langkah Chanyeol ke dalam.

"Lo aneh deh. Mana gue tau sih, bakalan sekelas sama dia? Emangnya gue yang ngatur? Udah, ah. Gue capek banget nih. Mau makan trus tidur".

Kris menghentikan langkah. Tidak lagi membuntuti dan mengeluarkan suara. Ia hanya menatap adiknya yang berjalan masuk kamar. Ia tahu itu sama sekali bukan salah Chanyeol. Itu di luar kuasa Chanyeol juga. Tapi ia kesaaaal….!

Ia yang memperhatikan Baekhyun selama berbulan-bulan. Menjaganya dari jauh berbulan-bulan. Nahan kangen berbulan-bulan. Menunggu berbulan-bulan. Berharap berbulan-bulan.

Kenapa Baekhyun nggak masuk ke SMA-nya? Atau paling nggak, masuk SMA-SMA yang lokasinya dekat dengan SMA-nya? Kenapa malah satu SMA dengan Chanyeol? Satu kelas pula!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Spoiler**_ **: next chapter lumayan panjang, dan bakal ada konflik yang (mungkin) gak kalian sangka sama sekali.**

 **Btw, Happy Birthday buat Kyungsoo Oppa sama Jongin Oppa…**

 **Big thanks to:**

 **ay (guest)** ini udah next ya..

 **Parkbaexh614** ini udah next ya..

 **BXoel46** iya. Novel karya mbak esti emang banyak humornya, aku juga pas baca ini ketawa-ketawa sendiri wkwk. Kris emang keren banget. Karakternya di sini emang cowok idaman lah. Bikin para jomblo baper pengen punya secret admirer macam dia (termasuk aku wkwk *abaikan). Ini udah next ya.. makasih udah review

 **Fujisaki B-Rabbit New** iya emang lucu banget kkk.. pantengin terus ya kisah ChanBaekKris hihi

 **Gomawo** **buat yang udah nyempetin baca ff ini, apalagi yang review, follow/fav.. nomu nomu gamsahamnida~**

 **Follow ig aku ya.. baekhill_byun**

 **So, how about this chapter?**

 **RnR juseyooo~**

 **Follow my ig: baekhill_byun**

 **_Hill_** **140118**


	4. Chapter 4

**DIA, TANPA AKU**

 _Remake Story by Esti Kinasih_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Ocs**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[DISCLAIMER]**

 **Cerita ini adalah milik penulis aslinya. Saya hanya me-remake kepada versi ChanBaek.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading..**

 **.**

 **.**

Di luar masih gelap gulita saat mata Kris mendadak terbuka. Meskipun baru beberapa detik terbangun, kesadarannya langsung pulih.

Akhirnya hari ini tiba juga. Hari akhirnya Baekhyun berseragam SMA!

Kedua mata Kris berbinar. Senyumnya merekah lebar. Ia melompat bangun. Dilihatnya Chanyeol masih meringkuk pulas. Kris segera menghampiri. Kedua tangannya sudah terjulur, siap membangunkan adiknya

itu saat matanya tidak sengaja menatap jam. Masih setengah jam lagi sebelum jam beker itu berdering.

Ia urungkan niatnya. Cowok itu berjalan mondar-mandir di kamar yang remang-remang itu. Gelisah. Di sibaknya gorden. Di luar masih gelap gulita. Kembali dia berjalan mondar-mandir. Hatinya semakin gelisah. Semakin tidak sabar. Semakin bergemuruh. Dan semakin terasa ingin meledak.

Ia ingin Chanyeol bangun secepatnya. Mandi secepatnya. Sarapan secepatnya. Lalu berangkat ke sekolah secepatnya. Supaya dirinya juga bisa mendapatkan kepastian bahwa Baekhyun memang sudah memakai seragam putih abu-abu. SECEPATNYA!

Kembali Kris berjalan mondar-mandir. Berusaha keras untuk bersabar. Satu menit kemudian dia menyerah. Dihampirinya Chanyeol yang masih tertidur pulas, lalu diguncang-guncangnya tubuh adiknya itu kuat-kuat.

"Yeol, bangun! Woi, Chanyeol! Bangun!" serunya.

Chanyeol bangun tergeragap dan langsung melompat dari tempat tidur. Guncangan tangan Kris membuatnya kaget. Sesuatu langsung muncul di dalam pikirannya: pasti telah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

"Ada apa!? Ada apa!?" tanyanya panik. Dihidupkannya lampu yang terang.

"Sekolah. Cepetan mandi," kata Kris tak sabar.

"Hah!?" Chanyeol menatap kakaknya dengan mulut ternganga.

"Cepetan mandi sana. Lo kan kudu sekolah."

"Maksud gue, ngapain tadi lo bangunin gue kayak gitu?"

Kris nyengir. Terlihat agak tidak enak.

"Sori deh. Kaget, ya? Gue bangunin lo supaya lo nggak telat."

"Bukan kaget lagi, tau! Gue pikir ada kebakaran atau gempa bumi," gerutu Chanyeol kesal. "Kalo nggak ada apa-apa, bangunin orang kira-kira dong." sedetik kemudian Chanyeol menatap kakaknya dangan pandangan curiga. "itu doang alasannya?"

"Iya. Ini hari pertama lo pake seragam SMA, gitu loh!" seru Kris. Ditatapnya adiknya dengan mata terbelalak lebar. "Lo akan memasuki tiga tahun masa paling indah dan paling heboh dalam hidup lo. Masa nggak semangat sih?"

"Siapa bilang gue nggak semangat? Tapi bukan berarti subuh-subuh gue udah sampe sekolah, kan?" Chanyeol balik badan, siap tidur lagi.

"Eh!? Eh!?" Kris langsung menarik adiknya menjauhi tempat tidur. "Udah pagi nih!"

"Masih dua puluh menit lagi!" tunjuk Chanyeol ke jam beker di meja.

"Nggak! Nggak! Bangun!" Dengan paksa Kris menyeret adiknya ke luar kamar. Cepat-cepat ia menutup pintu kamar lalu berdiri menghadang Chanyeol.

Melihat peluang untuk bisa masuk kembali ke kamar benar-benar sudah tidak ada lagi, akhirnya Chanyeol menyerah. Sambil berjalan menuju salah satu kursi makan, ia menguap lebar-lebar dan berhenti sebentar untuk mengulet.

"Cepet mandi sana!" perintah Kris saat dilihatnya adiknya itu duduk.

"Bentar. Mata gue belum benar-benar melek. Lo mau gue kelelep di bak mandi?"

"Ya jangan dong." jawab Kris langsung. "Jangan hari ini. Besok-besok aja. Hari ini penting banget soalnya."

"Sialan!" gerutu Chanyeol.

Kris nyengir lalu terkekeh geli.

Setelah kantuknya agak berkurang, Chanyeol bangkit berdiri, bersamaan dengan terdengarnya dering jam beker dari dalam kamar. Kris membuka pintu yang dari tadi dijaganya. Kemudian masuk kamar untuk mematikan beker tersebut.

"Ambilin anduk gue!" seru Chanyeol. "Siap, Bos!" langsung terdengar sahutan Kris. Ia muncul dengan handuk yang diminta dan memberikannya pada Chanyeol.

Begitu selesai mandi dan kembali ke kamar, Chanyeol mendapati segala sesuatunya telah disiapkan Kris di atas tempat tidurnya. Mulai dari baju seragam, kaus kaki, sampai pakaian dalam!

Tempat tidurnya bahkan sudah tertata rapi. Di lantai, didekat salah satu kaki ranjang, Chanyeol melihat sepatunya juga telah ready to use.

"Penjilat banget sih lo," ucapnya. Sama sekali tidak bersedia mengucapkan terima kasih, karena semua yang dilakukan Kris memang jelas-jelas tidak tulus. Ada maunya!

"Hehehe." Kris cuma tertawa-tawa. Setelah menyambar handuk dari senderan kursi, ia berjalan keluar kamar. "Sekarang gantian gue yang mandi. Tapi sebelumnya gue mau memastikan sarapan lo udah tersedia di meja."

Chanyeol menatap abangnya yang berjalan keluar kamar sambil berbicara penuh semangat itu. Ia jadi tidak bisa menahan senyum saat kakaknya itu telah hilang dari pandangan.

Bertengkar, terkadang berkelahi hebat, bercanda, berebut komik, berteriak saling menyalahkan gara-gara kamar yang sering berantakan, berbagi cerita

bahkan rahasia dan banyak hal lagi yang mereka lakukan bersama-sama sejak kanak-kanak. Chanyeol benar-benar mensyukuri keberadaan kakaknya itu.

Hari ini Chanyeol melanggar kebiasaan. Ia sarapan tanpa mengenakan baju. Hanya berselimut handuk. Ia tidak ingin seragam SMA-nya bau nasi goreng, apalagi terkena butiran nasi atau bumbu berminyak. Sama sekali tidak dihiraukannya omelan ibunya dan teguran ayahnya yang jelas-jelas juga setengah hati. Kedua orangtuanya itu bisa mengerti.

Selesai sarapan Chanyeol buru-buru masuk kamar untuk bersiap-siap. Tepat seperti apa yang dikatakan Kris, hari ini ia benar-benar bersemangat. Amat bersemangat.

Hari ini hari pertamanya mengenakan seragam SMA. Serangan SMA! Putih abu-abu!

Setelah berpakaian lengkap, Chanyeol menghampiri cermin besar di pintu lemari pakaiannya. Langkahnya perlahan, sambil menahan napas pula. Dan begitu sampai di sana, seketika Chanyeol berdiri mematung. Ia menatap terkesima pada refleksi pertamanya sebagai anak SMA. Sorot terpana dan tak percaya terpancar jelas di kedua matanya. Juga perasaan bangga dan percaya diri. Bersemangat menghadapi hal-hal baru yang –katanya– berawal di SMA, dan perasaan-perasaan lain yang tak bisa diucapkan.

"Kereeen. Jadi keliatan udah gede!" Kris melangkah masuk kamar sambil mengacungkan jari jempolnya. Chanyeol meliriknya.

"Tinggi lo sama gue cuma beda dua sentian, tau!"

"Tapi waktu itu lo kan masih SMP. Sekarang kita nggak masalah lagi jalan berdua pake seragam, soalnya kita udah sama-sama gede. Kemaren-kemaren mah gue malu jalan sama anak SMP. Masih kecil, meskipun tinggi lo hampir nyaingin gue."

"Cerewet lo, ah!" dengus Chanyeol. "Buruan, mau ngomong apa? Lo nyusul gue ke kamar pasti karena ada yang mau diomongin, kan?"

"Tauuu aja." Kris nyengir lebar. Dihampirinya Chanyeol yang sekarang sibuk menyiapkan buku-buku dan alat tulis. "Kalo dia udah pake putih abu-abu juga, kasih tau gue, ya?" pinta Kris dengan penuh harap.

Chanyeol menatap kakaknya dengan kedua alis terangkat dan mulut sedikit ternganga. "Elo bego, ya? Kalo gue udah pake putih abu-abu, ya jelas dia juga sama, lagi."

"Iya sih." Kris mengangguk lalu mengulum senyum malu. "Ya, gue nggak percaya aja akhirnya dia pake putih abu-abu. Gila, gue nungguinnya lama banget." kemudian dia berseru keras, "Akhirnya penantian gue selesailah sudah!"

"Gue juga ikut seneng, Fan. Sumpah! Akhirnya penderitaan gue yang kudu dengerin cerita lo yang itu-itu melulu, juga selesai sudah!" ucap Chanyeol sungguh-sungguh.

Kris tercengang, tapi hanya sesaat. Kemudian ia tertawa terkekeh-kekeh.

"Salamin buat dia, ya?" pintanya penuh harap.

"Hmm…," Chanyeol cuma bergumam, sibuk memasukkan buku-buku pelajaran ke tas ranselnya.

"Ya, Yeol. Salamin buat dia, ya?" ulang Kris.

"Iya," jawab Chanyeol sambil melangkah ke luar kamar.

Kris langsung membuntuti langkah adiknya. "Bilang sama dia, salam dari Kris, gitu. Ya?" pinta Kris lagi, dengan nada semakin penuh harap.

"Iyaaa," jawab Chanyeol menahan sabar. "Tadi kuping gue juga udah denger," sungutnya. Kemudian dia hentikan langkahnya di tangga teras. "Ada pesen lagi, nggak? Gue udah mau jalan nih."

"Nggak. Nggak. Itu aja." Kris menggeleng cepat. "Sampein aja salam gue buat Baekhyun. Jangan sampe nggak. Salam sayang, gitu. Sama salam kangen."

"Kacangan, tau! Norak!" cela Chanyeol. "Gue malu nyampeinnya."

Kris nyengir, lalu tertawa pelan. "Iya deh. Salam aja. Nggak pake sayang sama kangen."

"Ya udah. Gue jalan dulu, ya?"

"Oke. Ati-ati di jalan ya, Yeol."

"Tumben?"

"Ya kan kalo nggak ati-ati, lo bisa ketabrak mobil. Terus mati. Kalo lo mati, nggak ada yang nyampein salam gue buat Baekhyun dong."

Chanyeol ternganga. Kris tertawa melihatnya. Dengan wajah bahagia dilepasnya kepergian adiknya. Namun saat Chanyeol sudah hampir memcapai pintu pagar, Kris berubah pikiran. Buru-buru dikejarnya adiknya itu.

"Eh, jangan deng, Yeol! Jangan! Jangan!" serunya. Chanyeol menghentikan langkah. Ia menoleh dan mengerutkan kening. Kris yang sudah berada di hadapan adiknya menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Nggak jadi. Gue sendiri aja. Lo nggak usah bilang apa-apa ke dia."

"Gimana sih? Jadi nyalamin apa nggak nih?"

"Nggak. Nggak. Gue sendiri aja. Pokoknya lo jangan nyebut-nyebut nama gue. Ntar gue mau dateng sendiri ke rumahnya. Kasih tau aja dia udah pake putih abu-abu apa belom, trus keliatannya jadi gimana. Udah itu aja."

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu.

"Ya udah. Gue jalan dulu. Ntar telat, lagi. Cuma gara-gara elo lagi nggak jelas."

"Iya. Iya. Sori. Gih sana berangkat."

"Giliran udah nggak titip salam, nggak bilang ati-ati lagi." gerutu Chanyeol sambil balik badan.

Kris tertawa geli. "Ati-ati di jalan ya!?" serunya karena Chanyeol udah hilang di balik pagar.

"Telat!" langsung terdengar seruan balik Chanyeol.

Kembali Kris tertawa geli. Kemudian ia balik badan dan berjalan masuk rumah dengan senyum sumringah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol tiba di sekolah masih pagi sekali, tapi ternyata kelas sudah ramai. Semangat itu sepertinya menghinggapi semua anak baru. Wajah-wajah itu adalah sebagian dari wajah-wajah yang kemarin dikenalnya selama MOS. Nama-nama mereka pun masih sama. Namun Chanyeol nyaris tidak mengenali.

Hanya karena mereka semua telah berseragam putih abu-abu!

Chanyeol takjub. Bukan cuma anak kecil di kamarnya yang sekarang sudah menghilang. Semuanya anak ingusan yang kamis kemarin masih berkeliaran di lapangan sekolah, sekarang juga sudah tidak ada lagi.

Semuanya wajah yang sedang menuju kedewasaan. Yang harus berpikir dua-tiga kali sebelum berlari-lari atau melompat-lompat di lapangan, atau pas jam olahraga.

Chanyeol terduduk diam di kursi yang dipilihnya. Menatap seisi kelas dengan mata melebar. Terpukau. Sampai kemudian dilihatnya Baekhyun melangkah memasuki kelas. Kembali Chanyeol takjub.

Itu anak kecil yang ditaksir kakaknya mati-matian. Namun pagi ini Baekhyun bukan anak kecil lagi. Dia sudah jadi cewek yang pantas untuk didatangi setiap malam minggu. Yang sudah pantas digandeng tanpa harus merasa malu.

Chanyeol jadi ingat bahwa Kris saat ini sedang menunggu informasinya. Baekhyun dalam seragam SMA. Chanyeol jadi ingin balas dendam atas ulah Kris yang membangunkannya setengah jam lebih awal subuh tadi.

Dibiarkannya sang kakak menunggu. Biar dia senewen. Biar dia blingsatan. Biar dia jadi emosi sampai serasa mau gila. Chanyeol tersenyum sendiri membayangkan keadaan Kris saat ini. Dan dugaannya memang tepat. Kris sedang gelisah. Amat sangat gelisah!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kris meletakan ponselnya di meja, lalu memandangi benda itu dengan intensitas tinggi. Seolah-olah benda itu datang jauh dari angkasa luar dan baru diterimanya dari alien tadi malam. Teman-teman sekelas Kris terheran-heran melihat tingkahnya, dan jadi ikut-ikutan. Bergantian mereka menundukkan kepala rendah-rendah, memperhatikan ponsel cowok itu, sambil mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Lo lagi ngeliatin apaan sih?"

Kris mendongakkan kepala sambil mendesah kesal untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

"Bisa nggak sih elo-elo pada nggak gangguin gue?"

"Siapa yang gangguin sih? Orang cuma nanya. Lo lagi ngeliatin apaan? Dari tadi serius banget," kata seorang temannya.

"Oh, gue tau!" seru yang lain. "Kris lagi nunggu kiriman gambar atau rekaman porno!"

"Wuiiih, asyik! Ntar forward ke gue ya!"

"Gue jugaaa!"

Langsung terdengar seruan riuh dan antusias. Seruan anak-anak cowok pastinya. Sementara para cewek menatap Kris dengan pandangan jijik.

Taemin, salah seorang teman sekelas Kris, segera memberikan pembelaan. Meskipun dengan kalimat yang rada menghina, tetap saja judulnya sudah membela.

"Nggak mungkinlah dia terima gambar. Orang HP-nya aja HP konvensional gitu. Mana bisa buat terima yang canggih-canggih."

Kris menatap Taemin dengan sorot mata berterima kasih, tapi juga dongkol dan agak tersinggung karena ponselnya dibilang konvensional. Memang iya sih. Tapi kan nggak perlu diumumkan terang-terangan begitu.

"Tengkyu, Tae, untuk pembelaan lo yang pait banget," katanya.

Taemin mengangguk sambil menyeringai geli. Sementara Suho terawa tanpa suara.

Dengan berat hati, terpaksa Kris mengubah ringtone ponselnya ke posisi silent, karena sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai. Dan sepanjang pelajaran pertama dan seterusnya, ia gelisah luar biasa. Kegelisahan pekat yang benar-benar membuat dadanya sesak dan jadi ingin teriak-teriak.

Penjelasan dari setiap guru lewat begitu saja. Tidak tersangkut di kepala. Setiap uraian pelajaran yang ditulis para guru di papan tulis, dicatatnya asal-asalan. Dan begitu bel istirahat pertama berbunyi, Kris langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam tas, berharap di layarnya tertera pemberitahuan bahwa ada SMS masuk. Missed call, tidak mungkin, karena Chanyeol pasti juga sedang belajar.

Dan betapa kecewanya Kris saat mendapati layar ponselnya tidak menampakkan apa-apa. Sama sekali tidak ada SMS yang masuk! Dengan geram akhirnya dia mengontak adiknya.

"Kok elo nggak ngontak-ngontak gue sih? Gue tunggu-tunggu, juga!" serunya begitu Chanyeol mengangkat telepon.

"Emang sekarang, ya?" Chanyeol berlaga bego. "Gue kirain laporannya di rumah."

"Sekarang, tauuu!" deru Kris jengkel. "Malah harusnya tadi pagi. Begitu lo sampe sekolah, begitu lo ngeliat dia, langsung lapor ke gue! Lo nggak tau, gue udah hampir sinting gara-gara nunggini telepon dari lo!"

"Kalo lo marah-marah, nggak gue kasih tau nih," ancam Chanyeol.

Kris langsung tersentak. "Ya jangan dong, iya deh. Sori…," buru-buru dia minta maaf dan intonasi suaranya melunak. "Jadi, dia gimana? Udah pake putih abu-abu juga?"

Di seberang Chanyeol tertawa geli tanpa suara mendengar perubahan dratis sikap kakaknya.

"Dasar bego, lo! Ya jelas dia pake putih abu-abu jugalah…."

Seketika mata Kris terbelalak.

"Terus? Terus? Dia keliatan gimana?" tanyanya antusias, dan tanpa sadar ia menahan napas.

"Jadi keliatan agak dewasa. Nggak keliatan kayak anak-anak lagi."

"Bener!?" seru Kris tanpa sadar. "Pasti keliatan tambah cakep deh!"

"Iya, jadi tambah manis." Chanyeol mengiyakan dan itu memang harus diakui.

"Terus? Terus?"

"Terus apa lagi? Lo kan cuma minta info itu doang. Katanya lo mau langsung nemuin dia nanti?"

"Oh, iya, ya?" Kris tersadar. "Ya udah deh. Thanks banget, Yeol. Lo emang my best-best brother ever!"

"Ya jelaslah. Emangnya lo punya sodara cowok yang lain, apa?"

Kris meringis geli. Diucapkannya terima kasih sekali lagi, kemudian ditutupnya telepon.

"Thanks banget ya, Yeol, brother."

"He-eh." Chanyeol menutup ponselnya sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia ikut bahagia mendengar kakaknya kedengarannya begitu bahagia.

Setelah mendapatkan kabar itu, Kris jadi tenang, sekaligus tak sabar menunggu jam sekolah usai. Nanti malam dia akan melaksanakan rencana yang telah disusunnya selama berbulan-bulan, yang dinantikannya sungguh-sungguh dengan segenap kesabaran.

Ia akan mendatangi rumah Baekhyun. Langsung di hari pertama cewek itu mengenakan seregam SMA. Ia akan muncul dihadapan cewek itu. Utuh, jelas, nyata, dan gamblang. Dan Kris akan mengatakan semuanya. Keseluruhan cerita. Pengamatannya, penantiannya, dan harapannya. Dan akan dimintanya Baekhyun agar bersedia jadi ceweknya.

Seharian itu Kris sangat ceria. Begitu gembira. Terlihat bahagia. Banyak tertawa. Sedikit-sedikit tersenyum. Di mata Kris, semuanya jadi terasa menyenangkan. Siapa bilang diomelin guru di depan kelas gara-gara nggak bisa menjawab soal-soal memalukan? Biasa-biasa aja tuh. Yang penting budek.

Itu yang terjadi pada jam biologi. Bu Yuri sudah berpesan bahwa dia akan mengulangi semua materi pelajaran di kelas dua dalam bentuk rentetan pertanyaan esai. Bahkan juga materi kelas satu. Materi kelas satu? Siapa juga yang masih ingat!

Ternyata rentetan pertanyaan itu benar-benar rentetan. Sampai-sampai tidak ada ruang kosong yang tersisa di papan tulis. Seluruh papa tulis itu isinya cuma pertanyaan dan pertanyaan.

Dan nasib tidak berpihak kepada Kris. Ia terkena giliran pertama. Dengan marah Bu Yuri memanggilnya ke depan kelas, karena tidak satu pun rentetan pertanyaan itu yang bisa dijawab Kris. Bahkan soal yang paling sederhana.

Sebenarnya Kris bukan tidak bisa menjawab. Hanya saja ia tidak ingin hari romantis dan terindah dalam hidupnya ini jadi rusak. Ia ingin hari ini berjalan sempurna, dan berakhir dengan kebahagian dan keindahan yang juga sempurna.

Ia tak ingin kalimat-kalimat romantis yang sudah disiapkannya untuk diungkapkan pada Baekhyun nanti, tergeser dari dalam kepalanya gara-gara anatomi manusia, hewan, dan para tumbuhan itu. Masih ada hari esok buat biologi!

Karena itu, Kris diam saja saat Bu Yuri mengomel panjang-lebar di depan mukanya.

"Tuh anak kok bahagia ya, diomelin di depan kelas gitu?" kata Kibum heran, yang juga mewakili keheranan teman-teman lainnya.

Masih ada lagi perubahan Kris yang membuat teman-teman sekelasnya semakin bertanya-tanya, terutama yang cewek-cewek. Selama ini Kris selalu menganggap cewek selalu membesar-besarkan masalah, atau hobi membuat hal-hal yang bukan masalah menjadi masalah. Bahwa cewek itu makhluk irasional, yang berpikir dengan cara serumit mungkin, ribet, cengeng, nggak jelas, moody, dan lain-lain. Sekarang Kris justru menganggap semua "keanehan" cewek itu sebagai sesuatu yang unik.

Cowok yang biasanya paling malas kalau melihat segerombolan cewek sedang bergosip itu sekarang juga menganggapnya sebagai sesuatu yang unik dari dunia cewek. Selama ini kalau mendengar cewek-cewek sekelasnya saling curhat, Kris sering merecoki dengan komentar-komentar: "Begitu aja jadi masalah." Atau… "Soal kecil gitu aja dimasalahin. Buang-buang energi dan waktu aja." Atau yang paling sering membuat para cewek itu kesal: "Dasar cewek! Nggak logis. Senengnya nyakitin diri sendiri!"

Namun hari ini berbeda. Mendadak Kris jadi penuh empati. Begitu penuh belas kasih. Begitu perhatian. Begitu lembut. Dan begitu bijaksana.

Cewek-cewek sekelas yang biasanya dongkol banget kalau Kris ikut nimbrung dalam kerumunan mereka, dan langsung mengusir cowok itu jauh-jauh, kali ini terkesima. Terpukau. Takjub dengan pendapat dan advis-advisnya yang begitu bijaksana. Begitu penuh pengertian dan begitu paham akan dunia cewek.

"Okay, ladies…." Kris tersenyum lembut pada cewek-cewek di sekelilingnya. "Kalo ntar ada masalah lagi, cerita aja sama gue. Kali aja gue bisa bantu cari solusinya. Oke?" kemudian dia bangkit berdiri. Ditinggalkannya kerumunan teman sekelasnya itu, yang menatap kepergiannya dengan mulut ternganga.

Bukan hanya teman-temen sekelasnya, para guru pun dibuat terheran-heran dengan perubahan sikap Kris itu.

Pak Kang, guru fisika yang hobi banget membawa tumpukan kertas fotokopian berisi soal-soal ciptaannya untuk dibagikan ke para murid, kali ini

tidak perlu membawa tumpukan fotokopian itu. Kris yang membawakan, dan dia datang ke ruang guru khusus untuk itu!

Sementara Bu Sooyong, guru bahasa inggris yang cantik dan bersuara lembut, masih lajang pula, yang kerap jadi bahan godaan murid-muridnya dengan belagak tidak mendengar saat beliau mengabsen, kali ini boleh merasa lega. Kris yang melakukan tugas itu.

Berdiri di depan kelas, Kris mengabsen temannya satu per satu. Dengan suara volume yang bisa terdengar sampai ke Bogor. Cowok-cowok bengal, yang duduk di deret paling belakang, terpaksa mengacungkan tangan. Tentu saja dengan kesal, karena Kris sudah menyebabkan meraka kehilangan kesempatan menggoda guru cantik yang lembut itu.

Dan masih banyak lagi perubahan Kris yang menakjubkan. Tapi perubahannya yang terakhir membuat Pak Lee, guru sejarah yang jatah mengajarnya di 2 x 45 menti terakhir, kesal. Bel pulang masih lima belas menit lagi, tapi Kris sudah sibuk membereskan buku dan alat tulisnya. Dengan cuek pula, alias mencolok. Hingga beberapa teman sekelasnya ikut-ikutan, segera beres-beres pula. Maklum, penyakit malas memang lebih cepat menular ketimbang penyakit rajin.

"Kamu mau ke mana, kok sudah beres-beres?" tanya Pak Lee heran.

"Pulang, Pak. Kan sebentar lagi bel," Kris menjawab kalem.

"Masih lima belas menit lagi belnya."

"Ya kan nggak apa-apa saya beres-beresnya sekarang. Jadi nanti begitu bel bisa lansung pulang. Bapak sekarang pasti tinggal menjelaskan aja, kan? Udah nggak ada lagi yang harus dicatet, kan? Soalnya sudah tinggal lima belas menit lagi, pak."

Kris bicara dengan nada memohon. Hampir semua teman sekelasnya menahan senyum. Sisa waktu tinggal lima belas menit lagi, sementara pembicaraan kedua orang itu hampir menghabiskan sepuluh menit sendiri. Akhirnya, baru lima menit Pak Lee memulai kembali penjelasannya, bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Dengan kesal beliau terpaksa mengakhiri pelajarannya.

"Gara-gara kamu, bab hari ini jadi nggak selesai."

"Maaf, Pak. Abis saya ada urusan penting banget hari ini. Harus cepet-cepet pulang." Kris meringis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Begitu Pak Lee keluar kelas, Kris langsung berdiri dan cepat-cepat keluar kelas. Tergopoh-gopoh Suho mengikuti langkah cepat Kris.

"Mau ke mana sih buru-buru banget? Ntar malam lo jadi ke rumah Baekhyun, kan?"

"Iya. Tapi kan kudu nyiapin dari sekarang, lagi. Gue mau mampir ke toko bunga dulu. Memastikan karangan bunga yang mereka bikin sesuai sama permintaan gue. Trus, kaus sama jins baru itu, mau gue setrika lagi. Biar benar-benar licin dan rapi."

"Emang sama Bi Minah belum disetrika?"

"Nggak. Mau gue setrika sendiri!" tandas Kris. "Untuk urusan satu ini gue nggak mau campur tangan orang lain."

"Ih, segitunya." Suho geleng-geleng kepala.

"Abis itu gue mau tidur sebentar. Biar ntar malam penampilan gue jadi segar." Kris mendesah. Puas dengan urutan persiapan yang telah disusunnya.

"Eh, ntar malam gue ikut ya, Fan?"

"Jangan dong! Ganggu aja."

"Ikut nganter aja. Nggak ikut ngebuntuti elo sampe rumah Baekhyun. Gila, apa? Gue juga tau diri, lagi. Lagian gue juga bisa ngebayangin, pasti bakalan norak abis!"

"Sialan!" Kris mendengus. "Maksud lo, ntar lo nggak turun dari taksi, gitu?"

"Iya. Gue langsung balik. Ya? Gue boleh ikut, ya?"

Suho meminta dengan penuh harap. Entah kenapa, ingin sekali terlibat dalam hari terpenting Kris ini. Ingin ikut merasakan ketegangan dan kecemasan sahabatnya. Dan seandainya semua berjalan lancar, ia juga ingin ikut merasakan kebahagiaan Kris.

"Trus, ongkos taksi baliknya siapa yang bayar?" Kris langsung cemas.

"Ya guelah. Takut amat sih. Gue tau lo miskin. Udah tau nggak punya duit, pake beli buket bunga segala. Yang lumayan mahal, lagi. Miskin tapi belagu."

"Ini bukan masalah miskin atau kaya, tau! Tapi image!" Kris menyeringai. "Kesan pertama kudu yang bagus-bagus dulu yang dikasih liat."

"Trus ntar balik dari rumah Baekhyun, lo pake taksi lagi, gitu?"

"Mau nggak mau. Makanya gue nggak bisa bayarin taksi lo balik nanti."

"Iya. Kan gue udah bilang tadi. Gue bayar sendiri."

Selain buket bunga dan yang lainnya, soal taksi juga sudah masuk dalam rencana yang disusun Kris. Karena mau nembak gebetan yang udah lama jadi incaran, plus akan mengenakan kaus dan celana jins baru, masih ditambah akan membawa sebuket bunga yang harganya mahal pula, mau tidak mau dirinya harus naik taksi. Tidak mungkin menggunakan bus, angkutan umum yang selama ini jadi sobat karibnya, karena bisa merusak image.

Sementara bajaj juga mesti dilupakan. Karena selain suara mesinnya nggak merdu banget, bodi depannya yang monyong itu juga nggak matching dengan buket bunga cantik yang dibawanya.

Begitu sampai rumah, Kris langsung melepas baju seragamnya. Hanya dengan bercelana pendek, cowok itu segera menuju meja makan. Tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini Kris langsung melahap masakan yang sudah disiapkan Bi Minah di atas meja. Tidak ada komentar atau protes lantaran masakan yang terhidang tidak sesuai dengan seleranya. Karena kali ini ada hal yang jauh lebih penting daripada makan, yang harus dilakukannya dengan segera. Yaitu, menyetrika!

Tukang sayur langganan hari ini tidak lewat. Terpaksa Bi Minah manfaatkan bahan-bahan yang ada di kulkas. Dan satu-satunya sayuran yang ada di dalam kulkas adalah jenis yang paling dibenci Kris. Kacang panjang!

Makanya Bi Minah, pembantu yang sudah lama ikut keluarga itu, mengawasi dengan perasaan waswas saat Kris membuka tudung saji. Di kepalanya langsung terngiang-ngiang ucapan Kris tiap kali ada masakan kacang panjang di meja makan : "Udah jelas-jelas sayuran, kok maksa ngaku-ngaku kacang?" Makanya Bi Minah jadi heran melihat Kris makan dengan lahap.

"Itu kan oseng kacang panjang, Mas. Kok tumben doyan?"

Seketika Kris berhenti mengunyah. Diperhatikannya sayur di piringnya. "Wah, iya ya!" serunya, baru tersadar. "Ah, udalah. Ternyata rasanya lumayan juga kok." sambungnya cuek, lalu meneruskan makannya dengan lahap.

Tinggal Bi Minah menatapnya semakin bingung. Begitu selesai makan, Kris langsung mengambil kaus dan jins barunya dari kamar dan membawanya ke tempat menyetrika di belakang.

Chanyeol tiba di rumah satu jam kemudian, dan takjub melihat kakaknya yang sedang menyetrika sendiri bajunya, dengan ekspresi sangat serius pula. Dengan penuh minat, Chanyeol langsung menghampiri.

"Duileeeh. Nyetrikanya serius amat sih?" godanya. Kris tidak mengacuhkan. "Setrikain baju gue juga dong. Bi Minah kayaknya lagi repot. Nggak tega mau minta tolong."

"Ya udah. Mana sini!" Kris mengangguk ringan.

Mata Chanyeol kontan terbelalak. Tidak menduga.

"Serius nih?"

"Serius. Mana bajunya? Bawa ke sini. Trus ntar mau digosongin bagian mananya? Depan? Belakang? Atau tangannya dua-duanya?"

Chanyeol tidak jadi gembira.

"Kirain serius."

"Gue kakak lo. Tau nggak sih, nyuruh orang yang lebih tua itu nggak sopan?"

"Nggak. Kalo nyuruh orang tua, baru nggak sopan." Chanyeol menggeleng bego, lalu tertawa geli saat sang kakak meliriknya tajam.

Kelar menyetrika, sesuai urutan rencana, jadwal Kris berikutnya adalah tidur sebentar. Biar kalau bangun nanti badan jadi fresh.

"Jangan ganggu ya. Jangan kenceng-kenceng nyetel DVD-nya," pesanannya pada Chanyeol, yang memang biasa melewatkan istirahat pulang sekolah kalau tidak dengan membaca komik, ya dengan memutar DVD. Film atau musik.

"Okeee. Sleep well, ya."

Kris hanya tidur sebentar, itu juga gelisah. Berkali-kali dia mengubah posisi atau menarik napas panjang. Berkali-kali dia juga bergumam dalam tidurnya. Kalau tadi ia berpesan agar jangan diganggu, justru Chanyeol yang terganggu. Tapi dia tidak tega membangunkan, sampai akhirnya Kris terbangun dengan sendirinya.

"Gimana tidurnya?"

"Aduh. Gue gelisah banget. Jadi ngimpi yang nggak jelas gitu, Yeol."

"Lo tidur sambil mikir sih."

"Iya, kali ya?" Kris turun dari tempat tidur lalu meregangkan badan.

"Udah…. pasrah aja. Diterima ya syukur…," Chanyeol mengangkat kedua alisnya, "kalo ditolak ya udah, mau gimana lagi?"

"Iya sih. Ya udah deh, gue mau mandi." Kris meraih handuknya.

Tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini Kris juga menghabiskan waktu sangat lama di kamar mandi. Sampai Yeri, adik bungsunya, yang sudah tiga kali bolak-balik, terpaksa mengetuk pintunya.

"Kak Kris kok lama sih? Pingsan, ya?"

"Iya," dari dalam terdengar jawaban Kris sambil tertawa.

"Buruan dooong! Yang mau ke kamar mandi banyak nih."

"Kamar mandi belakang emang kenapa sih?"

"Nggak enak. Lagian Bi Minah lagi nyuci. Makanya cepetaaan!"

"Iya. Iya. Cerewet!"

Selesai mandi, dilanjutkan dengan dandan. Ini juga makan waktu lama. Chanyeol memperhatikan abangnya sambil sesekali geleng-geleng kepala atau menahan senyum geli. Aneh banget soalnya. Selama ini, kalau mau keluar rumah, Kris jarang menyisir. Paling-paling rambut pendeknya itu cuma dia rapikan dengan tangan.

Sekarang? Sudah lima menit cowok itu berdiri di depan cermin, menyisir rambut dengan berbagai macam cara, tapi masih belum puas juga. Kris baru berhenti menyisir setelah sadar, mau disisir sampai besok pagi juga hasilnya sama.

Begonya, setelah menyisir rapi rambutnya, Kris baru ngeh kalau dia belum pake baju. Alias persiapannya salah urutan. Terpaksa ia ikhlaskan rambutnya jadi berantakan lagi saat dipakainya kaus barunya.

Lucunya, walaupun sudah yakin penampilannya oke dan keren dalam balutan kaus dan jins baru, tetap saja pada hari "H" ini Kris kehilangan keyakinan itu. Ia terus berkutat di depan cermin sampai lama untuk mendapatkan keyakinan itu kembali.

Setelah itu ia menyisir rambut lagi. Dan lama lagi. Terakhir, ia memakai sepatu. Kris menarik keluar sepatu ketsnya dari bawah tempat tidur. Chanyeol sempat terkesima, karena sepatu kets abangnya yang biasanya dekil itu sekarang jadi bling-bling. Pasti Kris menyikatnya sampe setengah mampus tuh, gumam Chanyeol.

Setelah rambut oke, baju oke, sepatu juga oke, berikutnya adalah parfum. Kris menyemprotkan parfum kesayangannya. Seketika aroma wangi memenuhi kamar. Akhirnya selesailah sudah semua persiapan. Kris menatap refleksi dirinya di cermin untuk yang terakhir kali.

"Sip. Oke," desahnya puas. Ditariknya napas panjang-panjang. Lega banget.

"Akhirnya!" Chanyeol ikut menarik napas lega. "Cuma ngeliatin lo dandan aja gue udah capek banget."

Kris menatap adiknya lewat cermin lalu menyeringai.

"Ntar kalo lo naksir cewek untuk pertama kali, lo juga akan kayak gue gini. Jadi nggak waras. Sinting!"

"Nggak bakalan!" tandas Chanyeol yakin.

"Taruhan!" tandas Kris balik, lebih yakin.

Acara terakhir sebelum pergi, Kris pamit pada seisi rumah. Ditambah lagi, ia juga meminta doa restu. Lagi-lagi di luar kebiasaan. Biasanya Kris akan langsung berjalan ke arah pintu, menoleh dan melambaikan tangan sabil

berseru, "Berangkat ya! Daaah, semuanya." kali ini Kris benar-benar pamit. Bahkan Yeri pun dia pamiti dan mintai doa restu.

"Kakak pergi dulu ya, Ri. Doain Kakak semoga sukses, ya?"

"Sukses apaan?" tanya Yeri bingung.

"Pokoknya sukses deh."

"Iya deh. Semoga sukses," jawab Yeri malas-malasan, karena dia benar-benar tidak mengerti. Lagi pula, bagi Yeri, urusan Kris itu nggak penting.

Kris merogoh salah satu kantong celana panjangnya, lalu mengeluarkan selembar lima ribuan.

"Nih, buat jajan."

Dia ulurkan uang itu pada Yeri. Mata adik bungsunya yang masih duduk di kelas tiga SD itu berbinar-binar. Yeri langsung mengulangi doanya. Kali ini dangan penuh semangat. "Semoga sukses ya, Kak!" Dipeluknya sang kakak dengan kedua tangan, lalu diberinya cipika-cipiki.

Kris menyeringai geli. Ia menyambut pelukan dan ciuman itu. Chanyeol menyaksikan adegan itu juga dengan senyum geli. Namun, ada rasa haru yang kemudian muncul. Apa yang terjadi di depan matanya itu sangat indah. Membuat dada jadi merasa hangat.

Setelah itu Kris pamit pada Bi Minah, tentu saja plus minta doa restunya. Mama mereka, yang biasanya sudah pulang kerja saat jam sekolah anak-anaknya, tumben-tumbenan kali ini pulang sore hari. Ia ditelepon Kris, juga dipamiti dan dimintai doa. Kalau ini penting banget. Soalnya doa ibu biasanya manjur.

"Sukses apa sih, Nak?" tanya mamanya heran.

"Ya pokoknya doain Kris sukses aja deh, Ma." Kris tidak mau menjelaskan. Dia hanya tertawa malu.

"Iya deh. Sukses ya," ucap mamanya sambil tersenyum geli di seberang sana. Ia bisa mendengar tawa malu anak lelakinya. Selain itu, diam-diam ia memang mengikuti perkembangan anak sulungnya itu akhir-akhir ini.

"Makasih banyak, Ma."

Belum lama Kris menutup telepon, terdengar suara klakson. Taksi sudah datang. Ia segera menghampiri satu-satunya orang yang belum dipamiti di rumah. Chanyeol. Dipeluknya adik cowoknya itu erat-erat. Tubuh Chanyeol sempat menegang, karena sama sekali tidak mengira. Namun kemudian dibalasnya pelukan kakaknya itu.

"Thanks banget ya, Yeol. Doain gue sukses, ya?"

"Pastilah."

Kris melangkah meninggalkan rumah. Sebelum hilang di balik pagar, ia menoleh, tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan pada kedua adiknya yang melepas kepergiannya.

Suho ternyata sudah membuka pintu belakang taksi untuk Kris. Sambil tersenyum, Suho mempersilahkan sahabatnya itu naik.

"Silakan," ucapnya khidmat.

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih," Kris menjawab khidmat pula. Suho tertawa geli.

Suho duduk di depan, di samping sopir, karena buket bunga yang nanti akan mereka ambil dipastikan akan menghabiskan sisa ruang di jok belakang.

Setelah mengambil buket bunga, sepanjang jalan bisa dibilang Kris nyaris tidak mengeluarkan suara. Ia sibuk gelisah. Sibuk gugup. Sibuk menghela napas. Sibuk menggigit bibir. Sibuk melihat ke luar jendela. Dan sibuk memegangi buket bunganya agar tidak rusak karena guncangan taksi. Suho, yang sesekali menatapnya lewat kaca spion dalam, jadi tersenyum geli. Sampai akhirnya mereka tiba ditujuan.

Taksi berhenti di tepi jalan. Namun Kris tidak bergerak. Tetap duduk di tempatnya. Hanya menatap lurus-lurus ke seberang jalan, ke satu jalan kecil di sana, tempat penantian panjangnya yang menguras banyak emosi itu akan berakhir. Dengan penerimaan atau… penolakan.

Karena Kris tetap tidak bergerak juga, akhirnya Suho turun dari taksi lebih dulu. Perlahan dibukanya pintu di sebelah Kris.

"Hai, kawan," tegurnya halus. "sudah sampai."

Kris mendongak. Dia mengangguk, lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya kuat-kuat. Dengan hati-hati diulurkannya buket bunga yang sedari tadi dipeganginya kepada Suho. Tanpa sadar, Suho juga menerimanya dengan sangat hati-hati. Kemudian Kris turun dari taksi.

"Rambut gue gimana? Nggak berantakan, kan?" tanyanya cemas.

"Nggak," Suho menggeleng. "Lagian lo malah lebih keren kalo rambut lo berantakan."

"Belakang kaus gue lecek, nggak?"

"Nggak. Gimana bisa lecek kalo duduk lo nggak yandar ke jok? Sibuk megangin kembang. Tenang aja. Penampilan lo udah oke banget kok. Kalo gue cewek, gue pasti udah naksir elo!" ucap Suho sungguh-sungguh.

Kris tertawa lebar tanpa suara. Ditepuknya satu bahu Suho.

"Thanks banget, Ho," ucapnya, dengan ketulusan yang terlihat jelas dalam suara dan cara menatap sahabatnya itu. Suho jadi terharu.

"It's okay," Suho tersenyum lebar. Diserahkannya buket bunga itu pada Kris, kemudian ganti ditepuknya bahu sahabatnya itu. "Mudah-mudahan sukses. Gue pengin liat elo bahagia."

Sesaat mereka bertatapan. Kemudian Kris balik badan dan berjalan menjauh sambil tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangan.

"Good luck!" seru Suho.

Kris menoleh, kembali tersenyum lebar. Kemudian ia acungkan jempol kirinya. Suho membalas. Ia acungkan kedua jempolnya. Sambil tersenyum, terus ditatapnya tubuh Kris yang menjauh.

Bisa dirasakannya kegugupan sahabatnya itu. Kegelisahannya. Kecemasannya. Ketakutannya. Seluruhnya memuncak di hari ini, setelah penantian yang begitu panjang, yang tidak bisa dirasakan Suho, bahwa itu tidak akan lama lagi.

Tidak akan lama….

Semua rasa itu telah menghilangkan konsentrasi dan kewaspadaan Kris terhadap apa pun di sekelilingnya. Fokus pada tujuan, ia benar-benar tenggelam dalam semua rasa yang telah mengepungnya begitu lama itu.

Tidak dipedulikannya hal lain. Tidak dirasakannya "sesuatu" datang. Tidak juga Suho. Yang masih mengiringi Kris dengan tatapan mata. Tidak dirasakannya "sesuatu" itu bergerak semakin dekat.

Tidak juga pengemudi sedan itu, yang memanfaatkan kelengangan jalan dengan langsung menambah kecepatan. Sama sekali tidak diduganya bahwa seseorang akan muncul begitu saja dari antara mobil-mobil yang terparkir di pinggir jalan. Seseorang yang sibuk membawa buket bunga besar kemudian menyeberang tanpa menoleh kiri-kanan.

Dan "sesuatu" itu kemudian melakukan tugasnya. Rem berdecit sia-sia!

Semua bisa mendengar kerasnya bunyi hantaman itu. Logam yang beradu dengan daging dan tulang. Hanya beberapa detik. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan. Orang-orang hanya bisa tersentak. Terkesima. Menatap dengan mata terbelalak dan mulut ternganga.

Tubuh itu rebah. Tanpa sedikit pun suara. Darah mengalir. Buket bunga itu terlepas dari tangan. Terlempar. Menghantam aspal jalan dengan keras. Rebah dan… patah!

Namun satu kuncup tertinggal. Tergenggam erat dalam jemari Kris. Mawar putih. Warna tanpa warna, hingga segala macam warna yang diinginkan bisa diimpikan.

Suho berlari seperti kesetanan. Sesaat setelah tubuh Kris menghantam kerasnya aspal jalan, ia menangkap tubuh itu dan memeluknya kuat-kuat.

Namun sekuat apa pun pelukan, tidak bisa menghalangi kematian.

Suho duduk bersimpuh di tengah jalan, dengan Kris dalam pelukan. Sepasang mata yang tadi menatapnya dengan sarat kecemasan namun begitu hidup dalam nyala semangat dan harapan, kini telah tertutup.

"Sesuatu" itu telah selesai melakukan tugasnya. H.C. Andersen pernah menyebutkan namanya. Elmaut!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ada yang nangis bareng aku nggak? TT** **TT**


	5. Chapter 5

**DIA, TANPA AKU**

 _Remake Story by Esti Kinasih_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Ocs**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[DISCLAIMER]**

 **Cerita ini adalah milik penulis aslinya. Saya hanya me-remake kepada versi ChanBaek.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capter** **5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading..**

 **.**

 **.**

BANGKU itu telah kosong.

Sia-sia Suho terus menatap ke ambang pintu. Sahabatnya takkan pernah datang. Sia-sia dia berusaha menipu diri dengan menganggap realita itu adalah bagian dari mimpi. Namun di saat ia terjaga, saat mata itu telah terbuka, mimpi itu tidak berakhir.

Di bangkunya, Suho duduk mematung seperti orang yang tak sadarkan diri. Terjatuh dalam mimpi yang takkan berakhir itu. Mulai hari ini ia akan duduk sendiri. Kris sudah pergi, takkan pernah bisa ditemukan walaupun betapa keras Suho mencari.

Tinggal dalam kenangan. Hanya dalam ingatan.

Semua tawa dan pertengkaran. Semua lelucon dan keisengan konyol. Semua cerita dan rahasia. Semua dukungan dan pengertian. Sampai kesedihan ini akhirnya hilang. Sampai kekosongan ini berangsur-angsur tersembuhkan.

Suho mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat. Berusaha keras agar sakit dan sesak di dadanya tidak meledak keluar.

"Gue duduk sini ya, Ho?" Minho tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di samping meja. Suho mendongak kaget. "Gue duduk sini, ya?" Minho mengulangi permintaannya. Seketika Suho menolak.

"Nggak. Jangan! Biarin aja ini bangku kosong!"

Sesaat Minho menatap Suho, kemudian kembali ke bangkunya sendiri tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi. Ia tidak berusaha untuk memaksa. Begitu juga teman-teman sekelas yang lain. Mereka biarkan Suho tenggelam dalam kesedihannya. Karena, meskipun rasa itu juga dialami seisi sekelas, Suho merasakannya jauh lebih pekat dan lebih dalam. Karena dia dan Kris sudah bersama-sama sejak mereka bertemu di tahun pertama SMP dulu.

Menjelang bel pelajaran pertama berbunyi, Suho justru meninggalkan kelas. Tidak satu pun teman-temannya berusaha menghalangi. Tapi sebelum pergi ia sempat berpesan. "Gue minta jangan ada yang duduk di bangkunya Kris!" ucapnya dingin. Dengan wajah kaku dan kedua rahang mengeras, ia melangkah keluar kelas, menuju sisa-sisa bangunan lama yang masih berdiri. Suho kemudian memasuki salah satu ruangan.

Dipandanginya ruangan yang dulu pernah menjadi ruang kelas itu. Kini ruangan ini kosong, berdebu, lengang, dan ditinggalkan. Tetapi dulu ruangan ini pasti penuh siswa yang kini sudah bergelar alumni dan entah tersebar di mana saja.

Pasti banyak sekali kenangan di ruangan ini. Milik para alumnus itu. Berapa banyak dari mereka yang pernah tertangkap menyontek di ruangan ini? Berapa banyak yang telah kena marah guru? Berapa banyak yang pernah naksir teman sekelasnya sendiri? Seberapa konyol keisengan-keisengan yang pernah mereka lakukan? Seberapa riuh dan ingar-bingar keributan yang pernah mereka ciptakan?

Dan kenangan yang ditinggalkan Kris di ruangan ini adalah hari pertama ketika anak itu terpaksa harus membawa bekal makanan ke sekolah. Lontong dan bakwan udang. Yang dikeluarkannya dari dalam tas pinggang sambil berpromosi, bahwa judulnya memang "bakwan", makanan rakyat, tapi rasa dan kualitasnya standar hotel berbintang.

Jadi, meskipun mereka berdua tidak bisa jajan di kantin dan terpaksa kembali ke zaman TK -membawa bekal dari rumah- itu sama sekali bukan kondisi yang tragis atau mengenaskan.

Ada sebentuk senyum muncul di mata sedih Suho yang menerawang. Namun kenangan-kenangan itu kemudian membuatnya tidak sanggup lagi

menahan kepedihan. Karena tak mungkin berteriak, akhirnya Suho melepaskan rasa sesaknya dengan meninju dinding, kemudian menendang keras-keras meja-kursi rusak yang ditumpuk di salah satu sisi ruang.

Tendangan itu menyebabkan kursi yang ditumpuk paling atas jatuh berdebam. Salah satu kaki kursi yang sudah rusak seketika patah. Suho meraih kusri itu dan mematahkan ketiga kakinya yang lain. Dibantingnya patahan-patahan kaki kursi itu kuat-kuat ke lantai.

Cowok itu mengamuk diluar kesadaran, dan baru berhenti setelah benar-benar lelah dan kedua kaki-tangannya terasa sakit. Tubuhnya kemudian meluruh lunglai. Jatuh terduduk di lantai. Sama sekali tidak peduli dengan tebalnya debu dan kotoran.

Ke mana perginya orang-orang yang sudah meninggal? desis hatinya perih.

Tanya yang tanpa jawab. Atau bisa jadi justru punya begitu banyak jawaban. Hingga akhirnya percuma saja ditanyakan. Karena hanya akan membingungkan hingga akhirnya berujung dengan –lagi-lagi– tanpa jawaban.

Kepala Suho tertunduk dalam. Susah payah ia menelan ludah. Tangis yang mati-matian ditahan membuat tenggorokannya sakit. Dengan letih ia menyandarkan tubuh dan kepalanya ke dinding. Perlahan kedua matanya terpejam.

Dalam kegelapan, ia paksakan hatinya untuk berhenti bertanya ke mana perginya orang-orang yang sudah meninggal. Namun gagal, karena sederet pertanyaan baru kemudian justru bermunculan.

Tidakkah mereka, orang-orang yang sudah "pergi" itu, juga merasakan kepedihan yang sama? Apakah meraka juga tetap mengingat dan menyimpan semua kenangan? Senyum terakhir orang-orang yang mereka tinggalkan. Pelukan terakhir. Tawa terakhir. Percakapan, pertengkaran, kemarahan, kesedihan. Canda dan tangis.

Apakah mereka juga berusaha menembus bagian yang terputus itu? Berusaha menggapai kembali orang-orang yang mereka cinta. Berusaha bicara. Sama seperti orang-orang yang masih hidup, yang mereka tinggalkan, berusaha terus "mencari" dan "menghidupkan kembali" mereka yang telah pergi. Dengan segala cara.

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan tak terjawab lainnya, yang luruh bersama air mata, akhirnya membuat Suho jatuh tertidur.

Cowok itu baru muncul kembali di kelas setelah jam istirahat pertama berakhir. Melihat kedua matanya yang agak memerah dan baju seragamnya yang kotor, tidak satu pun teman sekelasnya sampai hati untuk bertanya.

Begitu juga para guru, ketika mereka mendapati Suho lebih banyak melamun daripada menyimak pelajaran. Beberapa guru menegurnya dengan lembut. Beberapa membiarkan. Mereka memahami.

Tanya yang sama juga menekan dada Chanyeol sebelum Kris dimakamkan. Ketika tubuh sang kakak yang terbujur kaku dan diam dalam peti mati itu masih bisa ditatapnya. Masih bisa disentuh dan diraba. Ketika dirinya sudah letih menangis. Ketika telah terhenti semua histeria dan reaksi gila. Pertanyaan itu pun muncul.

Ke mana perginya jiwa-jiwa yang lepas dari badan?

Satu tanya tanpa jawaban.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kematian Kris diumumkan pihak sekolah Chanyeol dengan pengeras suara. Namun karena baru satu hari bersama-sama dalam satu kelas, belum begitu saling kenal, hanya segelintir teman sekelas Chanyeol yang datang melayat.

Baekhyun tidak datang. Sempat timbul kemarahan dalam hati Chanyeol saat sampai malam menjelang larut, cewek itu tidak juga kelihatan. Bahkan keesokan harinya, saat Kris dimakamkan, Baekhyun tetap tidak datang.

"Dia yang matiin kakak gue, dan dia nggak dateng!" desisnya berang. "Kurang ajar tu cewek!"

Suho, yang duduk di sebelahnya, menepuk bahu Chanyeol pelan.

"Baekhyun nggak kenal Kris," bisiknya. "Jadi lo nggak bisa nyalahin dia."

"Katanya waktu itu udah sempet kenalan?"

"Udah lama banget. Gue nggak yakin Baekhyun masih inget."

Dua hari kemudian, ketika Chanyeol kembali masuk sekolah, teman-teman sekelas yang tidak datang melayat satu per satu mendatangi Chanyeol untuk mengucapkan belasungkawa. Ketika Baekhyun mendatanginya, tanpa sadar raut wajah Chanyeol mengeras. Ia masih marah karena cewek itu tidak datang untuk melihat Kris terakhir kali, sebelum tubuhnya disatukan dengan bumi.

Baekhyun, yang bisa melihat kemarahan Chanyeol dengan jelas, dengan rasa bersalah menerangkan penyebab dirinya tidak datang.

"Maaf, bukannya gue nggak mau dateng. Tapi temen-temen yang gue tanyain pada nggak tau alamat rumah lo. Gue telepon HP lo berkali-kali, tapi nggak aktif."

Amarah Chanyeol sedikit meluruh. Malas berkali-kali menjawab pertanyaan seputar kematian Kris, Chanyeol mematikan ponselnya, bahkan sampai pagi ini.

"Nanti pulang sekolah lo ke rumah gue ya. Mau, ya?" tanyanya. Chanyeol buru-buru menyambung kalimatnya melihat Baekhyun ragu. "Sebentaaar aja. Nanti pulangnya gue anter."

Baekhyun tidak sampai hati menolak. Meskipun dalam hati dia bingung, kenapa hanya dirinya yang diminta Chanyeol untuk ke rumahnya. Sementara teman-teman sekelas yang lain tidak.

Sepanjang perjalanan, keheningan mendominasi di dalam taksi. Baekhyun merasa canggung, juga bingung. Sementara Chanyeol tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Ia tidak lupa dengan cewek yang duduk di sebelahnya. Hanya sama sekali tidak ingin mengajaknya bicara.

Kris tewas di jalan raya gara-gara cewek satu ini. Semua orang bilang itu takdir yang tragis. Tapi bagi Chanyeol, itu sama sekali bukan tragis. Tapi konyol! Sia-sia!

Karena rumahnya masih agak rame dengan kedatangan saudara dan para tetangga, Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke teras samping.

"Mau minum apa?" tanyanya. Nada suaranya tetap dingin.

"Apa aja. Nggak usah juga nggak apa-apa," jawab Baekhyun pelan. Chanyeol berjalan ke dalam. Tak lama ia muncul dengan segelas sirop dingin dan sebuah foto berbingkai.

"Ini kakak gue, yang meninggal dua hari lalu." Chanyeol mengulurkan foto Kris. Baekhyun menerimanya, lagi-lagi dengan bingung.

"Kejadiannya ternyata di jalan raya di depan gang rumah gue," ucap Baekhyun pelan. "Gue sama sekali nggak nyangka kalo itu kakak lo. Tetangga-tetangga gue sih banyak yang keluar, ke jalan. Tapi gue nggak berani."

"Dia meninggal di tempat kejadian," ucap Chanyeol dengan nada yang tiba-tiba jadi tegas. Rasa ingin menyalahkan Baekhyun atas peristiwa itu kembali muncul.

Baekhyun jadi bingung harus bagaimana. Akhirnya ia menunduk, memperhatikan foto Kris. Melihat itu, kemarahan Chanyeol menguap. Berganti dengan rasa penasaran. Dengan tatap tajam, diperhatikannya wajah tertunduk Baekhyun.

"Kakak lo nggak mirip elo, Chan," ucap Baekhyun sambil mengembalikan foto itu dengan gerakan terburu-buru. Bukan apa-apa. Bulu kuduknya merinding.

Kakak Chanyeol itu, dari fotonya jelas orangnya asyik banget. Kayaknya kocak dan suka iseng. Matanya bandel. Tapi dia sudah meninggal…

 _Lagi pula gue nggak kenal,_ Baekhyun berkata dalam hati.

Chanyeol menerima foto Kris yang diulurkan Baekhyun. Perasaannya campur aduk mendapati kenyataan bahwa ternyata Baekhyun memang tidak mengenal Kris.

"Dia mirip adik gue, Yeri. Di antara kami bertiga, cuma gue yang mukanya beda."

"Oooh." Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk. Kemudian dengan perasaan tidak enak, ia mohon diri. "Mmm… gue pamit ya, Chan. Nggak apa-apa, nggak usah dianter. Gue bisa pulang sendiri."

Chanyeol menggeleng tegas.

"Tadi gue udah janji mau nganter lo pulang, kan? Bentar gue ganti baju dulu."

Begitu Chanyeol menghilang ke dalam, Baekhyun menarik napas panjang. Di luar suasana duka di rumah ini, dia merasa ada suasana yang lain. Yang aneh. Yang beda.

Tak lama Chanyeol kembali, sudah berganti dengan T-shirt dan celana jins. Namun bukan itu yang membuat Baekhyun semakin merasakan adanya suasana yang aneh itu. Melainkan buket bunga ditangan Chanyeol, juga ekspresi mukanya yang kelam.

Chanyeol meletakan buket bunga yang sudah mulai layu itu di meja, persis di depan Baekhyun. Dengan bingung Baekhyun menatapnya. Yang pasti, buket bunga itu tadinya bagus. Kemudian mungkin membentur atau terbentur sesuatu, atau jatuh, karena beberapa tangkainya patah dan berusaha ditegakkan kembali dengan selotip.

Sesaat Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tanpa bicara. Sorot matanya yang pekat dengan kesedihan membuat Baekhyun tak tega bertanya.

"Gue minta, mohon malah, please banget, Baek, tolong lo terima buket bunga itu. Dan jangan tanya apa-apa. Nanti kalo gue udah siap, gue akan cerita," ucap Chanyeol lirih. Baekhyun mengangguk. Chanyeol terlihat lega."Yuk, gue anter pulang."

Keduanya kembali menempuh perjalan yang dibalut keheningan total. Untuk Chanyeol, perjalanan kali ini membuatnya emosional. Pergi ke tempat saat-saat terakhir hidup Kris. Dan Chanyeol benar-benar tidak sanggup meneruskan. Menjelang taksi berbelok ke ruas jalan tempat Kris tewas terkapar, cowok itu minta taksi berhenti. Dadanya sakit, dia tidak sanggup lagi menahan.

"Stop di sini sebentar, Pak!" suaranya bergetar. "Gue turun di sini, Baek. Berani kan, sendirian? Udah deket kok."

Belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab, Chanyeol sudah membuka pintu di sebelahnya. Setelah meletakan beberapa lembar uang sebesar jumlah argo berikut tip di kursi depan yang kosong, cowok itu segera turun.

"Lho, kok? Chan…" kalimat Baekhyun tidak sempat selesai, karena Chanyeol sudah menutup pintu dan berjalan pergi tanpa menoleh lagi. Baekhyun menatap kepergian cowok itu dengan kening berkerut, kemudian membuat sopir taksi melanjutkan perjalanan. Di sisa perjalanan yang tinggal sepuluh menit itu, Baekhyun tepekur menatap buket bunga cacat dipangkuanya. Bingung. Tidak mengerti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malamnya Chanyeol menelpon Suho.

"Gue tunjukin foto Kris ke Baekhyun tadi sore."

"Terus?"

"Kayaknya dia nggak inget pernah kenalan."

"Ya wajarlah. Cuma satu kali mereka pernah sama-sama. Udah lama banget pula."

"Tapi gue nggak rela. Dia harus tau!"

Di seberang, Suho menghela napas.

"Terus kalo dia udah tau, lo mau apa? Biar dia merasa bersalah, gitu? Padahal dia sama sekali nggak salah."

Chanyeol terdiam. "Pokoknya dia harus tau!" ucapnya kemudian. Final!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika kemudian diawasinya Baekhyun tanpa kentara namun dengan kesiagaan setara sipir penjara, Chanyeol sadar, ini kemarahan–tidak terima dan keinginan untuk menyalahkan cewek itu atas kematian kakaknya.

Baekhyun harus mengenal Kris. Tidak bisa tidak! Harus!

Suho berusaha memberikan pengertian bahwa itu sama sekali bukan kesalahan Baekhyun. Sedikit pun cewek itu tidak bersalah. Tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan atas peristiwa tragis itu. Bahkan pengemudi sedan itu pun tidak bersalah.

Namun Chanyeol tidak mau mendengar. Pembicaraan mereka kemudian berubah menjadi tarik urat sengit.

"Si Baekhyun itu nggak kenal Kris, Yeol!"

"Kris sering nongkrongin SMP-nya, kan? Masa tu cewek masih nggak kenal juga? Nggak mungkin! Pasti dia cuma lupa!"

"Kris nongkrongnya di luar, bukan di dalem sekolahkan!"

"Mau di luar atau di dalem, Kris itu bukan laler. Dia orang, manusia. Jadi, nggak mungkin kalo nggak keliatan!"

"Elo tau? Di depan sekolahnya Baekhyun itu ada taman. Banyak orang dagang di situ. Jadi banyak orang nongkrong tiap hari. Mana mungkin tuh cewek merhatiin?"

"Jumlah orang yang nongkrong di taman itu sebanyak jumlah orang yang lagi demo, nggak? Atau sebanyak suporter persib yang baru pulang nonton bola?" Chanyeol tetap ngotot.

"Si Baekhyun itu nggak bisa disalahin, Yeol!" bentak Suho, mulai putus ada menghadapi kekeraskepalaan Chanyeol.

"Dia salah!" Chanyeol balas membentak. "Meskipun nggak sadar, nggak sengaja, dia salah!" tandasnya. "Udah deh. Nggak usah ikut campur. Yang meninggal bukan kakak lo!"

"Apa lo bilang!?" Suho berang. Tapi tak lama kemudian, suara Suho melunak. Ia sadar saat ini Chanyeol sedang labil.

"Yeol, denger ya? Gue sebangku sama kakak lo udah hampir enam taun! Dari hari pertama kami masuk SMP. Lo sekarang sekamar sendirian. Gue semeja sendirian. Biasa ada orang yang lo ajak berantem. Gue juga begitu. Biasanya ada kepala yang bisa gue jitakin begitu sampe sekolah. Sekarang nggak ada lagi."

Kemudian, tanpa sadar Suho jadi emosional. Suaranya mulai bergetar.

"Kalo gue lagi bete di kelas, pengin cabut, biasanya ada orang yang mati-matian ngotot ke guru. Bilang kalo gue sebenernya lagi sakit parah, dam menurut petunjuk dokter, meskipun di sekolah kudu tetep sering-sering istirahat. Lebih sering istirahat lebih bagus. Ada orang yang mati-matian belagak nggak tau di mana gue nongkrong kalo lagi cabut. Sekarang tu orang sudah nggak ada lagi, Yeol. Jadi bukan cuma elo yang sedih. Gue juga sedih.

Gue juga ngerasa ditinggal. Malah gue ngerasa bersalah, karena gue yang ngedukung perburuan kakak lo. Ngikutin setiap perkembangannya. Dengerin semua ceritanya."

Rentetan kalimat panjang Suho itu tanpa sadar telah membuat Chanyeol terbungkam. Saat Suho menarik napas. Panjang dan dalam. Kemudian ia melanjutkan dengan nada berat…

"Balik ke masalah Baekhyun. Oke kalo lo tetep ngotot, mau dia tau soal kakak lo. Tapi nggak perlu sampe dia harus tau semuanya," sesaat Suho terdiam. "Kasian."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah pembicaraan dengan Suho lewat telepon itu, Chanyeol duduk tepekur di depan meja belajar Kris. Dipandanginya secarik kertas yang ditempelkan Kris berbulan-bulan yang lalu di dinding di depannya.

Di kertas itu, bersebelahan dengan kertas berisi ke-16 formula tense bahasa Inggris, semua data tentang Baekhyun tertulis lengkap.

Tempat tanggal lahir, golongan darah, alamat rumah, hobi, warna favorit, pelajaran favorit, makanan dan minuman favorit, acara tv favorit, lagu dan group band favorit, sampai binatang peliharaan favorit. Paragraf-paragraf seterusnya berisi tentang data-data Baekhyun yang lebih spesifik lagi. Uraian karakternya panjang dan rinci. Usil, jail, periang, gampang ketawa, bawel, dst-dst.

Uraian fisik Baekhyun juga tercatat lengkap. Tinggi badan sedang, kulit putih susu, rambut hitam agak bergelombang. Punya poni. Mata sipit, bola matanya berwarna cokelat tua. Kalau ketawa sepasang mata itu berbinar-binar, membentuk bulan sabit dan sudut yang memperlihatkan dengan jelas karakter usil dan iseng pemiliknya. Dst-dst.

Chanyeol kemudian menarik salah satu laci meja, tempat Kris menyimpan setumpuk foto Baekhyun yang di-shoot dari kejauhan. Karena sasaran bidik tidak menyadari, seluruh pose cewek itu terlihat natural. Alami.

Chanyeol menutup kembali laci itu dengan empasan keras. Kedua rahangnya mengatup rapat. Kesepuluh jarinya bertaut kuat.

Kedua mata Chanyeol meredup. Kembali ditatapnya tulisan tangan Kris tentang Baekhyun. Perlahan kelopak matanya menutup. Beberapa saat ia tetap menutup matanya.

Sudahlah!

Sudahlah!

SUDAHLAH!

Itu takdir! Nasib! Garis hidup! Suratan! Dan hak Tuhan, yang sama sekali tidak boleh dipertanyakan!

Ada begitu banyak kata untuk peristiwa itu. Untuk cara Kris meninggalkan keluarga dan semua temannya. Namun tetap, kemarahan Chanyeol tidak berkurang.

Tidak bisa keluar! Tidak bisa hilang! Tidak bisa dilupakan! Kemarahan ini… tidak bisa dienyahkan!

Tidak ada cara lain. Satu-satunya cara, Baekhyun harus menerima kemarahan ini. Mau cewek itu tidak mengerti atau bahkan tidak tahu, Chanyeol tidak peduli!

Mata Chanyeol terbuka mendadak. Cowok itu menarik napas dan mengembuskannya kuat-kuat. Setelah mengambil keputusan itu, hatinya langsung terasa lega. Seakan telah mendapatkan legitimasi untuk memperlakukan Baekhyun seperti keinginannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan paginya, untuk pertama kalinya sejak kematian Kris, Chanyeol berangkat ke sekolah dengan perasaan ringan karena ada seseorang yang bisa dijadikannya sebagai sasaran untuk melampiaskan semua kesesakan.

Cowok itu sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa tindakannya menyalahkan Baekhyun dan mengharuskan cewek itu "mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya" sebenarnya adalah caranya untuk menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri. Karena Chanyeol sebenarnya membutuhkan sandaran untuk mengatasi rasa kehilangan itu. Sesuatu atau seseorang, yang akan mengingatkannya pada sang kakak. Atau bahkan bagian dari sang kakak.

Dan Baekhyun memenuhi keduanya.

Begitu sampai kelas, Chanyeol langsung menghampiri Baekhyun dan duduk di depannya.

"Lo tau nggak kalo kakak gue itu satu-satunya saudara cowok yang gue punya!?" tanyanya, dengan intonasi yang langsung terasa tegas.

"Mmm…. iya," Baekhyun menjawab dengan jeda cukup lama. "Lo udah pernah cerita, waktu gue ke rumah lo itu."

"Bagus kalo udah tau," tandas Chanyeol. Kemudian cowok itu berdiri dan pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Baekhyun terbengong-bengong sendirian.

Namun cewek itu segera memaklumi. Chanyeol baru saja kehilangan kakaknya. Jadi kesimpulan Baekhyun untuk keanehan Chanyeol tadi… tu cowok masih sedih.

Besoknya terjadi lagi. Begitu datang, Chanyeol langsung menghampiri Baekhyun dan menjulangkan tubuh di depannya.

"Buket bunga yang waktu itu gue kasih, masih lo simpen?" tanyanya, dengan intonasi suara persis seperti kemarin. Tegas. Tajam.

Sambil mengerut kening, Baekhyun mengangguk. "Masih."

"Bagus! Awas kalo sampe gue denger lo berani buang tu buket bunga!"

Setelah melontarkan ancaman itu, Chanyeol langsung pergi. Kerutan di kening Baekhyun semakin rapat. Dengan bingung terus dipandanginya Chanyeol sampai cowok itu duduk di bangkunya. Baekhyun memang masih menyimpan buket bunga itu, walaupun sekarang sudah layu dan mengering, hanya karena satu alasan: aneh!

Dan hari ini keanehan itu terbukti. Sudah lebih dari seminggu yang lalu ia terima buket bunga itu, sekarang ia ditanya buket bunga itu masih ada atau nggak. Aneh banget, kan?

Kesimpulan Baekhyun atas keanehan Chanyeol di hari kedua ini: pasti tu cowok nggak sempet sarapan dan sekarang udah terlalu mepet buat turun ke kantin. Jadi sekarang si Chanyeol itu lagi kelaperan, makanya jadi emosi membabi buta gitu.

Besoknya, Chanyeol baru menghampiri Baekhyun saat istirahat kedua, karena baru saat itulah Baekhyun benar-benar sedang sendirian. Begitu melihat Chanyeol datang menghampiri dengan ekspresi dingin, Baekhyun langsung tahu bakalan mendapat pertanyaan aneh lagi.

"Kalo lo diperhatiin orang, meskipun diem-diem, meskipun tu orang berbaur diantara kerumunan, kira-kira lo akan merasa, nggak?"

Bener, kan? Baekhyun lansung kesal.

"Ng… nggak deh kayaknya." pertanyaan itu juga dijawabnya dengan sopan, meskipun sambil menahan dongkol.

"Kalo tu orang merhatiinya hampir setiap hari?" kejar Chanyeol.

"Ooh, kalo tiap hari sih pasti akan terasa, lah. Meskipun sedikit."

"Pasti terasa, ya? Meskipun sedikit." Chanyeol menegaskan jawaban Baekhyun. "Oke!" ia mengangguk. Lalu seperti kemarin-kemarin, ia pergi begitu saja.

Karena kelas mereka baru saja belajar matematika selama empat jam pelajaran, full tanpa jeda, dicekoki rumus-rumus dan angka-angka, Baekhyun mengambil keputusan bahwa… Chanyeol mabok! Dan itu juga berarti, tu cowok IQ-nya dibawah rata-rata alias kurang cerdas. Karena baru belajar matematika 2 x 45 menit aja langsung ngaco.

Besoknya Chanyeol kembali mendatangi Baekhyun. Dengan pertanyaan aneh yang lain lagi. Begitu juga besoknya dan besoknya. Sampai pada akhirnya, hari ini, Baekhyun kehabisan stok kesabarannya. Pertanyaan Chanyeol dinilainya sudah kelewatan. Bukan cuma makin aneh, tapi juga mulai menganggu banget.

"Lo udah punya cowok?" Chanyeol mengajukan pertanyaan yang sangat sensitif itu, tetap dengan tampang dingin.

"Hah!?" Baekhyun ternganga. Mata sipitnya membulat memandang Chanyeol terbelalak maksimal. "Belom," jawabnya kemudian dengan polos, saking kagetnya.

"Bagus!" Chanyeol mengangguk puas. "Lo jangan punya cowok dulu ya. Daripada ntar tu cowok gue gamparin!"

Kemudian seperti biasa, Chanyeol pergi begitu saja. Baekhyun mengikuti kepergiannya dengan mata yang perlahan mulai menyipit. Marah!

Begitu sampai di rumah, Baekhyun buru-buru ganti baju kemudian makan siang. Selesai makan siang, cewek itu mengurung diri di kamar. Mamanya memperhatikan keanehan anaknya itu dengan heran, namun memilih untuk tidak mengusik, karena biasanya nanti Baekhyun akan bercerita dengan sendirinya.

Di kamarnya, Baekhyun tidur telentang di tempat tidur. Kedua matanya menerawang menatap langit-langit. Ia sibuk berpikir bagaimana cara membalas keanehan Chanyeol.

Ia sama sekali tidak tertarik memikirkan penyebab keanehan cowok itu. Jangan-jangan memang Chanyeol orangnya aneh. Kalaupun tadinya bukan orang aneh terus sekarang jadi aneh, itu sama sekali bukan urusannya.

Karena tidak juga menemukan ide, akhirnya Baekhyun menemui mamanya dan menceritakan masalah yang sedang dihadapinya.

"Yah, dia masih sedih mungkin. Kakaknya kan baru meninggal."

"Terus apa hubungannya sama aku?"

"Mama juga bingung. Kamu tanya dia dong. Tapi tanyanya pelan-pelan. Baik-baik. Kalo perlu kamu ajak makan. Trakir dia di mana, gitu."

"Iiiih, rugi banget! Mama kok tumben sih sarannya nggak oke banget?"

"Lho, nggak oke gimana? Justru karena kamu nggak tau masalahnya, makanya kamu tanya dia baik-baik. Perlakukan dia baik-baik juga. Siapa tau kamu nggak sengaja udah bikin salah sama dia. Bisa aja, kan?"

"Aku salah apa sama dia, Ma? Jadi temen selekas juga belom ada sebulan."

"Makanya tanya baik-naik. Ngeyel! Nggak ada ruginya ngalah sedikit. Lagipula pasti ada alasan kuat kenapa dia aneh begitu, siapa namanya tadi? Chanyeol?."

Baekhyun terdiam. Tapi tampak jelas ia tidak setuju saran mamanya itu. Kalau harus menanyakan akar permasalahannya ke Chanyeol, ia setuju. Tapi sambil nraktir? No way! Bisa nahan diri untuk nggak menganiaya tu cowok aja udah bagus banget.

Besoknya Baekhyun bersiap-siap menunggu kedatangan Chanyeol. Cewek itu duduk di bangkunya tegak-tegak. Sebelum Chanyeol sempat marah-marah nanti, ia akan marah-marah duluan.

Enak aja, tiap hari dapet omelan. Salahnya apa nggak dikasih tau. Apalagi masalahnya. Gelap! Kalo abis diomelin trus ditraktir atau dikasih duit sih nggak apa-apa, gerutu Baekhyun dalam hati.

Baekhyun tidak perlu menunggu terlalu lama. Dua menit kemudian Chanyeol muncul di ambang pintu kelas. Baekhyun langsung bersiap-siap. Namun ternyata Chanyeol langsung melangkah ke bangkunya sendiri. Jangankan menghampiri Baekhyun, menoleh ke arah cewek itu pun tidak.

Lho? Baekhyun menatap heran. Bingung terhadap ketidakbiasaan Chanyeol itu. Tapi ia tetap menunggunya. Paling-paling nanti jam istirahat pertama atau kedua. Baekhyun menunggu penuh keyakinan.

Tapi ternyata Chanyeol tetap tidak menemuinya. Sampai bel pulang berbunyi, Baekhyun masih menunggu, masih belum kehilangan semangat untuk ganti marah-marah. Tapi kemudian dilihatnya Chanyeol berjalan ke luar kelas bersama cowok-cowok yang duduk di deretan bangku paling belakang. Lagi-lagi tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

Kurang ajar! desis Baekhyun berang. Giliran gue siap perang, dia malah mundur!

Sebenarnya Chanyeol bukan mundur. Ia hanya kehabisan stok intimidasi. Lagipula yang terpenting baginya adalah Baekhyun nggak punya cowok. Jangan sampai punya cowok.

Jadi, selama dilihatnya cewek itu masih sendirian, Chanyeol memutuskan tidak perlu marah-marah atau bersikap galak setiap hari.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Karena chapter kemarin aku nangis kejer dan gak sempet bales review dari chapter 3, aku balesnya sekalian sama chapter kemarin ya..**

 **BXoel46** pertanyaan kamu udah kejawab ya di chapter kemarin. Selamat, Cuma kamu yang peka sama spoiler dan summary yg aku kasih. Kris beneran meninggal hikseu :'(((.. soal arwahnya kris gentayangan itu kurang tepat, lihat aja ya ke depannya..

 **SexYeol** ini udah mulai moment ChanBaek nya ya.. dari chapter ini udah jelas ya, Kris beneran meninggal :'((.. sama aku juga sedih, bener2 gak nyangka pokoknya..

 **Penggemar esti kinasih (guest)** kalo gitu selamat membaca ya.. oh emang jingga ada buku ke-4? Aku kira itu Cuma trilogy?

 **rorororonoaa** maafkan daku, di novel aslinya Kris emang meninggal.. apalah daya diriku yang hanya meremake :'(.. ya, Chanyeol emang jadi benci Baekhyun.. tebakan kamu bener.

 **Jang Ha Na** mungkin jalan cerita yg kayak gitu udah terlalu mainstream hehe. Ini udah next ya..

 **B dongsaeng (gueat)** sayangnya Kris beneran meninggal, bukan Cuma koma :'(.. iya bener, karakter kris bener2 bikin jatuh cinta. Ini dudah next ya..

 **Pcy61(guest)** ini udah next ya..

 **Tadinya chapter ini mau aku publish sabtu kemarin, tapi karena aku lagi study tour dari kampus ya jadi baru sempet sekarang. Untuk ke depannya, aku update tiap malam minggu ya..**

 **Gomawo** **buat yang udah nyempetin baca ff ini, apalagi yang review, follow/fav.. nomu nomu gamsahamnida~**

 **So, how about this chapter?**

 **RnR juseyooo~**

 **Follow my ig: baekhill_byun**

 **_Hill_** **270118**


	6. Chapter 6

**DIA, TANPA AKU**

 _Remake Story by Esti Kinasih_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Ocs**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[DISCLAIMER]**

 **Cerita ini adalah milik penulis aslinya. Saya hanya me-remake kepada versi ChanBaek.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capter** **6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading..**

 **.**

 **.**

BESOKNYA, Baekhyun menunggu kedatangan Chanyeol dengan sengaja duduk di bangku cowok itu, di barisan kedua belakang. Dengan begitu tu cowok nggak bisa cuek lagi. Enak banget dia, pas mau dilabrak balik malah pura-pura cuek. Curang banget!

Ketika muncul, Chanyeol kaget banget mendapati bangkunya sudah berpenghuni. Ia surprise begitu tahu siapa yang sedang menghuni bangkunya itu. Dengan langkah cepat dan kening berkerut, dihampirinya Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun segera bersiap-siap begitu dilihatnya Chanyeol muncul di ambang pintu, dan langsung menyambut cowok itu dengan kata-kata ketus.

"Kemaren kenapa lo nggak marah-marah? Lupa? Apa udah bosen?"

"Itu pertanyaan buat gue?" tanya Chanyeol, kembali merasa surprise. Soalnya sampai terakhir kali ia marah-marah dua hari lalu, reaksi Baekhyun cuma bingung atau diam. Kalaupun mengeluarkan suara, pilihan kata dan intonasi suaranya begitu hati-hati.

"Iya, elo! Orang yang sekarang bangkunya lagi gue dudukin!" jawab Baekhyun.

Semua rasa yang ditahannya selama berhari-hari muncul sekaligus. Marah, kesal, dongkol, heran. Terlihat jelas dari ekspresi muka dan cara kedua matanya menatap Chanyeol. Namun Baekhyun juga berusaha agar tidak satu pun teman sekelasnya menyadari pertengkaran mereka. Ia segera mengubah air muka dan memunculkan senyum manis instan tiap kali seseorang mendekat atau melewati mereka berdua.

"Berdiri cepet! Pindah ke bangku lo sendiri sana!" perintah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun jadi tambah marah. "Nggak mau. Gue mau duduk di sini!" jawabnya. Sesaat Chanyeol tercengang dengan jawaban kasar dan ketus itu.

"Gitu ya? oke, nggak masalah," ucap Chanyeol enteng. Cowok itu lalu sedikit membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya, melongok laci meja Kai. Dilihatnya teman sebangkunya itu udah datang karena tasnya ada. Chanyeol lalu mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana.

"Kai, kayaknya lo harus pindah. Soalnya ada yang pengin semeja sama gue."

Tidak berapa lama Kai datang. Melangkah masuk kelas dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Siapa yang mau duduk di bangku gue!?" tanyanya.

"Gue. Soalnya bangku gue ada yang nempatin," jawab Chanyeol.

"Siapa?"

"Tuh." Chanyeol menunjuk Baekhyun dengan dagu.

"Elo, Baek?" kekesalan Kai seketika menghilang. Ditatapnya Baekhyun yang terbingung-bingung dengan mata melebar dan alis terangkat tinggi.

"Iya, dia!" Chanyeol yang menjawab.

"Serius lo mau duduk di belakang? Di sini nggak ada cewek lho."

"Serius!" lagi-lagi Chanyeol yang menjawab. "Udah dari tadi dia duduk di bangku gue. Gue suruh pergi, nggak mau. Terpaksa gue duduk di bangku lo, Kai. Dan elo…," Chanyeol tersenyum, "terpaksa duduk sama cewek-cewek." Ia menunjuk tempat duduk Baekhyun, di baris kedua dari depan, dengan pandangan mata. Selain baris terdepan, baris kedua juga dihindari para cowok.

Kai sudah akan menolak mentah-mentah, tapi kemudian tatapan Chanyeol membuatnya ingat akan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang beberapa kali dibicarakan dengan Chanyeol, yang awalnya rahasia tapi kemudian Kai mengatakannya terus terang. Sesuatu yang ditahannya mati-matian, bingung akan terus maju atau tidak, dalam tanda tanya besar akan kemungkinan sang topik pembicaraan masih sendirian atau sudah…

Ya, Kai naksir Kyungsoo, teman semeja Baekhyun!

"Oke!" Kai langsung menyetujui pertukaran bangku itu. Mukanya mendadak sumringah. Berseri-seri. Gila, ini dream come true banget! "Sekarang kan pindahnya?" tanyanya penuh semangat, sambil menarik keluar ranselnya dari laci meja.

"Iya, sekarang," Chanyeol menjawab sambil tersenyum geli. "Sekalian bawain ke sini tasnya Baekhyun, ya."

"Oke!" Kai melangkah menuju bangku barunya dengan girang. Sementara Baekhyun mengikuti renteten kejadian itu dengan agak-agak nggak sadar. Soalnya ini benar-benar di luar dugaannya. Begitu juga Kyungsoo. Cewek itu kaget banget karena mendadak sebangku sama cowok, yang datang dengan wajah bahagia pula.

"Elo yang dateng ke sini ya, Baek. Bukan gue yang ngundang, apalagi ngajak. Jadi kalo lo ntar kenapa-kenapa, gue nggak tanggung jawab."

Peringatan pertama itu diucapkan Chanyeol dengan tenang. Cowok itu memasukkan ranselnya ke laci kemudian duduk di sebelah Baekhyun, di bangku Kai yang baru ditinggalkan pemilik sahnya. Baekhyun jadi mengernyitkan kening mendengar itu.

"Kenapa-kenapa gimana maksudnya?"

"Di belakang sini nggak ada cewek. Semua cewek ngumpulnya di barisan tengah sama depan. Jadi kalo ntar lo digodain, diisengin, dijailin, jangan ngambek apalagi nangis, ya? Gue paling males sama cewek-cewek kayak gitu."

Mulai terlihat keragu-raguan di muka Baekhyun.

"Jadi gue kasih tau dari sekarang. Jangan dikira kalo lo duduk di tempat gue, trus gue bakalan peduli atau harus peduli kalo lo kenapa-kenapa!" tandas Chanyeol.

Wah, kayaknya gawat nih! desis Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Baek, lo duduk di belakang sekarang?" tanya Kyungsoo. Kedua matanya menatap Baekhyun lebar-lebar. "Iiih. Di situ kan serem. Isinya perampok sama penyamun doang."

Kalimat Kyungsoo itu membuat Baekhyun menoleh ke Chanyeol. Cowok itu mengangkat kedua alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Tersenyum tipis tapi penuh kemenangan.

"Baek, bener sekarang lo duduk di belakang?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi. "Kok nggak bilang-bilang sih? Jadi kita udah nggak sebangku lagi nih?" Ada nada kesal dalam suaranya. Juga sedih dan tersinggung.

Baekhyun sudah akan bangkit berdiri dan kembali ke bangkunya, tapi Chanyeol menangkap pergelangan tangannya dan menahan geraknya. Peristiwa itu tidak terlihat oleh Kyungsoo dan Kai karena terhalang meja.

"Lo yang dateng ke sini, kan?" Chanyeol berbisik tajam. "Jangan pergi seenaknya!"

Baekhyun menoleh dan tertegun. Wajah Chanyeol… Ia melihat kemarahan di sana. Kemarahan dan kebencian. Dan genggaman tangan cowok itu di pergelangan tangannya benar-benar kuat hingga terasa menyakitan.

"Jangan seenaknya!" sekali lagi Chanyeol mendesis tajam, tatapannya menghunjam lurus ke kedua bola mata Baekhyun. Tapi saat ia menoleh ke Kyungsoo, semua ekspresi itu lenyap. Berganti senyum dan wajah ramah.

"Iya, Kyung. Sekarang Baekhyun duduk sama gue. Biar ada cewek di belakang sini. Jadi nggak garing-garing amat. Kai duduk sama elo. Biar di situ juga nggak garing-garing amat. Ada cowok kerennya gitu."

Cowok keren? Kyungsoo langsung menoleh ke cowok di sebelahnya. Seketika Kai menampilkan senyum yang -menurut cowok itu- paling manis. Juga ekspresi muka yang menurutnya paling ganteng dan paling charming.

"Kai, mana tas Baekhyun? Bawa ke sini dong. Kok jadi lupa sih?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Oh, iya!" Kai menepuk kening. "Iya nih, jadi lupa!" Dikeluarkannya tas Baekhyun, yang terdesak oleh ranselnya, dari dalam laci. Kemudian Kai

menghampiri Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan cengiran malu dibibirnya. "Iya, sori lupa. Soalnya gue lagi bahagia banget. Tengkyu ya, Baek." Ia menyerahkan tas itu kepada pemiliknya. Lalu buru-buru kembali ke tempat duduk barunya.

Baekhyun memerhatikan tingkah Kai dengan bingung. Ia menoleh ke Chanyeol dengan pandang bertanya.

"Kai udah naksir Kyungsoo dari MOS kemaren," ucap Chanyeol tak acuh.

"Oh!" Baekhyun tercengang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua deret bangku paling belakang itu isinya memang cowok doang. Dan cowok deret belakang yang pertama kali menyadari ada member baru, cewek pula, adalah Jongdae. Dari Jongdae-lah Baekhyun menerima ucapan selamat datang yang pertama, dalam bentuk ungkapan keheranan.

"Eh, ada Baekhyun? Sekarang lo duduk di belakang, Baek? Kereeen! Ini baru cewek pemberani!"

Ucapan selamat datang dengan intonasi keheranan yang persis sama bertubi-tubi di terima Baekhyun lima menit menjelang bel masuk. "Eh, ada Baekhyun? Lo sekarang duduk di sini, Baek?" ucap para cowok itu sambil menuju bangku masing-masing.

Tapi ucapan welcome dari Derry agak mengundang kecemasan. "Eh, ada Baekhyun? Lo duduk di belakang sekarang, Baek? Asyiiik, sekarang di belakang ada ceweknya!"

Baekhyun menatap muka sumringah Derry. Kenapa ya, tu cowok seneng banget gitu? batinnya bingung. Dan seharian itu Baekhyun jadi bahan godaan cowok-cowok deret belakang. Sampai sejauh ini godaan-godaan itu bentuknya masih verbal dan dilakukan saat pergantian jam pelajaran. Bentuk godaan verbalnya juga masih yang basi-basi.

"Baekhyun rumahnya di mana? Kasih tau dong."

"Iya dong. Biar kita bisa main. Boleh kan kapan-kapan main ke rumah?"

"Baekhyun udah punya cowok, belom?"

"Baekhyun rambutnya bagus deh. Pake sampo apa sih?"

Godaan yang dilemparkan Derry malah jadul banget. Kayaknya sudah ada zaman bokap-nyokap anak-anak itu masih pada ABG. Bahkan mungkin sudah ada sejak para ABG di zaman penjajahan Belanda.

"Baekhyunaa. Baekhyunaa. Dipanggilin kok diam aja? Baekhyun sombong atau budek sih?"

Baekhyun mendesis geram. Sumpah, basi banget. Asli jayus. Tapi tetep aja nyebelin.

Cowok-cowok itu tertawa geli begitu Baekhyun menoleh dan menatap mereka dengan muka cemberut. Chanyeol, yang duduk di sebelah Baekhyun, ternyata benar-benar tidak peduli. Ia mengikuti peristiwa itu dengan senyum, bahkan ikut tertawa.

Sementara Kai kebagian godaan:

"Cieeeh, yang sekarang duduk sama cewek. Langsung lupa deh sama yang di belakang sini!" seru Daehwi disaat kelas kosong karena pergantian pelajaran. Kai menoleh kebelakang lalu nyengir lebar-lebar. Kemudian tanpa rasa malu, ia mengatakan bahwa itu takdir. Karena akhirnya dia bisa duduk semeja dengan Kyungsoo, cewek yang langsung dia sukai begitu melihatnya pertama kali di MOS kemarin. Masih kata Kai , mereka berdua kayaknya udah jodoh, soalnya nama mereka mirip. Cuma karena sama-sama dari K.

"Kwangsoo, kaliii?" kata Jongdae. "dari K juga tuh. Salah lo!"

"Kyungsoo, man, gak yang laiiiinnn!" ralat Kai langsung. "Sumpah, Kyungsoo. Bukan Kwangsoo! Tragis amat nasib gue, jodohan sama si Kwangsoo!" saat melihat teman-temannya tertawa, termasuk si Toni, Kai menegaskan sekali lagi, "KYUNGSOO!."

Kyungsoo ternganga! Ya jelaslah. Kalau cowok naksir cewek atau sebaliknya, kan harus ngomong dulu sama orang yang ditaksir, baru setelah itu buat pengumuman. Bukan begini, langsung diumumkan besar-besaran. Orang yang ditaksir sama orang yang mendengarkan pengumuman jadi sama kagetnya.

Teman-teman sekelas lainnya tadinya bingung saat mendadak Baekhyun pindah ke belakang. Mereka langsung berasumsi Baekhyun naksir Chanyeol dan pingin dekat-dekat cowok itu, atau Chanyeol naksir Baekhyun tapi malas duduk di depan, jadi Baekhyun yang disuruh pindah. Tapi sekarang mereka mengerti bahwa Baekhyun pindah ke belakang karena Kai naksir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo nggak mau disuruh pindah, jadi terpaksa Baekhyun yang pindah. Begitu.

Tapi lalu muncul asumsi baru. Baekhyun nggak akan mungkin mau pindah kalau sama sekali nggak ada feeling sama Chanyeol. Jadi pasti Baekhyun juga naksir Chanyeol!

Jadi kesimpulannya -ajaib banget opini ini bisa terbentuk di benak setiap kepala tanpa melalui musyawarah mufakat sebelumnya- perpindahan itu terjadi karena Kai naksir Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun naksir Chanyeol!

Jadi ruwet!

Tidak ada kesempatan bagi Baekhyun kembali ke bangkunya, karena Kai bercokol di sana seakan cowok itu bagian dari bangku itu sendiri. Sepertinya dia sedang mempersiapkan rohnya jadi penunggu tetap bangku itu, kalau nanti mendadak mati. Kai sama sekali tidak pergi!

Dua kali jam istirahat, Chanyeol yang membelikan Kai makanan. Setelah mengenyangkan perutnya sendiri di kantin, cowok itu kembali ke kelas dengan membawa pesanan mantan teman sebangkunya itu.

Hal yang sama juga dilakukan Baekhyun. Jam istirahat pertama ia tetap nongkrong di kelas, berharap Kai akan beranjak ke kantin. Tapi cowok itu tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Untuk meredam perut laparnya, Baekhyun titip somay pada Kyungsoo, plus air mineral.

Di jam istirahat kedua, menyadari Kai tidak akan meninggalkan bangku barunya, akhirnya Baekhyun keluar kelas menuju kantin.

"Makan tu bangku!" desisnya ketika melewati Kai , cowok itu tertawa geli.

Sampai kantin, Baekhyun memesan semangkuk es campur lalu mencari tempat kosong. Ia tidak ingin bergabung dengan siapa pun karena sedang malas bicara. Tapi baru saja ia akan duduk, terdengar panggilan Kyungsoo. Mantan teman sebangkunya itu sedang menyantap bakso. Sendiri.

"Lo makan sendirian?" tanya Baekhyun sambil meletakan mangkuk es campurnya di depan Kyungsoo.

"Iyalah!" Kyungsoo menjawab kesal. "Lo kira gue mau bilang apa kalo ditanya-tanya soal Kai ? Sarap tu cowok. Kok bisa mendadak ada kejadian begini sih, Baek?"

"Aduh, nggak tau deh, Kyung. Gue juga bingung. Ya gara-gara si Chanyeol aneh gitu, makanya gue tunggu dia di bangkunya tadi pagi. Cuma pengin minta penjelasan. Eh, jadi duduk sebangku."

"Nggak bisa balik lagi?"

"Lo liat sendiri, si Kai nggak ninggalin bangku gue sama sekali. Kalau dia mau ke toilet, pas jam pelajaran, kan ada guru. Jadi Nggak mungkin gue serobot lagi tuh bangku."

"Iya sih…" Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Besok lo dateng pagi-pagi aja."

"Gue juga udah mikir gitu." Baekhyun mengaduk es campurnya. "Makan tuh bakso. Keburu dingin."

Keduanya lalu terdiam. Menikmati bakso dan es campur tanpa mengeluarkan suara lagi.

Siang itu dua manusia pulang ke rumah masing-masing dalam kebingungan yang sama. Kok bisa ya, mereka tiba-tiba jadi teman sebangku? Teman sebangku yang ke depannya bakalan kisruh. Bakalan runyam. Dan dipastikan bakalan bikin emosi.

Turun dari bus, Baekhyun berjalan menuju rumahnya dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka tindakannya menduduki bangku Chanyeol, supaya keanehan cowok itu yang bikin kesal cepat mendapatkan penjelasan, malah berakibat mereka jadi duduk sebangku begini. Dan ternyata, selain aneh, Chanyeol juga galak banget.

Baekhyun menarik napas lalu mengembuskannya kuat-kuat. Terpaksa besok ia datang ke sekolah pagi-pagi banget untuk merebut kembali bangkunya dari Kai . Cuma itu satu-satunya cara agar cukup hari ini dirinya sebangku dengan Chanyeol. Cukup hari ini!

Di saat yang sama, ditempat berbeda, begitu turun dari bus Chanyeol berjalan ke rumah dalam kondisi setengah sadar. Tiba-tiba saja ia sebangku dengan Baekhyun, cewek yang sangat ingin ia maki-maki sampai rasa sesak di dadanya berkurang. Atau kalau itu telalu kejam, akan digantinya dengan memeluk cewek itu sampai semua tulang-tulangnya patah.

Yang jelas, Baekhyun harus tetap jomblo sampai ia mengizinkan cewek itu punya pacar. Untuk satu hal ini Chanyeol merasa perlu mengatakannya secara lisan, dengan kata-kata yang jelas dan gamblang, agar tidak alasan bagi Baekhyun untuk berlagak tidak paham.

Chanyeol tidak mau menunggu. Ia langsung menegaskan soal itu tadi, dihari mendadak Baekhyun jadi teman sebangkunya.

"Inget ya, Baekhyun. Lo jangan berani-berani punya cowok tanpa izin gue!"

Baekhyun kontan ternganga.

"Bokap gue, yang ngasih gue duit jajan aja nggak ngelarang kok."

"Itu urusan bokap lo. Yang jelas gue ngelarang!"

Waaaah, sakit jiwa nih orang! desis Baekhyun dalam hati. Tapi ia berusaha tidak membantah lagi. Bukan karena takut, tapi kalau ia tetap ngotot protes, dijamin mereka berdua akan saling teriak dan saling bentak. Males banget belom-belom udah punya musuh.

Besoknya, Baekhyun tiba di sekolah pagi sekali, untuk merebut bangkunya kembali. Tapi ternyata ada yang datang lebih pagi lagi. Di bangku barunya, Kai

menyambut kedatangan Baekhyun dengan senyum geli yang segera berubah jadi tawa terkekeh. Baekhyun tercengang mendapati kenyataan itu. Dihampirinya Kai dengan langkah-langkah cepat.

"Elo nginep ya? Masa jam segini udah sampe sekolah?" tanyanya.

"Nah elo juga, jam segini udah sampe sekolah," balas Kai .

"Elo pasti disuruh Chanyeol datang pagi-pagi. Iya, kan?"

"Nggak. Gue sendiri yang mau."

"Bohong!"

"Iya. Gue udah tau lo hari ini pasti bakalan dateng pagi-pagi. Makanya gue dateng pagi-pagi juga."

Kalimat itu membuat Baekhyun jadi cemberut. Kai ketawa geli melihatnya.

"Kan elo sendiri yang kemaren sukarela pindah ke belakang? Berarti ini udah bukan bangku lo lagi, Baek."

"Siapa bilang? Chanyeol aja tuh yang maksa."

"Ya kalo gitu kita tunggu Chanyeol aja. Nanti kita tanya dia, boleh nggak lo balik ke bangku lo lagi. Kalo gue sih mau aja pindah ke belakang lagi, asal Kyungsoo pindah juga."

"Itu mah sama aja, lagi. Tetep aja judulnya gue semeja sama Chanyeol. Kenapa sih mesti nunggu tuh orang dateng? Lo takut dimarahin ya?"

"Bukan. Itu sih nggak masalah. Gue takut dipeluk trus dicium! Hiiiyyy!" ucap Kai dengan ekspresi sungguh-sungguh. Kembali ia ketawa geli ketika dilihatnya Baekhyun makin cemberut. Cewek itu sudah akan menjatuhkan diri ke bangku Kyungsoo, tapi Kai buru-buru menghalangi dengan meletakan kedua telapak tanganya di sana.

"Eh! Eh! Ini bangkunya yayang gue."

Yayang? Ih, cuih cuih cuih! Baekhyun menatap Kai dengan ekspresi agak-agak gimana gitu, mendengar satu kata itu.

"Gue mau nungguin Kyungsoo," Baekhyun beralasan.

"Ya nunggunya di bangku lo sendiri dong sana. Jangan di sini, ntar kalo udah duduk, jangan-jangan lo nggak mau pindah lagi."

"Rese!" desis Baekhyun.

Gagal!

Baekhyun berjalan ke bangku barunya tanpa semangat. Percuma gue bangun sebelum subuh! gerutunya dongkol. Chanyeol ternyata juga punya pikiran yang sama.

Kai mengikuti langkah Baekhyun dengan tatapan dan senyum geli. Ia tidak tahu ada masalah apa antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak mau bercerita banyak. Chanyeol cuma bilang, ada something yang harus dikelarin sama si Baekhyun. Yang pasti, Kai memang melihat Chanyeol benar-benar marah sama Baekhyun.

Tak lama Chanyeol datang. Cowok itu berjalan masuk kelas sambil menatap Kai sekilas. Dari seringai geli Kai yang menyambutnya, Chanyeol tahu dugaannya kemarin benar. Tapi tidak perlu melihat tanda yang diberikan Kai pun jawabannya sudah terpampang jelas.

Di bangku barunya, Baekhyun duduk tegak dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Tampangnya marah. Begitu Chanyeol muncul di pintu kelas, Baekhyun sudah langsung menatapnya tajam-tajam, dan terus mengikuti langkah cowok itu. Begitu Chanyeol tiba di samping meja, Baekhyun langsung menyambutnya dengan pertanyaan.

"Lo pasti nyuruh Kai dateng pagi-pagi, kan? Supaya gue nggak bisa balik ke bangku gue. Iya, kan?"

Chanyeol tidak langsung menjawab. Dengan tenang ia memasukan dulu ranselnya ke laci. Kemudian cowok itu duduk di bangkunya, di sebelah Baekhyun, baru kemudian ia menoleh. Ditatapnya Baekhyun tepat di manik mata.

"Iya!" Chanyeol menjawab tandas. "Kenapa? Mau protes?" tantangnya kemudian.

Tampang marah Baekhyun seketika berkurang. Chanyeol mengubah posisi duduknya jadi benar-benar menghadap Baekhyun.

"Gue kasih tau rencana gue, ya. Gue udah minta Kai dateng pagi-pagi sampe hari sabtu nanti. Setelah itu terserah dia. Jadi lo baru bisa balik ke bangku lo lagi hari senin. Tapi itu pun lo bisa duduk di sana lagi paling-paling cuma selama gue belom dateng. Begitu gue udah dateng, lo akan gue seret balik ke sini…."

Ekspresi marah di muka Baekhyun sekarang benar-benar hilang. Berganti dengan ketercengangan. Tadinya Chanyeol mau menyudahi kalimatnya, tapi ekspresi Baekhyun membuatnya ingin meneruskan.

"Lo pasti mau tanya kenapa. Iya, kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Saking tercengangnya, ia sampai lupa dengan niatnya mau marah-marah. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis.

"Pertama, lo akan menganggu usaha PDKT temen gue. Itu juga bakalan bikin gue marah, Baek. Kedua, lo yang dateng ke sini. Jadi lo nggak bisa pergi seenaknya!"

Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan puas karena Baekhyun tidak bisa membantah, baru Chanyeol mengubah posisi duduknya. Baekhyun bukan saja tidak

bisa membantah, tidak bisa bicara lagi malah. Spechlees! Karena itu, selama beberapa saat cewek itu hanya mampu memandang Chanyeol yang mulai sibuk mengeluarkan alat tulis dan buku-buku untuk jam pelajaran pertama. Tapi ketika ketercengangannya sudah hilang, Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya.

"Kenapa sih lo suka marah-marah?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Sibuk memeriksa kembali PR biologi yang baru dikerjaannya subuh-subuh tadi. Baekhyun menunggu beberapa saat. Ketika Chanyeol tidak juga menjawab, ia ulangi pertanyaannya.

"Hei! Halo? Halo! Kenapa sih lo suka marah-marah?"

Baru Chanyeol menoleh dan sorot matanya langsung tidak menyenangkan.

"Gue lagi ngecek PR nih, Baek. Jangan ganggu. Ntar gue marah."

"Ya itu maksud gue. Kenapa lo doyan banget marah sih? Duit jajan lo dikit, ya? Atau lo sebenernya anak pungut, jadi di rumah teraniaya. Disuruh kerja melulu. Kayak Cinderella. Soalnya gue masih inget, lo bilang muka kakak sama adik lo mirip. Muka lo doang yang beda. Jadi bisa aja lo ini sebenernya anak pungut. Jadinya teraniaya, dalam tanda kutip lho. Kurang kasih sayang gitu. Dan kerena di rumah lo nggak berani protes, jadi lo marah-marahnya ke gue. Iya, kan? Pasti begitu!" Baekhyun menyerocos panjang dan diakhiri dengan mengambil kesimpulan.

Chanyeol meletakan bolpoinnya dengan geram.

"Pagi-Pagi udah bikin fitnah!" Ia menoleh sambil mendesis. Mulai marah. "Kalo tiba-tiba gue marah-marah, mending lo terima. Dengerin aja. Nggak usah nanya macem-macem. Apalagi balik marah-marah!"

"Kok gitu? Enak aja. Mana bisa begitu?"

"Supaya gue nggak tambah marah, tau!" bentak Chanyeol. Belum-belum sudah marah-marah.

Wah!? Baekhyun tercengang.

"Yang namanya marah atau kesel, pasti ada alasannya, tau! Ntar lo keselnya sama orang lain, trus gue yang kena, lagi!"

"Nggak. Kalo gue marah-marah, udah pasti itu gara-gara elo. Jadi mending terima aja. Jangan tanya-tanya lagi. Jadi gue nggak tambah marah!"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak menyadari bahwa sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi dan semua penghuni kelas sudah menempati bangku masing-masing, jadi seisi kelas menyaksikan pertengkaran mereka.

Dan pertengkaran terbuka itu jelas merupakan tontonan menarik sebelum dua jam pelajaran biologi disusul dua jam pelajaran kimia yang bisa bikin rambut ngejagrik.

Baekhyun sibuk melotot dan setengah mati berusaha agar kejengkelannya tidak meledak. Sementara itu Chanyeol juga sibuk menahan diri agar kemarahan dan kebenciannya pada Baekhyun yang sudah dalam bentuk lahar, mendidih, dan merah, tidak menggelegak keluar.

Mereka baru berhenti bersitegang setelah menyadari suasana kelas yang hening. Senyap. Keduanya lalu menatap berkeliling dan mendapati semua mata sedang tertuju lurus-lurus ke arah mereka berdua. Penuh perhatian dan ketertarikan.

"Apa liat-liaaaat!?" seru Chanyeol. "Seneng ya liat orang berantem?"

Seruan Chanyeol itu membuat semua teman sekelasnya, terutama yang cowok, nyengir lebar. Sementara yang cewek-cewek memberikan beragam reaksi. Ada yang tertawa kecil, ada yang senyum-senyum, tapi ada juga yang geleng-geleng kepala dengan ekspresi yang seolah mengatakan, "Nggak tau malu banget sih berantem di kelas!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Besoknya, Baekhyun sudah tidak berusaha lagi datang ke sekolah pagi-pagi. Begitu tiba di kelas, cewek itu langsung menuju bangku barunya. Sepertinya ia sudah bisa menerima takdirnya, yaitu duduk di belakang. Sambil berjalan menuju bangkunya, Baekhyun menarik napas panjang-panjang.

"Home sweet home…," desahnya pelan, lalu menjatuhkan diri di sana. Dikeluarkannya ponsel dari tas dan dicarinya nama Kyungsoo dari daftar kontak.

"Kyung, lo di mana?"

"Koperasi. Bolpoin gue abis. Kenapa?"

"Pinjem PR matematik dong. Nyontek nomer delapan sama sepuluh doang. Susah banget."

"Di tas. Ambil sendiri gih."

"Oke. Tengkyu, ya!"

"Eh! Eh! Baekhyun. Tunggu dulu!"

Baekhyun batal akan mematikan ponselnya.

"Apa?"

"Lo jangan berantem kayak kemaren lagi, ya? Malu-maluin banget, tau!"

"Bukan gue yang cari gara-gara. Chanyeol tuh!" Baekhyun langsung bete. "Udah, ah. Jangan diingeitin. Bikin broken morning aja. Gimana perkembangan lo sama si Kai ?"

"Jangan diingeitin. Bikin broken morning aja!" ganti Kyungsoo yang jadi bete.

Keduanya tertawa. Baekhyun mematikan ponselnya lalu bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke bangku Kyungsoo. Dikeluarkannya buku PR matematika Kyungsoo dari tasnya.

Dan saat didapatinya Kai mengamati dengan pandang curiga, Baekhyun langsung berkata, "Gue udah izin sama Kyungsoo. Ntar lo tanya dia aja kalo nggak percaya." kemudian segera kembali ke bangkunya.

Ketika datang, Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun sedang menunduk serius di bangkunya. Pasti PR matematika, gumamnya dalam hati. Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol merasa senang, karena ada alasan untuk memarahi cewek itu.

"Ngerjain PR tuh di rumah. Bukan di sekolah," tegurnya tajam. "Ngapain aja lo di rumah semalem?"

Baekhyun mendongak dan kaget mendapati Chanyeol sudah ada di samping meja. Ia juga kesal karena cowok itu baru datang langsung marah-marah. Baekhyun sudah hendak membuka mulut, mau balik marah-marah, tapi batal. Bukan saja karena pagi-pagi marah-marah bikin jauh dari rezeki, tapi juga bikin dia jadi nggak selesai menyalin PR.

"Urus aja urusan lo sendiri deh!" jawab Baekhyun ketus.

Chanyeol tidak peduli. "PR siapa yuh yang lo sontek? Banyakan salahnya daripada benernya."

Baekhyun diam, tidak bereaksi, sibuk menyalin. Chanyeol melanjutkan kecamannya.

"Lo kalo nyontek nggak pernah sambil mikir ya?"

Baru Baekhyun terusik. Ia berhenti menulis. Ditariknya napas panjang lalu diembuskannya dengan kesal.

"Lo tau definisi nyontek nggak sih?" Ditatapnya Chanyeol. "Nyontek itu sinonimnya nyalin. Menyalin itu artinya menduplikasi, atau membuat sesuatu yang persis sama. Jadi jelas nggak perlu pake mikir, tau!" sepasang mata Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tepat di manik mata. "Rese!"

Mata Chanyeol sontak berkilat.

"Kayaknya gue udah pernah ngomong deh. Kalo gue lagi marah, terima aja. Jangan tanya-tanya apalagi balik marah. Ntar gue jadi tambah marah!" intonasi suara Chanyeol mulai naik.

"Alasannya!? Orang marah tuh pasti ada alasannya!"

"Nggak perlu alasan kalo udah menyangkut elo!"

"Emang gue kenapa?"

"Karena elo selalu bikin gue pengin marah!"

"Alasannya!? Orang marah tuh pasti ada alasannya, tau!"

"Nggak perlu alasan kalo udah menyangkut elo!"

Balik lagi. Lingkaran setan, kayaknya.

Apaan tuh begitu? Baekhyun menggerutu dalam hati.

"Bukan elo aja, gue juga bisa marah!"

"Gue bisa jadi tukang jagal, Baekhyun!" bentak Chanyeol.

"Lo kira gue takut sama elo!?" Baekhyun tidak mau kalah, ganti membentak. "Nggak sama sekali!"

Pertengkaran memanas!

Padahal saat ini jarum jam menunjukan angka sepuluh menit menjelang bel masuk berbunyi. Dan pada jam segitu biasanya isi kelas sudah lengkap. Sebagian menunggu bel di dalam kelas, sebagian lagi di koridor. Dan pertengkaran yang memanas itu jelas merupakan tontonan yang asyik banget, sebelum delapan jam pelajaran yang bikin boooring.

"Cepet! Cepet! Beli cemilan!" seru Jongdae. "Nggak asyik nih kalo nggak sambil ngemil!"

"Patungan, oi! Patungan! Ceceng-ceceng!" seru Derry sambil mengeluarkan selembar seribuan dari kantongnya sendiri. Kemudian ia berkeliling di antara cowok-cowok untuk meminta seribu per orang.

"Buruaaaan! Sebelum pertunjukan dramanya kelar nih!" seru ia tak sabar.

Derry berlari ke luar kelas menuju kantin. Sementara itu Daehwi, yang belum masuk kelas, cepat-cepat meraih tasnya. Dikeluarkannya keripik singkong dari sana. Seplastik gede!

"Gue ada nih!" serunya. "Ini sebenernya buat ntar, jam kosong. Tapi nggak apa-apa, ntar beli lagi!" Ia melempar keripik singkong ke Jongdae. Jongdae menangkapnya dengan sigap kemudian berteriak keras.

"DERRY, WOOOIIII! NGGAK JADI! UDAH ADA!"

Derry yang sudah berlari sampai melewati kelas sebelah, cepat-cepat balik lagi dan langsung bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang sudah asyik menikmati pertengkaran Chanyeol-Baekhyun.

Kubu cowok berada di pihak Baekhyun, bukan Chanyeol. Iyalah…. Ngapain juga belain sesama cowok? Rugi!

Sementara yang cewek-cewek menyaksikan kejadian itu dengan ekspresi bingung. Ada tanda tanya besar di kepala mereka. Baru jadian kok berantem melulu? Nggak ada mesra-mesranya. Berantemnya di kelas, lagi. Nggak peduli banyak orang, lagi. Teriak-teriak, lagi! Namun kemudian muncul tanda tanya baru. Kali ini sampai terlontar dari muluk salah satu cewek.

"Emang mereka udah jadian, ya? Apa baru PDKT? Baru PDKT aja berantemnya udah parah gitu, apalagi kalo udah jadian? Bunuh-bunuhan, kali!"

Sementara para cowok pendukung Baekhyun, tidak peduli dan sama sekali tidak ingin tahu alasan di balik pertengkaran itu. Yang penting ada tontonan seru. Dengan riuh mereka memberikan support untuk Baekhyun. Dan tak lupa, sambil ngemil keripik.

"Lawan aja, Baek!" seru Jongdae. "Ntar kalo lo kalah, gue belain!"

"Iya. Hajar aja si Chanyeol, babe!" teriak Daehwi.

"Kalo Chanyeol mukul, pukul balik, Baek!" teriak Kwangsoo.

"Kalian teriaknya jangan kenceng-kencang dong! Jadi nggak kedengeran nih!" teriak Derry, dengan volume suara mengalahkan teman-temannya.

"Nah elo, sendirinya juga teriak. Paling kenceng malah!" Kepala Derry kemudian dijitakin dari segala arah. Sambil meringis, cowok itu cepat-cepat melindungi kepalanya dengan kedua tangan.

Dari bangku mereka, Kai dan Kyungsoo menyaksikan pertengkaran Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dengan mulut ternganga. Chanyeol tidak pernah cerita dan Baekhyun juga tidak bilang apa-apa sebelumnya. Jadi keduanya benar-benar tidak tahu, persoalan apa sebenarnya yang terjadi di antara mantan teman-teman sebangku mereka itu.

Bel masuk berbunyi dan tidak ada satu pun yang menyadari. Teriakan riuh dan kasak-kusuk itu baru berhenti setelah sseseorang dari kelas sebelah mendatangi kelas mereka lalu berteriak di pintu.

"UDAH BEL, WOOOI! JANGAN BERISIK! MAU PADA BELAJAR NGGAK SIHHH!?"

Kelas langsung hening. Semua bergegas kembali ke bangku masing-masing. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun juga menghentikan pertengkaran mereka. Sesaat keduanya saling tatap dengan sorot kesal, dongkol, marah, benci, juga malu karena sudah jadi objek tontonan seisi kelas.

"Aduh, leher gue seret nih!" Jongdae terbatuk-batuk. "Ada minum nggak?"

Setelah berhenti teriak-teriak memberikan support, baru cowok-cowok itu sadar kalau tenggorokan mereka kering. Semuanya lalu ribut mencari minum.

"Lo gimana sih, Daehwi? Bawa keripik nggak bawa minum. Se-ret niiih!" semuanya lalu menyalahkan Daehwi. Tidak ada cara lain, cowok-cowok suporter Baekhyun terpaksa menahan haus sampai jam istirahat pertama nanti.

"Ssst! Bu Sam dateng!" seru Seulgi, yang duduk dekat pintu.

Kelas langsung hening. Semua duduk manis dibangku masing-masing. Tanpa sadar, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk di ujung bangku masing-masing, berusaha sejauh-jauhnya menjaga jarak. Namun dua kali pertengkaran terbuka itu kemudian memunculkan asumsi baru seputar perpindahan bangku tersebut.

Kai pindah ke bangku Baekhyun karena naksir Kyungsoo. Itu udah pasti, karena cowok itu sudah mengumumkan perasaanya. Dan meskipun sudah duduk sebangku, seisi kelas tahu status mereka masih PDKT. Dari pihak Kai , pastinya.

Sementara Kyungsoo sendiri, sepertinya cewek itu sedang berusaha (dengan sangat keras) menerima kondisi itu, dan berusaha menjalaninya dengan ikhlas. Karena sudah tidak ada lagi bangku kosong di kelas, maka pilihan Kyungsoo memang cuma dua: tabah atau nggak sekolah!

Asumsi berikutnya adalah Baekhyun pindah ke bangku Chanyeol karena dia naksir cowok itu. Tapi sayangnya Chanyeol sama sekali nggak naksir Baekhyun. Makanya tu cowok jadi galak sama Baekhyun. Baekhyun jadi balik galak juga, karena dia frustasi dan patah hati.

Nah, makin ruwet, kan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ada yang masih nungguin update ff ini?**

 **rorororonoaa** baper ya inget mantan :'). Sama :D. Haha iya aku juga pengen ketawa sama tingkah Chanyeol, tapi kasian juga Baekhyun. Iya sama-sama.. aku ikut seneng kalau reader seneng..

 **pcy61** iya aku juga sedih banget pas baca novelnya, nangis kejer aku.

 **B dongsaeng** iya kasian banget uri Baekhyunie, untung dia strong hehe.

 **Gomawo** **buat yang udah nyempetin baca ff ini, apalagi yang review, follow/fav.. nomu nomu gamsahamnida~**

 **So, how about this chapter?**

 **RnR juseyooo~**

 **Follow my ig: baekhill_byun**

 **_Hill_ 030218**


	7. Chapter 7

**DIA, TANPA AKU**

 _Remake Story by Esti Kinasih_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Ocs**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[DISCLAIMER]**

 **Cerita ini adalah milik penulis aslinya. Saya hanya me-remake kepada versi ChanBaek.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capter** **7**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading..**

 **.**

 **.**

BEGITU bel istirahat berbunyi, cowok-cowok suporter Baekhyun langsung melejit keluar dari kelas menuju kantin. Cari minum. Mereka berlarian begitu saja. Sementara cewek-cewek teman sekelas berjalan keluar sambil menatap Baekhyun sesaat. Baekhyun jadi kesal.

"Apa sih liat-liat? Berantemnya udah kelar, juga!" gerutunya.

Baekhyun melirik orang di sebelahnya, masih dengan rasa marah. Kemudian dia berdiri dan berjalan ke luar kelas. Ketika melewati Kyungsoo, ditepuknya lengan temannya itu.

"Ke kantin yuk!"

Kyungsoo memasukkan buku-bukunya Ke laci, bangkit berdiri, lalu mengejar Baekhyun. Sambil membereskan buku-bukunya, Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun dengan pandangan mata. Sementara Kai, begitu kedua cewek itu hilang dibalik tembok kelas sebelah, segera bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri Chanyeol dengan langkah cepat.

"Sebenernya ada masalah apa sih antara lo sama Baekhyun?" tanyanya sambil menjatuhkan diri di sebelah Chanyeol. "Berantem kok sampe kayak gitu."

"Udah, nggak usah tanya-tanya deh." Chanyeol berdecak malas. "Yuk, ke kantin. Gue laper."

"Baekhyun juga lagi ke kantin. Bisa-bisa ntar lo berdua berantem lagi di sana."

"Ya kalo dia cari gara-gara lagi…," Chanyeol bangkit berdiri, "apa boleh buat!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di depan salah satu meja panjang di kantin, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo duduk berhadapan. Masing-masing dengan sepiring gado-gado dan segelas es teh manis.

"Sebenernya lo ada apa sih sama Chanyeol? Berantem sampe kayak gitu." Kyungsoo membuka percakapan dengan topik yang membuat kekesalan Baekhyun jadi berkelanjutan.

"Aduuuuuh, ck!" Baekhyun mengeluh. "Elo tu ya. Kalau gue tau masalahnya, gue nggak akan teriak-teriak kayak tadi pagi, lagi."

"Masa sih lo nggak tau masalahnya? Kalo ngeliat tadi pagi Chanyeol marahnya sampe kayak gitu, kayaknya masalahnya serius, Baek."

"Nggak tau, ah." Baekhyun menggeleng, lalu memerhatikan gado-gado di piringnya. "Tadi kayaknya gue udah bilang sama ibu itu nggak pake tempe deh," katanya, lalu mulai memisahkan potongan-potongan kecil tempe dari gado-gadonya.

"Lo tanya deh, Baek, sama Chanyeol, apa sih masalahnya?"

"Udah. Tadi pagi itu gue kan tanya, trus jadinya berantem kayak gitu."

"Baik-baik nanyanya."

"Udah, Kyungjaaaa…" Baekhyun menghela napas lalu mengembuskannya kuat-kuat. Ia memandang Kyungsoo, capek dan putus asa. "Tadi pagi itu gue nanyanya udah baik-baik. Kemaren juga gitu. Lo kira gue nanyanya baru tadi trus langsung maen bentak-bentak, gitu? Nggak, lagi. Udah deh, nggak usah dibahas. Bikin gue jadi nggak nafsu nih. Atau gini aja, kalo lo penasaran, lo aja gih yang nanya. Ntar kasih tau gue."

"Nggak mungkin gue yang nanya, lagi." Akhirnya Kyungsoo menyudahi pembicaraan itu dan mulai menyantap gado-gadonya.

"Lagian juga kalo lo mau dapet jawaban, kayaknya nanyanya kudu pake gebukan kasur," kata Baekhyun sambil mengunyah. Kyungsoo jadi ketawa. Namun tawa itu langsung langsung lenyap begitu dilihatnya Chanyeol dan Kai memasuki kantin.

"Dia ke sini, Baek. Si Chanyeol," bisik Kyungsoo, langsung jadi tegang. Tapi Baekhyun tetap santai dan sama sekali tidak menoleh ke arah pintu kantin.

"Ya iyalah. Mau nggak mau dia ke sini. Nggak mungkin dia ke kantinnya anak kelas dua, apalagi kelas tiga."

Begitu melihat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, Kai langsung mengajak Chanyeol duduk di depan meja panjang yang paling dekat dengan pintu. "Yeol, kita duduk sini aja. Lo mau makan apa? Gue pesenin."

"Gue mau duduk di situ," tunjuknya dengan dagu ke sebuah meja panjang yang berjarak dua meja dari meja tempat Baekhyun makan. Dari meja itu, Chanyeol bisa leluasa memerhatikan Baekhyun. "Gue somay aja. Nggak pake kentang, ya. Minumnya es teh tawar."

Kai langsung melesat ke sisi kanan kantin, tempat konter-konter makanan terletak berjajar. Tak lama ia kembali sambil membawa pesanan Chanyeol dan pesanannya sendiri. Diambilnya tempat di depan Chanyeol. Tapi begitu ia menyadari ke mana sepasang mata temannya itu tertuju, ia segara berdiri dan pindah posisi.

"Ngapain lo pindah?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Pencegahan," jawab Kai tandas. "Dari cara lo ngeliatin Baekhyun, kayaknya kejadian tadi pagi di kelas bakalan terulang di sini," sambungnya.

Chanyeol tidak membantah. Dalam hati ia justru membenarkan apa yang diucapkan Kai.

"Lo sengaja duduk sini biar bisa ngeliatin dia, kan?"

"Iya," Chanyeol terus terang.

"Kenapa sih? Dia duduk di sebelah lo, kan? Masih kurang?" saking herannya, Kai sampai menatap Chanyeol dangan kening berkerut rapat.

"Karena dia duduk di sebelah gue, jadi gue nggak bisa ngeliatin. Lain kalo dia duduk di depan gue," Chanyeol menjawab santai, lalu mulai menyuapkan potongan somay ke mulutnya.

Sementara itu Kyungsoo, yang juga cemas kalau-kalau pertengkaran Chanyeol-Baekhyun bakalan berlanjut di kantin, mengajak Baekhyun buru-buru kembali ke kelas. Baekhyun setuju karena tidak bisa makan dengan tenang di bawah tatap tajam Chanyeol yang sebentar-sebentar terarah padanya.

Tanpa menghabiskan gado-gado di piring masing-masing, keduanya berdiri dan bergegas berjalan ke luar kantin. Di ambang pintu, tanpa sadar Kyungsoo menoleh ke kedua cowok itu. Di saat bersamaan Kai juga tengah menatap mereka. Cowok itu tersenyum tipis, memandang Kyungsoo dengan sorot berterima kasih.

Sesaat Kyungsoo terkesima. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Kai dalam ekspresi serius begitu. Nggak norak dan geblek seperti biasanya. Cowok itu jadi kelihatan berbeda. Lain sama sekali. Dengan kikuk dibalasnya senyum itu.

Begitu kedua cewek itu sudah hilang, Kai mengembalikan tatapannya pada Chanyeol, yang sedang menikmati somaynya dengan santai, tapi jelas tahu bahwa Baekhyun sudah pergi.

"Gue balik ke bangku gue, ya? Kasian Baekhyun duduk di belakang gitu. Nggak ada temennya. Pasti bakalan jadi korban iseng anak-anak belakang pula."

"Kan ada gue?" kata Chanyeol tenang. "Boleh aja sih kalo lo pengin balik. Tapi duduk bertiga, ya? Dan si Baekhyun harus di tengah."

Mata Kai membulat lebar. Tapi ia tidak juga mengeluarkan suara, saking bingungnya mau ngomong apa.

Chanyeol jadi tertawa. "spechlees lo, ya?" tanyanya dengan nada geli. Tapi kemudian ia menggeleng kuat dan berkata tegas, jelas tidak ingin dibantah sama sekali. "Jangan! Gue mau dia duduk di sebelah gue."

"Biar bisa berantem terus, gitu?"

"Ya!" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan memainkan alisnya sesaat, sambil memandang muka bingung Kai. "Dan elo nggak usah tanya-tanya sebabnya. Nggak bakal gue jawab. Nggak sekarang-sekarang. Soalnya gue nggak bakalan bisa cerita tanpa emosi, tanpa marah-marah. Dan kalo lo tetep maksa gue untuk cerita juga, bisa-bisa abis cerita, gue bisa menyerang si Baekhyun lebih ganas!"

Kai ternganga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Begitu sampai rumah, Chanyeol langsung masuk kamar dan berdiri di depan tempat tidur Kris.

"Tadi pagi cewek lo gue marahin, gue bentak-bentak. Sampe gue puas!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Chanyeol berganti baju. Disambarnya salah satu komik dari rak koleksi komiknya lalu berjalan di keluar kamar. Sambil tiduran di ruang tamu, Chanyeol membaca komik itu sampai jatuh tertidur.

Namun malam harinya, setelah mengerjakan PR untuk besok dengan konsentrasi yang cuma setengah, Chanyeol duduk tercenung di depan meja belajar Kris. Kalau mau berpikir tanpa menyertakan emosi, dan terus terang mau mengakui, sebenarnya jawabannya jelas.

Hanya puas sesaat. Hanya melegakan sementara. Setelah itu semuanya kembali seperti semula. Tidak ada yang berubah. Tetap sedih. Tetap sesak. Tetap kosong. Tetap terasa Kris sudah tidak ada. Dan tetap kesepian begitu hanya sendirian di kamar begini. Kecuali kalau saat ini juga dikontaknya Baekhyun lalu kembali dibentak-bentaknya cewek itu seperti tadi pagi.

Dangan mata nanar Chanyeol menatap sepotong kertas yang dulu ditempelkan Kris di dinding di depannya. Barisan kalimat itu, tulisan tangan Kris, madih bisa terbaca, walaupun tampak kabur karena Chanyeol membaca dengan pikiran menerawang. Kalimat-kalimat tentang Baekhyun. Hanya tentang cewek itu.

Sebenarnya ingin sekali dilepasnya kertas itu dari dinding. Tapi tidak tega, kerana kertas itu usaha Kris selama berbulan-bulan. Karena kertas itu adalah kegembiraannya selama berbulan-bulan juga. Sekaligus kecemasannya. Kegelisahannya. Ketidaksabarannya.

Yang pasti, kertas itu kenangan Chanyeol dan seluruh isi rumah ini pada bulan-bulan terakhir hidup Kris. Cuma selembar kertas yang disobek dari buku tulis sekolah, tapi sangat berharga bagi sang kakak saat dia masih hidup. Dan kini sangat berharga untuk orang-orang yang dia tinggalkan.

"Suka banget warna biru," desis Chanyeol pelan, membaca salah satu poin di kertas itu dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

"Usil banget. Tukang ngisengin orang." Chanyeol membaca poin di bawahnya.

Poin yang lain…

Kalau ada yang marah-marah karena udah jadi korban keisengannya, Baekhyun suka njulingin mata. Bikin tuh orang ditambah marah lagi.

Poin yang lain lagi…

 _Bego olahraga. Nggak ada satu pun olahraga yang dia bisa. Kecuali lari atau kabur. Karena biasanya kalo abis ngisengin orang, dia suka dikejar-kejar._

Poin yang lainnya lagi…

 _Kalo ngiket rambut nggak pernah rapi. Asal keiket. Tapi dengan rambut yang keiket asal-asalan gitu, berantakan, dia jadi tambah manis. Cakep!_

"Masa?" Chanyeol tertawa mendengus. Tidak yakin dan sama sekali tidak percaya dengan kebenaran kalimat-kalimat itu. Terutama yang terakhir.

Namun tak lama tawanya menghilang. Cowok itu kemudian menghela napas dalam-dalam. Tercenung dalam keterdiaman yang lama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di saat yang sama, di kamarnya, Baekhyun juga sedang duduk dalam diam. Tercenung dalam. Tapi untuknya, tidak ada yang perlu di pikirkan tentang Chanyeol. Sama sekali. Percuma saja, ia nggak akan dapat jawabannya. Yang ada malah jadi emosi lagi kalau ingat kejadian tadi pagi.

Yang sedang dipikirkan Baekhyun dengan serius saat ini adalah, gimana caranya agar ia bisa nyaman duduk di deretan belakang yang sama sekali nggak ada ceweknya itu. Ditambah sebelahan sama cowok stres yang kayaknya bakalan sakit jiwa beneran. Tapi, sampai matanya meredup, karena kantuk, Baekhyun tidak juga mendapatkan ide.

Udah deh. Liat gimana situasinya aja nanti, putusnya kemudian. Ia bangkit berdiri sambil menguap lebar-lebar sambil menuju. Tempat tidurnya, menjatuhkan diri di sana, dan tak lama kemudian ia jatuh terlelap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan paginya, sambil menyiapkan diri berangkat ke sekolah, Baekhyun meneruskan berpikir soal semalam. Ketika akhirnya cewek itu membuka pintu rumah, siap berangkat ke sekolah, ia telah mengambil satu keputusan.

"Cuekin aja si Chanyeol. Daripada gue ketularan sarap!"

Meskipun begitu, belajar dari pengalaman kemarin, Baekhyun telah menyiapkan langkah pencegahan. Semua PR untuk hari ini telah ia kerjakan. Jadi Chanyeol tidak bisa lagi mengatakan, "Ngerjain PR tuh di rumah, bukan di sekolah. Ngapain aja lo di rumah semalem?"

Baekhyun juga telah menyiapkan langkah pencegahan tambahan, kalau-kalau langkah pertama tidak berhasil. Ia sengaja berangkat ke sekolah dalam waktu yang benar-benar mepet. Yang kira-kira nanti sampai sekolah udah mau bel.

"Kalau perlu kurang semenit dari bel. Jadi tuh orang nggak punya kesempatan buat ngomel," katanya, ngomong sendiri sambil berjalan dengan langkah cepat ke halte bus.

Akibat berangkat terlalu mepet itu, jarum jam sudah menunjukan tujuh kurang lima saat bus yang ditumpanginya sampai ditujuan. Susah payah Baekhyun menyeruak di antara para penumpang yang menyesaki perut bus, resiko kalau berangkat siang, dan berusaha mencapai pintu bus secepat mungkin.

Begitu berhasil mencapai pintu, Baekhyun langsung melompat turun dan berlari secepat-cepatnya menuju sekolah. Cewek itu sampai di ambang pintu kelas dalam keadaan mandi keringat dan napas terengah. Dan tepat seperti dugaannya, waktu sudah menujukkan jam tujuh kurang satu menit!

Sambil mengatur napas, Baekhyun cepat-cepat berjalan ke bangkunya dan langsung mengempaskan tubuhnya di sana. Capek. Selain habis berlari, selama di bus dia juga terus berdiri, nggak dapat duduk.

"Baru dateng jam segini!?" Chanyeol menyambut kedatangan Baekhyun dengan teguran galak. "Lo kira emang bisa, belajar dalam kondisi keringetan begitu? Pasti tadi dari halte ke sini lari. Iya, kan? Lo berangkat dari rumah jam berapa sih? Besok berangkat lebih pagi dong!"

Baekhyun terkesima. Bibirnya sampai melongo. "Gue udah ngerjain PR di rumah," lapornya. Akibat ketersimaan itu, Baekhyun mendadak jadi polos dan bego.

"Bagus!" ucap Chanyeol singkat.

Tak lama kemudian Baekhyun tersadar. Ngapain juga gue lapor ke dia kalo udah ngerjain PR, ya? desisnya dalam hati. Emang apa urusannya? Gue mau dateng jam berapa kek, terserah gue, kan?

Tapi baru saja Baekhyun membuka mulut, mau balik marah-marah, bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Terpaksa cewek itu mengatupkan kembali mulutnya. Dalam hati ia bertekad, nanti jam istirahat pertama akan ia balas. Tapi tekad baru itu hanya bertahan sepuluh menit. Baekhyun segera teringat kembali tekad awalnya yang ia putuskan saat berangkat sekolah tadi: Cuekin aja si Chanyeol!

Kemudian ia memutuskan dalam hati, kali ini dengan niat bulat. Ya, cuekin aja! Soalnya kalo nggak gitu, kayaknya bakalan panjang urusannya. Sekarang aja, selagi masalahnya masih benar-benar gelap dan status mereka juga masih teman baru, mereka udah bentak-bentakan sampe parah banget gitu. Gimana nanti? Ih, serem! Baekhyun bergidik tanpa sadar.

"Kenapa?" bisik Chanyeol tajam. Lamunan Baekhyun memang tertangkap jelas olehnya, karena seisi kelas saat ini sedang sibuk mencatat dan cuma Baekhyun satu-satunya yang sibuk menggigit ujung bolpoinnya. Dengan serius pula.

"Ketahuan nggak nyatet, bisa abis lo diomelin…," bisik Chanyeol lagi. Jenis bisikan yang merupakan volume minimalis dari bentakan.

Baekhyun cemberut. Tapi tidak berusaha membantah. Iyalah. Meladeni orang gila di saat kelas sedang sunyi senyap begini berarti dirinya sama nggak warasnya.

Dangan senyum puas tertahan, Chanyeol melirik cewek di sebelahnya. Baekhyun mencatat dengan bibir cemberut maju beberapa senti. Chanyeol jadi semangat menunggu jam istirahat pertama. Karena ia yakin, pertengkaran mereka akan berlanjut. Jadi bisa dibentak-bentak dan dimarahinya Baekhyun seperti kemarin. Tapi kali ini, ia tidak ingin pertengkaran mereka terlalu terbuka. Tidak perlu terlalu heboh. Yang penting bisa membuat hatinya lega. Puas. Tidak peduli meskipun cuma sesaat.

Chanyeol tidak tahu Baekhyun sudah tidak ingin lagi bertengkar. Sama sekali. Karena itu, saat bel istirahat pertama berbunyi dan Chanyeol langsung mengubah posisi duduknya jadi benar-banar menghadap ke arahnya, Baekhyun sudah tahu cowok itu pasti mau ngomel lagi. Dan dugaannya seratus persen tepat!

"Lo nggak punya beker, ya? Kok bisa telat banget kayak tadi!?" pacing Chanyeol.

Baekhyun langsung bersyukur. Meskipun intonasi suara Chanyeol tinggi, volumenya sama sekali tidak tinggi. Jadi tidak sampai mengundang perhatian teman-teman sekelas. Dan sesuai tekadnya, Baekhyun memilih diam. Sebenarnya ia pingin langsung kabur ke kantin, tapi Kyungsoo ada urusan sama anak kelas sebelah.

"Pasti lo nggak sempet sarapan," lanjut Chanyeol. Tetap dengan nada menusuk.

Baekhyun tetap diam. Dimasukkannya buku-buku pelajaran di atas meja ke dalam tasnya. Chanyeol tidak memedulikan kebungkaman Baekhyun. Justru ada perasaan senang karena Baekhyun tidak membantah kata-katanya.

"Emang bisa ya, belajar dalam kondisi perut laper dan badan keringetan? Gue jamin nggak!"

Baekhyun tidak tahan lagi, tapi tetap tidak ingin buka mulut. Dan Chanyeol tetap meneruskan kalimatnya. Cowok itu semakin senang. Tanpa ia sadari, perasaan senang itu muncul karena ia dalam keadaan benar-banar dapat melupakan kesedihannya, bukan karena sedang memarahi Baekhyun.

"Lo bangun kesiangan karena semalem ngerjain PR, ya?" ucap Chanyeol lagi, lalu tertawa geli. "Gue jadi nggak tau mendingan yang mana. Lo datang nggak

telat tapi begitu sampe sekolahan langsung nyontek PR, atau lo ngerjain PR di rumah tapi jadi dateng telat…," Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, kemudian meneruskan kalimatnya dengan anda yang kembali tajam. "Menurut gue dua-duanya nggak bener!"

Niat banget sih nih cowok ngomelnya! desisnya Baekhyun dalam hati. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk cepat-cepat pergi. Daripada kesabarannya habis lalu ia langgar tekadnya dan akhirnya mereka saling bentak dan saling teriak seperti kemarin pagi.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, dan sikap garang Chanyeol sontak menghilang. Cowok itu menatap pemandangan di depannya dalam ketersentakan hebat.

Baekhyun menjulingkan kedua matanya!

Hanya itu…. Ya, hanya itu… tapi itulah yang ditulis Kris! Itulah yang ditinggalkannya dalam catatan!

Baekhyun berdiri lalu berlari ke luar kelas. Ia tidak memedulikan ekspresi kaget di wajah Chanyeol. Tidak memedulikan kondisi Chanyeol yang mendadak berubah jadi arca hidup.

Sendirian di kelas yang terasa lengang, mendadak Chanyeol merasa di tempat yang asing. Rasa lega sesaat yang tadi dirasakannya saat memarahi Baekhyun tadi kini juga hilang.

Sampai menjelang bel pulang, Chanyeol masih mencoba memancing kemarahan Baekhyun. Mencoba membuat cewek itu merespons setiap kata-kata tajamnya. Tapi Baekhyun benar-benar melaksanakan tekadnya, sama sekali tidak mengacuhkan Chanyeol dan semua pancingannya.

Cukup di kelas aja gue sebangku sama dia. Gue nggak mau menemani dia sampe ke rumah sakit jiwa gara-gara barengan gila! desis Baekhyun dalam hati.

Baekhyun lebih memusatkan perhatiannya pada cowok-cowok yang duduk di belakang. Mana yang asyik diajak temenan, mana yang mendingan say hello doang. Hari ini ia juga tahu ternyata cowok-cowok itu asyik-asyik.

Sesaat sebelum istirahat kedua berakhir, Jongdae, Daehwi, Kwangsoo dan semua cowok yang duduk di deretan paling belakang, kompakan menyembunyikan buku catatan Bahasa Indonesia Mingyu, yang duduk di deretan yang sama dengan Baekhyun.

"Iseng aja," kata Jongdae, sang pencetus ide.

Baekhyun yang baru saja balik dari kantin tidak sengaja mendengarkan perkataan Jongdae itu dan langsung tertarik.

Pelajaran apa pun, kalau itu ada di dua jam tarakhir, selalu memerlukan kemauan yang lebih keras. Tekad yang lebih kuat dan semangat yang lebih membaja. Kedengarannya memang hiperbolis, tapi itu kenyataan. Fakta. Boleh tanya sama semua pelajar yang masuk pagi pulang siang. SMP maupun SMA. Dijamin nggak ada yang masih fresh di jam-jam itu. Kalaupun ada, cuma sebagian keciiil. Mungkin di jam pelajaran sebelumnya dia sukses cabut, atau berhasil mikir tanpa ketahuan.

Jam setengah satu siang, saat matahari sedang terik-teriknya, saat kerja otak sudah menurun tajam karena belajar sejak jam tujuh pagi, wajar kalau niat iseng Jongdae itu langsung mendapat sambutan antusias. Bisa hahahihi -minimal nyengir lebar selama sepuluh menit sebelum memulai belajar lagi sampai tepat jam dua siang- jelas merupakan anugerah terindah.

Karena masih jam istirahat, kelas nyaris kosong, dengan leluasa Jongdae menarik keluar tas Mingyu dari dalam laci lalu mengeluarkan buku cetak Bahasa Indonesia dari sana. Dilemparnya buku itu ke Derry, yang menangkapnya dengan sigap dan langsung menyembunyikannya di dalam laci.

Mingyu ternyata langsung tahu. Begitu membuka tas hendak menyiapkan buku-buku dan mendapati buku cetak Bahasa Indonesia-nya raib, ia sudah bisa menebak oknumnya pasti anak-anak yang duduk di bangku deretan paling belakang. Cuma ia tidak tahu pasti siapa pelakunya. Cowok itu kemudian berdiri dan bertolak pinggang.

"Siapa yang ngumpetin buku gue? Elo, Jong?"

"Nggaaaaak!" Jongdae menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Elo, Kwang?" pandangan Mingyu beralih ke Kwangsoo. Kedua matanya mulai melotot.

"Nggaaaaak!" Kwangsoo membeo jawaban Jongdae, juga sambil menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat.

"Nggaaak!" belum ditanya, Daehwi sudah menjawab. Teman semejanya, Derry, jadi tetawa geli.

Baekhyun. yang menyaksikan jalannya peristiwa itu sejak awal jadi terkikik juga, semenatara sebagian teman-teman yang lain tidak menyadari peristiwa itu. Mingyu mulai gusar.

"Mana buku gue? Balikin cepet! Bentar lagi Bu Seohyun dateng nih!"

"Emangnya siapa sih yang ngumpetin buku lo? Jangan asal nuduh dong," kata Derry. Sampai Bu Seohyun memasuki ruangan, tetap tidak ada satu pun yang mau mengaku.

"Buku gue, woi! Buruan! Bu Seohyun udah dateng tuh!" seru Mingyu dengan suara tertahan.

Cowok-Cowok yang duduk di deretan paling belakang itu tetap tidak ada yang mau mengaku. Mereka memandangi Mingyu sambil senyum-senyum. Daehwi malah memeletkan lidahnya.

Mingyu jadi semakin kesal. Akhirnya cowok itu mengempaskan tubuh ke bangkunya lalu berseru lantang, tepat di saat Bu Seohyun akan membuka mulut untuk meminta murid-muridnya membuka buku.

"BUUUU…! BUKU SAYA DIUMPETIN SAMA ANAK-ANAK BELAKANG….!"

Cowok-cowok di deretan paling belakang kontan tercengang, kemudian tertawa gelak-gelak. Seisi kelas ikut tertawa. Semua mata menatap ke arah Mingyu dengan penuh minat.

"Mingyu tukang ngadu! Jangan ditemenin!" seru Derry, ikut mengimbangi tingkah Mingyu yang kayak anak SD.

"BUUUU! KATA DERRY SAYA TUKANG NGADU, TRUS NGGAK BOLEH DITEMENIN!" seru Mingyu lagi.

Seisi kelas tertawa lagi. Tapi tawa mereka kali ini terdengar berbeda. Mata mereka juga memandang Mingyu dengan sorot berbeda, sedikit menerawang. Bila dipastikan, sebagian besar murid kelas itu jadi ingat waktu zaman-zaman SD dulu. Ngadu ke guru gara-gara buku, bolpoin, atau barang-barang mereka yang lain disembunyikan teman dan nggak ada satu pun yang mengaku telah melakukan.

"Apa sih kalian ini?" Bu Seohyun memandang ke belakang dengan kening berkerut. "Kayak anak SD aja. Kembalikan buku Mingyu. Kita akan memulai pelajaran. Jangan buang-buang waktu!"

Derry mengeluarkan buku cetak Bahasa Indonesia milik Mingyu dari dalam laci mejanya. Diopernya buku itu pada Daehwi, yang kemudian memberikannya pada Mingyu.

"Mingyu tukang ngadu!" katanya.

"Biarin, wee!" Mingyu menyambar bukunya dari tangan Daehwi lalu menjulurkan lidahnya.

Baekhyun terkekeh. Ia teringat teman-teman dan hari-harinya di SMP dulu. Kejadian itu membuatnya merasa lega. Berarti musibah yang dialaminya cuma satu: sebangku dengan Chanyeol. Lainnya nggak ada. Malah kayaknya duduk di belakang, bareng cowok-cowok iseng tadi, bakalan bikin hari-harinya di sekolah jadi seru. Karena itu -setelah pelajaran Bahasa Indonesia usai dan Bu Seohyun berjalan ke luar kelas- Baekhyun tidak peduli saat didengarnya Chanyeol bicara dengan nada tajam.

"Jangan tidur malem-malem, jadi besok nggak telat kayak tadi!"

Baekhyun menjawab dengan menghadapkan mukanya ke arah Chanyeol lalu menjulingkan kedua matanya. Kemudian cewek itu bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke luar kelas dengan langkah cepat.

Chanyeol mengikuti kepergian Baekhyun dengan pandangan mata. Sikap garangnya langsung hilang. Kembali ia merasakan itu. Perasaan asing yang tidak dikenalnya, namun membuatnya gelisah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ParkYooAh** ini udah next yah..

 **almaepark** #TeamBaekhyun mana suaranyaaaa hehe. Mana tega nyakar muka gantengnya Chanyeol apalagi jidat bangsatnya wkwk

 **rorororonoaa** yok mana lagi suporternya baekhyun angkat tangaaaannn hehe. Gentayangan? Hhmmm kurang tepat sih, liat aja ya kedepannya hehe. Sabar ya,, biar greget wkwk

 **Pcy61** ini udah next ya..

 **Jang Ha Na** haha iya, kasian Baekhyun nya jadi kambing hitam wkwk.

 **kimyjoy95** iya ini remake, aku Cuma ganti cast sama beberapa hal aja. Aku juga suka banget, iya emang alurnya gak ketebak banget..

 **B dongsaeng** iya Chanyeol emang nyebelin, tapi itu karena dia merasa kehilangan banget.

 **Karena kuliah udah mulai, jadwal update jadi gak tentu, bisa fast update kayak sekarang, bisa juga agak ngaret beberapa hari, Tapi pokoknya aku usahain update seminggu sekali deh.**

 **Gomawo** **buat yang udah nyempetin baca ff ini, apalagi yang review, follow/fav.. nomu nomu gamsahamnida~**

 **So, how about this chapter?**

 **RnR juseyooo~**

 **Follow my ig: baekhill_byun**

 **_Hill_ 0** **9** **0218**


	8. Chapter 8

**DIA, TANPA AKU**

 _Remake Story by Esti Kinasih_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Ocs**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[DISCLAIMER]**

 **Cerita ini adalah milik penulis aslinya. Saya hanya me-remake kepada versi ChanBaek.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capter** **8**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading..**

 **.**

 **.**

KEESOKAN harinya, dengan berbagai cara Chanyeol berusaha memancing kemarahan Baekhyun. Minimal membuat cewek itu kesal dan akhirnya mau buka mulut. Sering alasan kemarahan Chanyeol itu seakan dicari-cari, tapi Baekhyun berusaha keras menahan diri tidak terpancing.

Sabar, sabar. Orang sabar disayang Tuhan, katanya dalam hati saat Chanyeol menegurnya tajam hanya gara-gara ia menggigiti tutup bolpoinnya.

Sabar, sabar. Orang sabar disayang Tuhan, Baekhyun berkata lagi dalam hati saat Chanyeol menegurnya ditengah pelajaran sejarah. Merasa bosan, cewek itu mengabaikan penjelasan guru di depan dan memilih sibuk mencoreti buku catatannya.

Jelas Chanyeol langsung memanfaatkan peluang itu. Ditegurnya Baekhyun dengan kata-kata tajam -tentu saja berupa bisikan karena kelas sedang hening dan guru sedang menjelaskan di depan. Cowok itu mengakhiri tegurannya dengan memerintahkan Baekhyun untuk menyimak pelajaran dan mencatat apa yang ada di papan tulis.

Daripada omelan Chanyeol ada bagian keduanya, Baekhyun memilih menuruti perintah itu. Tentu saja dengan tidak lupa menggumamkan kalimat andalannya dalam hati: Orang sabar disayang Tuhan. Amin! Amin! Amin!

Tidak sampai satu jam kemudian, di tengah pelajaran kimia, kembali Baekhyun harus mengumandangkan kalimat andalannya itu dalam hati. Chanyeol memarahinya dengan suara pelan, karena mengira Baekhyun sedang bengong saat jam pelajaran. Walaupun kelihatannya tidak peduli, tak urung Baekhyun

menggerutu juga. Nih cowok nggak bisa bedain orang bengong sama orang yang lagi mikir sih!

Secara keseluruhan, hasil akhir untuk hari ini -meskipun mati-matian menahan marah- Baekhyun sukses menahan diri dari semua pancingan Chanyeol dan tidak satu pun teman-teman sekelas mereka menyadari bahwa di antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang terjadi peristiwa "anjing menggonggong, kafilah masa bodo".

Begitu bel pulang berbunyi, Baekhyun menarik napas lega. Dibereskannya buku dan alat tulisnya lalu segera kabur. Cewek itu pulang ke rumah dengan perasaan lega dan tanpa beban. Semua kejengkelan dan kekesalannya lenyap begitu ia kabur dari sebelah Chanyeol dan memutuskan takkan memikirkan keanehan cowok itu.

Justru Chanyeol yang semakin emosi. Dengan geram, ditatapnya Baekhyun yang berjalan keluar kelas dengan langkah cepat. Sambil membereskan buku dan alat tulisnya, serta sesekali membalas lambaian tangan teman sekelas, Chanyeol bertekad besok harus bisa memaksa Baekhyun membuka mulut dan merespons semua tindakannya.

Di saat Baekhyun bisa pulang dengan perasaan lega, Chanyeol justru sebaliknya. Lagi-lagi ia merasakan suasana asing yang membuatnya gelisah.

Keesokan harinya, Chanyeol berangkat sekolah dengan tekad "harus bisa membuat Baekhyun buka mulut". Harus! Kebetulan hari ini ada mata pelajaran olahraga di jam pertama dan kedua. Jadi ada banyak kesempatan memaksa Baekhyun menghadapi dirinya tanpa menarik perhatian teman-teman sekelas.

Setelah mengganti seragam dengan kaus olahraga dan celana pendek, Chanyeol turun ke lapangan bersama cowok-cowok sekelas lainnya. Otaknya berpikir keras, mencari cara agar tekadnya bisa terlaksana. Semakin cepat semakin baik.

Tapi belum lagi cara itu ditemukan, Chanyeol keburu mematung di tengah anak tangga. Ia berhenti melangkah dan berdiri dengan tatapan tertuju lurus-lurus ke satu titik di lapangan.

 _Kalo ngiket rambut nggak pernah rapi. Asal keiket. Tapi itu malah bikin dia jadi tambah manis._

Salah satu poin dalam catatan yang ditinggalkan Kris, kini ada di depan mata. Menghantam Chanyeol dangan keras dan membuatnya kembali mengalami perasaan asing itu.

Dengan kedua rahang terkatup rapat, Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang berada di lapangan voli bersama cewek-cewek sekelas lainnya. Tanpa

bicara, ditariknya karet pengikat kucir rambut Baekhyun sampai terlepas sehingga rambut cewek itu terurai.

Baekhyun menoleh kaget. Chanyeol menyambut tatapan kaget itu dengan harapan akan keluarnya protes dari mulut Baekhyun, minimal gerutuan, sehingga ada alasan bagi dirinya untuk terus menyerang cewek itu dengan kata-kata. Namun Baekhyun tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun. Bukan saja karena cewek itu ingat dengan tekadnya sendiri untuk tidak terpancing, tapi juga karena kaget dengan tindakan Chanyeol itu.

Beberapa detik terlewat, dan Chanyeol merutuk dalam hati saat sadar Baekhyun tetap bungkam. Akhirnya ia meraih satu tangan Baekhyun dan meletakkan karet pengikat rambut itu di telapaknya. Kemudian Chanyeol balik badan dan pergi begitu saja.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap dengan mulut ternganga. Begitu juga teman-teman sekelas yang menyaksikan itu. Ketika kesadarannya telah kembali, Baekhyun menggerutu dalam hati sambil mengikat kembali rambutnya. Tetap dengan gaya khasnya. Asal mengikat. Berantakan.

"Ayo, lanjut! Giliran gue yang serve, kan?" serunya ke arah teman-temannya yang masih berdiri diam, terpesona dengan kejadian tadi. Mereka tersadar. Keenam cewek yang jadi tim lawan Baekhyun segera bergeser jauh-jauh ke luar lapangan.

"Kok pada mencar!?" seru Baekhyun heran.

"Elo kan biasa, Baek. Lapangannya di mana, serve-nya ntar ke mana!" seru Yuju.

Baekhyun terkikik. Sejak SMP, Baekhyun memang terkenal bego olahraga. Kecuali lari. Apalagi kalau olahraga itu berbentuk kerja sama tim, seperti basket atau voli. Teman-teman yang kebagian satu tim dengan Baekhyun biasanya langsung patah semangat. "Yaah, ada Baekhyun. Pasti kalah deh…," ucap mereka setiap kali selesai dilakukan pembentukan tim. Seterusnya yang biasanya akan terdengar adalah seruan-seruan yang seperti saat ini sedang dilontarkan teman-temannya.

"Baekhyun jangan disuruh _serve_ deh. Bolanya ke mana-mana!"

"Netnya dinaekin aja deh. Atau diturunin aja sampai menempel di tanah. Baekhyun nih, kalo nggak bolanya nabrak net, pasti lewat kolong."

Itu kalau voli. Kalau basket biasanya…

"Bolanya ditendang aja, Cit. Abis lo kalo drible ngaco."

"Khusus buat Baekhyun, kalo dia bisa ngelempar bola sampe setinggi tiga perempat tiang, anggap aja tuh bola hampir masuk ring. Minimal kena bibirnya ring deh."

Baekhyun sih cuma ketawa-ketawa mendengarnya, soalnya sudah biasa. Namun di sisi lain lapangan, seseorang sama sekali tidak mengganggap itu sebagai sesuatu yang lucu. Justru sebaliknya.

Chanyeol berdiri mematung. Kembali dirasakannya sensasi asing yang menggelisahkannya. Hanya dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit, satu poin lagi dalam catatan yang ditinggalkan Kris, ada di depannya.

 _Bego olahraga. Nggak ada satu pun olahraga yang dia bisa. Kecuali lari atau kabur._

Dengan geram kembali dihampirinya Baekhyun. Ada satu cara agar cewek itu tidak menjadi cewek yang disebutkan Kris dalam catatannya itu.

"Sori! Sori! Break sebentar, yaaa!?" seru Chanyeol, sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya membentuk huruf T dan tersenyum lebar. Chanyeol memasuki lapangan. Cewek-cewek itu seketika menghentikan permainan. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan teman-temannya, Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun. Tanpa bicara, dirapikannya ikatan rambut Baekhyun. Benar-benar rapi, sampai tidak ada satu helai rambut pun yang tidak terikat kecuali poni.

"Kalo ngiket rambut yang bener!" Chanyeol menegur tajam dan dengan ekspresi galak.

Chanyeol sangat berharap Baekhyun mau buka mulut. Ia tidak lagi berminat memperpanjang pertengkaran mereka seperti kemarin-kemarin. Ia hanya ingin Baekhyun bicara.

Namun Baekhyun tetap bungkam. Meskipun dari ekspresi wajahnya jelas terlihat cewek itu benar-benar kesal, juga malu. Ini di lapangan, dan yang olahraga bukan cuma kelas mereka doang. Bikin malu aja!

Sementara itu teman-teman mereka menyaksikan adegan itu dengan ternganga dan pandangan bertanya. Tapi mereka juga harus mengakui, untuk pasangan tukang berantem model Chanyeol sama Baekhyun, sumpah, tadi itu adegan yang romantis abis!

Tidak ada satu pun yang tahu bahwa alasan Chanyeol melakukan itu adalah karena Baekhyun melancarkan aksi diam, juga karena kali ini Chanyeol sadar usahanya kembali gagal.

Setelah sekali lagi meyakinkan ikatan rambut cewek itu benar-benar rapi, Chanyeol berbisik di telinga Baekhyun dan mengancam pelan, "Kalo lo nggak mau gue dateng terus ngiket rambut lo lagi, jangan dilepas!" ancamnya pelan. Kemudian dia balik badan, "Oke, silakan lanjut!" serunya sambil meninggalkan lapangan.

"Bego olahraga"-nya Baekhyun memang hopelees. Tidak bisa dibenahi saat ini juga. Tapi paling tidak, ikatan rambutnya kini rapi. Jadi ini bukan Baekhyun yang dilihat Kris.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekali lagi kali ini Baekhyun pulang dengan perasan lega dan tanpa beban. Ternyata kalau nggak ditanggepin dan nggak dipikirin memang nggak bikin emosi ya? Katanya dalam hati. Cewek itu berjalan menuju halte dengan langkah ringan. Sementara Chanyeol justru semakin emosi, dan tambah emosi lagi saat melihat Baekhyun berdiri diantara kerumunan siswa yang sedang menunggu bus di halte.

Lewat sudut mata, Baekhyun juga mengetahui kehadiran Chanyeol. Cewek itu bersyukur banget karena bus yang ditunggunya sudah datang. Jadi ia bisa selamat. Begitu bus berhenti di hadapan,Baekhyun buru-buru naik dan menghilang di dalam perut kendaraan umum yang sarat penumpang itu.

"Kurang ajar tuh cewek! Sialan!" Chanyeol memaki pelan. Tetapi begitu bus yang ditumpangi Baekhyun melaju pergi, entah kenapa lagi-lagi Chanyeol merasakan itu… rasa asing yang selalu membuatnya gelisah.

Kegelisahan itu ternyata bertahan. Menemaninya selama perjalanan pulang. Menyertainya saat menyantap makan siang, hingga Chanyeol nyaris tidak merasakan apa yang sedang disantapnya.

Menjelang malam, kegelisahan itu membuat Chanyeol semakin kacau dan meledak tepat di saat hari tengah gelap. Dan Chanyeol terenyak.

Kini ia tahu pasti apa yang membuatnya gelisah belakangan ini. Karena Baekhyun sudah tidak lagi mengeluarkan suara. Karena cewek itu benar-benar bungkam. Karena cewek itu terang-terangan bersikap seakan ia tak terlihat, seakan ia tak ada.

Kini Chanyeol juga yakin, perasaan asing yang merambati hatinya belakangan ini, karena Baekhyun telah membuatnya berdiri di tempat yang sama seperti Kris!

Menempatkannya di luar lingkaran. Hanya bisa melihat. Hanya bisa mengawasi. Dan hanya bisa diam.

Kemudian Chanyeol menyadari dirinya mulai dikecam ketakutan. Ketakutan yang ternyata membuat kemarahannya menyurut sampai benar-benar ke titik terendah, dan akhirnya hilang.

Tidak bisa! Chanyeol menggeleng kuat tanpa sadar. Baekhyun tidak bisa menempatkan gue di tempat yang sama seperti Kris, pikir Chanyeol. Kris sudah pergi. Dia sudah tidak ada lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya Chanyeol berangkat sekolah kembali dengan tekad harus bisa membuat Baekhyun buka mulut. Namun kali ini tidak dengan kemarahan. Sengaja Chanyeol datang lebih pagi, berharap akan ada lebih banyak kesempatan sebelum penghuni kelas keburu berdatangan.

Tapi tidak berguna. Baekhyun datang hanya sepuluh menit menjelang bel, dan langsung membuat Chanyeol terpaku di bangkunya.

Ada begitu banyak warna biru melekat pada Baekhyun pagi ini. Chanyeol mematung menatap nuansa biru itu, dan seketika teringat pada satu kalimat yang tertulis pada lembar catatan tentang Baekhyun yang ditinggalkan Kris.

 _Suka banget warna biru._

"Lo suka warna biru ya, Baek?" mulut Chanyeol terbuka begitu saja.

Baekhyun belagak tidak mendengar. Ia juga tidak mau menoleh. Setelah memasukkan tasnya ke laci, cewek itu langsung berjalan lagi ke luar kelas. Karena tidak mau menoleh itulah Baekhyun jadi tidak tahu perubahan yang terjadi pada Chanyeol. Yang jelas-jelas tertangkap di otaknya adalah Chanyeol belum menyerah.

Bel masuk berbunyi. Baekhyun melangkah masuk dengan malas. Selalu begitu. Momen-momen menjelang dirinya harus berada di sebelah Chanyeol selalu bikin Baekhyun bete. Apalagi saat berada di sebelah Chanyeol, bikin bete lagi. Dan, benar saja. Baru juga dua detik ia duduk, Chanyeol sudah menyambutnya dengan pertanyaan.

"Baek, lo suka warna biru ya?"

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun tidak menoleh, apalagi menjawab, karena di kepalanya sudah muncul berbagai dugaan. Chanyeol pasti mau bilang: _"Apaan tuh? Selera jelek! Warna yang keren tuh silver. Warna milenium. Warna kuat. Biru? Norak! Pasti orangnya melankolis nggak jelas. Sensi. Suka berkhayal. Gampang tersinggung!"_

"Iya, kan? Lo suka warna biru?" tanya Chanyeol lagi, suaranya terdengar lunak.

Di saat yang bersamaan, Baekhyun teringat tiga buah stabilonya -kuning, hijau dan biru- yang kemarin dipinjam Jongdae. Cewek itu langsung merasa lega karena ada alasan untuk tidak mengacuhkan Chanyeol.

"Jongdae, stabilo gue mana? Gue mau pake nih!" serunya, bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri meja Jongdae. Kemudian Baekhyun sengaja berlama-lama di sana, dan baru kembali ke bangkunya setelah guru datang.

Chanyeol menabrak dinding!

Tiba-tiba cowok itu menyadari ia melakukan tindakan yang persis seperti yang dulu dilakukan Kris. Mengamati Baekhyun dan tingkah lakunya dari kejauhan. Seperti yang sedang dilakukannya saat ini.

Di kantin, Chanyeol memilih duduk di antara siswa-siswa kelas lain yang tidak dikenalnya agar tidak perlu bicara. Dengan begitu ia bisa tenang memerhatikan Baekhyun. Dengan piring gado-gado ditangan masing-masing, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menghampiri salah satu teman sekelas mereka, Hana, lalu duduk di depannya.

Hana itu religius banget. Anak-anak lain sih kalau mau makan ya makan aja. Kalaupun sebelumnya pake acara berdoa, paling berdoa ala kadarnya. Kalau Hana lain. Berdoanya khusyuk. Pakai acara nunduk segala. Matanya merem, lagi. Sudah begitu bacaannya banyak pula. Selain berterima kasih karena Tuhan telah memberinya berkat makanan ini, ia juga berdoa untuk orang-orang disekitarnya, terutama mereka yang kesusahan. Memohon pada Tuhan agar mereka juga diberikan berkat makanan.

Hana lupa bahwa di depannya ada setan. Dua, lagi. Begitu cewek itu selesai berdoa dan membuka mata… berkat makanannya sudah hilang!

Yang raib bagian yang paling enak, lagi. Nasi sama sayurnya sih masih utuh. Tapi ayamnya telah menghilang. Tanpa meninggalkan jejak.

Dengan bingung Hana menatap piringnya, kemudian mencari-cari di lantai dan kolong meja. Tatapannya beralih ke Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang duduk di depannya. Ia ingin bertanya tapi urung, karena dilihatnya kedua temannya itu sedang berdoa. Lebih khusyuk daripada doanya sendiri tadi. Saking baiknya si Hana ini, sampai tidak terlintas dalam pikirannya bahwa orang yang sedang berdoa dengan sangat khusyuk pun patut dicurigai. Apalagi kalau yang berdoa si Baekhyun.

Baru setelah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo selesai berdoa dan membuka mata, Hana menanyakan ayamnya yang telah menghilang itu. Tentu saja jawaban yang diterimanya adalah gelengan kepala.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo lalu membantu Hana mencari ayam gorengnya yang raib itu. Baekhyun yang paling semangat. Ia sampai mencari-cari keluar kantin segala. Alasannya, "Kan lo tau sendiri, ayam suka lari-larian."

"Inikan ayam goreng gitu lho, Baek," kata Hana kesal.

Dari tempat duduknya, Chanyeol menyaksikan peristiwa itu. Cowok itu tersenyum geli tanpa sadar. Namun tak lama senyum itu menghilang.

Chanyeol merasa tidak seharusnya ia melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang pernah dilakukan Kris. Kalau Kris sih punya alasan kuat. Baekhyun kan tidak kenal dia. Sementara Chanyeol mengenal Baekhyun. Lagi pula, masa sih harus mengamati terus cewek yang setiap hari duduk bersamanya, cuma setengah meter di sebelahnya!

Ketika kembali ke kelas, kembali Chanyeol bertekad harus harus bisa membuat Baekhyun bicara padanya. Harus bisa membuat Baekhyun menoleh dan menatapnya. Harus bisa!

Dan apa yang diinginkan Chanyeol terjadi, tapi sama sekali tidak seperti yang diharapkannya. Sehun, teman sebangku Jongdae, minta izin untuk pulang. Sekarang Jongdae duduk sendiri. Cowok itu lalu mengajak Baekhyun duduk bersamanya. Baekhyun jelas langsung setuju karena ia bisa terbebas dari Chanyeol. Sesuatu yang indah banget!

Chanyeol jadi gusar saat mendadak sendirian dan sekarang Baekhyun sekarang ada di pojok, di sebelah Jongdae. Baekhyun, cewek yang ditaksir Kris. Karena sang kakak itu sekarang sudah tidak ada, bagi Chanyeol satu-satunya tempat untuk Baekhyun adalah di sebelahnya.

"Baekhyun, balik sini. Jangan duduk di situ!" perintahnya.

"Apa sih tu orang?" Baekhyun melirik malas.

"Nggak bagus cewek duduk di belakang gitu. Di pojok, lagi. Balik sini!" perintah Chanyeol lagi, jadi semakin gusar.

"Lo kenapa sih, Yeol? Segitu galaknya. Biarin aja. Terserah dia mau duduk di mana, lagi," kata Jongdae, Chanyeol tidak menggubris ucapan Jongdae.

"Kalo lo nggak mau duduk di sini, balik ke bangku lo sana!"

"Gimana bisa, lagi?" Baekhyun menjawab dengan kesal. "Gue mau duduk di mana? Bangku gue ditempati temen lo gitu. Kan elo yang nyuruh dia dudukin bangku gue."

Chanyeol langsung mengarahkan tatapannya ke Kai. Teman-teman sekelas lainnya juga menatap ke arah Kai dengan bingung.

"Kai, lo balik sini!" seru Chanyeol.

"Nggak, ah!" Kai menolak seketika.

"Balik sini, Kai. Please banget. Biar Baekhyun duduk di situ."

Intonasi suara Chanyeol menurun, berusaha membujuk Kai agar bersedia pindah. Tapi Kai tatap menolak. Jelaslah. Yang membuatnya jadi bersemangat

berangkat ke sekolah setiap pagi kan karena duduk sebangku sama Kyungsoo, cewek pujaannya itu. Balik ke belakang lagi, duduk di antara kaum sejenis lagi, bakalan bikin garing dan bego, karena kebanyakan bercanda daripada belajar.

Guru datang. Chanyeol terpaksa menghentikan usahanya, terpaksa pasrah membiarkan Baekhyun sebangku dengan Jongdae, dan terpaksa ia duduk sendirian.

Sementara itu seisi kelas kembali bingung saat melihat Chanyeol begitu marah hanya karena Baekhyun menolak duduk di sebelahnya. Berarti asumsi yang dulu itu, bahwa Baekhyun naksir Chanyeol, salah. Yang betul adalah sebaliknya. Chanyeol yang naksir Baekhyun!

Untuk menghindari Chanyeol dan kemarahannya yang tidak jelas itu, lima menit sebelum bel pulang Baekhyun sudah membereskan buku dan alat tulisnya.

"Lo mau langsung kabur, ya?" bisik Jongdae.

"He-eh." Baekhyun meringis. "Gue lagi males berantem. Mending pulang. Makan trus tidur."

"Kenapa sih dia? Segitu marahnya?"

"Tau tuh. Nggak jelas."

Begitu bel pulang berbunyi, Baekhyun lansung ngibrit ke luar kelas. Chanyeol hanya bisa menatapnya geram. Ia tidak bisa mengejar karena propertinya masih berantakan, ditambah belum selesai mencatat pula.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kesempatan itu datang keesokan harinya. Chanyeol mendapati Baekhyun sedang berdiri di depan Kyungsoo dengan tampang panik. Dari pembicaraan kedua cewek itu yang tidak sengaja tertangkap olehnya, ternyata Baekhyun lupa membawa buku cetak Pendidikan Kewarganegaraan. Sialnya, hari ini jelas yang punya jadwal pelajaran itu cuma kelas mereka.

Baekhyun pantas panik. Soalnya Bu Sunny, guru PKN, memang paling antipati dan paling ngamuk kalau ada murid yang tidak membawa buku cetak pada jam pelajarannya. Tidak peduli apa pun alasannya. Informasi itu berdasarkan sumber-sumber yang sangat bisa dipercaya, yaitu para murid yang pernah tidak membawa buku cetak PKN karena berbagai alasan kemudian merasakan amukan Bu Sunny.

Merasa telah menemukan celah untuk meruntuhkan dinding yang dibangun Baekhyun, Chanyeol tidak lagi mencoba mengajaknya bicara. Baru setelah pergantian jam pelajaran dan giliran PKN tiba, Chanyeol buka mulut.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol. "Lo nggak bawa buku cetak PKN, ya?"

"Lupa!" jawab Baekhyun. Suara pertama yang ditunjukan untuk Chanyeol, setelah berhari-hari bungkam. Ketus. Kasar. Namun Chanyeol bersyukur karena bibir cewek itu akhirnya terbuka juga untuknya.

"Sama saja. Tetap aja judulnya nggak bawa, kan?"

Baekhyun semakin kesal. Kalau tadi ia meladeni Chanyeol dengan tatapan ke depan, sekarang cewek itu menoleh dan menatap mata Chanyeol langsung.

"Trus kenapa? Lo mau ikutan marahin gue juga? Boleh aja. Nggak apa-apa. Tapi tunggu giliran, ya? Bu Sunny duluan, baru elo."

"Nih!" Chanyeol meletakan buku cetak PKN-nya di depan Baekhyun. "Lo pake aja. Sekarang cariin gue pinjeman buku cetak apa aja. Yang penting depannya bersampul."

Baekhyun terpana menatap Chanyeol. Tampang judesnya langsung hilang.

"Buruan!" perintah Chanyeol galak. "Malah bengong, lagi. Nanti keburu Bu Sunny dateng!"

"Iya! Iya!" cepat-cepat Baekhyun bangkit berdiri. Tidak sulit mencari buku cetak yang bersampul. Tak lama ia kembali dengan buku cetak matematika milik Hana.

"Stroberi!?" Chanyeol melotot. "Ada pita-pitanya, lagi. Lo gimana sih? Ini sama aja langsung ngasih tau Bu Sunny kali ini bukan buku gue."

"Lo bilang tadi yang depannya bersampul?"

"Ya jangan stroberi pake pita dong, Baek. Mana warnanya pink pula. Ini kan cewek banget. Kecuali kalo selama ini gue punya gejala homo."

"Nggak ada lagi. Bukunya Lisa, sampulnya gambar permen warna-warni. Bukunya Yuju, sampulnya malah Winnie The Pooh."

Chanyeol memandangi buku cetak matematika milik Hana lalu mendecakkan lidah. "Ampun deh!" katanya sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Senyum pasrah tergambar dibibirnya. Melihat ekspresi Chanyeol, Baekhyun jadi tidak bisa menahan geli. Tiba-tiba tawanya lepas berderai. Chanyeol meliriknya.

"Ketawa, lagi!" Chanyeol mendengus, membuat Baekhyun semakin terkekeh-kekeh.

"Oh, iya!" seru Baekhyun kemudian. "Semua bukunya Jeno kan disampul cokelat tuh."

"Oh, iya!" Chanyeol menjentikkan jari. "Buruan, Baek. Pinjemin satu. Buku cetak apa aja. Tapi jangan matematika. Angka doang soalnya."

"Iya, udah tau. Buku cetak yang banyak hurufnya, kan?" seru Baekhyun, yang saat itu sudah berjalan dengan langkah-langkah cepat menuju bangku Jeno.

"Sip!" Chanyeol berseru balik.

Berhubung Jeno selalu menuliskan namanya dan nama buku pelajaran yang bersangkutan di sampul depan, terpaksa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melepaskan sampul cokelat dan membaliknya -bagian dalam jadi bagian luar- untuk menyembunyikan nama sang pemilik buku dan tulisan "Bahasa Indonesia" yang tertera di sana. Beres sudah! Buku tersebut sekarang sedang berpura-pura sebagai buku PKN.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengembuskan napas lega bersamaan. Tidak satu pun dari mereka menyadari bahwa ketegangan di antara mereka telah mencair. Kemarahan menghilang dan semua pertengkaran yang pernah terjadi terlupakan.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian keduanya tersadar. Dengan meminjam buku Jeno, itu sama saja langsung mengatakan pada Bu Sunny bahwa buku yang sekarang ada ditangan Chanyeol itu bukan buku PKN. Karena di kelas mereka, yang buku-bukunya disampul cokelat cuma bukunya si Jeno. Dan Jeno tidak mungkin punya dua buah buku PKN. Jadi salah satu dari dua buku yang saat ini bersampul cokelat pasti palsu. Dan bisa dipastikan, buku yang sedang berpura-pura sebagai buku PKN adalah buku yang sekarang sedang dipegang Chanyeol!

"Gue pinjam lagi bukunya Hana yang tadi deh. Nih, buku lo." Baekhyun mengembalikan buku PKN Chanyeol lalu bangkit berdiri.

Terlambat!

Bu Sunny sudah muncul di ambang pintu. Baekhyun langsung duduk kembali.

"Udah, lo pake aja," bisik Chanyeol sambil menggeser kembali bukunya ke depan Baekhyun.

"Trus lo gimana?" bisik Baekhyun. Ditatapnya Chanyeol dengan kecemasan sarat.

"Ya doain aja mudah-mudahan ntar nggak ketauan. Soalnya kalo ketauan, gue bakalan abis diomelin."

Kemudian, mengikuti seisi kelas, Chanyeol membuka buku di depannya pada halaman yang diperintahkan Bu Sunny.

"Muka lo jangan keliatan cemas gitu dong. Ntar gue malah langsung ketauan," bisiknya saat tak sengaja menoleh sekilas dan melihat Baekhyun sedang meliriknya dengan ekspresi cemas yang terlihat jelas. Cewek itu buru-buru mengubah air mukanya.

Selanjutnya adalah bagian yang paling berat. Kalau sedang menerangkan pelajaran, Bu Sunny tidak pernah diam di satu tempat. Selalu sambil jalan ke sana kemari. Makanya Chanyeol kembali menutup bukunya, karena susunan paragraf dan letak subjudulnya yang berbeda akan membuat siapa pun yang melihat -bahkan dari kejauhan- tahu bahwa yang ada di depan Chanyeol itu bukan buku PKN.

Tapi sampul cokelat memang sudah menjadi trademarks Jeno. Jadi begitu di kelas itu ada dua buku bersampul cokelat, Bu Sunny langsung tahu, buku yang dipegang Chanyeol adalah buku Jeno. Entah buku cetak pelajaran apa, yang jelas buku tersebut sekarang sedang menyamar sebagai buku cetak pelajaran PKN.

Dengan wajah yang perlahan berubah dingin, Bu Sunny menancapkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol lalu memberi perintah dengan nada tajam.

"Kamu yang di belakang, siapa namamu?" Bu Sunny yang berdiri bersandar di meja guru segera meraih buku absensi murid dari meja di sebelahnya. "Chanyeol. Coba kamu baca tiga paragraf pertama!"

"Mampus gue!" desis Chanyeol. "Ketauan juga. Cepet, lagi!"

Diiringi Baekhyun yang meliriknya dengan tatapan cemas dan rasa bersalah, Chanyeol mengangkat kepala.

"Saya lagi sakit gigi, Bu," ucapnya dengan suara dibuat semelas mungkin.

Jelas Bu Sunny tidak percaya. Selain karena beliau sudah tahu yang dipegang Chanyeol bukan buku mata pelajaran yang diajarkannya, juga karena tampang Chanyeol tidak sepeti tampang orang yang lagi sakit gigi.

"Membaca pelan-pelan saja kalau begitu," ucap Bu Sunny dengan nada manis.

"Eeemmm…." Chanyeol kebingungan.

"Kamu tidak bawa buku, kan? Buku yang kamu pegang sekarang itu bukan buku pelajaran saya, kan?" Nada manis dalam suara Bu Sunny menghilang dan berubah galak. Tatapannya lurus dan tajam ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sadar, percuma mengelak. Hanya akan memperburuk keadaan.

"Iya, Bu. Saya lupa bawa buku." Diiringi keterperangahan Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengangguk.

Begitu Chanyeol mengaku, Bu Sunny langsung ngomel panjang lebar dan dengan nada berapi-rapi pula.

Dimulai dengan mengatakan Chanyeol tidak menghargai pelajaran yang dia berikan, dan berujung pada kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol adalah model generasi muda yang sama sekali tidak menghargai nilai-nilai perjuangan para pahlawan dan arti kemerdekaan bagi suatu bangsa.

Chanyeol baru tahu, juga Baekhyun dan seluruh isi kelas yang mengikuti jalannya peristiwa Bu Sunny mengomel itu dengan sangat seksama, bahwa tidak membawa buku PKN ternyata termasuk bentuk penghianatan terhadap perjuangan para pahlawan yang rela gugur demi Kemerdekaan Negara Indonesia.

Kesimpulannya, tidak membawa buku cetak pada jam pelajaran Pendidikan Kewarganegaraan adalah satu bentuk kejahatan yang sangat serius, dan kalau saja ada undang-undangnya, mungkin Chanyeol sudah masuk penjara.

Setelah mengomel panjang lebar begitu, ternyata masih belum cukup. Bu Sunny kemudian memerintahkan Chanyeol untuk meninggalkan kelas.

Baekhyun tersentak. Ia sudah hendak buka mulut, akan mengakui dialah yang tidak membawa buku. Namun Chanyeol segera mengulurkan tangan. Disentuhnya tangan kanan Baekhyun yang terletak dipangkuan, lalu diremasnya sesaat dan pelan, mengisyaratkan agar jangan bicara apa-apa.

Kemudian Chanyeol bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke luar kelas, diiringi tatapan bersalah Baekhyun dan tatapan iri cowok-cowok di deretan belakang. Asyik banget si Chanyeol, nggak belajar. Curang tuh anak, nggak ngajak-ngajak.

Jam pelajaran PKN berakhir bertepatan dengan istirahat kedua. Begitu Bu Sunny meninggalkan kelas, Baekhyun langsung berlari menuju kantin. Dugaannya tepat. Chanyeol ada di sana. Cowok itu menyambut kedatangan Baekhyun yang tergesa-gesa itu dengan senyum. Senyum yang terlihat masih agak kikuk, karena ini pertama kali Baekhyun menghampirinya tanpa raut dingin, cemberut, marah atau ekspresi-ekspresi nggak enak lainnya.

"Maaf ya tadi? Maaf banget. Seharusnya tadi biar aja gue ngaku." ucap Baekhyun begitu sampai di depan Chanyeol. "Trus, lo nongkrong sendirian di sini selama dua jam pelajaran, ya? Apalagi tadi kepsek lewat. Trus, lo langsung ngumpet, kan?" seru Baekhyun seketika.

"Nggak ada gunanya. Emang nggak ada laporan, apa? Gue dikeluarin dari kelas gini," ucap Chanyeol, mendengar itu Baekhyun jadi semakin merasa bersalah. "Bayarin somay sama minum gue deh. Biar tampang lo nggak feeling guilty banget gitu."

"Oke!" Baekhyun langsung mengangguk. Dia tersenyum dan balik badan. Tak lama dia kembali dengan sepiring somay dan segelas air mineral. "Nih!" Dia sodorkan seplastik kacang kulit ke hadapan Chanyeol. "Buat iseng sambil nemenin gue makan."

Kata-kata Baekhyun itu membuat Chanyeol tercengang. Kebetulan banget! Chanyeol juga sedang memikirkan alasan untuk menemani Baekhyun makan.

"Bego ya kita? Kok bisa-bisanya nggak sadar kalo Jeno itu mungkin satu-satunya anak SMA diseluruh Indonesia yang buku-bukunya disampulin cokelat," ucap Chanyeol sambil mebuka plastik pembungkus kacang kulit.

Mendengar itu, Baekhyun batal menyuapkan potongan somay ke mulutnya. Dia mengangguk kuat-kuat.

"Iya emang. Ini semua gara-gara Jeno!"

Keduanya lalu tenggelam dalam obrolan tanpa sekat. Pertama kali berdekatan tanpa bertengkar. Pertama kali makan di kantin berdua. Dan pertama kali merasa dekat satu sama lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **almaepark** mereka emang bikin greget ye kan wkwkwk.. awas hati-hati, sebelum yuh tangan nyampe buat ngelus udah dipitek duluan sama baekhyun haha

 **rorororonoaa** pokoknya ikutin aja terus ya ceritanya.. ntar kamu juga bakalan tau #smirk 😏. Kayaknya emang udah mulai terpesona tuh anak haha. Ini udah update ya..

 **Byuniebee** tau tuh si Chanyeol absurd banget dah wkwkwk. Ini udah update ya.. makasih udah kasih semangat

 **B dongsaeng** telat kasih peringatannya, tuh anak udah mulai jatuh cinta wkwk. Ini udah next ya..

 **.9047** wahhh banyak team baekhyun nih, okelah biar aku aja yang team Chanyeol, kasian dia gak ada pendukung haha

 **agnesnes** annyeong juga.. aduh kalo ngomongin chapter-chapter awal, aku tuh suka baper sendiri. Bener-bener nyesek inget sama Kris :'(((. Chanyeol emang nyebelin, tapi dia kayak gitu juga sebenernya karena terlalu ngerasa sedih dan nyari pelampiasan buat ngelupain kesedihan dia. Ini udah next ya, makasih loh udah mampir dan sempetin baca, makasih juga semangatnya ya..

 **SexYeol** kayaknya emang udah ada benih-benih daun eceng wkwk. Ini udah next ya..

 **Sebenernya bahan mentah udah ada sampe chapter 13, tapi aku gak bisa fast update karena tugas kuliah yang numpuk. Aku Cuma bisa update seminggu sekali, maaf ya reader-nim.. semoga kalian tetep nunggu update story ini..**

 **Gomawo** **buat yang udah nyempetin baca ff** **remake** **ini, apalagi yang review, follow/fav.. nomu nomu gamsahamnida~**

 **So, how about this chapter?**

 **RnR juseyooo~**

 **Follow my ig: baekhill_byun**

 **_Hill_** **16** **0218**


	9. Chapter 9

**DIA, TANPA AKU**

 _Remake Story by Esti Kinasih_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Ocs**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[DISCLAIMER]**

 **Cerita ini adalah milik penulis aslinya. Saya hanya me-remake kepada versi ChanBaek.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capter** **9**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading..**

 **.**

 **.**

MALAMNYA, Chanyeol terduduk dalam diam dikursi milik Kris yang ditariknya menjauh dari meja belajar.

Kedua matanya tertancap lurus pada secarik kertas di dinding di atas meja. Catatan Kris tentang Baekhyun.

Perlahan Chanyeol bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri meja belajar Kris. Dilepasnya kertas itu dari dinding lalu dimasukkannya ke salah satu laci. Sudah tidak diperlukan lagi. Karena semua yang tertulis di kertas itu sudah terjadi di depan matanya.

Baekhyun jauh lebih berharga. Sebab dia adalah kenangan yang hidup. Dan satu-satunya tempat untuk Baekhyun adalah di sebelahnya. Sampai semuanya terbayar. Setiap usaha Kris. Setiap waktu yang dia habiskan. Setiap kesabaran sekaligus ketidaksabarannya. Setiap kecemasan dan harapannya. Dan segala yang terjadi di dalam penantian yang panjang itu.

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak kematian Kris, Chanyeol berani membalik foto sang kakak yang selama ini digantungnya dalam posisi terbalik. Karena sekarang ruang kosong itu sebagian telah terisi.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya pula Chanyeol menatap kembali wajah Kris yang tersenyum lebar di dalam pigura. Ia menarik napas panjang dan dalam, kemudian bicara dengan suara tenang namun penuh tekad.

"Gue tahan cewek lo di sebelah gue. Dan gue jamin, dia nggak bakalan bisa ke mana-mana!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"CHANYEEEOOOLLL…!"

Chanyeol menghentikan langkah dengan kaget. Dilihatnya Baekhyun keluar dari kerimbunan pepohonan tidak jauh dari halte bus, lalu menghambur ke arahnya.

"Lama banget sih datengnya? Gue sampe digigitin semut, tau!"

"Lo ngirim SMS, gue udah di bus. Emang lo kira gue bayar ongkos berapa, bisa maksa sopirnya ngebut. Ngapain ngumpet di situ?"

Baekhyun meringis lebar lalu terkekeh-kekeh geli. Tidak dijawabnya pertanyaan Chanyeol. Namun dari cara Baekhyun yang meraih lalu menggenggam lengan kiri Chanyeol dengan kesepuluh jari dan berjalan agak sedikit di belakangnya, siap menjadikan punggungnya sebagai perisai, Chanyeol sudah bisa menduga.

Telah sebulan berlalu sejak mereka makan di kantin berdua, setelah Chanyeol kena marah Bu Sunny. Chanyeol tidak membiarkan Baekhyun menjauh darinya dengan cara: siap menjadi bodyguard tiap kali cewek itu mendapatkan kesulitan karena sifat isengnya. Satu cara halus yang membuat Baekhyun tanpa sadar membutuhkan kehadiran Chanyeol.

"Lo ngisengin orang lagi, kan?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun meringis. "Mereka aja yang sense of humor-nya nggak bagus kayak gue."

"Sense of iseng, kali?" dengus Chanyeol. Baekhyun terkikik geli.

Begitu sampai sekolah, Chanyeol jadi tahu kenapa Baekhyun bersembunyi di belakang pepohonan tidak jauh dari halte dan menungguinya. Di ambang pintu kelas, Jeno, yang punya nama lengkap Jeno Yasa Jaya, berdiri sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Hai, Jenooo!" Baekhyun menyapa dan tersenyum manis.

"Nggak usah senyum-senyum!" sentak Jeno. Tapi itu malah membuat Baekhyun tertawa geli. "Tadi gue samperin ke halte, lo nggak ada. Ngumpet di mana lo?"

"Lo kenapa sih pagi-pagi ngamuk?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Mau tau!?" Jeno menatap Chanyeol dengan mata melotot maksimal. "Sini!"

Jeno berjalan ke mejanya. Chanyeol mengikuti dengan kening berkerut. Sementara Baekhyun mengekor di belakang Chanyeol, masih sambil memegangi lengangnya. Ekspresi muka cewek itu khas kalau habis melakukan keisengan. Polos.

"Lo liat tuh kerjaan si tukang iseng!" Jeno menunjuk dengan dagu ke arah dua buku tulisnya yang tergeletak di meja.

Jeno tuh rapi banget. Semua bukunya disampul cokelat. Namanya yang unik selalu ditulis dengan rapi di sudut kanan atas. Sementara nama mata pelajaran di tengah-tengah.

Chanyeol mengambil kedua buku itu, membaliknya dan nyaris saja tawanya meledak. Dibawah setiap tulisan nama Giri, Baekhyun memberikan tambahan.

JENO YASA JAYA

Jakarta – Yogya

pulang-pergi

Sementara di buku satunya:

JENO YASA JAYA

Jakarta – Surabaya

Via Tegal, Semarang, Brebes, Solo

Tulisan itu sama sekali tidak bisa dihapus karena Baekhyun menulisnya dengan sepidol. Melihat keributan itu, seketika teman-teman sekelas merubung ingin

tahu. Kedua buku itu kemudian berpindah-pindah tangan, dan setiap kali berpindah selalu membuat yang melihatnya tertawa geli.

"Lo iseng banget sih, Baek? Nulisnya pake sepidol, lagi. Kan nggak bisa dihapus." Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang berdiri di belakangnya. Seperti biasa, Baekhyun langsung ngeles.

"Ini salah Jeno, lagi. Abis namanya kayak bus malem gitu. Coba kalau biasa-biasa aja, kan gue juga nggak bakalan iseng."

Chanyeol berlagak berpikir sebentar, kemudian mengangguk.

"Iya, bener. Elo yang salah, Jen. Kenapa juga nama lo kayak nama bus gitu. Bikin orang pengin iseng aja."

"Apa!? Coba bilang sekali lagi!" Jeno melotot. Apalagi teman-teman sekelas membenarkan argumen Baekhyun itu.

"Gue nggak mau tau! Pokoknya gue minta sampulnya diganti. Sekarang juga!" katanya, nyaris teriak.

"Warnanya cokelat juga?" tanya Baekhyun berlagak bego.

"Ya iyalah!" Jeno melotot gemas.

"Oke deeeh." Baekhyun mengangguk manis.

Bel masuk masih setengah jam lagi. Masih ada waktu untuk ke koperasi dan membeli sampul cokelat buat Jeno. Sebenarnya Baekhyun bisa sendiri, tapi ia minta ditemani Chanyeol.

Masih sambil menggenggam lengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun melangkah ke koperasi diiringi tatapan kesal Jeno dan cengiran teman-teman mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Urusan dengan Jeno beres. Tapi tampaknya Baekhyun belum puas mengisengi teman-temannya.

Esok harinya, dua puluh menit sebelum pelajaran pertama dimulai, Baekhyun memasuki kelas. Tangan kanannya menggenggam amplop cokelat berukuran lumayan besar. Cewek itu berjalan menuju mejanya lalu meletakkan tasnya di sana. Sepasang matanya langsung menatap ke salah satu sudut belakang, ke tempat beberapa cowok sedang duduk berkelompok dan asyik mengobrol. Senyum samar seketika mengembang dibibirnya. Dihampirinya kerumunan cowok itu.

Walaupun setiap kali akan melakukan keisengan Baekhyun jarang menceritakan niatnya, insting Chanyeol langsung bekerja. Cowok itu, yang juga berada di antara kerumunan cowok yang didatangi Baekhyun, seketika memecah perhatiannya. Sebagian tetap mengikuti obrolan ramai di depannya, sementara sebagian lagi memperhatikan gerak-gerik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun, yang tahu bahwa Chanyeol mengawasinya, balas menatap sambil nyengir lebar. Keberadaan cowok itu justru membuatnya merasa aman. Karena itu, dengan tenang disibaknya kerumunan cowok yang sedang asyik ngobrol itu.

"Eh, gue punya gambar telanjang…," bisiknya.

Bisikan itu cukup keras hingga seketika mampu menghentikan suara riuh. Lingkaran manusia di depannya kontan hening. Semua mata menatapnya. Terbelalak maksimal.

"Apa lo bilang?" tanya Jongdae. Tanpa sadar bertanya dengan bisikan, saking tidak percayanya ada yang berani membawa gambar telanjang ke sekolah. Dan cewek pula!

"Gue punya gambar telanjang!" ulang Baekhyun.

"Nggak mungkin!" bantah Jongdae. "Bohong, lo. Paling lo mau iseng lagi."

Yang lain mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Ya udah kalo nggak percaya. Bener nih, nggak mau ngeliat? Hot, tau nggak?"

Gaya santai dan cuek yang diperlihatkan Baekhyun untuk membungkus hasutannya berhasil. Wajah-wajah tak percaya itu kini mulai ragu.

"Beneran yang lo bawa itu gambar telanjang?" tanya Daehwi pelan.

"Yeee…" Baekhyun belagak kesal. "Kan tadi udah gue bilang?"

Sikap Baekhyun yang seakan jengkel karena dituduh bohong menghapuskan keraguan teman-temannya. Lingkaran cowok di depannya seketika mengecil dan merapat. Semua mata terpusat kepada Baekhyun dan amplop cokelat di tangannya.

"Bener itu gambar telanjang, Baek?" tanya Sehun lirih.

"Sumpah! Makanya gue segel amplopnya, untuk mencegah hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan."

"Mana? Mana? Buruan liat!" Daehwi langsung mengulurkan kedua tangannya.

Yang lain mengikuti dengan sangat antusias. Ada yang menggosok-gosokan telapak tangan. Ada yang mendecak-decakkan lidah. Ada juga yang berusaha merebut amplop cokelat itu dari tangan Baekhyun. Tapi cewek itu mempertahankan dengan sigap.

Baekhyun lalu melirik ke sekeliling dengan waspada, kemudian dengan gerakkan cepat diserahkannya amplop cokelat itu pada Jongdae, yang tepat berada di sebelahnya. Cowok itu menerima dengan sangat antusias.

"Lo ternyata rusak banget ya, Baek? Gue nggak nyangka," ucapnya.

"Lo ngatain gue rusak banget, tapi lo terima juga. Berarti lo juga sama rusaknya, kan?" balas Baekhyun.

Jongdae meringis. Ia sudah siap merobek salah satu tepi amplop, tapi Baekhyun buru-buru mencegah.

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Jangan dibuka sekarang. Gue nggak mau dituduh udah nyebarin gambar porno di sekolah."

Baekhyun cepat-cepat berlari ke luar kelas. Kerumunan cowok yang baru saja ditinggalkannya menatapnya heran.

"Emang udah jelas-jelas dia yang nyebarin kok. Ngapain juga pake dituduh?" kata Jongdae, membuat teman-temannya tertawa.

Sementara itu Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap Baekhyun dalam ketercengangan yang benar-benar hebat. Cowok itu sampai tidak mampu bersuara. Asli, ini gila banget! Udah bener-bener kelewatan! Baekhyun sinting!

Kerumunan cowok di depan Chanyeol semakin merapat, lalu terdengar suara amplop disobek, dan sedetik kemudian terdengar… seruan marah bercampur sumpah serapah!

Baekhyun, yang berdiri di luar dan mengawasi dari balik jendela, lansung berlari menjauh sambil tertawa keras-keras. Kerumunan cowok di depan Chanyeol langsung buyar. Ekspresi dongkol, geram, jengkel, kesal, bahkan marah, terpusat pada Baekhyun. Mereka kemudian berjalan keluar karena mendapati Baekhyun sudah tidak ada lagi di koridor tempat dia tadi berdiri. Di sana, kembali cowok-cowok itu menyumpahi Baekhyun. Beberapa sambil mengacung-acungkan jari telunjuk atau kepalan tinju.

"Baekhyun sialan! Kurang ajar! Kirain gambar telanjang betulan!"

"Awas lo, Baek, ya! Liat aja ntar! Jangan dikira bisa selamet!"

Namun ancaman itu justru membuat tawa terbahak Baekhyun semakin menjadi-jadi. Di ujung koridor, di dekat tangga, cewek itu sampai terbungkuk-bungkuk karena tawanya yang tak putus membuat perutnya sakit.

Chanyeol meraih amplop cokelat yang tergeletak di meja, lalu mengeluarkan isinya. Seketika tawanya meledak keras. Baekhyun tidak bohong. Dia benar-benar membawa gambar telanjang. Tepatnya, foto telanjang. Tapi foto ayam. Ayam potong yang benar-benar montok yang mungkin dibeli mamanya di tukang sayur, diatur dalam posisi duduk. Satu pahanya menyilang di atas paha yang

lain. Kedua sayapnya diatur seolah sedang bertolak pinggang. Lalu difoto close up. Sambil geleng-geleng kepala dan tertawa tanpa suara, Chanyeol memasukkan kembali foto itu ke amplop.

Setelah puas menyumpah-nyumpah dan melontarkan ancaman yang belakangan diwarnai senyum geli, para cowok itu kembali masuk kelas. Kali ini menuju bangku masing-masing, karena jam pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai.

Tak lama ponsel Chanyeol berbunyi. Ada SMS masuk. Dari Baekhyun.

 **Chan, gw udh bs msk kls blm?**

Sambil menahan senyum, Chanyeol segera membalas.

 **Blm! Mrk mlh blg, kl lo brani msk kls,**

 **Lo mo ditelanjangin!**

Sedetik kemudian ponsel Chanyeol berdering, dengan ringtone yang menandakan itu dari Baekhyun. Begitu diangkat, langsung terdengar jeritan dari sang penelpon.

"Masa sih!? Orang gue cuma bercanda kok. Pada nggak asyik nih. Bercanda gitu doang kok marah."

"Mereka ngomongnya gitu kok." Chanyeol menyeringai. "Di mana posisi lo sekarang?"

"Di depan tangga. Gimana dong, Chan? Bentar lagi bel nih."

"Lo tunggu di situ. Nanti gue jemput." jawan Chanyeol, kemudian menutup telepon tanpa menunggu jawaban Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menyambut kedatangan Chanyeol dengan cengiran lebar, yang segera berubah menjadi tawa gelak. Chanyeol hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala tapi akhirnya ikut tertawa.

"Elo tuh ya…" Chanyeol tidak mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Spechlees. Sadar dirinya kini terlindung, begitu sampai kelas, sambil ketawa geli, Baekhyun menggoda teman-teman yang telah sukses dijailinya.

"Pahanya oke banget, kan? Montok dan seksi! Kayaknya itu ayam oriental deh, soalnya putih. Kalo ayam Afrika, item kali, ya? Makanya nggak gue pilih. Secara di tukang sayur juga nggak ada. Lagi pula kalo ayam Afrika, takutnya pas difoto pahanya kurang keliatan jelas gitu."

Cowok-cowok itu menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan dongkol, gemas, juga merasa blo'on. Kok bisa-bisanya mereka tertipu padahal sudah jelas-jelas Baekhyun itu tukang ngisengin orang. Chanyeol menoleh. Ditatapnya Baekhyun dengan sorot mata agak kesal. Baekhyun malah jadi terkekeh geli melihat muka Chanyeol.

"Gue punya gambar telanjang yang lain. Mau liat lagi, nggak?" sambungnya kepada teman-temannya yang masih menatapnya itu. Chanyeol berhenti melangkah.

"Bener-bener gue tinggal lo, Baek, ya?" ancamnya. "Gue pindah duduk nih?"

"Eh, jangan! Jangan!" serta-merta Baekhyun mencekal satu larangan Chanyeol. Diikutinya langkah cowok itu menuju meja mereka. Setelah duduk manis di bangkunya selama beberapa saat dan teman-teman yang tadi diusilinya masih juga menatapnya, Baekhyun mengangkat kedua jari telunjuk dan tengahnya, membentuk huruf V.

"Peace! Peace! Damaaaiii!"

Ketika wajah-wajah itu tidak menunjukan reaksi, Baekhyun tertawa geli.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **fauziah agustina** iya dong harus ada kemajuan,, masa jalan ditempat terus

 **rorororonoaa** kamu Baekhyun stan ya? Aku juga suka kalo baca ff yg ceye-nya naksir duluan haha. Aku coba pertimbangin deh permintaan kamu

 **.9047** iya bener. Dia Cuma belum sadar sama perasaannya aja. Bukan belum sadar sih, dia Cuma nyangkal.

 **Agnesnes** biasa lah awalnya gengsi dulu, jadi ya gitu modusnya pake acara cari-cari kesalahan Baek segala haha. Baper, ya? SAMA 😅 aku juga seneng kok balesin review kalian, seenggaknya kita jadi bisa ngobrol walau Cuma lewat tulisan. Makasih udah baca, makasih juga semangatnya

 **almaepark** sok syukuran, kalo perlu bikin tumpeng sekalian haha.. mites-memites mah emang si mamih jagonya

 **B dongsaeng** ciyee ciyee yang baperrr wkwkwk

 **byunhyun** ini udah next ya.. makasih udah baca 😊..

 **Gomawo** **buat yang udah nyempetin baca ff** **remake** **ini, apalagi yang review, follow/fav.. nomu nomu gamsahamnida~**

 **So, how about this chapter?**

 **RnR juseyooo~**

 **Follow my ig: baekhill_byun**

 **_Hill_** **23** **0218**


	10. Chapter 10

**DIA, TANPA AKU**

 _Remake Story by Esti Kinasih_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Ocs**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[DISCLAIMER]**

 **Cerita ini adalah milik penulis aslinya. Saya hanya me-remake kepada versi ChanBaek.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capter** **10**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading..**

 **.**

 **.**

KELAS hening total. Senyap sempurna. Hal ini selalu terjadi di kelas mana pun yang dimasuki Pak Yunho. Guru fisika ini sebenarnya jarang marah, tapi beliau memang punya sense of kill yang berbeda dengan guru-guru killer lainnya. Dia tidak "membunuh" muridnya dengan omelan panjang atau tugas menumpuk, apalagi surat "ngadu" ke orangtua murid tersebut. Cukup dengan tatapan mata.

Kalau Pak Yunho menatap tajam, setiap objek tatapannya akan langsung menciut dan seketika yakin hidup mereka dalam bahaya besar. Dan untuk keluar dari bahaya besar tersebut hanya ada dengan satu cara, yaitu menjadi murid yang baik. Contohnya: duduk manis pada jam fisika selanjutnya,

mendengarkan setiap penjelasan Pak Yunho dengan ekspresi tekun dan penuh perhatian, mencatat dengan lengkap dan rapi, serta mengerjakan setiap PR yang diberikan. Hal ini harus terus dikerjakan sampai sang guru lupa bahwa murid tersebut pernah melakukan kesalahan dan kredibilitasnya kembali baik.

Kali ini nasib malang itu menimpa Daehwi. Di tengah keheningan sempurna itu, yang hanya terisi suara goresan kapur yang digerakkan Pak Yunho di papan tulis, mendadak terdengar suara Baekhyun. Tidak terlalu keras dan terdengar wajar, seakan Baekhyun tidak bermaksud apa-apa.

"Daehwi, bolpoin lo gue pinjam deh. Nggak lo pake, kan? Soalnya elo kan nggak nyatet."

Seketika semua kepala terangkat, dan semua aktifitas mencatat terhenti. Termasuk Pak Yunho. Beliau langsung menghentikan kesibukannya memenuhi seluruh permukaan papan tulis dengan berbagai rumus dan contoh soal yang bikin kepala cepat kisut. Daehwi langsung pucat pasi, menegang di kursinya. Sumpah demi seisi jagat raya, ini benar-benar bencana!

Seisi kelas menyaksikan dengan tegang saat Pak Yunho meletakkan buku yang dipegangnya, lalu melangkah mendekati meja Daehwi dengan tatapannya yang mematikan, tanpa mengeluarkan sedikit pun suara.

Sesampainya di meja tujuan, dengan tatapan yang masih tertancap pada Daehwi, Pak Yunho meraih buku catatan Daehwi yang tergelatak di meja dan membuka lembaran-lembarannya. Wajah yang kaku dan dingin semakin bertambah menakutkan saat mendapati kenyataan bahwa terakhir kali Daehwi mencatat pelajarannya kira-kira tahun 1500 SM.

Dan inilah kecanggihan Pak Yunho. Tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun, cukup dengan menatap tajam dan menjulangkan tubuhnya yang tinggi besar di depan si murid bermasalah, persoalan akan selesai saat itu juga.

Dan itulah yang terjadi pada Daehwi. Disaksikan semua mata yang ada, yang menatap antara geli dan kasihan -termasuk mata sang pencipta hura-hura, Baekhyun- Daehwi meminta maaf pada Pak Yunho dengan kepala tertunduk dan suara terbata. Dia berjanji akan secepatnya melengkapi buku catatannya yang isinya cuma tulisan "FISIKA" gede-gede di halaman pertama dan "BAB SATU" di halaman berikutnya.

Di jam fisika-fisika seterusnya, Daehwi jadi objek tawa geli dan bahan ledakan teman-teman sekelasnya. Soalnya begitu Pak Yunho masuk kelas, Daehwi langsung bersikap bak pelajar teladan atau murid langganan juara kelas. Tekun, rajin mencatat, dan mengerjakan PR, serta mendengarkan setiap penjelasan Pak Yunho dengan serius. Dengan sikap tubuh sempurna, kata-kata guru killer itu disimaknya habis-habisan.

Suatu pagi, sepuluh menit sebelum pelajaran fisika, Jongdae tertawa terbahak-bahak saking gelinya. "Mampus lo, Hwi!" serunya.

Daehwi menoleh. Ditatapnya Jongdae dengan dongkol. Tatapannya kemudian beralih ke Baekhyun. Lebih dongkol lagi.

"Awas lo, Baek, ya. Tunggu pembalasan gue!" ancamnya. Entah sudah berapa puluh kali Daehwi melontarkan ancaman itu. Sampai saat ini yang bisa dilakukannya memang hanya sebatas mengancam.

Karena keisengan Baekhyun kali ini lumayan gawat, lumayan tidak lucu sebenarnya, Chanyeol terpaksa menjaga cewek itu dengan ketat. Tak peduli dengan semua protes Baekhyun yang jadi terkekang karena terlalu diproteksi. Yang jelas, Daehwi juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena Chanyeol-lah yang pertama harus dihadapi kalau ingin membalas keisengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun meringis lalu memamerkan buku catatan dan PR fisikanya dengan sangat demonstratif.

"Nggak bakalan ada kesempatan lo balas dendam ke gue. Soalnya gue selalu mencatat dengan rajin dan menyontek PR lebih rajin lagi."

Mendengar itu, Jongdae tambah terbahak-bahak. Chanyeol ikut tertawa mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Namun ia tahu, Daehwi tidak main-main dengan ancamannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Benar. Daehwi dendam. Meskipun sekarang nilai fisikanya lumayan, yang namanya jadi perhatian guru killer tetap bikin stres dan jantung deg-degan. Pokoknya hidup jadi nggak tenang dan nggak indah lagi deh.

Daehwi merasa hidupnya baru bisa kembali tenang kalau sudah berhasil membalas keisengan Baekhyun. Demi dendamnya terbalas itulah perhatian Daehwi pada Baekhyun tak pernah lengah, meskipun tidak kentara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suatu pagi Baekhyun melangkah masuk ke kelas tanpa semangat. Hari ini sebenarnya malas masuk. Tamu bulanannya datang. Dan hari ini hari kedua. Hari banjir bandang dalam siklus bulanannya.

Sayangnya hari ini ada pelajaran kimia dan matematika. Jenis mata pelajaran yang terus diikuti tanpa absen saja masih sering nggak mudeng, alias susah dipahami, apalagi pakai acara bolong-bolong. Dan sialnya, kedua mata pelajaran itu adanya di ujung-ujung. Matematika dua jam pertama, dan kimia di dua jam terakhir. Artinya, Baekhyun terpaksa kudu sekolah full time sampai menjelang sore. Tidak bisa minta izin.

"Kenapa? Kok lesu?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum datar. "Mm… nggak enak badan," jawabnya. Jawaban itu membuat Chanyeol sejenak menatap Baekhyun sebelum meneruskan kembali obrolannya dengan Kai.

Berhubung sedang banjir bandang, mau tidak mau Baekhyun harus bolak-balik ke kamar mandi untuk ganti pembalut. Chanyeol, yang tidak mengerti, jadi khawatir. Ia menyarankan untuk pulang. Jelas saja Baekhyun menolak.

"Nggak apa-apa? Pulangnya masih lama nih, Baek."

"Nggak apa-apa. Tenang aja." Baekhyun tersenyum. Senyum tidak yakin.

Ternyata emang apa-apa. Di jam terakhir, di pembalut terakhir pula, justru terjadi pancak banjir bandang. Baekhyun yang bisa merasakan terjadinya luberan yang tidak tertampung langsung panik. Tapi kepanikan itu ditekannya mati-matian, hingga tinggal berbentuk kegelisahan. Kegelisahan yang amat sangat, karena ini masalah besar. Gimana nanti caranya bisa pulang!?

Kegelisahan itu tertangkap mata Daehwi. Percuma saja ia punya empat kakak cewek kalau tidak tahu dengan segera apa penyebab kegelisahan Baekhyun. Sebulan sekali, setiap tanggal-tanggal tertentu, keempat kakaknya itu hobi sekali mondar-mandir ke kamar mandi. Persis seperti yang dilakukan Baekhyun sekarang. Jadi, mondar-mandirnya cewek itu sudah pasti karena urusan khas cewek, bukan karena perut mules atau mencret-mencret. Dan jangan-jangan kasusnya kayak lumpur Lapindo. Meluber! Hahaha! Daehwi tertawa girang dalam hati.

Sementara itu Baekhyun berpikir keras mencari siapa teman cewek yang bisa dimintai tolong karena -kayaknya ini memang hari sialnya- Kyungsoo nggak masuk. Paling tidak, ia perlu sesuatu untuk menutupi bagian belakang roknya yang terkena bercak darah mens.

Di saat yang sama, Daehwi juga sedang berpikir keras bagaimana caranya memanfaatkan situasi ini untuk membalaskan dendamnya.

Begitu bel pulang berbunyi, Baekhyun langsung sibuk menoleh ke sana kemari. Daehwi langsung tahu Baekhyun sedang mencari pertolongan. Saat itu juga Daehwi mendapatkan ide yang menurutnya benar-benar brilian.

Cepat-cepat dihampirinya Baekhyun, sebelum cewek tukang iseng itu sempat menemukan dewi penolong. Daehwi menarik sebuah bangku ke sisi meja Baekhyun, dan langsung nyerocos dengan heboh dan berapi-api.

"Baek, katanya lo suka komik jepang, ya? Kakak gue juga ada yang suka. Maniak malah. Dia punya koleksi komik jepang banyak banget. Dari zaman dulu, waktu komik jepang baru masuk Indonesia. Yang judulnya apa, ya? Candy-Candy, kalo nggak salah. Trus sampe sekarang dia masih ngumpulin terus tuh!"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sampai nyaris terlonjak karena kaget. Otomatis kesibukan Baekhyun mencari pertolongan jadi terhenti.

"Eh, sori. Sori. Kaget, ya?" kata Daehwi, berlagak menyesal.

"Ya kagetlah. Tiba-tiba lo muncul di sebelah gue, terus suara lo kenceng banget, lagi." jawab Baekhyun kesal. Sementara itu Chanyeol meneruskan kembali kesibukannya memasukan semua buku dan alat tulisnya ke tas. Namun instingnya memberi peringatan, hadirnya Daehwi bukan tanpa tujuan.

"Iya itu tadi, Baek. Kakak gue yang nomer dua, yang sekarang udah gawe, koleksi komiknya banyak buanget. Sampe dia nyediain satu ruangan khusus buat nyimpen," Daehwi segera meneruskan ceritanya. Dengan intonasi yang tetap berapi-api. Bibir Baekhyun sudah terbuka untuk menghentikan cerita nggak penting banget itu. Sayangnya Daehwi nyerocos terus tanpa titik atau koma. Betul-betul tanpa jeda. Jadi, jangankan untuk menghentikan hujan deras kata-kata itu, untuk sekedar menoleh ke kiri atau pun ke kanan saja Baekhyun sudah tidak punya kesempatan.

Sambil memasukkan diktat kimianya ke dalam tas, Chanyeol melirik Daehwi, mencoba menebak-nebak apa sebenarnya tujuan cowok itu. Sayang ia tidak berhasil. Lewat sudut mata, Daehwi menangkap kecurigaan Chanyeol, tapi pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Gitu, Baek. Jadi kalo lo mau pinjem komik, bilang aja yah? Oke deh, gue balik dulu. Yuk, dah!"

Cerita Daehwi mendadak berakhir. Cowok itu berdiri lalu berjalan ke luar kelas setelah melambaikan tangan sesaat. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menatap kepergiannya dengan bingung.

"Apa sih tu orang? Nggak jelas gitu. Siapa juga yang pingin pinjem komik kakaknya?" gerutu Baekhyun.

Cewek itu segera teringat kembali masalah besar yang sedang dihadapinya. Ia menoleh ke sekeliling dan seketika mukanya pucat pasi.

"Yaaah, udah kosooong!" jeritnya tanpa sadar.

"Elo kenapa sih?" Chanyeol menatapnya bingung. "Ya jelas kosonglah. Udah bel dari tadi. Yuk, balik."

"Mmm…." Baekhyun menggigit bibir. Mukanya kembali pucat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol. Jadi cemas melihat raut pucat Baekhyun.

Sementara itu Daehwi diam-diam bersembunyi di belakang daun pintu yang terbuka, di luar kelas. Begitu didengarnya jeritan Baekhyun, cowok itu langsung berlari meninggalkan persembunyiannya sambil menyeringai lebar.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" serunya begitu sudah jauh. Dia berlari sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol mengulangi pertanyaannya. Jadi semakin cemas karena Baekhyun tidak juga menjawab.

"Mmm…." kembali Baekhyun menggigit bibir. Mukanya yang tadi pucat kini bersemu merah. Ditatapnya Chanyeol. Hanya sesaat. Lalu ia menunduk, tampak sangat malu.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Chanyeol gemas. "Gue udah mau balik nih. Gue tinggal ya?"

"Yah, jangan dong!" jawab Baekhyun serta-merta.

"Makanya ngomong. Ada apa?"

"Gue nggak tau gimana cara bisa pulang," ucap Baekhyun memelas lucu. Wajahnya semakin bersemu merah. Kening Chanyeol mengerut rapat.

"Kenapa? Kehabisan ongkos?"

"Bukan."

"Trus kenapa?"

"Mm… gue tembus," jawab Baekhyun lirih.

"Tembus apa?" tanya Chanyeol polos. Namun tak lama kemudian cowok itu mengerti. Selama tiga tahun di SMP, ia sering mendengar teman-teman sekelasnya yang cewek bertanya pada sesamanya dengan satu kata itu. Dengan intonasi yang juga selalu sama. Harap-harap cemas.

"Ups!? Sori. Sori, Baek." Chanyeol buru-buru meralat kebodohannya. Kini mukanya jadi ikut bersemu merah. Namun dengan cepat ia menormalkan kembali. "Jadi dari tadi lo bolak-balik ke kamar mandi gara-gara ini? Sama sekali bukan karena sakit?"

"Iya." Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Jadi sekarang gimana? Emang parah banget, ya?"

Sambil menggigit bibir dan menahan napas, Baekhyun bangkit perlahan. Perlahan pula ia menengok ke belakang bagian roknya. Tanpa sadar, Chanyeol jadi ikut menahan napas. Dan begitu berhasil mengetahui dengan pasti sebesar apa luberan tamu bulanannya, Baekhyun langsung lemas. Wajahnya menyiratkan keputusasaan.

"Gimana?" Chanyeol bertanya tak sabar. Kembali muka Baekhyun jadi bersemu merah. Sambil menunduk, perlahan cewek itu memutar tubuh. Seketika Chanyeol terperangah.

"Itu darah semua!?" tanyanya takjub. "Gila! Kok kalian cewek-cewek bisa nggak mati lemes sih, ngeluarin darah segitu banyak?"

"Udah deh. Itu nggak penting. Sekarang gimana caranya gue bisa pulang nih?"

Chanyeol berdecak. Jadi bingung juga.

"Kenapa sih nggak lo antisipasi? Bawa sweter, gitu?"

"Panasnya lagi kayak di gurun gini, mana kepikiran?"

"Ck! Tas lo ransel pula," Chanyeol berdecak.

Keduanya terdiam. Sama-sama kebingungan. Akhirnya Chanyeol mengambil keputusan nekad.

"Ya udah. Mau gimana lagi? Terpaksa kita terobos."

Baekhyun langsung menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Nggak! Nggak! Gila apa!? Pasti di lapangan depan rame banget deh. Anak-anak pada nongkrong, gitu."

"Trus gimana? Mau nunggu sampe malem baru pulang? Pasti darahnya udah ke mana-mana. Bisa-bisa ntar malah dikira abis kecelakaan."

Chanyeol meraih tas ransel Baekhyun. Dia kendurkan salah satu talinya.

"Coba pake. Bisa nutupin nggak?" Dia ulurkan ransel itu ke Baekhyun, yang langsung menyampirkannya di bahu. Cewek itu kemudian balik badan.

"Keliatan?" tanyanya, harap-harap cemas.

"Hmm…." Chanyeol menyipitkan mata sesaat. "Pas-pasan banget sih. Tapi mau gimana lagi? Cuma ini satu-satunya solusi. Yuk." Chanyeol meraih ranselnya sendiri. Melihat Baekhyun masih ragu, Chanyeol memegang kedua bahu cewek itu dari belakang, lalu mendorongnya ke luar kelas. "Gue bantu tutupin dari belakang."

Keduanya berjalan menyusuri koridor yang sudah lengang, dengan formasi seperti anak kecil yang sedang bermain kereta-keretaan.

"Sori ya, Chan. Hari ini gue jadi ngerepotin elo," ucap Baekhyun pelan.

"Elo tuh tiap hari selalu ngerepotin gue, lagi. Bukan cuma hari ini. Atau elo baru sadarnya hari ini, ya?"

"Iya, ya?" Baekhyun seperti tersadar. Lalu ia meringis malu.

"Kelewatan!" Chanyeol geleng-geleng kepala.

"Maaf deh," ucap Baekhyun sambil terkekeh geli. Tapi kemudian tawa geli cewek itu menghilang. Tidak mungkinlah dirinya tidak menyadari. Ia justru sangat menyadari betapa sering dirinya merepotkan Chanyeol, sejak pertengkaran mereka berakhir. Yang tidak ia mengerti dan selalu menjadi pertanyaan adalah: Chanyeol sepertinya sangat mengenal dirinya.

Sebelum Baekhyun sempat menanyakan, ia keburu merasa nyaman. Nyaman dengan keberadaan Chanyeol di sebelahnya. Nyaman dengan cara cowok itu memperlakukannya. terlebih, nyaman dengan perlindungan yang diberikan Chanyeol tiap kali ia mendapat masalah akibat sifat isengnya. Dan pertanyaan itu akhirnya terlupakan.

Koridor yang mereka telusuri telah lengang, ruang-ruang kelas juga sudah kosong. Namun lapangan utama, yang terletak di depan sekolah, masih penuh tebaran siswa. Ruang-ruang sekretariat ekskul yang berjajar di sisi kiri dan kanan lapangan juga ramai oleh para siswa yang ngumpul selepas jam sekolah usai.

Menjelang mendekati lapangan, Chanyeol melepaskan tangan kanannya dari bahu Baekhyun dan menyantaikan sikapnya. Jangan sampai ada yang tahu bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan Baekhyun.

"Santai, Baek. Jangan keliatan nervous," bisiknya.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia membetulkan letak ranselnya yang menutupi rok bagian belakang. Keduanya mencoba melangkah sesantai dan sewajarnya mungkin. Sayangnya, itu pasti sia-sia.

Di tepi lapangan, Daehwi duduk di antara segerombolan cowok. Kedua matanya sontak berkilat begitu dilihatnya sang target akhirnya muncul. Ia berdiri, siap menyambut. Ketika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tinggal beberapa langkah di depannya, Daehwi segera menghadang.

"Mau pulang, ya?" tanyanya manis.

Dua orang di depannya tidak mengacuhkan.

"Minggir, Hwi. Kami mau lewat," ucap Chanyeol.

"Sayangnya saya tidak bisa membiarkan kalian berdua lewat. Karena ini wilayah kedaulatan Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia!" suara Daehwi berubah lantang. "Dan kalian berdua adalah pengkhianat! Mata-mata! Kaki tangan penjajah!"

Muka Baekhyun mulai pucat. Ia sadar sekarang, ternyata ini penyebab Daehwi mendadak aneh di kelas tadi. Cowok ini menghalangi kesempatan Baekhyun mencari bantuan agar dapat mempermalukannya di depan umum. Tapi Chanyeol tidak terlalu kaget. Tindakan Daehwi ini merupakan bukti konkret atas kecurigaannya tadi.

"Bercandanya besok-besok aja deh, Hwi. Kami buru-buru banget nih."

"Siapa yang bercanda? Gue nggak bercanda, karena ini masalah serius!" tandas Daehwi. "Di mana-mana, masalah kedaulatan negara adalah masalah yang sangat serius!" suara Daehwi tambah lantang lagi.

Sementara itu, ulah Daehwi mulai menarik perhatian. Sebagian anak-anak menonton dari tempat mereka duduk atau berdiri, dan sebagian lagi mulai bergerak menghampiri. Mulailah terbentuk kerumunan manusia, dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Daehwi sebagai titik pusatnya.

Dengan girang Daehwi menatap berkeliling. Kerumunan manusia ini melebihi harapannya. Benar-benar cara balas dendam yang sempurna. Dan asyik pula.

"Kalian tau nggak!?" seru Daehwi keras-keras. "Mereka berdua ini mata-mata tentara Darii Nippon (Jepang). Tapi yang pasti, yang cewek ini nih yang mata-matanya. Yang cowok, kaki tangan doang!"

Para siswa yang berkerumun itu seketika mengerutkan kening. Untuk membuat para penonton itu mengerti, Daehwi lalu mementaskan drama khas tujuh belas agustusan, yang sewaktu zaman SD dulu selalu ia dipentaskan bersama teman-teman sebaya di lingkungan RT. Namun kali ini Daehwi berakting sendirian.

Seperti peran-perannya dulu, Daehwi menjadi pejuang Indonesia. Sebelum memulai dramanya, salah seorang teman Daehwi mengulurkan penggaris panjang, pura-puranya jadi bambu runcing. Sekarang Daehwi siap berakting.

"Kowe ekstrimis, kan!?" serunya keras-keras. Menunjuk-nunjuk Baekhyun dengan penggaris itu.

"Woi, ekstrimis tuh kalo Belanda!" seorang penonton nyeletuk. "Kalo Jepang, sodara tua Indonesia. Lo nggak pernah nonton film perang Indonesia zaman dulu, ya?"

"Whatever-lah!" Daehwi mengibaskan tangan. "Ayo, ngaku! Elo mata-mata Dari Nippon, kan? Gue tau, soalnya lo bawa-bawa bendera Jepang!"

Begitu Daehwi bilang "bendera Jepang", Baekhyun lansung pucat, tanpa sadar, cewek itu semakin menempelkan ranselnya rapat-rapat ke rok belakangnya, lupa bahwa Chanyeol selalu berdiri di belakangnya.

Sebagian besar juga jadi tahu, terutama yang cewek-cewek. Sementara cowok-cowok yang nggak ngeh langsung mendapatkan penjelasan. Tak lama,

hampir semua siswa yang mengikuti adegan itu memandangi Baekhyun sambil senyum-senyum. Beberapa bahkan mulai mencoba melihat bagian belakang roknya. (bendera Jepang kan putih dengan bulatan merah di tengah, jadi maksud Daehwi bilang Baekhyun bawa bendera Jepang tuh karena darah Baekhyun yang tembus bulat merah menyerupai bendera Jepang)

"Hayo, tunjukan benderamu!" seru Daehwi. "TUNJUKKAN! TUNJUKKAN!"

Dasar orang Indonesia, gampang banget terprovokasi, tak lama terdengar koor kompak dan membahana dari seluruh sisi lapangan.

"TUNJUKKAN! TUNJUKKAN! TUNJUKKAN!"

Habis sudah!

Muka Baekhyun merah padam. Cewek yang biasanya cuek banget, kebal ledakan dan jago ngeles itu, sekarang tak mampu berkutik. Chanyeol sampai memeluknya. Menyembunyikan wajah Baekhyun di dadanya, karena cewek itu sudah hampir menangis.

Chanyeol benar-benar tak tahu lagi bagaimana cara menyelamatkan Baekhyun. Mereka terjebak di tengah lapangan sekolah. Menjadi fokus perhatian begitu banyak mata dan kepala.

Di sekeliling mereka berdua, Daehwi dan teman-temannya, yang sebagian adalah teman-teman sekelas mereka juga, menari-nari seperti Indian menang perang sambil mengacung-acungkan tangan.

"YIHAAA! JEPANG KALAAAH!" Daehwi berteriak-teriak girang, kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak. Akhirnya dendamnya terbalaskan!

Terprovokasi ulah Daehwi, Chanyeol menguraikan pelukannya. Apa boleh buat, di depan begitu banyak mata yang tersebar di penjuru lapangan, juga yang menonton dari koridor-koridor dan jendela-jendela ruangan sekretariat ekskul, cowok itu melepaskan baju seragamnya. Ia memasangkannya di rok Baekhyun, untuk menutupi noda darah di rok belakang cewek itu. Diselipkannya kerah dan lengan kemeja putihnya di pinggang rok Baekhyun.

Untung Chanyeol selalu memakai T-shirt putih sebagai dalaman. Coba kalo singlet, wah, badannya ntar keekspose dan bikin anak perawan mimisan.

"Nyantai aja, Baek," ucap Chanyeol pelan. "Kalo gugup gitu, sama sekali nggak sukses. Yang ada malah kita dipermalukan." cowok itu mencoba tertawa, pelan tapi geli, biar Baekhyun nggak nervous.

Setelah yakin noda darah di bagian rok belakang Baekhyun sudah tertutupi, Chanyeol berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun. Dilihatnya cewek di depannya terus menunduk, dengan wajah masih merona. Chanyeol kembali tertawa pelan.

"Angkat mukanya dong. Nunduk terus nggak bakalan bikin lo ngilang mendadak dari sini, atau bikin kejadian ini nggak terjadi. Dan sampai nanti

lulus-lulusan, kayaknya kita akan terus diledekin gara-gara ini. Jadi siap-siap aja."

Akhirnya Baekhyun mengangkat muka. Chanyeol menangkap kelegaan di wajah cewek itu. Setelah sejenak mengusap lembut lengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol balik badan.

"PUAS!?" teriaknya ke seantero lapangan. Sebagai jawaban, langsung terdengar tepuk tangan bergemuruh dan suitan-suitan nyaring di sana-sini.

"YEEE, ROMANTIS!"

"ASYIIIK!"

"KAYAK FILM KOREA, OIII!"

"COCOK! PASANGAN OKE!"

"JODOH KAYAKNYA NIH! BAKALAN SAMPE TUA!"

Chanyeol menanggapi reaksi-reaksi heboh itu dengan senyum, jadi geli juga dia.

"KALO GITU KAMI PULANG DULU, YA!?" serunya.

Seisi lapangan serentak menjawab manis, tapi sambil ketawa-ketawa geli.

"IYAAA…."

"ATI-ATI DI JALAN YAAA…."

"DADAAAHHH…."

Chanyeol merangkul Baekhyun dan menggiringnya berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah.

Kepergian dua orang itu dilepas dengan tepuk tangan meriah dan suitan-suitan keras di sana-sini. Yang cewek-cewek kontan iri setengah mati pada Baekhyun. Mereka menganggap tu cewek lucky banget. Dan rentetan pujian untuk Chanyeol langsung terlontar dari bibir mereka.

"Gila, tu cowok gentle banget!"

"Tampangnya ganteng, lagi."

"Baru kelas satu SMA aja udah gitu. Gimana ntar kalo udah kuliah atau udah kerja."

Dan sederet pujian lagi. Tinggal Daehwi berdiri bingung. Lho? Lho? Lho? Kok jadi begini? Di detik-detik terakhir sebelum Baekhyun benar-benar meninggalkan sekolah, Daehwi berusaha merebut kembali kemenangannya.

"BAEKHYUN! JAJANIN KITA DOOONG! ELO KAN DAPET BULANAN!" Daehwi berteriak dengan volume gila-gilaan. Tapi yang menoleh untuk menjawab teriakan itu adalah Chanyeol.

"BESOK! SAMA GUE URUSANNYA, YA?" sambung Chanyeol sambil menunjuk dada.

Berhubung mereka berdua telah menjadi pusat perhatian dan dihujani berjuta pujian pula, kayaknya nggak keren banget kalau pulangnya naik bajaj. Mau tidak mau harus disesuaikan dengan atmosfer yang ada. Terpaksa Chanyeol menyetop taksi.

Soal argo, terpaksa begitu sampai rumah nanti ia akan todong mamanya, yang kebetulan hari ini cuti kerja. Sudah pasti dirinya bakalan dapat omelan panjang, karena dianggap sudah menghambur-hamburkan uang. Tapi masih mending begitu, daripada ia membayar dengan uang sakunya sendiri, karena bisa terancam tidak bisa jajan selama satu minggu.

Kembali terdengar suara gemuruh tepuk tangan dan suitan-suitan nyaring saat pasangan itu akan menghilang ke dalam taksi. Daehwi jadi tambah kesal lagi. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pulang juga, tidak jadi nongkrong sampai menjelang sore, karena yang terjadi sama sekali tidak seperti yang ia harapkan.

"Gue balik, ah!" serunya pada teman-temannya. Ia langsung balik badan dan pergi dengan tampang cemberut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Double update yeeeeaaayyy..**

 **Selamat menikmati para reader kesayangan~**


	11. Chapter 11

**DIA, TANPA AKU**

 _Remake Story by Esti Kinasih_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **O** **C** **s**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[DISCLAIMER]**

 **Cerita ini adalah milik penulis aslinya. Saya hanya me-remake kepada versi ChanBaek.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capter** **1** **1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading..**

 **.**

 **.**

USAI makan malam, Baekhyun mendekati mamanya yang sedang santai di depan TV, lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ma, besok aku nggak sekolah, ya? Aku malu banget tadi."

"Ya jelas aja malu. Masa tembus sampai sebanyak itu sih?"

"Makanya. Aku besok nggak sekolah, ya? Malu banget nih."

"Memang ceritanya gimana sih?" tanya mama Baekhyun sambil melirik putrinya. Saat Baekhyun menceritakan kejadian itu, reaksi mamanya adalah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Mama kok ketawa sih?"

"Ya kamu o'on sih," jawab mamanya santai. "Kayak baru dapat mens pertama kali aja. Kayak mama nggak pernah ngajarin mesti gimana."

"Namanya juga salah perhitungan. Ya, ma? Besok aku nggak sekolah, ya?"

"Oke, satu hari aja. Nanti mama buatkan surat izin buat guru piket. Tapi lusa, mau nggak mau kamu harus hadapin. Biar nggak masuk setahun, orang tetap nggak akan lupa. Tetep akan ada yang ngeledekin kamu."

"Iya. Iya. Satu hari aja." Baekhyun cepat-cepat mengangguk. Lusa biar urusan lusa deh. Yang penting besok selamet!

Baru lima menit Baekhyun merasa gembira, telepon di meja kecil di sudut ruangan berdering. Dari Chanyeol, dan cowok itu langsung ke permasalahan.

"Baek, lo besok masuk, kan?"

"Hah?" Baekhyun tercengang.

"Lo besok masuk, kan?" ulang Chanyeol. "Nggak ngumpet di rumah?"

"Kenapa lo ngomong begitu?" tanya Baekhyun takjub.

"Nggak tau. Feeling aja. Kalo nggak gue telepon lo sekarang, kayaknya gue besok bakalan duduk sendirian."

Baekhyun makin tercengang. Akhirnya ia mengaku. "Iya sih. Besok gue nggak pengin masuk. Sehari aja kok. Abis malu banget."

"Benerkan feeling gue?" Di seberang Chanyeol tertawa. "Masuk dong. Ya?"

"Gue malu banget, Chan. Sumpah!"

"Yang dibikin malu kan kita berdua. Trus besok lo mau ngebiarin gue malu sendirian, gitu? Nggak bertanggung jawab banget lo."

"Yaaah…." Baekhyun bingung.

"Besok lo gue jemput deh. Kita berangkat bareng," ucap Chanyeol, mengagetkan Baekhyun. Cewek itu sampai tidak bisa bicara. "Oke, ya? Besok gue jemput."

"Naik apa?"

"Bus!" jawab Chanyeol pendek. "Sampe besok, ya. Bye!" terdengar suara telepon ditutup.

Baekhyun meletakan gagang telepon. Masih setengah tak percaya.

"Besok jadi bolos, nggak?" goda mamanya.

"Nggak." Baekhyun meringis. "Ada yang takut sendirian," sambungnya, malu.

"Baru aja masuk SMA, udah punya pacar. Awas kalau nilai-nilai kamu jadi jelek, ya," ancam mamanya.

Baekhyun tertegun. Bukan karena ancaman itu.

"Idih. Emang siapa yang bilang dia pacar aku sih?" ralatnya kemudian. Tapi setengah hati.

Mamanya berlagak tidak mendengar. Begitu Baekhyun berjalan ke kamarnya dan akan menghilang di sana, sang mama mengulangi ancamannya, "Awas ya kalau nilai-nilai kamu jadi jelek."

Baekhyun menutup pintu kamarnya. Tampangnya cemberut. Dan begitu sendirian, ia menyadari satu hal. Satu keadaan yang sama sekali baru.

Dirinya gelisah. Sangat gelisah. Mendadak semuanya jadi serbasalah. Tidak satu pun usahanya untuk menghilangkan kegelisahan pekat itu -untuk membuat dirinya tenang sebentar saja- berhasil.

Usaha pertama, nonton TV. Dengan volume untuk orang yang kurang pendengaran, dan nontonnya dengan jarak yang cocok untuk orang yang matanya kena katarak. Tapi gagal! Baekhyun tetap gelisah.

Usaha kedua, belajar. Persiapan buat esok. Baekhyun meraih salah satu buku dari tumpukan di depannya. Bahasa Inggris. Pelajaran besok yang paling berat. Dibukanya bab yang telah dipelajari minggu sebelumnya. Kemudian ia mencoba berkonsentrasi untuk mengingat kembali pelajaran terakhir yang diberikan guru. Jelas lebih gagal! Nggak ada masalah aja, masuk ke otaknya susah. Apalagi ditambah ada masalah. Dengan kesal Baekhyun menutup buku di depannya.

"Belagu banget sih gue!" desisnya, mencela diri sendiri.

Kemudian dipandangnya seisi kamar, mencari-cari usaha lain. Dan matanya tertumbuk pada keranjang rotan kecil di kolong tempat tidurnya. Terkadang mamanya suka menemaninya belajar sambil menyulam.

"Coba nyulam, ah!" serunya, dan lansung bangkit dari kursi. Ditariknya keranjang itu dari kolong tempat tidur. Tak lama, Baekhyun sudah asyik menyulam, berbekal pelatihan singkat yang pernah diberikan mamanya dengan paksa.

Dan ternyata…. berhasil! Berhasil membuat sulaman mamanya yang sudah hampir selesai itu jadi kacau!

Baekhyun buru-buru meletakkannya kembali ke dalam keranjang. Tentu saja dengan bagian yang rusak itu tersembunyi dengan sangat baik.

Akhirnya cewek itu menyerah dari usaha menenangkan diri. Gantinya, ia duduk di lantai dengan punggung bersandar di dinding. Mencoba mencari akar penyebab kegelisahannya itu.

Besok pagi Chanyeol akan menjemputnya dan untuk pertama kalinya mereka akan berangkat sekolah bersama. Cuma itu sih sebenarnya. Baekhyun tercenung. Tapi kok gue jadi nggak jelas gini ya? Keluhnya dalam hati.

Baekhyun tidak menyelesaikan analisisnya, karena tiba-tiba teringat hal lain yang menurutnya lebih mendesak.

"Wah, besok gue pake apa, ya?" desisnya sambil buru-buru berdiri.

Dibukanya lemari tempat ia menyimpan semua tasnya. Lalu bibukanya laci tempat semua aksesoris tersimpan. Kemudian Baekhyun berjalan ke sudut ruangan, ke rak sepatu. Ditatapnya koleksi sepatunya satu per satu. Mendadak semua tas yang dimilikinya nggak ada yang bagus. Semunya jelek! Semua sepatu berikut kaus kakinya juga jelek. Semua koleksi aksesorinya nggak ada satu pun yang keren.

Baekhyun menatap semua propertinya dengan mata terbelalak.

"Gila!" desisnya. "Jadi selama ini gue ke sekolah pake barang-barang jelek ini? Kok gue nggak sadar, ya?" Ia menggelengkan kepala sambil berdecak-decak.

Kalau tadi Baekhyun gelisah karena besok Chanyeol akan menjemputnya, sekarang cewek itu kebingungan karena merasa tidak ada satu pun barang-barangnya yang keren dan layak dipakai jalan bareng cowok!

Sayangnya, untuk masalah yang satu ini, yang menurut Baekhyun malah lebih gawat, tidak ada solusinya sama sekali. Ia terpaksa menerima keadaan, karena kalaupun ia minta uang sama mama dan dikasih, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dibeli lebih dulu. Soalnya ya itu tadi, barang-barangnya nggak ada yang keren.

Akhirnya Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada hal lain.

"Nggak apa-apa deh barang-barang gue nggak ada yang oke, yang penting besok gue keliatan cakep!" putusnya setelah bercermin, mengamati wajahnya beberapa saat.

Jadi malam ini Baekhyun tidak belajar, karena sibuk mempercantik diri. Sibuk dan heboh, hingga menarik perhatian kedua orangtuanya, apalagi sang mama. Mama Baekhyun hanya memperhatikan tingkah anaknya itu dengan senyum. Tidak berusaha melarang, karena ini bagian dari proses yang memang harus dilalui setiap anak perempuan.

Jatuh cinta untuk yang pertama kali kadang membuat cewek dengan sadisnya menghakimi diri sendiri, menganggap diri jelek sementara semua cewek di seluruh dunia cakep-cakep. Selanjutnya, mereka berusaha keras

menjadi orang lain. Pengin kayak si A yang artis, si B yang model, atau yang lain, tapi tetap dalam kategori cewek populer.

Cewek yang bijak biasanya menyadari kelebihan diri sendiri, bahkan bangga dan akhirnya mengerti bahwa cantik, keren, atau oke, bentuk dan versinya ternyata bisa banyak sekali. Bahkan sering kali nggak ada hubungannya sama wajah atau bodi.

Proses ini bisa terjadi berulang kali. Bisa sebentar, tapi bisa juga makan waktu bertahun-tahun. Yang pasti, bisa sangat menyakitkan. Namun, itulah hidup. Mencari dan menemukan.

Mama Baekhyun kemudian meninggalkan anaknya yang sedang menggeletak. Telentang di karpet di depan radio, dengan muka tertutup masker tebal. Wanita itu tahu, sebentar lagi anak perempuannya akan membutuhkan bukan saja pendengar yang baik, tapi juga penasehat yang tepat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di saat yang bersamaan, di dalam kamarnya yang kini hanya dihuninya sendirian, Chanyeol berdiri di depan meja belajar Kris. Ada perasaan bersalah menyusupi hatinya, karena ia mulai naksir cewek kakaknya. Sebenarnya nggak bisa dibilang cewek Kris juga, karena Baekhyun tidak pernah mengenal Kris.

Chanyeol kaget sendiri ketika hati kecilnya kemudian langsung meralat. Bukan nggak pernah kenal, tapi nggak sempat. Kecelakaan itu membuat Baekhyun tak sempat mengenal Kris. Namun logikanya segera memberikan bantahan. Tidak sempat atau apa pun namanya, yang jelas Baekhyun tidak mengenal Kris. Titik! Jadi dirinya tidak bisa dibilang telah merebut pacar sang kakak.

Chanyeol menghela napas. Panjang dan berat. Masalahnya adalah, ia tahu banyak setiap usaha Kris demi cewek yang sudah lama diincernya itu. Meskipun pengamatan itu lebih sering dilakukan Kris sendirian -kadang-kadang ditemani Andika- Kris selalu menceritakan perkembangannya. Sekecil apa pun.

Kalau sedang merasa sangat gembira, Kris bahkan akan menceritakannya pada Yeri. Meskipun adik bungsunya itu jelas-jelas tidak tertarik. Kalau sedang sangat bahagia, Kris akan menceritakan semua kisah yang sudah pernah ia ceritakan. Dengan heboh dan berapi-api pula. Bukan hanya tentang pengamatannya yang terakhir, tapi juga pengamatan-pengamatan yang

sebelumnya. Lengkap dengan semua perkembangannya. Kris sama sekali tidak peduli meskipun pendengarnya sudah muak dengan ceritanya itu.

Masih terngiang di benak Chanyeol percakapannya dengan Kris waktu itu, ketika tenyata Baekhyun satu sekolah dengan Chanyeol.

" _Awas kalo lo berani-berani naksir cewek gue!"_

" _Emang dia cewek lo! Kenal juga nggak."_

" _Ya kan ntar kalo dia udah nggak pake putih-biru lagi, udah kelar MOS, gue mau ke rumahnya. Kenalan."_

" _Emang kalo udah kenalan trus langsung jadi pacar, gitu? Jadi temen dulu, lagi. Di mana-mana juga gitu. Lagian juga belom tentu dia mau jadi cewek lo."_

" _Harus mau!" tandas Kris. "Enak aja. Gue udah nungguin lama-lama. Sering gue tongkrongin di sekolahnya pula."_

" _Kalo ternyata tu cewek nggak mau juga?"_

Chanyeol masih ingat benar. Pertanyaan yang terakhir kemudian membuat Kris mendekatkan mukanya, sambil mendesis, tajam, dan berang.

" _Pokoknya tu cewek harus mau jadi cewek gue. Gimana kek caranya!"_

Saat teringat kembali percakapan itu, tanpa sadar Chanyeol tersenyum sendiri. Namun kemudian senyumnya menghilang perlahan.

Bagi Chanyeol, awalnya Baekhyun adalah bagian dari Kris yang masih tertinggal, yang masih hidup, yang masih bisa dilihat dan disentuhnya. Kadang, saat rasa kangennya pada Kris tak bisa lagi ditahan, Chanyeol berkhayal kakaknya itu muncul tiba-tiba di hadapannya, lalu berteriak di depan mukanya, "Hei! Jangan di pegang-pegang. Itu cewek gue!" seperti yang selalu dilakukan Kris tiap kali Chanyeol menyentuh foto-foto Baekhyun yang diambilnya dengan diam-diam. Kini, meskipun rasa itu masih ada, Chanyeol sudah tidak ingin mengelak lagi.

Sekarang tidak lagi murni seperti itu. Ia tidak ingin melepaskan Baekhyun, tapi terlebih, tidak ingin lagi menjaganya sebagai Kris's legacy.

Perlahan, Chanyeol melangkah mendekati potret Kris yang tergantung di dinding tepat di atas kepala tempat tidur sang kakak. Beberapa saat Chanyeol hanya berdiri diam di sana.

"Gue suka cewek lo," ucapnya kemudian. Suaranya lirih dan bergetar, sambil berusaha menantang foto Kris.

"Boleh nggak, dia buat gue?" Chanyeol meneruskan kalimatnya dengan susah payah.

Hening. Tidak ada suara apa pun yang terdengar di malam yang mulai larut itu, kecuali suara jantungnya sendiri yang berdetak sangat kencang. Namun, ada perasaan lega dan tenang saat akhirnya kalimat itu telah terucapkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Besoknya, Baekhyun bangun sebelum subuh. Ritualnya agak berbeda. Kalau biasanya selesai mandi ia merapikan diri dulu baru sarapan, sekarang agak lain. Selesai mandi dan masih di balut mantel handuk -tentu saja sebelumnya ia memakai underwear- Baekhyun langsung sarapan. Kali ini hanya dengan teh manis dan roti tawar. Mamanya, yang baru saja bangun jadi terheran-heran melihat anaknya sudah selesai mandi dan sarapan.

"Kayak tukang sayur aja, subuh-subuh udah siap," goda mamanya saat Baekhyun meletakan piring dan gelas bekas sarapan di bak cuci piring. Cewek itu melirik mamanya sambil meringis malu.

Selesai sarapan, Baekhyun menghabiskan waktu yang masih tersedia dengan berkutat di dalam kamar. Sibuk memusingkan diri dengan masalah-masalah yang baru ia sadari pagi ini.

Kira-kira hari ini pake tas yang mana ya? Yang pasti yang paling mendingan di antara tas-tasnya yang jelek itu. Begitu juga sepatu dan kaus kaki. Terus, bagusnya hari ini rambutnya digimanain? Dikucir, dijepit, atau dibandana? Atau dibiarin terurai gitu aja, tanpa hiasan. Baekhyun langsung mengenyahkan pilihan yang terakhir. Kok miskin banget ya kesannya? Rambut nggak dikasih hiasan apa-apa. Tapi sesaat kemudian cewek itu meralat sendiri pendapatnya. Bukan miskin deng. Tapi sederhana. Miskin sama sederhana itu beda.

Setelah hampir menghabiskan waktu satu jam, Baekhyun tidak juga bisa memutuskan. Bukannya mendapatkan jalan keluar, ia malah tambah pusing. Akhirnya Baekhyun menyerah.

"Ah, udah deh. Biasa-Biasa aja kayak kemaren-kemaren. Ntar kalo mendadak heboh, malah ketauan kalo gue nervous, lagi. Lagian ini Chanyeol, gitu loh. Tiap hari juga ketemu." Baekhyun bicara sendiri. Dirapikannya barang-barangnya yang berserakan.

Mamanya, yang diam-diam mengawasi dari celah pintu yang terbuka, tersenyum tipis, kemudian pergi tanpa suara.

Baekhyun duduk menunggu Chanyeol di teras dengan hati tenang. Soalnya ia yakin banget, wajahnya pagi ini pasti tampak cerah, kencang, bersih tidak bernoda, seperti janji produsen masker yang tertulis di pembungkus produk mereka. Kegelisahan dan kegugupannya agak berkurang. Apalagi semalam, setelah selesai maskeran ia juga langsung luluran. Menghabiskan waktu hampir satu jam di kamar mandi, dan membuat seluruh isi rumah terpaksa menunggu giliran.

Baekhyun masih belum tahu bahwa efek masker dan lulur itu tidak sama dengan operasi plastik. Tidak bisa membuat orang yang melihat langsung pangling alias tidak mengenali, apalagi kalau pake masker dan lulurnya baru sekali ini, seajaib apa pun masker dan lulur itu.

Chanyeol muncul lima belas menit kemudian. Penampilannya tak berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Baekhyun jadi bersyukur dirinya nggak jadi tampil beda.

"Hai, pagi," cowok itu menyapa. Tersenyum seperti biasanya.

Ternyata masker dan lulur semalam nggak berefek. Baekhyun langsung gugup. Bukannya menjawab salam Chanyeol, ia malah langsung masuk ke rumah, mencari mamanya. Chanyeol jadi mengernyitkan kening, tapi kemudian tersenyum tipis. Ia mengira sikap aneh Baekhyun itu masih ada kaitannya dengan peristiwa kemarin. Tak lama Baekhyun keluar bersama mamanya. Kegugupannya agak berkurang.

"Ini Chanyeol, Ma," katanya, memperkenalkan Chanyeol yang berdiri di teras, yang lupa ia persilahkan duduk.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk sopan. Ia mengulurkan tangan sambil menyebut nama, dilanjutkan dilanjutkan dengan basa-basi menanyakan kabar mama Baekhyun.

Mama Baekhyun balas tersenyum. Agak lega karena kesan pertama yang ia peroleh adalah Chanyeol bukan model cowok tengil.

"Kami mau langsung berangkat, Tante. Waktunya mepet, takut telat."

"Titip Baekhyun, ya?" pesan mama Baekhyun.

"Iya, Tan. Permisi." kembali Chanyeol tersenyum dan megangguk sopan.

"Dah, Mamaaah!"

Baekhyun melambaikan tangan sambil mengekor langkah Chanyeol ke luar pagar. Ia mulai gugup dan gelisah lagi. Sang mama cuma tersenyum geli sambil membalas lambaian putrinya.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol melangkah menuju halte dalam diam.

Ini Chanyeol! Ini Chanyeol! Please dooong!

Berkali-kali dalam hati Baekhyun mengecam dirinya sendiri. Tapi tidak berhasil membuat hatinya menjadi lebih tenang. Sekarang malah ditambah malu. Padahal cowok ini selama hampir dua bulan terakhir duduk di sebelahnya. Dan tanpa disadarinya, Chanyeol telah menjadi orang yang paling dekat, yang pertama kali dicarinya setiap kali tiba di sekolah, apalagi kalau lagi dapat masalah.

Sekarang, jangankan untuk meraih lalu memeluk lengan Chanyeol seperti kemarin-kemarin, untuk berjalan terlalu dekat saja mendadak Baekhyun jadi malu banget. Cewek yang biasanya senang berceloteh itu mendadak jadi pendiam.

Jauh tersembunyi di dalam sikap tenangnya, Chanyeol sebenarnya sama gugupnya. Tapi ia memang tidak separah Baekhyun. Mungkin karena ia sudah "mengenal" cewek ini berbulan-bukan sebelum akhirnya melihat Baekhyun untuk pertama kalinya.

Sama sekali bukan tanpa alasan jika selama ini Chanyeol membiarkan sifat iseng Baekhyun merajalela. Karena hanya dengan cara itu ia mendapatkan kepastian bahwa cewek itu tidak akan berada terlalu jauh darinya. Sifat usil dan isengnya yang kadang keterlaluan membuat Baekhyun memerlukan perisai yang selalu siap setiap saat. Dan seperti itulah Chanyeol memosisikan dirinya selama ini. Membiarkan Baekhyun datang atau berlari padanya setiap kali butuh perlindungan atau pembelaan.

Kalau kemarin-kemarin demi Kris, maka mulai pagi ini Chanyeol melakukannya demi dirinya sendiri!

"Elo kenapa sih, Baek? Kok diem aja dari tadi?" Chanyeol mengusik cewek itu, yang sampai mereka akan turun dari bus pun tetap belum mengeluarkan suara. Baekhyun sibuk menghindar agar tidak menatapnya, dengan cara menunduk atau melihat sesuatu entah apa di luar jendela. Baekhyun cuma menoleh sebentar. Tersenyum tanpa makna, lalu kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke luar jendela.

"Takut diledekin lagi kayak kemaren, ya? Kan ada gue?" Chanyeol menepuk lengan Baekhyun pelan. "Yuk, turun. Udah sampe."

Dari halte ke sekolah, lagi-lagi Baekhyun tidak mengeluarkan suara. Ia juga lebih sering berjalan dengan kepala menunduk. Karena Baekhyun terus menunduk itulah akhirnya Chanyeol menggodanya dengan mengarahkan jalan mereka tepat ke sebuah dahan pohon melintang tidak jauh di depannya, sambil tetap mengajak cewek itu ngobrol. Sedikit demi sedikit Chanyeol menggeser langkah, hingga akhirnya dahan pohon itu tepat berada di jalur Baekhyun melangkah.

Tepat menjelang kepala Baekhyun dan dahan pohon itu akan berbenturan, Chanyeol menjentikkan jari di depan wajah tertunduk Baekhyun dan langsung merentangkan lengan kirinya di depan kepala cewek itu. Baekhyun tersentak. Ia mengangkat kepala dan langkahnya terhenti saat itu juga. Tercengang saat mendapati dahan pohon, besar dan kasar, melintang tepat di depan mukanya.

"Kenapa sih dari tadi nunduk aja? Lo sadar nggak kalo gue ajak muter? harusnya kita udah sampe sekolah dari tadi." Chanyeol menatap dengan kedua alis bertaut heran.

Baekhyun memandang berkeliling.

"Eh, iya. Kita sekarang ada di mana nih?" tanyanya bingung.

"Tuh, kan? Nggak sadar, kan?" Chanyeol geleng-geleng kepala. "Lo kenapa sih jadi aneh begini? Pendiam banget. Kayak bukan elo aja."

"Nggak apa-apa." Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Ya kalo nggak apa-apa jangan diem aja dong. Gue jadi kayak jalan sama cewek yang nggak gue kenal nih." Tiba-tiba Chanyeol teringat sesuatu. "Oh iya. Gue bawa sweter. Buat antisipasi."

"Jangan diingetin lagi kenapa sih?" muka Baekhyun langsung memerah. "Lagian juga nggak akan dua kali lah. Bego bener gue kalo sampe kejadian kayak kemaren lagi. Malunya bisa dua kali lipat." seketika Baekhyun menutupi mukanya dengan kedua tangan. Chanyeol menatapnya, tersenyum geli.

"Kalo muka lo ditutupin gitu, ntar tercebur comberan gue nggak tanggung jawab, ya?" ucapnya sambil berjalan pergi.

Baekhyun menurunkan kedua tangannya. Dikejarnya Chanyeol, tapi tetap ia tidak berani bila posisi tubuh mereka terlalu sejajar. Menjelang sampai gerbang sekolah, Chanyeol menoleh ke Baekhyun.

"Perlu punggung gue buat ngumpet, nggak?" tanyanya.

"Nggak." Baekhyun menggeleng dan menjawab pelan.

"Oke kalo gitu."

Begitu keduanya sampai di gerbang sekolah, beberapa anak yang sedang nongkrong di sisi lapangan menyambut dengan senyum lebar.

"Pasangan Jepang udah dateng nih."

"Yo'i. Pagi." Chanyeol balas tersenyum lebar dan menyapa singkat.

Begitu sampai kelas, reaksi teman-teman mereka lebih meriah. Komentar, pertanyaan, seruan, suitan-suitan menggoda bahkan tepuk tangan, seketika menyambut keduanya.

"Cieeeh, yang kemaren sore bikin sekolah heboh!"

"Kemaren waktu ditanya ngeles melulu. Nggak jadian, nggak jadian. Nggak taunya…"

"Emang jadiannya sebenarnya kapan sih? Cerita dong! Pasti bukan sejak masih sering berantem itu, kan?"

"Ah, nggak usah! Bikin bete aja dengerin cerita orang jadian. Traktir aja!"

"Iya dong! Traktir dong!"

"Kira-Kira hari ini ada bendera Jepang lagi, nggak?"

"Si Baekhyun suka iseng, jangan-jangan otaknya elo ya, Yeol?"

"Berarti besok-besok kalo Baekhyun iseng, yang kita gebukin Chanyeol aja!"

Chanyeol menanggapi reaksi teman-temannya dengan santai sambil cengengesan. Sementara Baekhyun sibuk mengatasi rasa malunya yang, sayangnya, tidak begitu sukses.

Akibatnya, di kelas pun ia jadi pendiam. Tidak banyak bicara apalagi melakukan keisengan seperti hari-hari biasanya. Akibat yang lain, Baekhyun terus jadi bahan ledakan, dari pagi sampai jam pulang. Chanyeol jadi tak tega meninggalkannya sendirian. Terpaksa dikawalnya Baekhyun ke mana pun, dan kalau dilihatnya cewek itu mulai kewalahan, Chanyeol segera pasang badan, menanggapi ledakan itu dengan senyum, tawa, atau komentar-komentar asal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang itu mereka pulang bersama. Dan perjalanan seperti pagi tadi terulang. Perjalanan yang hening. Sesak dengan rasa malu, jengah dan asing. Baekhyun hari ini bukan lagi Baekhyun yang kemarin-kemarin. Mungkin mereka berdua sudah tidak bisa kembali lagi ke hari-hari kemarin.

Chanyeol tidak lama di rumah Baekhyun. Hanya menemui mama Baekhyun untuk pamit dan mengantarkan anak perempuannya. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak keberatan Chanyeol nggak mampir. Kebeneran malah. Ia betul-betul ingin secepatnya bebas dari rasa gugup dan malu yang sudah menekannya sejak tadi malam. Begitu Chanyeol sudah pamit dan hilang dibalik pagar, Baekhyun langsung menarik napas. Panjang dan dalam. Sikap tubuhnya langsung rileks, membuat mamanya jadi tersenyum geli.

"Gimana komentarnya?"

"Komentar apa?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengekor langkah mamanya ke dalam.

"Ya komentar soal muka sama kulit kamu dong."

"Wah!" Baekhyun tersentak. Langsung inget lagi. "Wah, iya. Lupa! Dia nggak komentar apa-apa tuh."

"Masa?" mama Baekhyun berlagak kaget juga. "Nggak sopan juga cowok itu, ya? Padahal kamu udah hampir ngabisin lulur mama. Sampe mama harus beli lagi tadi. Apalagi semalam kamu maskerannya tebel banget. Jatah untuk tiga kali kamu pakai."

"Wah, iya, ya?" Baekhyun sampai berhenti melangkah. "Kok dia nggak ngomong apa-apa ya, Ma? Berarti dia nggak merhatiin aku dong?"

"Memangnya dia bilang kalau muka sama kulit kamu belang, jadi perlu digosok biar warnanya rata, gitu?"

"Nggak sih."

"Ya udah. Santai aja kalau begitu. Buktinya, walaupun kamu udah maskeran dan luluran, dia tetap nggak sadar, kan?"

"Iya sih. Emang dasar tu cowok nggak sensi."

"Dia ada yang berubah nggak hari ini?"

"Ng…." Baekhyun mengingat-ingat. "Nggak ada sih kayaknya."

"Berarti kamu juga nggak merhatiin dia dong? Siapa tau rambutnya agak pendekan. Atau kaus kakinya baru. Atau mungkin seragamnya disetrika lebih licin dibandingkan kemarin-kemarin." ucapan mamanya itu membuat Baekhyun tertegun. Mamanya menoleh, menatapnya sambil mengangkat alis, lalu tersenyum.

"Kamu nggak merhatiin dia, atau yang penting buat kamu… dia ada?"

Baekhyun makin tertegun. Ditatapnya sang mama dalam keterpanaan. Wanita itu tersenyum semakin lebar, kemudian balik badan, berjalan ke arah dapur sambil bicara, lagi-lagi dengan nada sambil lalu.

"Buat cowok itu begitu juga. Yang penting kamu ada."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN:**

 **Untuk pemilihan cast selain** **member EXO khususnya ChanBaek** **, aku milih asal-asalan, jadi maaf ya kalo kurang dapet feel-nya. Sejujurnya, aku kurang tau sama nama** **-nama** **member k-pop. Taunya** **member** **EXO do** **a** **ng karena aku EXO-L HARD** **. Hanya EXO, One and Only. Aku masukin cast pake nama-nama yang pernah aku denger aja, gak tau orangnya yang mana, gak tau member boygrup apa. Aku harap gak ada yang tersinggung ya..**

 **Big thanks to:**

 **fauziah agustina** haha, jangan lebar-lebar kamu ketawa, ntar ada lalat masuk aku nggak tanggung jawab ya.. wkwkwk

sesama cewek mah pasti tau alat perang yang wajib dibawa pas lagi pms hehe.. aku padamu jua reader-nim

 **almaepark** pengen juga ya? Berdoa aja yg rajin moga ada duplikatnya Chanyeol haha

 **rorororonoaa** sama. Aku juga suka nyesek kalo baca ff yang baekhyun-nya makan ati mulu :'(.. dan aku juga suka sama ff yang Chanyeol-nya naksir duluan. Kayaknya kita satu selera ya hehe

si daehwi emang kejem banget balas dendamnya, itu 'kan menyekiti harga diri Baek sebagai cewek,, untung ada aa Chanyeol

 **hyuniee86** hati'' ketawa sendiri depan orang lain ntar dikira yang enggak'' haha

 **hunhanshin** iya kah? Mungkin karena Baek-nya jail dan pecicilan banget jadi gak kerasa ya? Gak apa'', makasih ya udah sempetin baca

 **agnesnes** eaaakkk baperr eaakk hahaha.. makasih semangatnya

 **SexYeol** sayangnya Chanyeol Cuma milik Baekhyun seorang

Khusus buat **.9047** , gak tau kenapa nama kamu yang muncul tuh Cuma angkanya doing, padahal aku ngetik pake kim-jin kok.. maaf ya..

Iya cocok banget makanya aku ngerasa pengen banget remake ff ini.. baek kasian, Daehwi kasian juga, baek-nya iseng banget sih, dan aku juga rasa iseng-nya Baek kali ini emang kelewatan..

 **Gomawo** **buat yang udah nyempetin baca ff** **remake** **ini, apalagi yang review, follow/fav.. nomu nomu gamsahamnida~**

 **So, how about this chapter?**

 **RnR juseyooo~**

 **Follow my ig: baekhill_byun**

 **_Hill_** **02** **0** **3** **18**


	12. Chapter 12

**DIA, TANPA AKU**

 _Remake Story by Esti Kinasih_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **O** **C** **s**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[DISCLAIMER]**

 **Cerita ini adalah milik penulis aslinya. Saya hanya me-remake kepada versi ChanBaek.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capter** **12**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading..**

 **.**

 **.**

CHANYEOL memasuki rumah dengan senyum cerah. Dengan wajah ceria dan bahagia, ia melangkah menuju kamar. Dibukanya pintu kamar lebar-lebar. Namun langkahnya terhenti seketika. Wajahnya sontak memucat. Tubuhnya membeku tegang. Kedua matanya menatap dengan sorot ketakutan, dan dengan gerakan liar ditelusurinya seisi kamar.

Chanyeol mencium bau parfum Kris!

Sedetik kemudian, tanpa sadar Chanyeol menutup pintu dengan bantingan. Dadanya berdetak sangat kencang. Suara keras itu membuat Bi Minah datang tergopoh-gopoh,

dan heran melihat anak majikannya itu membeku tegang di depan pintu kamarnya yang tertutup.

"Mas Chanyeol, ada apa?" tanyanya cemas.

Chanyeol tidak mendengar. Kedua matanya masih tertuju tajam dan lurus ke pintu tertutup di depannya.

"Mas Chanyeol, ada apa?" Bi Minah mengulangi pertanyaannya. Ia menghampiri Chanyeol lalu menepuk satu bahu karena pertanyaannya masih tidak terjawab. Tepukan itu membuat Chanyeol terlonjak kaget dan tanpa sadar melompat mundur.

"Bibi nih, bikin kaget aja!" serunya kemudian.

"Kok bisa? Wong Bibi nanyanya pelan. Ada apa toh?"

Mulut Chanyeol sudah terbuka, tapi kemudian ia urung mengatakan.

"Nggak ada apa-apa." ia menggeleng cepat. "Nggak sengaja pintunya tadi kebanting. Bibi masak apa? Aku makannya di dapur aja deh." Chanyeol berjalan ke dapur.

"Nggak ganti baju dulu, Mas?" Bi Minah menyusulnya dengan kening berkerut.

"Ng…" Chanyeol bingung menjawab. Kemudian, saat melewati ruang setrika di dekat dapur, ia bertanya, "Bibi lagi nyetrika, ya? Di keranjang situ ada baju sama celana pendekku, nggak?"

"Adanya celana katun yang udah bule itu."

"Apa aja deh. Yang penting judulnya aku nggak makan dengan badan telanjang."

Ketika Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi setelah berganti baju, Bi Minah sudah memindahkan piring-piring lauk di meja makan ke meja dapur, yang juga sering digunakan untuk makan bersama.

Meskipun heran, perempuan paru baya itu tidak bertanya. Sementara itu Chanyeol menyantap makan siangnya dalam kondisi yang bisa dibilang tidak sadar. Mulutnya mengunyah secara otomatis karena ada makanan masuk. Sementara indra pengecapnya seperti tidak bekerja. Seandainya tiba-tiba ia ditanya apa yang sedang dimakannya, pasti ia takkan bisa langsung menjawab.

Chanyeol saat ini benar-benar tegang. Dadanya berdegup kencang, karena baru saja, meskipun sesaat, kembali ia mencium wangi parfum yang biasa

dipakai Kris. Diliriknya Bi Minah yang sedang menyetrika. Perempuan itu terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Berarti dia tidak merasakan adanya keganjilan.

"Yeri mana, Bi?"

"Ke sebelah. Tadi Tzuyu dateng, bilang ada komik baru."

Berarti tidak ada teman yang bisa diajaknya menemani masuk ke kamar….

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri. Dengan seragam sekolah yang sekarang sudah putih abu-abu, ia merasa sudah mulai dewasa. Namun ternyata ia ketakutan setengah mati hanya mencium bau parfum kakaknya yang sudah "pergi". Padahal orang yang sudah meninggal takkan pernah bisa kembali. Tapi kalaupun bisa, itu kan kakaknya sendiri.

Selesai makan, mau tidak mau, Chanyeol harus ke kamar, karena PR fisika yang diberikan Pak Yunho minggu lalu dan harus dikumpulkan besok belum ia kerjakan. Ia tidak ingin mengalami nasib seperti Daehwi atau murid-murid lain yang namanya terekam dalam memori otak Pak Yunho karena pernah membuat masalah. Jangan sampai deh! Tanpa itu pun jam fisika sudah sangat mengesalkan.

Dengan perasaan yang semakin tegang dan dada yang berdetak semakin kencang, Chanyeol memberanikan diri melangkah menuju kamar. Dirasakannya tubuhnya mendingin saat perlahan dibukanya pintu kamar.

Tidak lagi tercium bau parfum Kris. Kamar itu lengang, seperti yang selalu dirasakan Chanyeol sejak kematian Kris. Kamar itu juga selalu dalam keadaan rapi, karena tanpa sadar Chanyeol tak ingin membuat kamar itu berantakan. Percuma. Sudah tidak ada lagi orang yang akan berteriak _"Lo jangan naro baju kotor sembarangan dong!"_ atau _"Kenapa sih lo kalo pulang sekolah, ngelempar tas sama buku-bukunya selalu ke kasur gue? Kenapa nggak ke kasur lo sendiri?"_

Namun Kris kadang juga suka main tuduh seenaknya. Seperti pernah terjadi… _"Kalo di luar ujan, jalan becek trus sepatu jadi kotor, tu sepatu taro di belakang dong. Jangan dimasukin kamar. Ubin kamar jadi kotor tuh!"_

Namun detik berikutnya Kris sadar bahwa itu sepatunya sendiri. Dan saat adiknya kemudian menatapnya sambil mengangkat kedua alis tinggi-tinggi, Kris nyengir lalu terkekeh-kekeh geli. _"Itu sepatu kets gue deng. Gue kirain sepatu elo,"_ kilahnya enteng.

Chanyeol ingat ia cuma bisa mendegus kesal saat itu.

" _Maap. Maap. Hehehe…"_ Kris malah semakin terkekeh-kekeh.

Kenangan-kenangan itu….

Chanyeol jatuh terduduk tanpa sadar. Ia menangis terisak. Ia kangen Kris. Ia kangen kakak satu-satunya itu. Seandainya bisa bertemu lagi, sebentar juga nggak apa-apa. Chanyeol memohon lirih, namun sadar permohonan itu musykil. Hanya akan semakin melukai dirinya sendiri.

Kemudian ia memaksa dirinya untuk menghentikan tangis. Sambil mengusap air mata dengan kedua lengan kaus, Chanyeol bangkit berdiri. Diraihnya kotak plastik di kolong tempat tidur, tempat ia menaruh seluruh koleksi CD, DVD, dan MP3-nya. Pilihannya jatuh pada kumpulan musik rock dan heavymetal, agar kamar ini tidak terlalu sepi. Namun begitu lagu pertama terdengar, langsung terngiang suara Kris: _"Nyetel musik jangan kenceng-kenceng, kenapa sih? Emangnya yang punya kuping elo doang?"_

Kenangan yang lain lagi….

Kembali air mata Chanyeol jatuh. Kali ini ia buru-buru menghapusnya karena didengarnya suara Yeri. Cepat-cepat ia menutup pintu kamar dan menguncinya perlahan. Ia tidak ingin adiknya itu melihatnya menangis, karena Yeri juga pasti sedih, sangat kesepian. Sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi kakak yang sering menggodanya, yang senang membuatnya menjerit-jerit dengan segala macam cara.

"PR fisika buat besok banyak banget nih, Kris. Jangan ganggu gue dulu, ya? Guru fisika gue galak soalnya," ucap Chanyeol, bicara pada kakak yang dibiarkannya tetap hidup dalam pikirannya.

Namun entah kenapa, penyangkalan atas kematian Kris yang dilakukan Chanyeol dengan sadar itu justru membuatnya tenang. Dari barisan buku di rak di depannya, Chanyeol mencari buku-buku yang diperlukannya. Diktat fisika, buku catatan, dan buku PR. Dengan mata sembap namun dengan hati yang perlahan menjadi tenang, Chanyeol mulai mengerjakan PR fisiknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul lima dini hari, beker berdering. Jadwal yang biasa, tapi hari ini tidak biasa. Hari ini berbeda. Begitu membuka mata, Chanyeol langsung bisa merasakan ia tidak sendirian di dalam kamar. Tempat tidur Kris masih rapi, tidak pernah digunakan sejak hari kematiannya, namun sang pemilik ada di dalam kamar ini!

Tanpa sadar bulu kuduk Chanyeol meremang. Tetapi tidak seperti kontak pertama kemarin sore, kali ini dia tidak lagi ketakutan. Yang muncul justru

perasaan kangen. Kangen bertengkar dengan Kris. Kangen berebut komik. Kangen saling memekik dan meneriakkan tuduhan karena masing-masing merasa lebih sering merapikan kamar, sementara yang lainnya lebih sering membuat kamar jadi berantakan. Kalau sudah begitu, biasanya mereka akan membuat garis di lantai dengan kapur tulis. Membagi kamar itu menjadi dua teritori. Masing-masing dengan otonomi penuh.

Seluruh sisa ketakutan Chanyeol kini menghilang. Saat memandangi dinding kamar, cowok itu tersenyum tanpa sadar. Kalau pertengkaran mereka sedang menghebat, biasanya dengan penuh nafsu mereka berdua akan membuat garis batas teritorial itu sampai ke dinding. Akibatnya, mereka harus keluar-masuk kamar dengan posisi badan dimiringkan, karena masing-masing hanya berhak atau jarak setengah ambang pintu.

Suara ketukan di pintu menyadarkan Chanyeol. Kepala Yeri, adiknya yang masih di bangku SD kelas tiga, menyembul di sana.

"Sekolah nggak sih? Udah jam setengah enam nih," katanya, lalu langsung menghilang tanpa menunggu jawaban sang kakak.

Chanyeol bangkit dari posisi berbaring, lalu ia tepekur di tepi tempat tidur.

"Sialan!" desisnya pedih. "Gue bener-bener kangen Kris."

Perasaan pedih dan kehilangan yang mendadak sangat terasa itu membuat Chanyeol berangkat ke sekolah dengan langkah gontai. Memang, kontak-kontak itu hanya sesaat, namun Chanyeol merasa seperti Kris kembali. Ia bisa merasakan kehadirannya walaupun kakaknya itu kini tidak lagi kasat mata.

Sesampainya di kelas, Chanyeol mendapati Baekhyun sedang duduk di bangkunya. Ekspresi muka cewek itu agak aneh. Seperti bingung.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol cemas.

Baekhyun tampak ragu. Mulutnya sudah terbuka tapi segera tertutup kembali. Kemudian ia menggeleng.

"Perasaan gue aja kali, ya? Tapi emang rada aneh sih. Gue kan kalo ngerjain PR suka sambil dengerin radio. Cari yang penyiarnya kocak atau cari lagu-lagu yang asyik gitu. Tapi semalem, masa setiap kali gue pindah channel, selalu lagu itu yang lagi diputer atau mau diputer. Sama! Lo tau nggak, Chan, itu lagunya siapa?!" Baekhyun berdecak lalu mengerutkan kening, berusaha mengingat-ingat. "Oh iya!" serunya kemudian. "Lagunya Glenn Fredly sama Dewi Sandra. Itu tuh, yang judulnya When I Fall in Love. Iya. Iya. Bener!"

Chanyeol tersentak. Wajahnya sontak memucat. Karena naksir cewek ini, Kris yang fans fanatik 50 cent, Ludacris, dan semua rapper kulit hitam, mendadak jadi melankolis abis! Dan lagu duet Glenn Fredly-Dewi Sandra itu memang jadi lagu favorit Kris menjelang kepergiannya.

"Bener lagu itu, Baek? Lo yakin?" desis Chanyeol dengan suara tetcekat.

"Ya yakin lah!" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Lo pasti nggak percaya kalo semalem, selama gue nyetel radio dan pindah-pindah channel, cuma lagu itu yang gue denger. Barangkali tujuh atau delapan kali. Sumpah!" Baekhyun mengangkat tangan kanannya. "Atau… jangan-jangan sekarang lagu itu jadi lagu wajibnya stasiun-stasiun radio? Kudu diputer serentak, gitu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. Kalut. Ingin mengatakan bukan, tapi berucap lain.

"Nggak tau deh. Iya mungkin."

"Iya kali, ya?" Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk. Ia tidak menangkap kekalutan Chanyeol, karena cowok itu buru-buru memalingkan mukanya.

Tak salah lagi. Kris memang datang. Dia kembali. Dia pulang. Dan sudah bisa dipastikan… itu untuk Baekhyun!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol jadi kacau. Konsentrasinya pada pelajaran benar-benar hilang. Jangankan bisa menyimak setiap penjelasan guru, memindahkan apa yang sudah tertulis rapi dan jelas di papan tulis ke buku catatan saja bisa berantakan tidak karuan.

Kekacauan itu terus menyerang Chanyeol sampai bel pulang berbunyi. Sedikit pun cowok itu tidak berhasil membuat dirinya tenang, meskipun hanya untuk sesaat. Baekhyun yang bisa merasakan kegelisahan Chanyeol itu akhirnya tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya.

"Lo kenapa sih?" tanyanya pelan.

"Mmm… mendadak gue nggak enak badan nih." Chanyeol memilih berbohong. Baekhyun menghentikan kesibukannya menyalin catatan dari papan tulis. Ditatapnya Chanyeol dengan pandang khawatir.

"Pulang aja gih."

"Tanggung." Chanyeol menggeleng. Ketika Baekhyun masih juga menatapnya dengan pandang khawatir, cowok itu menegaskan dengan kalimat yang dibarengi senyum. "Cuma nggak enak badan dikit. Nggak terlalu masalah."

Namun saat mereka berjalan bersisian menuju halte sepulang sekolah, Chanyeol tidak sanggup lagi berpura-pura.

"Baek, kalo nanti nemuin sesuatu yang aneh-aneh, ceritain ke gue, ya? Jangan sampe nggak."

"Yang aneh-aneh gimana maksudnya?"

"Yah, misalnya lo denger lagunya Glen-Dewi di radio sampe berkali-kali."

"Oh? Iya sih, aneh banget. Tapi untuk apa?" Baekhyun menoleh dan menatap Chanyeol dengan kening berkerut.

"Pengin tau aja. Soalnya aneh," Chanyeol berkilah. "Bener, ya?"

"Gitu, ya?" kerutan di kening Baekhyun semakin rapat. "I-iya deh," sambungnya.

Bus yang ditunggu Baekhyun telah datang, dan mereka harus berpisah. Baekhyun lalu menaiki tangga bus. Dilambaikannya tangan sambil tersenyum saat bus mulai bergerak. Chanyeol membalas senyum dan lambaian tangan itu.

Ketika Baekhyun sudah tak terlihat lagi, Chanyeol juga tak lagi berusaha menekan keresahannya. Dibiarkannya rasa itu keluar dan terlihat jelas pada raut wajah dan sorot matanya. Meskipun berasal dari sekolah yang sama, ia tidak mengenal satu pun siswa-siswa yang menunggu bus bersamanya. Jadi ia tidak perlu merasa cemas akan ada yang bertanya.

Ketika turun di halte tidak jauh dari rumahnya, keresahan Chanyeol berubah menjadi waswas yang menusuk. Terlebih saat kedua kakinya menapaki halaman. Ia tak mampu menahan debar jantungnya. Kedua matanya menatap waspada. Kedua telinganya juga tanpa sadar berada dalam kondisi yang sama. Siap menangkap bunyi atau suara yang tidak biasa. Sekecil atau sesayup apa pun.

Kewaspadaan Chanyeol semakin meningkat saat ia membuka pintu rumah, dan memuncak saat membuka pintu kamar. Tanpa sadar kedua matanya bergerak liar menatap ke sekeliling. Namun tidak terjadi sesuatu yang aneh. Semuanya terlihat seperti biasa. Normal. Wajar. Tidak tercium bau parfum Kris. Tidak terasa suasana yang berbeda.

Malam harinya Chanyeol mengikuti kebiasaan Baekhyun, belajar sambil mendengarkan radio. Sebentar-sebentar cowok itu memutar tuning dan berhenti di setiap stasiun yang ada. Namun tetap, ia tidak menemukan sesuatu yang ganjil. Semuanya normal. Ia sama sekali tidak mendengar lagu When I Fall in Love yang kata Baekhyun diputar serentak dan berkali-kali di seluruh stasiun radio.

Tetap itu tak mampu menghilangkan kewaspadaan Chanyeol. Sampai saat tubuhnya terbaring di tempat tidur, menjelang jam sebelas malam, cowok itu masih memerhatikan keadaan di sekelilingnya dengan cermat. Kewaspadaannya mengendur pelan-pelan seiring sepasang matanya yang perlahan menutup karena kantuk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan paginya, saat Chanyeol terbangun karena jeritan beker, kewaspadaannya langsung muncul kembali. Dengan tatap tajam dicermatinya seisi kamarnya di pagi dini hari itu. Sekali lagi, tidak ada sesuatu yang ganjil. Semua terlihat wajar dan biasa. Akhirnya kewaspadaan Chanyeol mengendur. Sebagai gantinya, muncul sedikit perasan malu terhadap diri sendiri.

"Kayaknya gue nih yang terlalu parno," desisnya sambil meraih handuk lalu berjalan ke luar kamar.

Ketika sampai di sekolah, kewaspadaan Chanyeol semakin menguap. Cowok itu malah mulai yakin bahwa kemarin sampai tadi pagi ia memang terserang paranoid akut. Dan ia tahu pasti penyebabnya. Rasa bersalahnya terhadap Kris!

Ketika memasuki kelas dan mendapati Baekhyun sedang ngobrol asyik dengan Kyungsoo sambil tertawa-tawa, kewaspadaan dan keresahan Chanyeol lenyap sama sekali. Ia benar-benar yakin itu hanya ketakutannya sendiri. Apalagi setelah lima belas menit sebelum bel, Baekhyun meninggalkan Kyungsoo lalu duduk di sebelahnya. Masih dengan sisa-sisa tawa. Sepertinya semuanya memang baik-baik saja.

"Ngobrolin apaan sih? Seru banget," tanya Chanyeol sambil mengeluarkan buku-buku untuk pelajaran jam pertama.

"Oh, itu. Acara semalem di radio," jawab Baekhyun sama tertawa kecil.

"Ada apa di radio?" Pelan, alarm di kepala Chanyeol mulai berdering.

"Cerita-cerita lucu gitu. Sebenernya sih itu radio untuk dewasa. Untuk orang-orang yang udah pada kerja atau udah merit gitu. Tapi acaranya semalem lucu banget. Tentang nostalgia. Orang-orang bergiliran nelepon trus cerita gimana mereka ketemuan pertama kali sama istri atau suami meraka. Atau sama pacar mereka, buat yang belom merit. Gimana cara mereka PDKT atau gimana mereka waktu zaman pacaran dulu." Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti. Ia sibuk menggores-goreskan bolpoinnya yang macet ke selembar kertas.

"Terus?"

"Terus ada satu penelpon. Cowok. Dia cerita, waktu SMA dia pernah naksir cewek tapi nggak berani PDKT. Takut diledekin temen-temennya soalnya tu cewek masih SMP. Jadi dia cuma berani ngeliatin tu cewek dari jauh."

Chanyeol tersentak. Kepalanya menoleh cepat.

"Apa!?" desisnya tajam. "Lo yakin begitu yang lo denger!?" Ditatapnya Baekhyun dengan mata melebar. Sesaat Baekhyun tertegun, karena inilah sorot mata Chanyeol yang paling tajam yang pernah dilihatnya.

"Mmm…" Baekhyun tergagap.

"Baekhyun!? Lo yakin itu yang lo denger!?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Terdorong oleh rasa kaget, nada suaranya jadi agak membentak.

"Iya. Lo kenapa sih?"

"Dia cuma merhatiin dari jauh?"

"Iya."

"Dia catet semua kebiasaan tu cewek? Semua ciri-ciri fisiknya? Dan dia juga motret cewek itu diem-diem. Iya?"

"Iya. Kok tau sih? Dengerin juga ya?" sepasang alis Baekhyun terangkat. Kemudian ia tertawa geli. "Lucu ya tu orang? Maksud gue, sampe segitunya. Trus dari suaranya ketauan kalo dia malu banget waktu nyeritainnya. Lama lho dia ngamatin diem-diem gebetannya itu. Iya, kan?"

"Nggak tau!" tanpa sadar Chanyeol menjawab dengan nada getas.

"Lho? Elo bukannya dengerin juga?"

"Nggak!"

"Kok lo tau ceritanya?"

"Mirip cerita sodara gue!"

"Ooooh." Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menyadari arti kalimat terakhir yang baru saja terucap dari mulut Chanyeol. Bagi Chanyeol, mengucapkan kalimat itu telah membuatnya terguncang, sehingga cowok itu tak sanggup menatap Baekhyun dan terpaksa memalingkan muka.

"Jam berapa lo denger acara itu?"

"Biasa, jam tujuh. Biasa jam segitu gue mulai belajar."

Chanyeol terenyak!

Waktu yang sama. Gelombang-gelombang yang sama. Bukan cuma dua-tiga kali ia memutar tuning bolak-balik. Berkali-kali. Bagaimana bisa dirinya tidak menangkap siaran itu?

Ketenangan sesaat yang tadi sempat hadir, seketika menghilang. Kembali Chanyeol dicekam kegelisahan yang kini mulai bercampur dengan ketakutan.

Tapi belum tentu, bisiknya kemudian dalam hati. Barangkali tu orang punya story yang sama kayak Kris. Itu jenis cerita yang klasik kok.

"Siapa nama tu cowok?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Nggak tau. Gue dengerinnya udah telat."

"Trus, ending-nya gimana? Mereka jadian?"

"Itu dia yang gue kesel! Huh!" Baekhyun mengetuk-ngetukan bolpoinnya ke meja. "Di rumah gue semalem mati lampu! Cuma sebentar sih. Kira-kira sepuluh menit. Tapi begitu listriknya nyala lagi, cerita tu cowok udah selesai. Yang cerita udah penelpon berikutnya. Sebel! Padahal gue penasaran banget sama ending-nya."

Sementara muka Baekhyun cemberut karena kesal tidak mengetahui ending cerita yang didengarnya semalam, muka Chanyeol justru pucat pasi.

Ketiadaan nama dan ketiadaan ending….

Tidak diragukan lagi. Semuanya sudah jelas. Kris memang telah kembali!

Chanyeol kacau. Jauh lebih kacau daripada kemarin. Cowok itu berusaha menutupinya, meskipun dengan susah payah. Saat bel istirahat berbunyi, Chanyeol segera berdiri. Tanpa peduli mejanya masih berantakan dan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa pada Baekhyun, cowok itu berjalan ke luar kelas. Baekhyun mengikutinya dengan pandangan heran dan bertanya-tanya.

Chanyeol berjalan dengan langkah cepat menuju toilet. Dimasukinya salah satu bilik lalu dikuncinya dari dalam. Kemudian ia menyalakan keran agar tidak ada orang yang tahu bahwa ia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya ingin berdiam diri. Merenung. Berpikir. Tanpa khawatir mengundang keheranan dan pertanyaan.

Cowok itu berdiri diam dengan punggung bersandar di salah satu sisi dinding. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Di tengah kecemasan, kegalauan, juga ketakutan yang semakin menikam, Chanyeol terus berpikir dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apakah Kris memang betul-betul datang kembali namun tak lagi kasatmata. Tak lagi terlihat. Tak lagi teraba.

Pertanyaan itu jelas takkan menemukan jawaban yang pasti. Meskipun Chanyeol sudah menghabiskan seluruh jam istirahat dengan berdiam diri di salah satu bilik toilet, ketika ia keluar toh pertanyaan itu tetap menjadi pertanyaan. Tidak ada jawabah yang berhasil ia dapatkan kecuali kalau ia mau percaya intuisinya sendiri.

Menjelang jam istirahat berakhir, Baekhyun kaget melihat Chanyeol berjalan masuk kelas dengan muka sangat pucat.

"Lo sakit, ya?" tantanya cemas. "Muka lo pucet banget."

"He-eh." Chanyeol menjawab singkat. "Punya makanan, nggak? Gue nggak sempet ke kantin tadi."

"Ada, Bengbeng. Tapi tinggal dua menit lagi bel nih."

"Cukup kok. Mana?"

Baekhyun mengeluarkan Bengbeng yang tadinya akan dibawanya pulang itu dari dalam tas dan menyerahkannya pada Chanyeol. Cowok itu segera merobek bungkusannya lalu melahap isinya dengan cepat.

"Thanks," Ia tersenyum dikunyahan terakhir. Ditepuknya bahu Baekhyun. "Sekarang gue udah sehat," katanya, untuk mengakhiri sorot cemas di kedua mata itu.

"Cepet amat? Cuma pake Bengbeng doang, lagi."

Chanyeol tertawa pelan.

"Gue bukan sakit, tapi kelaperan… banget!" katanya berbohong. "Ulangan Inggris nih. Siap?"

"Siap nggak siaplah," dengus Baekhyun. Cewek itu memang lemah di semua mata pelajaran yang ada judul "bahasa"-nya. Chanyeol tertawa tanpa suara.

Bel berbunyi. Seluruh isi kelas segera menuju bangku masing-masing. Mereka langsung mengeluarkan kertas ulangan. Bu Nana, guru bahasa Inggris, memang sudah memberi tahu perihal ulangan ini sejak dua minggu lalu.

Tak lama Bu Nana memasuki kelas. Satu tangannya memeluk sebuah map berisi fotokopian soal-soal. Tanpa banyak bicara, beliau langsung membagi tumpukan soal itu menjadi empat bagian dan menaruhnya di empat meja terdepan. Delapan murid yang duduk di meja terdepan segera mengopernya ke teman mereka di belakang, setelah meninggalkan selembar untuk diri mereka sendiri.

Seisi kelas langsung bersiap-siap dan Bu Nana duduk tegak-tegak di kursinya. Ia memastikan setiap murid di depannya mengerjakan soal hanya dengan menggunakan otak mereka sendiri.

Kelas hening. Meskipun sempat merasa heran karena soal yang berjumlah dua puluh itu keseluruhannya berformat jawaban B-S (Benar-Salah), seisi kelas langsung berkonsentrasi dengan keras di hadapan masing-masing.

Termasuk Chanyeol. Cowok itu juga segera tenggelam dalam keseriusan menjawab deretan soal di depannya. Ketika akhirnya selesai mengerjakan kedua puluh soal tersebut, Chanyeol mendapati kenyataan bahwa seluruh jawabannya adalah… Benar!

Ini belum pernah terjadi. Chanyeol membaca ulang seluruh soal dari awal. Tetap, jawaban yang ia dapatkan adalah "Benar" untuk seluruh soal. Masih tidak yakin, sekali lagi Chanyeol membaca ulang seluruh soal. Sekali lagi pula, jawaban keseluruhan untuk soal itu adalah "Benar".

Seketika wajah Chanyeol memucat. Kini ia menyadari, inilah jawaban dari pertanyaan yang diajukannya dalam hati saat mengurung diri di dalam bilik toilet jam istirahat tadi.

'Apakah Kris memang kembali?'

Di depan matanya, jawaban pertanyaan itu diberikan dalam dua puluh kali perulangan.

BENAR!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN:**

 **Chapter depan, Kris mulai bener-bener muncul *smirk***

 **fauziah agustina** namanya juga mau jalan sama doi ye kan.. wah… pengalaman kamu miris banget sih, kalo bahasa sunda-nya mah ''haneueul'' itu haha.. sabar ya..

 **agnesnes** ini para reader udah pada punya pengalaman serupa ya kayaknya, beda sama aku wkwkwk.. iya Chanyeol nya gentle banget meskipun dia juga pas ngomong gitu agak gemeteran hehe.. ini udah next ya.. makasih semangatnya sayang..

 **rorororonoaa** haha.. tenang aja,, Baekhyun Cuma buat Chanyeol seorang wkwkwk

 **.9047** sekali lagi maaf ya,, hehe.. lebih suka yang mana nih? Baekhyun yang manis atau Baekhyun yang iseng? Hmmm mungkin pengalaman pribadi kak Esti? Soalnya ini kan remake, hehe..

 **Gomawo** **buat yang udah nyempetin baca ff** **remake** **ini, apalagi yang review, follow/fav.. nomu nomu gamsahamnida~**

 **So, how about this chapter?**

 **RnR juseyooo~**

 **Follow my ig: baekhill_byun**

 **_Hill_ 090218 (Happy anniversary my beloved parents :* )**


	13. Chapter 13

**DIA, TANPA AKU**

 _Remake Story by Esti Kinasih_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **O** **C** **s**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[DISCLAIMER]**

 **Cerita ini adalah milik penulis aslinya. Saya hanya me-remake kepada versi ChanBaek.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capter** **13**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading..**

 **.**

 **.**

KRIS datang! Dia kembali!

Chanyeol membeku di bangkunya. Di kelas yang dikosongkan oleh jam istirahat, ia merasa dunia di sekelilingnya mengabur. Ada dunia lain bergabung. Dunia tempat Kris kini tinggal. Kekalutannya kini jadi ketakutan yang nyata.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol tersentak. Ia menyapukan pandangan ke sekeliling, lalu ke luar jendela. Baekhyun tidak terlihat, berarti masih di kantin. Chanyeol cepat-cepat berdiri lalu keluar kelas. Di kantin, Baekhyun sedang duduk di antara cewek-cewek teman sekelas lainnya, mengobrol dengan riuh sambil mengunyah tahu isi. Chanyeol bergegas menghampiri.

"Baek, sebentar." Diraihnya tangan kiri Baekhyun.

Cewek itu menoleh kaget. "Apa?"

"Ikut gue bentar."

Dengan paksa Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun sampai berdiri dan membawanya ke luar kantin, diiringi tatapan bingung cewek-cewek itu. Baekhyun berlari-lari kecil, mengimbangi langkah cepat Chanyeol. Begitu sampai di luar, Chanyeol melepaskan genggamannya dan langsung ke masalah yang tadi muncul mendadak di kepalanya.

"Baek, lo kenal Kris?"

"Kris siapa?"

"Kris siapa aja. Yang penting lo kenal dia. Ada nggak?"

"Mmm…" Baekhyun mengingat-ingat. "Ada sih."

Muka Chanyeol langsung pucat. "Ada?" desisnya tegang.

"Ada. Itu juga gue yang kenal dia. Dia sih bisa dipastikan nggak kenal gue sama sekali. Itu tuh, si Kristian ronaldo. Pemain bola," Baekhyun menjawab kalem. Lalu ia terkikik geli. "Siapa juga yang nggak kenal Kristian ronaldo?"

Chanyeol mendesis lagi. Kali ini karena kesal. Jantungnya sudah nyaris lepas, tapi ternyata Baekhyun cuma bercanda.

"Gue nanya serius banget nih, Baek."

Baekhyun akan meneruskan candanya, tapi batal saat dilihatnya muka keruh Chanyeol.

"Nggak." Dia menggeleng.

"Yakin? Coba lo inget-inget"

"Nggak." Baekhyun menggeleng lagi. "Temen-temen gue di SMP nggak ada yang namanya Kris. Kalo temen-temen SD…"

"Nggak perlu yang udah lama banget," Chanyeol langsung memotong. "Temen-temen yang lo kenal waktu SMP aja."

"Ya itu tadi. Nggak ada." untuk ketiga kalinya Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Yakin?"

"Yakin!"

Chanyeol terlihat lega. Baekhyun jadi tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya.

"Emang kenapa sih?"

"Nggak apa-apa." Chanyeol langsung menggeleng. "Yuk, balik ke kelas. Udah mau bel nih," ajaknya.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia melambai ke arah teman-temannya yang masih asyik ngobrol. "Gue dulan yaaa!" serunya.

Mereka menoleh dan berseru bersamaan, "Yaelaaaah! Ke kantin aja dijemput!"

Baekhyun nyengir lebar. Sekali lagi ia melambaikan tangan lalu menyusul Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dia mungkin tidak lagi kasat mata. Dia kini maya. Abstrak. Tidak terlihat. Tidak teraba. Tapi dia adalah Kris! Kakak satu-satunya. Saudara cowok satu-satunya. Musuh bebuyutan di dalam rumah, namun sekutu sehati untuk urusan berkelahi di halaman rumah mereka. Sedetik mereka adu jotos, lima menit kemudian Kris bisa menghajar anak tetangga demi Chanyeol. Dan sepanjang ingatan Chanyeol, mereka belum pernah tidak sekamar.

Jadi Chanyeol mengenal sosok invisible itu lebih baik daripada siapa pun!

Tapi keyakinan itu tidak bertahan lama. Mengenal baik sosok invisible Kris bukan berarti tahu pula cara menghadapinya. Chanyeol justru sangat menyadari bahwa ia sama sekali tidak punya cara. Dan itu membuatnya putus asa.

Selain itu, Chanyeol tahu ia tak bisa membagi kekalutannya pada siapa pun. Hanya pada satu orang, tapi ia tidak yakin dengan respons orang itu.

Suho kaget saat membuka pintu depan dan mendapati Chanyeol berdiri di hadapannya dengan muka pucat.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya cemas.

Mulut Chanyeol sudah terbuka, tapi perlu waktu cukup lama sebelum akhirnya Suho mendengar suara serak keluar dari sana.

"Kris pulang."

Seketika wajah Suho tampak kaget, bingung, dan reaksi-reaksi shock lainnya. Tumpukan reaksi yang membuatnya tak bisa bicara, hanya mampu menatap Chanyeol dengan mulut ternganga dan mata terbelalak. Anak itu sampai lupa menyuruh Chanyeol masuk sehingga sang tamu menceritakan semuanya dengan berdiri di ambang pintu.

Cerita yang dituturkan Chanyeol tidak keruan. Suaranya yang serak kadang terbata, dan kadang meluncur deras begitu saja.

Ketika Chanyeol selesai, Suho sedikit lega. Tadinya ia mengira Kris "pulang" dalam bentuk penampakan, dalam aura mistis atau horor, seperti di film atau sinetron. Ia tidak sanggup membayangkan sahabatnya menjadi arwah gentayangan, hanya karena soal cinta yang belum dimulai.

Masih berdiri di ambang pintu, Chanyeol menatap Suho. Tatapannya yang seakan berkata "Gue mesti gimana?" jelas-jelas terbaca di kedua matanya.

"Masuk dulu." Suho melebarkan pintu. "Lo udah makan?"

"Nggak tau. Lupa." Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Makan dulu kalo gitu. Abis itu baru kita omongin. Kalo perut kenyang, otak juga kerjanya lebih bener." Suho lalu berjalan ke dalam. Ia sengaja mengulur

waktu karena tak tega mengatakan bahwa penyebab kekalutan Chanyeol sebenarnya cuma dua hal. Rasa bersalah dan kenangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Walaupun Suho menganggap sumber kekalutan Chanyeol berasal dari diri Chanyeol sendiri, toh itu membuatnya tidak tenang juga. Terpaksa terus dipantaunya kondisi adik almarhum sahabatnya itu, yang semakin dianggap sebagai adiknya sendiri sejak kematian Kris. Langkah pertama yang diambil Chanyeol untuk mengatasi ketakutannya itu cukup membuat Suho kaget.

"Lo apain si Baekhyun?"

"Cuma gue protect doang."

"Dengan cara yang lo sebut tadi, itu namanya dikerangkeng."

"Belom ketemu cara lain." Chanyeol malas berdebat.

Ia sadar usaha yang dilakukannya mungkin sia-sia. Tapi ia tidak tahu cara lain. Untuk saat ini, hanya ini. Memastikan Baekhyun tetap berada pada fokus pandangannya, dan terus memastikan keadaanya lewat kontak telepon begitu cewek itu harus dilepasnya.

Bukan hanya Suho yang bingung melihat sikap Chanyeol terhadap Baekhyun. Teman-teman sekelas mereka juga bertanya-tanya. Ke mana pun Baekhyun pergi, Chanyeol pasti mengikuti, kalo ia tidak bisa ikut, Baekhyun harus lapor sebelumnya. Pergi ke mana, dengan siapa, berapa lama.

Kalau Baekhyun melanggarnya, Chanyeol pasti blingsatan mencari-cari Baekhyun. Kalau tidak menemukan Baekhyun di mana pun, Chanyeol bisa panik, senewen, dan ujung-ujungnya cowok itu marah-marah karena Baekhyun menghilang tanpa izin darinya.

Pemandangan Baekhyun melakukan protes pun kemudian menjadi pemandangan yang sering disaksikan teman-teman sekelas mereka.

"Gue udah bilang, kalo mau ke mana-mana, ngomong dong. Jangan ngilang gitu aja!" ujar Chanyeol suatu hari.

"Orang gue cuma ke toilet. Masa mesti ngomong juga? Toiletnya keliatan dari sini. Tuuuh!" Baekhyun menunjuk toilet di ujung koridor dengan jengkel. Chanyeol tidak peduli.

"Toiletnya emang keliatan. Tapi kalo lo udah masuk ke situ, mana keliatan, lagi? Mana gue tau lo ada di dalam sana?"

"Ya udah, lo ikut masuk aja, Yeol," kata Jongdae dengan tampang bosan. "Lo kelewatan juga sih. Masuk daerah orang aja lapor ke Pak RT-nya 1 x 24 jam. Sekali doang. Nah kalo elo, masa tiap lima menit Baekhyun kudu lapor sih?"

Chanyeol menoleh dan menatap Jongdae dengan ekspresi tidak suka. "Kalo nggak tau masalahnya, mending nggak usah ngomong deh."

Kali lain, di jam istirahat, teman-teman sekelas mereka menemukan Baekhyun terduduk lesu di bangkunya, sambil memegangi perut. Di sampingnya, Chanyeol sedang sibuk menulis sesuatu dengan cepat.

"Kenapa lo, Baek?" tanya Kai, yang baru saja memasuki kelas.

"Laper bangeeet!" Baekhyun langsung menjawab dengan suara melengking keras.

Kai melirik Chanyeol dengan kesal, tapi wajahnya tetap ke arah Baekhyun.

"Kalo laper ya ke kantin sana. Buruan. Udah mau bel nih."

"Nggak boleh pergi sendiri," ujar Baekhyun sambil mencebik.

"Ya ampuuun! Ya udah, sini sama gue." Kai berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Digamitnya lengan cewek itu. "Yeol, Baekhyun gue temenin ke kantin. Lo ngapain sih? Nggak liat cewek lo udah mau semaput gitu, apa?"

"Ngerapiin catetan bio. Anak 1-3 diperiksa mendadak. Eh, Baek, lo kan udah gue kasih kue tadi?" Chanyeol menghentikan kesibukannya dan menatap Baekhyun. "Sementara buat ganjel perut kan cukup? Ntar istirahat kedua, gue traktir."

"Kue kecil gitu, mana kenyang? Dibagi dua sama elo, lagi. Cuma sampe di tenggorokan nih, sama ngotor-ngotorin gigi. Nggak nyampe perut!" Baekhyun bersungut-sungut sambil berdiri, lalu mengikuti Kai.

Chanyeol berseru saat kedua orang itu sampai di ambang pintu, "Kalo gitu gue titip…"

"Bodo!" tanpa menoleh, Baekhyun langsung menolak. Kai tertawa dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Titip apa lo?" tanyanya.

"Apa aja. Yang penting bisa bikin perut gue rada terisi. Lemper kek, tahu isi kek. Bakwan juga boleh."

"Oke." Kai mengangguk, sementara Baekhyun langsung menggerutu.

"Sendirinya kelaperan, tapi gue disuruh nunggu sampe jam istirahat kedua!"

"Jangan protes, Baek. Ntar lo nggak gue kasih izin ke kantin nih!" ancam Chanyeol.

Kai buru-buru mengajaknya pergi, "Buruan, Baek. Udah mau bel." cowok itu berjalan ke luar kelas dengan langkah-langkah cepat. Baekhyun buru-buru mengikuti.

Teman-teman sekelas yang menyaksikan adegan itu lagi-lagi tampak bingung. Karena terlalu seringnya mereka menyaksikan itu, kemudian merebaklah beberapa versi dugaan kenapa Chanyeol sampai overprotektif begitu. Mereka menginterogasi Baekhyun ketika cewek itu balik dari kantin.

"Lo pasti pernah nyolong ya, Baek, waktu main ke rumah Chanyeol. Makanya lo diawasin terus sama dia. Takut lo nyolong di tempat lain," ujar Daehwi.

"Jangan-jangan lo cewek tukang selingkuh ya? Nggak bisa dipercaya. Makanya ke mana-mana dibuntutin terus." Ini kata Mingyu.

"Lo punya penyakit ayan ya, Baek? Makanya Chanyeol nggak tega ngebiarin lo sendirian. Takut lo kumat di jalan, trus nggak ada yang nolongin." Kalau ini Derry yang ngomong.

Diiringi tawa geli seisi kelas, Baekhyun lalu berdiri dan bertolak pinggang. "Iyaaa, sebutin aja yang jelek-jelek. Gue tukang nyolong, tukang selingkuh, ayan. Trus apa lagi?"

"Abis, kenapa dong Chanyeol sampe kayak gitu?" tanya Daehwi.

Chanyeol yang sedang asyik duduk di bangkunya, baru saja hendak menjawab, tapi Baekhyun sudah lebih cepat.

"Ya karena dia cinta banget sama gue!" tandas Baekhyun. Langsung seisi kelas bersuit-suit dan bertepuk tangan riuh.

"Cieeeh! Keren!" seru Kwangsoo.

"Romantis, bo!" timpal Seongwoo.

"Emang!" jawab Baekhyun, dengan nada makin tandas tapi muka makin bete. "Makanya lo-lo jangan pada berisik! Mengganggu kemesraan kami aja, tau!"

Kembali seisi kelas jadi ketawa-ketawa geli.

Baekhyun berjalan ke arah bangkunya, sambil terus menatap Chanyeol. Cowok itu balas menatap Baekhyun dengan tampang bingung.

"Hai, darling honey!" seru Baekhyun, dengan nada yang dibuat riang. "Mereka pada ngiri tuh. Katanya kita mesra banget!"

Ketika Baekhyun sudah duduk di sisi Chanyeol, cowok itu meraih Baekhyun dengan satu tangan lalu mencium puncak kepalanya. Sontak teriakan histeris memenuhi ruang kelas mereka.

"CUIH! BETE!"

"NORAK!"

"KAMPUNGAN!"

"UDIK!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak hanya itu. Chanyeol juga menjeput dan mengantar pulang Baekhyun. Setiap hari. Sementara bentuk proteksi lain yang dilakukan cowok itu begitu Baekhyun tidak lagi bersamanya adalah dengan mengiriminya SMS atau menelponnya, untuk memastikan cewek itu dalam keadaan baik.

Tadinya Baekhyun patuh. Ia membalas setiap SMS dan menjawab setiap telepon. Tapi lama-lama cewek itu bosan juga. Karena bunyi setiap SMS dan telepon Chanyeol selalu "Lo baik-baik aja, kan?", minimal sehari dua kali, lama-lama Baekhyun jadi stres. Jadinya malah nggak baik-baik aja, kan?

Pernah Baekhyun mematikan ponselnya untuk melarikan diri sebentar saja dari overprotektif Chanyeol. Tapi usahanya itu malah membuat telepon rumahnya terus berdering. Kemudian didengarnya suara mamanya menjawab pertanyaan, setelah itu mamanya muncul di kamar, menanyakan ada masalah apa antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tak bisa menjawab karena ia sendiri juga tidak tahu. Cewek itu jadi dapat masalah baru, karena mamanya mengira ia punya masalah gawat tapi tidak mau cerita.

Membiarkan ponselnya begitu saja tanpa memedulikan SMS dan telepon dari Chanyeol, ternyata juga bukan jalan keluar. SMS yang masuk jadi bertubi-tubi dan ponsel itu jadi berdering terus. Bikin kepala mau pecah. Emosi Baekhyun akhirnya memuncak. Ketika kemudian diangkatnya telepon, siap marah-marah, Chanyeol ternyata lebih galak lagi.

"Kenapa SMS gue nggak dibales!?" dari seberang langsung terdengar nada tajam.

"Bosen, tau! Isinya sama melulu. Telepon nanyanya itu-itu juga."

"Baekhyun, denger ya!?" Chanyeol mendesis dengan nada yang semakin tajam. "Gue kuatir sama elo, Baek. Makanya gue SMS, gue telepon. Kalo lo nggak bales SMS gue, nggak ngangkat telepon, lo bikin gue tambah kuatir."

"Kan tiap hari lo nganter gue sampe rumah? Kenapa juga lo masih ngirim SMS dan nelepon?"

"Gue cuma nganter, Baek. Nggak nginep. Dan itu kan tadi sore. Sekarang udah mau jam sembilan. Selisih berapa jam tuh? Bisa terjadi banyak hal, tau!"

"Tapi gue kan di rumah sendiri!"

"Nggak peduli lo ada di mana!" tandas Chanyeol. "Pokoknya, bales SMS gue ya! Kalo gue telepon, angkat!" Chanyeol langsung mematikan telepon. Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya.

"Hiiih! Dasar otoriter!" makinya sambil melempar ponsel itu ke kasur.

Di seberang, Chanyeol tercenung. Masih dengan ponsel di tangan. Ia tahu, ketakutannya telah menyebabkan dirinya bersikap terlalu keras terhadap Baekhyun. Tapi ia tidak tahu cara lain. Ia berharap, dengan begini Kris tidak bisa "mengambil" Baekhyun. Cewek itu terus berada dalam pengawasan kedua orangtuanya dan pengawasan Chanyeol.

Kalaupun bisa, apa pun wujud kakaknya itu kini, jiwa adalah kekal. Chanyeol berharap hati juga kekal sama seperti jiwa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esok paginya, ketika hendak berangkat sekolah dan memeriksa isi dompetnya, Chanyeol baru menyadari bahwa uang sakunya cekak banget. Ia nggak sadar bahwa setiap hari meng-SMS dan menelpon Baekhyun telah menguras isi dompetnya untuk membeli pulsa. Sedangkan jadwal mendapatkan uang saku bulanan masih jauh.

Otak Chanyeol terus mengalkulasi sisa uang saku yang ada, plus sedikit tabungan, kira-kira ia bisa bertahan berapa lama. Bisa saja ia menghemat transpor dan mengurangi jajan, tapi sampai kapan?

Karena sibuk memikirkan ini-itu, Chanyeol jadi tidak ingat sarapan. Akibatnya saat ini, saat menelusuri trotoar menuju rumah Baekhyun, perutnya melilit kelaparan.

Enak nggak ya, kalo numpang sarapan di rumah Baekhyun? Gila, laper banget! Katanya dalam hati. Kemudian cowok itu berdecak dan tersenyum sumbang. Semalem gue marah-marahin tu cewek, dan sekarang gue minta makan? Tragis banget!

Kelaparan dan kepala sibuk mempertimbangkan untuk numpang makan membuat Chanyeol tidak fokus pada jalanan di depannya. Tiba-tiba satu pukulan keras mendarat di punggungnya. Cowok itu berteriak keras, kaget dan kesakitan. Seketika ia balik badan. Seorang bapak menyambutnya dengan tatapan marah.

"Kamu tau nggak kalo semennya belum kering!?" bentaknya.

Chanyeol menunduk. Tidak jauh dari kakinya, ada satu area kecil berupa lapisan semen yang masih basah, untuk menutupi lubang agar tidak semakin lebar dan membahayakan pengguna jalan. Kedua jejak sepatunya tercetak jelas di sana. Pantas saja bapak itu jadi berang.

"Maaf, pak. Maaf…" Chanyeol membungkukkan badan. "Saya nggak ngeliat."

"Makanya kalo jalan jangan sambil ngelamun. Jadi bisa liat-liat. Sana pergi!" usir bapak itu. Sambil meraih ember kecil berisi adukan semen ia memelototi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol buru-buru pergi dari situ. Ketika ia sampai di rumah Baekhyun, cewek itu sedang menunggunya di teras. Tampangnya cemberut.

"Yuk!" Baekhyun langsung mengajak Chanyeol berangkat. Tapi saat melihat wajah Chanyeol yang pucat, Baekhyun jadi bertanya, "Kok tampang lo kusut begitu? Belum sarapan ya?"

"Mmm…." Chanyeol berdeham. Ditatapnya Baekhyun dengan senyum kikuk. "I-iya."

"Hah!?" Baekhyun ternganga. "Gimana sih lo? Gimana bisa belajar kalo nggak sarapan?"

"Yaaah…" Chanyeol melebarkan senyumnya. Kemudian ia juga menceritakan peristiwa ia dipukul tadi. Singkat tapi dilebih-lebihkan. Maksudnya jelas, supaya Baekhyun tambah kasihan, sekaligus melupakan soal marah-marah semalam.

"Sumpah, Baek. Sakit banget." Chanyeol menyentuh punggungnya hati-hati dengan satu tangan. Baekhyun meliriknya, masih dengan tampang kesal.

"Roti aja, ya? Makan sambil jalan. Soalnya kalo makan di sini, ntar kita telat."

"Oke. Lo sweet banget emang," Chanyeol langsung melontarkan pujian.

"Semalem lo udah marah-marah, sekarang gue yang ngasih sarapan. Kalo lo masih bilang gue jelek, bener-bener gue kasih racun di roti lo ntar!" gerutu Baekhyun sambil balik badan dan berjalan ke dalam. Chanyeol menatapnya sambil nyengir. Namun cengiran itu langsung menghilang begitu Baekhyun sudah tidak terlihat. Chanyeol tetap merasa apa yang menimpanya hari ini bukan kebetulan. Tak lama Baekhyun keluar, dengan satu tangkup roti dan segelas air mineral. Chanyeol buru-buru mengubah air mukanya.

"Isinya selai kacang. Adanya cuma ini," kata Baekhyun sambil mengeluarkan roti. Chanyeol menerimanya dengan sigap.

"Ini juga udah oke banget. Yuk, jalan. Nyokap lo mana? Mau pamit."

"Lagi di kamar mandi. Udah gue pamitin tadi."

Keduanya pun melangkah keluar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sampai siang menjelang sore, saat Chanyeol menyusuri jalan menuju rumahnya, rasa sakit di pungguang akibat pukulan tadi pagi tidak juga hilang. Chanyeol kembali berpikir, apa yang menimpanya hari ini pasti bukan kebetulan.

Tiba-tiba saja ia melihat "tanda" itu, dulu sekali, di suatu hari saat ia dan Kris masih SD. Pertengkaran serius mereka yang pertama. Chanyeol sudah lupa apa penyebabnya, dengan sebatang ranting kayu Kris memukulnya keras-keras di punggung.

Chanyeol ingat, kejadian itu membuatnya menangis, setelah sebelumnya ia menjerit keras dan Bi Minah tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri. Perempuan paruh baya yang biasa sabar itu sampai marah-marah. Dia merebut ranting itu dari tangan Kris dan mengancam akan melakukan hal yang sama jika sekali lagi Kris berani memukul adiknya seperti itu.

Kenangan samar yang mendadak teringat lagi dengan sangat jelas itu membuat Chanyeol tersentak. Langkahnya terhenti mendadak. Tanpa bisa dicegah, jantungnya berdebar keras saat menyadari penyebab semua kejadian yang menimpanya hari ini. Kris marah!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah lima belas hari berlalu sejak Chanyeol memasuki kamar dengan jantung deg-degan dan pikiran campur aduk. Sudah selama itu pula ia berdiri di depan foto Kris. Tatapannya terpaku pada dua mata di dalam foto itu. Sepasang mata yang sedang tertawa, tapi Chanyeol tidak menangkap kesan itu saat ini.

Ada banyak kalimat yang telah terlontar dalam diam yang cukup lama itu. Chanyeol tidak ingin menyebut sikap yang diambilnya saat ini sebagai tantangan. Ia tidak berniat menyakiti Kris. Sama sekali.

Namun Baekhyun milik dunia ini, dan cewek itu tidak tahu apa-apa. Jadi biarkan Baekhyun tetap di sini. Itulah permohonan Chanyeol pada sang kakak. Permohonan yang digemakan dalam hati tapi ia yakin Kris bisa mendengarnya.

Biarkan Baekhyun tinggal. Yang artinya, Chanyeol juga memohon agar sang kakak juga mau melepaskannya….

Pagi ini, sekali lagi dengan kedua mata menatap lurus pada kedua mata di dalam foto itu, Chanyeol mengulangi permohonnanya, dalam diam dan dengan sikap tubuh yang menantang.

Setelah sepuluh menit tegak di depan foto Kris, Chanyeol membalikan badan. Dilihatnya jam di pergelangan tangan. Astaga! Sudah lewat lima menit dari jadwal ia harus berangkat. Diraihnya tas sekolahnya, tanpa memeriksa isinya, kemudian bergegas keluar rumah.

Bus yang pertama lewat, penuh sesak. Chanyeol nekat berdiri di pintu. Sampai di rumah Baekhyun, cewek itu sudah senewen berat.

"Kok telat banget sih? Telepon gue nggak diangkat-angkat, lagi." sambutnya begitu Chanyeol muncul di depan pagar.

"Mana nyokap lo? Mau langsung pamit nih," ucap Chanyeol langsung.

Baekhyun berlari ke dalam, tak lama muncul bersama sang mama. Chanyeol langsung pamit, juga Baekhyun. Diiringi tatapan mama Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun balik badan dan berlari ke luar halaman. Keduanya terus berlari di sepanjang gang dan trotoar tepi jalan raya. Setiap kali Baekhyun tertinggal, Chanyeol langsung meraih satu tangannya dan menariknya.

Ditikungan, mereka melihat bus jurusan sekolah mereka baru saja meninggalkan halte. Serentak keduanya memanggil. Chanyeol berteriak, Baekhyun menjerit. Bus itu berhenti. Meskipun pelajar adalah jenis penumpang yang sama sekali tidak potensial memberikan keuntungan, histeria kedua pelajar itu membuat sang sopir tak tega untuk meninggalkan mereka di belakang.

Bus itu penuh, tapi keduanya tidak peduli. Yang penting bisa memperkecil persentase keterlambatan. Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun naik lebih dulu, kemudian ia menyusul. Untuk kedua kalinya di pagi ini, cowok itu harus berdiri di pintu. Kali ini dengan Baekhyun yang harus dijaganya. Yang harus ditahananya dengan punggung setiap kali bus itu berbelok ke arah kanan.

Begitu bus berhenti di halte depan sekolah, keduanya langsung melompat turun dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju sekolah. Ternyata pintu gerbang telah tertutup. Bel baru saja berbunyi. Keduanya memohon dengan amat sangat pada Pak satpam agar bersedia membuka gerbang sedikit saja, karena masih ada sedikit waktu sebelum guru piket datang dan sebelum guru jam pertama sampai di kelas.

Dengan berat hati petugas sekuriti itu menggeser pintu gerbang yang berat itu. Hanya sedikit, cukup untuk kedua anak itu menyelinap masuk. Keduanya mengucapkan terima kasih, lalu berlari secepat-cepatnya menuju kelas.

Untung saja, guru belum datang. Keduanya masuk kelas dengan tubuh basah oleh peluh tetapi lega karena berhasil selamat. Godaan teman-teman sekelas mereka tanggapi hanya dengan cengengesan.

Selamat untuk Baekhyun, tapi tidak untuk Chanyeol. Saat istirahat pertama, cowok itu baru sadar bahwa ia tidak membawa buku pelajaran PKN!

"Mampus gue, Baek!" desis Chanyeol. "Buku PKN gue ketinggalan!"

"Yaaah!" Baekhyun memekik tertahan. "Kok bisa? Hari ini yang ada PKN cuma kelas kita, nggak bisa cari pinjeman."

"Makanya, ck!" Chanyeol berdecak.

"Ya udah. Kita pake cara kayak waktu itu lagi. Tapi jangan pinjem bukunya Giri. Ntar nggak sukses lagi."

"Percuma!" Chanyeol menggeleng. "Yang ketinggalan bukan cuma buku cetaknya. Semuanya. Buku catetan, PR, latihan."

"HAAAH!?" kali ini Baekhyun memekik keras. "Ketinggalan, apa lo sengaja nggak bawa sih?"

"Ketinggalanlah!" jawab Chanyeol dengan intonasi yang tanpa sadar jadi ketus. Ia enggan menceritakan alasan kenapa ia bisa lupa.

"Ya udah. Mendingan ntar lo jujur sama Bu Sunny," usul Baekhyun kemudian. Chanyeol manggeleng.

"Percuma!"

"Iya sih." Baekhyun mengangguk lemah. "Jadi?"

"Pasrah. Mau gimana lagi?"

Untuk Bu Sunny, tidak membawa buku PKN adalah pelanggaran yang sifatnya absolut. Meskipun cerita di balik tidak terbawanya buku tersebut sedramatis kisah Anna Karenina atau Romeo-juliet, beliau tidak peduli. Nggak bawa, ya nggak bawa. Titik!

"Waktu itu, cuma nggak bawa buku cetak aja, lo dikeluarin dari kelas. Sekarang lo bukan cuma nggak bawa buku cetak, tapi juga buku catetan, buku PR, sama buku latihan!" Baekhyun memandangi keempat jarinya. Kedua matanya terbelalak saat menyadari betapa gawat masalah yang dihadapi Chanyeol. "Kayaknya lo bakal dikeluarin dari sekolah!" Chanyeol melirik jengkel, tapi tidak jadi marah ketika mendapati sorot cemas di kedua mata Baekhyun.

Ternyata Bu Sunny masih ingat bahwa sebelumnya Chanyeol juga pernah tidak membawa buku PKN. Tidak mengherankan sih sebenarnya. Bedanya, dulu beliau menganggapnya sebagai kasus ringan atau kasus umum, tapi sekarang Bu Sunny menganggapnya sebagai kasus khusus.

Karena Chanyeol tidak membawa seluruh buku yang berhubungan dengan PKN -Bu Sunny menekankan kata "seluruh" itu dengan menyebutnya tiga kali- berarti Chanyeol memang tidak tertarik untuk mengikuti pelajarannya. Jadi dengan sangat berat hati, beliau membebaskan Chanyeol dari pelajaran PKN selama satu bulan. Satu bulan?

What a wonderfull life!

Beneran, sumpah! Kalau saja PKN bukan salah satu mata pelajaran yang nilainya wajib berwarna biru di rapor. Dengan adanya kejadian ini, Chanyeol tidak yakin sekeras apa pun ia berusaha dirinya akan punya peluang untuk mendapatkan nilai biru.

Chanyeol tidak tahu bagaimana cara Kris melakukannya, atau bagaimana semua peristiwa yang menimpanya selama dua hari terakhir ini terhubung dengan almarhum kakaknya itu. Yang jelas, hari ini nasibnya lebih sial daripada kemarin. Jauh lebih sial!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol berjalan memasuki halaman rumah dengan muka kaku dan rahang terkatup rapat. Ia begitu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sehingga -tidak seperti biasanya- ia masuk rumah begitu saja, tanpa memberi salam. Ia langsung menuju kamar dan menutup pintu rapat-rapat. Chanyeol lalu berdiri di kaki tempat tidur Kris. Karena hanya di situ satu-satunya tempat ia bisa "berdiri berhadapan" dengan Kris.

Masih dengan ransel tersandang di punggung, Chanyeol berdiri tegak di sana. Ditantangnya sepasang mata Kris yang berada di dalam foto berbingkai. Sesaat hanya ada keheningan. Kemudian Chanyeol bicara dengan suara tenang. Sangat tenang. Jenis ketenangan yang biasa terjadi sesaat menjelang badai.

"Sekarang Baekhyun sama gue. Bukan sama elo!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kalimat yang sama, sikap yang sama, diulangi Chanyeol keesokan paginya, sesaat sebelum berangkat ke sekolah. Tindakan yang tidak perlu sebenarnya. Satu kali, cukup. Tapi dua kali, terlalu banyak!

Chanyeol pamit pada seisi rumah, lalu berangkat. Tidak sampai berdiri lima menit di halte, bus yang ditanggungnya datang. Namun bus itu tidak pernah sampai di halte tujuan. Di tengah jalan, bus yang sarat penumpang itu mogok. Segala upaya yang dilakukan sopir berikut kondekturnya tidak berhasil membuat mesin kendaraan itu menyala.

Akhirnya kedua orang itu pasrah dan memindahkan seluruh penumpang ke bus-bus pada trayek yang sama. Tapi saat ini jam sibuk. Seluruh angkutan umum dalam keadaan penuh. Bus pertama yang lewat cuma bisa memuat tujuh orang lagi. Bus kedua malah lebih parah, hanya tiga orang yang bisa naik. Itu pun sudah pasti di pintu.

Tak ayal, tiap kali sebuah bus muncul lalu berhenti di hadapan, terjadi saling dorong di antara penumpang. Semua berebut naik. Chanyeol pilih mengalah. Akibatnya, ia jadi tidak bisa menjemput Baekhyun. Waktunya tidak cukup. Terpaksa diteleponnya cewek itu. Memintanya untuk tidak menunggu dan berangkat ke sekolah lebih dulu. Sebenarnya hal itu membuat Chanyeol sangat cemas. Tapi tidak ada jalan lain.

Ketika bus berikutnya muncul, Chanyeol memaksa naik karena waktu sudah benar-benar mepet. Begitu sampai di halte tujuan, cowok itu langsung melompat turun. Ditelusurinya trotoar dengan setengah berlari, karena bel masuk sudah berbunyi dua menit yang lalu. Tapi Chanyeol lega karena tadi Baekhyun sudah mengirim SMS yang mengatakan dia sudah sampai di sekolah. Paling tidak cewek itu tidak ikut terlambat.

Langkah setengah berlari Chanyeol mendadak terhenti. Seorang laki-laki yang sepertinya tidak waras tiba-tiba muncul dari tikungan di depannya. Laki-laki itu kurus, kumal, dekil dan bajunya compang-camping. Di kepalanya bertengger helm rusak. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Chanyeol mematung. Melainkan benda yang tergenggam di tangan kanan laki-laki itu. Pentungan besi!

Orang gila itu menghampiri Chanyeol dengan mata melotot dan muka marah. "Mau gue abisin lo!?" teriaknya.

Chanyeol memucat dan semakin tak mampu bergerak. Orang gila itu mengayunkan pentungan besinya. Sesaat Chanyeol mengira dirinya sudah tewas, tapi satu tangan menyambar lengan kiri Chanyeol dari belakang.

"Lari, goblok!" si pemilik tangan berteriak dan menariknya dengan sentakan.

Chanyeol tersadar. Ia balik badan, mengikuti tangan yang menariknya. Ternyata Jongdae. Keduanya lari pontang-panting. Orang gila itu mengejar sambil berteriak-teriak dan mengacung-acungkan pentungan besinya.

Kedua cowok itu terpaksa nekat memanjat pagar sebuah rumah, lalu melompat masuk ke halamannya setelah tiga kali bunyi bel yang mereka tekan dengan kalap tidak membuat satu orang pun keluar. Jongdae pucat. Chanyeol lebih pucat lagi. Keduanya bersembunyi di belakang kursi teras, sambil mengintip ke arah jalan. Tak lama orang gila itu muncul. Berlari melewati rumah tempat mereka bersembunyi. Masih sambil berteriak-teriak dan mengacung-acungkan besi yang di pegangnya. Setelah teriakan orang gila itu tidak terdengar lagi, baru kedua cowok itu menarik napas lega.

"Bego, lo!" bentak Jongdae kemudian. "Bukannya langsung kabur! Lo bisa mati kalo tadi sempet kena sabetan!"

"Biasanya di situ nggak pernah ada orang gila. Kenapa tiba-tiba ada? Terus kok sama sekali nggak ada polisi yang nangkep?" suara Chanyeol terdengar mengambang. Seketika ia teringat kalimat yang dua kali diucapkannya di depan foto Kris.

"Namanya juga orang gila, suka berkeliaran." Jongdae berdiri. "Yuk, ah. Buruan. Keburu yang punya rumah nongol. Ntar kita dikira mau nyolong, lagi. Lagian udah telat banget nih. Untung ada alesan yang oke!"

Keduanya kembali memanjat pagar, melompat keluar dan segera berlari ke arah semula.

Siangnya, sepulang sekolah, saat menyusuri kembali trotoar itu menuju halte bersama Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengawasi sekelilingnya dengan waspada. Baekhyun melakukan hal yang sama, juga semua murid yang berjalan menuju halte. Kejadian yang menimpa Chanyeol dan Jongdae tadi pagi memang menjadi pembicaraan ramai.

Chanyeol menarik napas lega setelah bus yang mereka tunggu datang dan orang gila berbahaya itu tidak terlihat sama sekali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **fauziah agustina** waduh kasian,, aku yg baca bareng temen aja merinding, apalagi kamu..

 **rorororonoaa** ini yang aku maksud di summary itu loh,, jadi ya gini 'gentayangannya' si Kris,,

haha,, kamu orang sunda juga?

 **Fujisaki B-Rabbit New** hehe,, gak nyangka ya?

 **agnesnes** aku aja yang baca rame'' merinding, apalagi kamu yang baca sendiri..

udah kejawab kan pertanyaannya? Jadi Kris ganggunya emang gak secara langsung..

ini udah next yah.. sama-sama,, makasih juga selalu review dan selalu kasih semangat.. saranghae..

 **kokogirl614** iya, tapi emang Kris gak ngehantuin secara langsung gitu..

iya, aku juga suka banget sama cerita ini, makanya aku sampe kepikiran buat remake, syukur deh kalo banyak yang suka juga.. makasih ya udah baca, udah review sampe kasih semangat juga,, ini udah next ya,, nado saranghae.. :*

 **leorna** haha iya kayaknya Kris belum rela lepasin Baek buat orang lain

 **Jang Ha Na** gak nyangka ya? Sama aku juga gak kebayang bakal jadi gini pas baca novelnya..

 **Gomawo** **buat yang udah nyempetin baca ff** **remake** **ini, apalagi yang review, follow/fav.. nomu nomu gamsahamnida~**

 **So, how about this chapter?**

 **RnR juseyooo~**

 **Follow my ig: baekhill_byun**

 **_Hill_** **16** **0** **3** **18**


	14. Chapter 14

**DIA, TANPA AKU**

 _Remake Story by Esti Kinasih_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **O** **C** **s**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[DISCLAIMER]**

 **Cerita ini adalah milik penulis aslinya. Saya hanya me-remake kepada versi ChanBaek.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capter** **14**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading..**

 **.**

 **.**

MALAM telah larut, namun Chanyeol masih tergolek di tempat tidur dengan mata terbuka lebar. Sudah sejak siang tadi ia gelisah. Sangat cemas. Perasaan itu muncul begitu saja setelah ia meninggalkan rumah Baekhyun. Sampai saat ini tidak tahu apa penyebab munculnya perasaan ini. Yang pasti ini terlepas dari soal kemunculan orang gila dengan pentungan besi itu, karena sejak masuk kamar Chanyeol berusaha keras tidak menatap foto Kris.

Sudah tiga kali Chanyeol mengontak Baekhyun, memastikan keadaanya. Cewek itu baik-baik saja. Namun entah kenapa perasaan gelisah dan cemas ini tidak juga hilang. Terus menekan dan tak bisa diabaikan.

Chanyeol menatap jam bekernya. Hampir jam satu dini hari. Terlalu larut untuk menelpon, tapi perasaan cemas itu membuatnya tak bisa menahan diri. Akhirnya ia bangkit lalu meraih ponselnya di meja. Ditekannya tombol kontak dan ponselnya langsung terhubung dengan nomer yang dikontaknya terakhir kali. Baekhyun. Tidak diangkat. Jelas saja. Dicobanya lagi. Tetap tidak diangkat. Chanyeol tidak peduli. Terus ditekannya tombol sampai ponsel di seberang akhirnya diangkat.

"Baek, sori bangunin. Lo baik-baik aja, kan?" tanyanya langsung.

Terdengar gumaman tidak jelas di seberang. Sepertinya Baekhyun menempelkan ponsel di telinga sambil tetap melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Baek? Lo baik-baik aja, kan?" Chanyeol mengulangi pertanyaannya, lebih keras.

"Iyaaa. Ada apa sih? Tadi kan juga udah ditanyain. Gue ngantuk banget niiih…"

"Sori. Sori. Ya udah, lanjutin deh tidurnya. Gue cuma mau mastiin lo nggak kenapa-napa," ucap Chanyeol lalu mematikan ponsel. Dihelanya napas panjang. Baekhyun baik-baik saja. Seperti tiga kali kabar sebelumnya. Tapi kenapa perasaan gelisah dan cemas ini tidak juga berkurang?

Kembali Chanyeol tergolek di tempat tidur dengan mata terbuka. Hampir tiga jam setelah waktu pergantian hari ketika akhirnya cowok itu jatuh tertidur.

Keesokan paginya Chanyeol sama sekali tidak terbangun saat bekernya melengking keras. Satu hal yang sangat jarang terjadi. Sepulas apa pun tidurnya pasti akan terbangun kalau beker itu berbunyi. Chanyeol baru

membuka mata setelah adiknya, Yeri, menjerit-jerit di telinganya setelah gagal membangunkan sang kakak dengan guncangan tangan.

"Apa sih pagi-pagi jerit-jerit?" Chanyeol terlonjak bangun. "Hah, udah setengah enam!?" kembali ia terlonjak. "Kenapa Mas baru dibangunin sekarang sih, Ri?" serunya.

Yeri, yang baru saja meraih hendel pintu dan hendak keluar, melirik kakaknya dengan kesal.

"Aku termasuk hebat, tau! Berhasil bangunin Mas Chanyeol. Mama sama Bi Minah sampai nyerah tuh. Ini aja kalau aku gagal, Mas Chanyeol mau disiram air sama papa. Tidurnya kebo banget sih?" katanya, lalu keluar.

Begitu kesadarannya pulih, hal pertama yang diingat Chanyeol adalah Baekhyun, lalu gimana keadaan cewek itu pagi ini. Perasaan gelisah itu kembali datang dan semakin menggunung karena pagi ini Chanyeol tidak bisa menjemput.

Chanyeol meraih ponselnya. "Baek, lo udah bangun?"

"Udah dari tadi."

"Gimana kabar lo pagi ini?"

"Baik." Baekhyun mulai bete. Ditanya itu melulu siapa juga yang nggak bosen.

"Udah mau berangkat, ya?"

"He-eh. Ngabisin sarapan dulu."

"Sori, Baek. Gue nggak bisa jemput elo pagi ini. Telat bangun."

"Nggak papa. Berangkat sendiri juga bisa."

"Berani, kan?" suara Chanyeol langsung terdengar cemas. Cowok itu tidak menyadari bahwa ketakutan itu sebenarnya hanya milik dirinya sandiri.

"Berani. Emang kenapa? Dulu-dulu gue juga berangkat sendiri."

"Ya udah kalo gitu. Ati-ati di jalan, ya?"

"Iya."

"Kontak gue kalau ada apa-apa."

"Iya."

"Kalau bus penuh jangan paksa berdiri deket pintu. Bahaya."

"Iyaaa. Aduuuh!" Baekhyun jadi kesal. "Ntar gue nggak berangkat-berangkat nih."

Chanyeol mengakhiri pembicaraan, karena ia sendiri juga belum apa-apa. "Oke deh. Sampe ketemu di seko…."

"Oke. Daaah!" Baekhyun buru-buru memotong dan menutup telepon.

Sesaat Chanyeol mengerutkan kening, kemudian tersenyum. Diletakannya ponsel di meja lalu buru-buru berlari ke luar setelah menyambar handuk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun melangkah ke luar rumah dengan perasaan gembira. Setelah berhari-hari selalu berada dalam pengawasan dan pengawalan ketat Chanyeol, bisa sendirian rasanya merdeka banget.

Langkah-langkah ringan Baekhyun menelusuri trotoar menuju halte melambat saat ia melewati sebuah rumah. Ada suasana duka terasa di rumah itu. Yang jelas, kematian itu bukan menimpa keluarga ini. Mungkin salah satu sanak saudara mereka, karena sama sekali tidak terjadi kesibukan di rumah itu. Hanya samar-samar terdengar isak tangis dari dalam.

Sepertinya mereka sudah siap berangkat menuju tempat duka, karena di halaman telah terparkir sebuah sedan biru dengan mesin menyala. Di dasbornya ada sebuah buket bunga bertuliskan "TURUT BERDU…" sisanya tidak terbaca karena tertutup bunga, tapi sudah bisa dipastikan apa bunyi kalimat lengkapnya.

Baekhyun sudah akan meneruskan langkahnya saat seseorang menabraknya dari arah jalan raya. Cowok. Dia membawa buket bunga juga. Tabrakan itu cukup keras hingga membuat Baekhyun terhuyung. Cewek itu nyaris jatuh kalau tidak cepat-cepat menyambar tiang listrik terdekat dengan kedua tangan.

Cowok itu juga terhuyung nyaris jatuh. Buket bunga di tangannya terlepas dan terlempar ke trotoar tanpa bisa dicegah. Baekhyun menatap terbelalak saat melihat buket bunga itu menghantam kerasnya trotoar sehingga beberapa tangkai bunganya patah.

Baekhyun melepaskan kedua tangannya yang tanpa sadar masih memegangi tiang listrik. Cepat-cepat dihampirinya buket bunga itu. Ia hendak memungutnya agar tidak semakin banyak bunga yang rusak, tapi cowok itu sudah lebih dulu bergerak. Baru saja Baekhyun akan mengulurkan tangan, sebuah tangan sudah terulur lebih dulu, menyambar bunga naas itu dari trotoar.

"Maaf, ya," ucap Baekhyun lirih, jadi merasa bersalah juga.

"Bukan salah lo," jawab cowok itu singkat, lalu bergegas pergi sebelum Baekhyun sempat menatap wajahnya.

Gerakan cowok itu yang cepat dan tiba-tiba membuat tangkai bunga yang membentur trotoar tadi akhirnya benar-benar patah dan terlepas dari buketnya.

Bunga itu terjatuh, tanpa cowok itu menyadarinya. Refleks, Baekhyun mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Bunga itu jatuh di sana. Di tengah kedua telapak tangan Baekhyun yang terbuka.

Mawar yang masih kuncup. Warnanya putih. Warna mawar yang paling disukai Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menengadahkan muka, akan memanggil cowok itu, namun batal karena cowok itu sudah sampai di teras dan tak lama menghilang masuk ke rumah lewat pintu depan yang terbuka. Baekhyun hanya sempat melihat sekilas punggung dan bagian belakang tubuh yang tinggi itu.

Setelah sempat tercenung beberapa saat, Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu. Ditatapnya kuncup mawar di telapak tangannya itu.

"Ya udah. Buat gue aja deh," ucapnya ringan, kemudian diteruskannya langkah kakinya menuju halte. Selama di dalam bus, sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah, Baekhyun terus memandangi kuncup mawar di tangannya itu.

"Cantik banget," gumamnya. Satu senyum kecil muncul di bibir tipisnya. Sesampainya di kelas, Baekhyun meletakkan kuncup mawar itu di meja, beralaskan selembar tisu.

Sementara itu, begitu bus sampai di halte tujuan, Chanyeol langsung melompat turun, bahkan sebelum bus benar-benar berhenti. Cowok itu kemudian berlari menuju sekolah.

Kecemasan itu semakin pekat, tapi tetap tanpa penjelasan hingga membuat Chanyeol seakan gila dan ingin berteriak sekeras-kerasnya, "Ada apa sih sebenernya!?"

Begitu sampai di ambang pintu kelas, Chanyeol langsung mencari-cari sosok Baekhyun. Cewek itu ada di bangkunya. Kepalanya menunduk, serius dengan sesuatu yang sedang disalinnya. Pasti PR bahasa Inggris.

Namun kali ini Chanyeol tidak peduli lagi dengan kebiasan jelek Baekhyun itu. Biarlah. Biar saja dia menyalin PR di sekolah. Biar saja dia cerewet, bawel, dan kadang celotehnya yang ramai itu bikin kesal dan sakit kuping. Biar saja dia suka iseng dan sering bikin orang pengin marah. Biar. Yang penting dia nggak apa-apa.

Chanyeol menarik napas panjang. Lega melihat Baekhyun baik-baik saja. Sekaligus melegakan paru-parunya yang sedari tadi terasa sesak. Cowok itu kemudian memasuki kelas menuju bangkunya dengan langkah lambat. Sedikit menyantaikan kedua kakinya yang tadi berlari dari halte.

"Pasti nyalin PR…"

Mulut Chanyeol masih terbuka, tapi kalimatnya tidak selesai. Langkahnya terhenti mendadak. Tubuhnya lalu menegang di samping meja. Dua manik matanya tertancap lurus-lurus ke satu titik. Ada gelombang dahsyat ketidakpercayaan dan penolakan atas apa yang saat ini ada di depan matanya.

Kuncup mawar itu!

Kuncup mawar itu adalah bunga yang paling dikenali Chanyeol. Bunga yang paling diingatnya dari semua bunga yang pernah dilihatnya. Dan tidak akan pernah bisa ia lupakan sampai mati nanti.

Satu-satunya bunga yang terlepas dari buketnya saat kecelakaan itu terjadi. Tergenggam erat di satu tangan Kris. Bunga itu lalu diberikan oleh Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun, agar cewek itu menyimpannya, biar menjadi kenangan Kris pada gadis yang dicintainya.

Tapi itu sudah lama berlalu. Dan seharusnya mawar itu sudah mengering.

Namun mawar itu sekarang ada di sini, dan masih tampak segar.

Ada di sini…

Di dekat Baekhyun!

Ternyata inilah penjelasan dari kecemasan pekat yang muncul mendadak kemarin siang itu. Kecemasan yang sekarang sudah menghilang karena sudah menjelma menjadi rasa takut.

Rasa takut itu membuat Chanyeol tidak berada lagi dalam posisi seratus persen sadar, saat kemudian disambarnya kuncup mawar itu.

"Eeeeeh!" Baekhyun sudah akan merebut bunga itu tapi urung begitu dilihatnya kondisi Chanyeol. Tertegun ditatapnya cowok itu. Sepasang matanya yang menyorot tajam sarat dengan ketakutan.

"Dari mana lo dapet ini!?" bisikan Chanyeol seperti datang dari tempat yang sangat jauh.

"Mmm…" Baekhyun jadi tergagap.

"Baekhyun, dari mana lo dapet ini!?" bisik Chanyeol lagi. Kedua rahangnya terkatup rapat.

"Ng… itu… dari nemu."

"Di mana?"

"Itu… tadi gue ditabrak cowok," Baekhyun menjelaskan dengan suara terbata-bata, karena Chanyeol masih menikamnya dengan tatapan tajam yang sarat ketakutan itu. Baekhyun tidak mengerti tatapan Chanyeol itu, tapi membuatnya takut.

Meskipun cerita yang didengarnya terputus-putus, meskipun tidak mendengarkan dengan kesadaran penuh, Chanyeol bisa memastikan satu hal:

Baekhyun telah bertemu Kris…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN:**

 **Ngaret 3 jam dari jadwal update biasanya, mianhae reader-deul..**

 **Hari Senin nanti aku UTS sampai hari Kamis, jadi sekarang tuh lagi sibuk-sibuknya** **ngulang pelajaran dan nuntasin tugas. Karena itu juga, maaf belum bisa balas review kalian, insya Allah review kalian di chapter kemarin dan di chapter ini (itu juga kalo ada yg review) bakalan aku bales di chapter depan habis aku selesai UTS. Minta do'anya ya dari para reader kesayangan, semoga UTS aku lancar..hehe**

 **So, how about this chapter? RnR juseyo~**

 **_Hill_ 230318**


	15. Chapter 15

**DIA, TANPA AKU**

 _Remake Story by Esti Kinasih_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **O** **C** **s**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[DISCLAIMER]**

 **Cerita ini adalah milik penulis aslinya. Saya hanya me-remake kepada versi ChanBaek.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capter** **15**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading..**

 **.**

 **.**

KUNCUP mawar itu akhirnya menghentikan semua perlawanan Chanyeol. Orang yang dihadapinya muncul dari ketiadaan. Dia maya. Dia abstrak. Dan kemungkinan besar, dia memang tidak akan bisa dikalahkan.

Kini, setiap kali Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, ada perasaan hubungan ini tidak selamanya. Akan ada hari terakhir, kemundian cewek itu takkan lagi dilihatnya. Sama sekali. Sama seperti kini ia tak lagi melihat Kris.

Chanyeol menghela napas. Panjang dan berat. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin pasrah, tapi ia tidak tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan.

"Tinggal ngitung mundur aja," ucapnya dengan suara serak.

Ditatapnya Suho yang siang ini sengaja menjemputnya karena khawatir.

Suho menatap Chanyeol dengan nelangsa.

"Lo yakin?" tanyanya pelan. "Gue rasa karena selama ini elo terus di sebelah Baekhyun. Lo awasin dia sampe begitu. Kalo lo lepas dia, mungkin…"

"Percuma! Kalo gue lepas dia, nanti pasti ada cowok lain yang deketin dia. Sama saja." Chanyeol menggeleng lemah.

Suho terpaksa mengakui kebenaran kata-kata itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hanya tinggal menghitung mundur…._

Sepasang mata Chanyeol menatap nanar kegelapan di sekelilingnya. Kamarnya gelap gulita, juga di luar sana. Listrik padam dan satu-satunya cahaya yang terlihat olehnya hanya sebatang lilin yang menyala di rumah tetangga. Di balik tirai, cahaya itu begitu buram dan tidak menerangi apa-apa.

Buram….

Dan jauh….

Seperti itu yang terlihat olehnya sekarang. Baekhyun dan hari-hari mereka harus ditinggalkannya. Harus dilupakan. Semua yang pernah terjadi. Semuanya.

Chanyeol mengerti, Baekhyun memang milik Kris. Karena itu ia ikhlas berdiri di tempatnya sekarang, yang dulu adalah tempat Kris: menjaga Baekhyun. Tidak lebih dari itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hanya menjaga Baekhyun.

Satu kalimat pendek, namun berat karena Chanyeol harus mematikan hatinya. Cowok itu memutuskan untuk melakukan dengan cepat. Drastis. Karena mati dengan cara cepat lebih baik daripada mati pelan-pelan.

Begitu memutuskan itu, Chanyeol langsung mengontak Baekhyun, mengatakan besok pagi ia tidak bisa menjemput. Chanyeol juga mengatakan ia tidak bisa lagi mengantar dan menjemput setiap hari. Hanya bisa sekali-sekali.

"Kenapa?" Ada nada kaget di dalam suara Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengatakan alasan yang paling masuk akal yang bisa ia temukan.

"Gue capek. Tiap hari kudu bangun lebih pagi. Trus pulangnya udah sore. Rumah lo kan lumayan jauh, Baek."

"Oh? Iya sih."

"Nggak apa-apa kan berangkat sendiri?"

"Nggak apa-apa. Santai aja."

"Sip kalo gitu." Chanyeol meletakan telepon. Kedua matanya perlahan terpejam. Kalau Kris bisa memberikan Baekhyun kuncup mawar itu, Kris pasti juga bisa menjaganya.

Alasan Chanyeol memang masuk akal, karena itu Baekhyun tidak berpikir apa-apa sampai kemudian ia mendapati Chanyeol menjadi orang yang benar-benar berbeda, yang nyaris tidak dikenalnya. Chanyeol tidak hanya tak pernah lagi menjemput dan mengantarnya pulang. Cowok itu juga menjaga jarak. Setiap kali Baekhyun akan meraih lengannya -satu tindakan yang kerap dilakukan Baekhyun tanpa sadar karena telah terbiasa- reaksi Chanyeol adalah menjauh seketika.

Cowok itu berusaha keras agar Baekhyun tidak dapat menyentuhnya. Setelah itu Chanyeol akan berpura-pura itu tidak terjadi. Seakan-akan penolakan itu dilakukannya tanpa sadar.

Chanyeol telah menciptakan jarak. Tinggal Baekhyun yang kebingungan. Ia ingin bertanya, tapi urung. Malu.

Keanehan Chanyeol yang lain yaitu cara kedua matanya menatap Baekhyun. Terkadang, Chanyeol menatap dengan sorot seakan Baekhyun jauh di batas horizon sana, bukan di depan matanya. Terkadang, cowok itu menatap dengan sorot sedih dan putus asa.

Namun untuk satu hal ini, Chanyeol tidak berusaha menyembunyikannya. Ia tidak bisa mengelak setiap kali Baekhyun memergoki tatapannya. Untuk satu keanehan ini, Baekhyun berani bertanya.

"Lo kenapa sih?"

Namun jawaban Chanyeol juga tidak berarti apa-apa untuknya.

"Nggak apa-apa. Cuma pengin ngeliatin elo aja. Nggak apa-apa, kan? Atau nggak boleh juga?"

Kening Baekhyun sontak mengerut rapat. Sementara kedua matanya yang menatap Chanyeol jadi menyipit. Cuma itu reaksi yang bisa ia berikan. Keanehan Chanyeol yang lain lagi-lagi membuat Baekhyun tidak tahu harus memberikan reaksi apa.

"Baek, lo tuh manis, ya? Bandel, tapi manis."

Baekhyun tertegun. Chanyeol tengah menatapnya. Dengan sorot putus asa itu. Namun kini sorot itu seakan menembusnya.

"Lo kenapa sih?" Baekhyun bertanya lirih. Lagi-lagi ia mengajukan pertanyaan yang itu-itu juga, karena ia tidak tahu bentuk bentuk pertanyaan bagaimana yang bisa mendapatkan jawaban. Blur tidak apa-apa, daripada gelap sama sekali.

Namun lagi-lagi, jawaban Chanyeol tidak memberikan penjelasan apa pun.

"Nggak apa-apa. Cuma pengin ngomong gitu aja. Nggak apa-apa, kan? Atau itu juga nggak boleh?"

Lama-lama Baekhyun juga jadi ikut putus asa, dan akhirnya melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Chanyeol padanya. Menjauh. Mencipta jarak. Baekhyun malu bicara terus terang, apalagi mencecar seperti saran Kyungsoo. Karena kalau diingat-ingat, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dekat tanpa komitmen apa-apa. Tanpa ungkapan apa pun. Tanpa pernyataan. Dekat begitu saja, lalu merasa nyaman satu sama lain.

Akhirnya Baekhyun sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa mungkin Chanyeol ingin di antara mereka tidak ada hubungan apa-apa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esok paginya,saat berjalan dari halte ke sekolah, sendirian, Baekhyun masih merenungkan hal itu.

"Ya udah. Mau gimana lagi?" desisnya lirih. Entah kenapa merasa sedih.

Cewek itu menghela napas tanpa sadar. Ditelusurinya trotoar dengan langkah lambat dan kepala tertunduk. Sekarang berangkat ke sekolah jadi sesuatu yang membuat sedih. Di mana-mana terasa sepi. Muram. Kosong. Bahkan di saat kelas ingar-bingar karena cowok-cowok di bangku belakang bikin ulah, Baekhyun merasa keramaian itu jauh di tempat lain.

Kalau ada bangku yang kosong karena penghuninya tidak masuk, di mana pun posisinya, Baekhyun pasti akan langsung pindah. Toh tidak ada bedanya, di mana-mana terasa sepi dan sedih. Cewek itu juga tidak lagi bersemangat melakukan keisengan. Sudah tidak ada lagi orang yang akan melindunginya kalau ia dapat masalah gara-gara keisengannya itu.

Chanyeol menyaksikan semua perubahan Baekhyun itu. Walaupun itu sudah diduganya, tak urung dia terpukul juga. Namun ia tidak bisa apa-apa selain tetap berdiri di tempatnya.

Perubahan dratis keduanya sudah pasti membuat bingung seisi kelas. Chanyeol-Baekhyun mungkin memang pasangan paling unik. Paling membingungkan. Waktu baru jadian (asumsi orang-orang, padahal aslinya 'kan enggak jadian sama sekali), hebohnya minta ampun. Sebentar-sebentar berantem. Sebentar-sebentar ribut. Tapi begitu bubaran, adem ayem. Sepi, tanpa sedikit pun huru-hura. Kebalikan dari pasangan pada umumnya. Meskipun begitu, semua bisa melihat kesedihan keduanya. Baekhyun berusaha melarikan diri, dan Chanyeol tetap di tempatnya.

Mendung yang muncul sejak pagi membuat udara hari ini terasa lebih sejuk. Namun bagi Baekhyun, mendung cuma membuat hatinya tambah nelangsa. Ia kangen banget sama Chanyeol. Kangen sama cowok yang hanya duduk setengah meter darinya itu, kangen sama suaranya saat berbicara pada siapa pun juga, kangen sama setiap gerak tubuhnya yang tertangkap oleh ekor mata. Saat suasana kelas sedang hening, ingin sekali Baekhyun menoleh ke sebelah. Takut Chanyeol ternyata sudah nggak ada. Namun saat jam istirahat, jam kosong, atau saat-saat bebas lainnya, terpaksa cowok itu dijauhinya. Soalnya ia nggak tahu mau ngomong apa. Chanyeol sekarang udah nggak asyik lagi buat diajak ngobrol. Jawabannya pendek-pendek, kadang malah sekenanya. Sering juga dia nggak ngomong apa-apa. Cuma mendengarkan dengan diam, dan menatapnya dengan sorot yang kadang sedih, putus asa, atau nggak fokus itu. Pokoknya nggak jelas dan bikin bingung, serta akhirnya membuat Baekhyun seperti ini. Putus asa juga.

Menjelang siang, mendung bertambah pekat dan berubah menjadi hujan lebat. Baekhyun menatap tetes-tetes air itu dengan perasaan yang semakin

nelangsa lagi. Chanyeol masih di sebelahnya, tapi rasanya sepi banget. Sedih. Kosong.

Tak lama menjelang bel pulang, hujan berhenti. Perasaan Baekhyun tidak berubah menjadi lebih baik. Sebentar lagi ia akan mendengar kalimat yang mulai akrab di telinganya akhir-akhir ini. Ucapan perpisahan Chanyeol.

"Gue duluan ya, Baek. Ati-ati di jalan."

Lima menit setelah bel pulang berbunyi, Baekhyun berjalan pelan ke arah gerbang. Sendiri. Hujan lebat tadi telah menciptakan kubangan air kotor di depan trotoar sekolah. Mendadak keinginan itu muncul.

 _Ngisengin orang, ah. Kali aja bikin gue jadi bahagia dikit. Gila, udah lama banget gue nggak ngusilin orang,_ ujar Baekhyun dalam hati.

Keinginan itu kemudian memang memberinya sedikit kegembiraan. Cewek itu melangkah menuju gerbang sekolah dengan perasaan yang jauh lebih ringan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Flashback on, last night**_

Suho sedang merapikan rak bukunya, saat matanya tertumbuk pada sebuah komik yang tergeletak di rak paling atas. Dengan perasaan heran diambilnya komik tersebut. Ia langsung ingat, komik itu dibawa Kris saat datang ke rumahnya untuk pinjam motor.

" _Pinjem motor lo bentar, Ho. Mau jemput adik gue sekalian mau ngeliat Baekhyun. Udah tinggal tiga hari nih, dia pake putih-biru."_

Suho masih ingat dengan jelas. Begitu ia serahkan kunci motor, Kris langsung berlari ke luar sambil berseru,

" _Titip komik, ya? Di dalemnya ada fotonya Baekhyun tuh!"_

Suho tersentak. Tidak perlu mencari di anatara halaman-halaman komik, karena foto yang diselipkan itu sudah membentuk sedikit celah. Suho menarik keluar foto itu. Seketika kenangan itu datang. Memunculkan rasa sedih, juga rindu yang menyakitkan.

Foto ini diambil di hari ia menemani Kris ke sekolah Baekhyun. Dihari ketika dilihatnya cewek itu untuk yang pertama kali. Diambil sesaat sebelum momen satu-satunya itu terjadi. Ketika itu Kris memutuskan untuk mengejar Baekhyun, menemaninya berlari kemudian melindunginya. Momen ketika akhirnya mereka saling menyebutkan nama.

Suho menghela napas. Tatapannya meredup. Masih bisa diingatnya dengan jelas wajah bahagia Kris saat itu, dan celotehan ramainya di sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Kembali Suho menghela napas. Disisipkannya lagi foto itu di antara halaman-halaman komik, lalu diletakkannya komik itu di atas meja. Cover depannya yang sedikit tersibak memperlihatkan pemilik sah komik tersebut. Ia meraih kembali komik itu dan membuka halaman pertamanya.

Ternyata itu milik Chanyeol. Bukan hal yang mengherankan, mengingat Kris dan Chanyeol sama-sama penggila komik. Keterbatasan dana membuat keduanya lalu melakukan kesepakatan. Masing-masing akan membeli judul yang berbeda, kemudian saling meminjam.

Suho langsung memutuskan akan mengembalikan komik itu besok siang. Kalau ditunda, takutnya malah lupa. Cowok itu berjalan ke luar kamar dan menuju meja telepon. Dikontaknya Chanyeol. Setelah berbasa-basi menanyakan kabar, Suho mengatakan maksudnya.

"Besok siang ketemu ya, Yeol. Mau balikin komik lo sama ngobrol bentaran."

"Komik yang mana?"

"Yang waktu itu dibawa Kris ke rumah gue trus ketinggalan."

"Oh. Oke."

 _ **Flashback off**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini udara terasa sejuk, karena mendung sudah membayang sejak pagi. Dua jam menjelang bel berbunyi, mendadak langit menjadi sangat pekat dan turun hujan lebat. Suho menatap tetes-tetes air itu, mempertimbangkan untuk membatalkan rencananya ke sekolah Chanyeol. Namun lima belas menit menjelang bel, mendadak hujan berhenti sama sekali.

Begitu bel pulang berbunyi, Suho segera bangkit dan berjalan ke luar kelas. Dianggukkan kepala pada guru mata pelajaran terakhir, yang masih sibuk mengemasi buku dan kertas-kertasnya. Ia meminta maaf dengan senyum karena keluar kelas lebih dulu.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, karena menumpang mobil seorang teman, Suho sudah sampai di tujuan, di sebuah warung makan merangkap toko stationery di seberang sekolah Chanyeol. Setelah memilih bangku dan memesan minuman, Suho mengirimkan SMS pada Chanyeol, memberitahukan dirinya sudah di tempat.

Sambil menunggu kedatangan Chanyeol, Suho memperhatikan gedung sekolah di depannya. Tatapannya lalu beralih ke trotoar di depan gedung itu. Hujan yang cuma sesaat tapi sangat lebat telah memenciptakan genangan air

kotor di beberapa tempat di depan trotoar itu. Tak lama Chanyeol datang. Sendirian.

"Di mana Baekhyun?" tanyanya.

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu. "Tadi sih ada," jawabnya sambil lalu.

Suho jadi menyesal telah mengucapkan pertanyaan yang maksudnya hanya untuk basa-basi itu, karena ia sudah tahu perkembangan terakhir hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Itu Baekhyun!" desis Suho tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk ke seberang jalan. "Panjang umurnya tuh anak!"

Chanyeol menoleh. Dilihatnya Baekhyun berjalan sendirian menuju gerbang dengan langkah-langkah santai. Cara Baekhyun berjalan dan ekspresi wajahnya yang tampak wajar, cenderung polos malah, tanpa sadar membuat Chanyeol waspada. Walaupun kini mereka telah saling asing, Chanyeol terlalu mengenal cewek itu.

"Sori, Bang. Ngobrolnya ditunda dulu, ya." Chanyeol memutar kursi yang ia duduki. Kini cowok itu duduk membelakangi Suho, menghadap ke jalan raya. Suho jadi mengerutkan kening melihat tingkah Chanyeol, dan perhatiannya jadi ikut tertuju pada Baekhyun.

Sementara itu, masih dengan langkah santai dan ekspresi biasa-biasa saja, Baekhyun menghampiri kerumunan teman-teman sekelasnya yang sedang berdiri di tepi trotoar, menunggu jemputan atau bajaj kosong yang lewat, atau menunggu orang yang akan bersama-sama berjalan ke halte bus.

Tiba-tiba, dengan gerakan yang begitu cepat dan tidak terduga, Baekhyun melompat ke tengah genangan air kotor, tepat di depan kerumunan teman-temannya. Tak ayal, cipratan air kotor melayang ke segala arah. Mendarat di baju, tas, tangan, kaki dan semua objek yang berada tepat dijalur cipratannya. Seketika terdengar pekikan dan jeritan keras.

"BAEKHYUUUNNNN…..!"

Sambil terkikik, Baekhyun langsung mengambil jurus langkah sejuta. Langkah seribu sih masih kurang cepat. Cewek itu berlari secepat-cepatnya. Terbirit-birit meninggalkan tempat itu. Para korban keisengannya jelas tidak tinggal diam. Mereka berlari mengejar, sambil menjerit dan berteriak-teriak. Melontarkan ancaman dan sumpah serapah.

"Bener, kan!?" desis Chanyeol dan segera bangkit berdiri. "Bentar, Bang!" ditepuknya bahu Suho tanpa menoleh, dan cowok itu langsung berlari keluar dari warung makan.

Sesaat Suho cuma bisa terkesima melihat peristiwa itu. Namun sedetik kemudian ia tertegun saat menyadari peristiwa yang sama pernah terjadi. Dulu sekali.

Déjà vu!

Tanpa berpikir lagi, Suho segera ikut berdiri dan berlari keluar. Disusulnya Chanyeol. Di dalam kepalanya berkelebat peristiwa lampau, dan tanpa sadar ia membandingkannya dengan apa yang saat ini sedang terjadi di depannya.

Baekhyun melakukan keisengan yang persis sama. Akibatnya juga persis sama. Cewek itu dikejar-kejar para korban keisengannya.

Dulu Kris berlari mengejar Baekhyun. Kini Chanyeol juga berlari untuk mengejar cewek yang sama. Bedanya, Chanyeol berlari di bawah bayang-bayang pepohonan atau lindungan mobil-mobil yang terparkir di pinggir jalan.

Dulu Kris berlari menyebrangi jalan tepat di pertigaan untuk menghadang Baekhyun. Kini Chanyeol juga melakukan hal yang pasti akan persis sama.

Dugaan Suho tepat. Di depan mereka ruas jalan bercabang tiga. Setelah sesaat menengok ke belakang untuk meyakinkan Baekhyun sudah tertinggal jauh di belakangnya, Chanyeol berlari menyeberang dan langsung berbelok. Suho segera menyusulnya.

Mendadak Chanyeol berhenti berlari. Suho seketika juga menghentikan larinya, dan menghentikan dugaan-dugaan di kepalanya. Chanyeol mengamati pepohonan peneduh jalan tidak jauh di dekatnya, lalu menghampiri salah satunya dengan langkah cepat. Batang pohon itu lumayan besar dan ada semak-semak rimbun di kakinya.

Kemudian Chanyeol berdiri menunggu, di balik batang pohon itu, di sisi yang tidak terlihat dari arah tikungan tempat Baekhyun akan muncul nanti. Suho berdiri mematung. Ia menyadari betapa miripnya jalinan peristiwa ini dengan peristiwa lain yang pernah terjadi.

Setelah beberapa detik tubuh Chanyeol hilang di balik batang pohon, Suho tersadar. Ia segera menghampiri Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyambutnya dengan meletakan satu telunjuk di bibir, sambil tersenyum, lalu menunjuk ke seberang dengan dagu.

Ini sedikit berbeda. Hanya sedikit.

Suho mengangguk mengerti. Tak lama Baekhyun muncul dari tikungan. Masih berlari secepat-cepatnya. Napasnya terengah, namun bibirnya meringis geli. Juga kedua matanya. Kilatan tawa itu muncul jelas-jelas di sana.

Suho tertegun. Ada sesuatu yang terasa luruh di dalam dadanya. Ekspresi itu juga masih ekspresi yang sama.

Chanyeol yang juga mendengar suara orang berlari dan sudah menduga itu pasti Baekhyun, segera bersiap-siap. Ia menegakkan tubuh. Sesaat menjelang Baekhyun akan melewati pohon yang jadi tempatnya bersembunyi, Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan kanannya dengan gerakan tiba-tiba.

Ia menangkap tubuh Baekhyun dan menariknya ke semak-semak rimbun di dekat pohon. Baekhyun kaget dan seketika berontak, tapi langsung diam begitu didengarnya suara bisikan.

"Sst! Ini gue!"

Sambil menarik Baekhyun ke tengah rerimbunan semak, Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Suho dan mengingatkan pesannya tadi dengan bahasa isyarat. Suho mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang dipaksakan karena tak lama kemudian senyum itu menghilang tanpa sisa.

Sepasang mata Suho berubah nanar. Menyaksikan apa yang terjadi tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun merunduk dalam-dalam di balik semak. Karena Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan tawa, dengan gemas Chanyeol terpaksa memeluknya dengan tangan kiri. Sementara tangan kanannya membekap mulut cewek itu kuat-kuat.

Tiba-tiba Suho terpaku. Tubuhnya membeku saat menyadari sesuatu.

Persamaan setting tempat, persamaan situasi. Usai jam sekolah, hujan yang baru saja reda meninggalkan genangan air kotor di depan trotoar sekolah. Baekhyun melakukan keisengan. Menciprtatkan genangan air kotor itu ke arah teman-temannya, lalu terbirit-birit untuk menyelamatkan diri!

Dulu, Kris berlari mengejar untuk melindungi Baekhyun. Dan kini ganti Chanyeol yang melakukannya!

Namun ada perbedaan ending!

Dulu Kris hanya bisa melindungi Baekhyun dengan berdiri untuk menutupi. Tidak bisa lebih. Sementara kini, Chanyeol bisa lebih dari itu karena Baekhyun mengenalnya.

Suho tersentak dari keterpakuannya saat didengarnya suara-suara orang berlari dan tak lama kemudian beberapa cewek muncul di tikungan. Seragam sekolah mereka penuh bercak cokelat. Enam atau tujuh cewek itu, semuanya teman sekelas Baekhyun, berlari sambil mengomel. Mereka berhenti tidak jauh dari Suho, lalu memandang berkeliling. Mencari-cari. Masih sambil marah-marah.

"Si Baekhyun tuh iseng banget deh. Heran! Tu anak kalo nggak ngisengin orang sebentar aja langsung mati, kali ya?"

"Tapi sekarang isengnya dia nggak lucu. Pasti abis deh ntar gue diomelin nyokap nih. Rok gue sampe kotor banget gini."

"Kalo sampe ketangkep, bakalan gue celupin tu anak di kubangan air tadi. Sumpah!"

Suho buru-buru bertindak, karena salah satu cewek sudah bergerak mendekati semak tempat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersembunyi.

"Nyari cewek yang lari sambil ketawa-ketawa, ya?" tanyanya.

"Iya!" langsung terdengar jawaban kompak.

"Tadi lari ke seberang." Suho menunjuk ke seberang jalan. Ke arah kompleks perumahan. Tanpa berpikir lagi, cewek-cewek itu langsung berlari ke seberang jalan begitu lalu lintas di depan mereka sepi.

"Makasih, kak!" seru mereka bersamaan.

"Oke!" Suho balas berseru, sambil menahan senyum. Begitu keadaan sudah benar-benar aman, dia berseru ke arah semak-semak. "Oke, aman!"

Chanyeol keluar dari semak, menggandeng Baekhyun yang mukanya memerah karena menahan tawa. Chanyeol lalu menegurnya dengan nada kesal.

"Elo isengnya kadang suka kelewatan deh, Baek. Baju mereka sampe kotor gitu."

"Alaaah, direndem sebentar trus dicuci juga ilang," Baekhyun menjawab ringan.

"Ya udah. Lo cuciin gih sana!" Chanyeol melotot gemas.

"Hehehe." Baekhyun menyuarakan tawanya dalam bentuk tiga suku kata, tapi langsung didusul tawa yang benar-benar geli. Rasanya ingin sekali Chanyeol menjitak kepala Baekhyun. Rasa asing di antara mereka dengan cepat mencair. Keduanya kembali seperti sebelum Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menjauh.

"Yuk, cabut, Bang. Keburu mereka nongol nanti," ajak Chanyeol.

Ketiganya segera meninggalkan tempat itu, berlari cepat ke arah tikungan depan, menuju halte. Berlari di antara Chanyeol dan Suho, mendadak membuat Baekhyun teringat kembali akan peristiwa yang dialaminya. Cewek itu tiba-tiba berhenti. Chanyeol dan Suho yang mengapitnya seketika menghentikan laju langkah-langkah cepat mereka. Baekhyun berdiri di hadapan Suho. Ditatapnya cowok itu lurus-lurus.

"Kayaknya dulu gue pernah lari bareng elo juga deh, Kak."

Kata-katanya itu membuat kedua cowok di dekatnya membeku.

"Iya, bener elo!" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Trus, kayaknya ada cowok satu lagi deh."

"Akhirnya lo inget juga." suara Suho tercekat di tenggorokan.

"Siapa ya nama tu cowok? Temen lo itu, Kak?"

"Siapa? masih inget, nggak?" suara Suho kini bergetar.

"Mmm…." Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Sesaat kemudian ia menggeleng.

"Coba tolong diinget-inget, Baek. Inget bener-bener." Suho benar-benar memohon.

Sementara itu Chanyeol membeku di tempatnya berdiri. Kedua matanya yang menatap Baekhyun lurus-lurus mulai berkabut. Inikah hari itu? Hari terakhir Kris bertemu Baekhyun, seperti yang ditulis Kris di catatan hariannya?

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya lagi. Tampak jelas ia berusaha mengingat. Namun tak lama ia menyerah.

"Nggak inget." Ia menggeleng.

"Sama sekali?"

"Iya."

"Kalo tampangnya kayak gimana, masih inget, nggak?" nada suara Suho mulai melemah.

"Apalagi itu," jawab Baekhyun sambil mengedikkan bahu dengan sikap santai. "Ah, udah ah. Ngapain dibahas sih? Nggak penting."

Terputus!

Suho merasa satu-satunya mata rantai yang masih menghubungkan cewek ini dengan Kris telah terputus.

Chanyeol juga merasakan hal yang sama, tapi dengan emosi yang membadai kedua arah yang berlawanan. Senang, tapi juga sedih. Lega, tapi sesak juga. Bersyukur, tapi menyesal. Ingin memeluk, namun sekaligus juga ingin melepaskan.

Sesaat hanya ada keheningan. Chanyeol terdiam. Suho terdiam. Baekhyun menatap keduanya dengan bingung.

"Kok jadi pada diem? Kenapa sih?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol dan Suho tersentak bersamaan. Keduanya lalu berusaha keras menetralkan perasaan masing-masing.

"Bang, katanya ada yang lo mau omongin?" suara Chanyeol terdengar mengambang.

"Besok-besok aja. Nggak terlalu penting." suara Suho juga terdengar jauh. Saling pengertian yang tidak diucapkan.

"Kalo gitu gue duluan ya. Mau ngaterin si tukang iseng nih." Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang berdiri di sebelahnya. "Ntar keburu temen-temennya nongol, lagi."

Baekhyun terkikik geli. Tapi tak lama tawa itu menghilang.

"Lo mau nganter gue pulang lagi?" Ditatapnya Chanyeol dengan heran, tapi mengandung binar senang. "Kemaren-kemaren gue disuruh pulang sendiri."

"Udah, diem. Nggak usah cerewet. Gara-gara tadi, besok pagi kayaknya lo juga mesti gue jemput." Chanyeol melotot. Baekhyun langsung terkekeh-kekeh geli. Terlihat jelas kegembiraan di wajahnya.

"Asyiiiik. Besok selamet," katanya tanpa dosa. Dua cowok yang berdiri di dekatnya menatapnya dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"Oke deh." Suho menepuk bahu Chanyeol. "Ntar gue kabarin lagi kalo mau ketemu."

Mereka berpisah. Saat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah berjalan menjauh itulah Suho teringat kembali apa tujuannya menemui Chanyeol siang ini. Sambil mengeluarkan komik yang disisipi foto Baekhyun, Suho mengejar keduanya. Namun tak lama langkahnya terhenti. Ia membatalkan niatnya.

Kalau Baekhyun melihat foto dirinya saat masih di SMP itu, pasti ia akan ribut bertanya. Saat ini Suho dan Chanyeol sudah terlalu letih untuk menjawab. Sambil menatap dua orang yang semakin jauh itu, Suho mengeluarkan foto Baekhyun dari halaman komik. Tatapannya kemudian bergerak turun. Mendadak ia terkejut saat menyadari sesuatu. Dengan cepat diangkatnya kepala. Ditatapnya Baekhyun, yang walaupun sudah berjalan cukup jauh tapi masih bisa dilihatnya dengan jelas.

Tatapan Suho lalu kembali ke foto di tangannya, kemundian ke sosok Baekhyun yang menjauh. Lalu sekali lagi kembali ke foto di tangannya.

Tidak salah.

Anting-anting yang sama, jam tangan yang sama, tas yang sama, ikat pinggang yang sama, kaus kaki yang sama dan sepatu yang sama! Bahkan saat ini Baekhyun mengikat rambutnya dengan ikatan yang jadi ciri khasnya: asal-asalan.

Satu-satunya yang tidak lagi ada di dalam foto itu adalah seragam putih-biru.

Suho terpaku. Instingnya mengatakan, ini bukan kebetulan. Karena, ini terlalu sempurna. Perlahan Suho menyisipkan kembali foto itu ke tengah-tengah halaman komik. Saat dimasukkannya ke tas, komik itu tersangkut di ritsleting. Lembaran-lembarannya terbuka tepat di halaman tempat foto Baekhyun diselipkan, menampakan bagian belakangnya. Ada sebaris kalimat di sana.

Seketika Suho batal memasukkan komik itu ke tas. Diambilnya lagi foto Baekhyun lalu dibaliknya dengan cepat.

Cowok itu terkesiap. Keterkejutannya yang teramat sangat membuat tubuhnya limbung. Cepat-cepat disambarnya dahan pohon terdekat. Sambil menyandarkan tubuh ke batang pohan yang kuat, ditekannya dadanya dengan satu tangan. Gemuruh jantungnya bahkan sanggup menggetarkan kelima jarinya.

Diiringi kesadaran yang sepertinya sudah menurun jauh dari posisi seratus persen, tatapan Suho turun perlahan, ke foto Baekhyun yang masih ada di tangannya. Tanpa sadar tangannya mencengkeram kuat. Sekali lagi dibacanya tulisan di balik foto, dengan kesadaran yang tidak lagi seratus persen itu.

 **Kasih tau Chanyeol, gue titip Baekhyun.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yuhuuu.. akhirnya UTS udah beres,,, dan aku bisa bawa chapter ini.. adakah yang masih nunggu ff ini?**

 **Oke, waktunya balesin review kalian di chapter sebelumnya..**

 **fauziah agustina** Baek-nya lucu banget ya,, semoga chapter ini sedikit menjawab pertanyaan kamu di chapter sebelumnya ya..

 **agnesnes** chanbaek so sweet bikin baper ya, wkwkwk.. ini udah next ya.. makasih loh buat semangat dan do'anya,, :*

 **almaepark** dari chapter ini udah ada sedikit gambaran kan?

 **byunhyun** iya aku juga suka banget sama karakter-karakter yang ada di cerita ini, makanya aku tertarik buat remake. Kak esti emang kereeennn.. ini udah next ya..

 **Byuniebee** dugeun-dugeun ya? Sama. Aku juga pas pertama kali baca cerita ini merinding gimana gitu.. semoga chapter ini sedikit ngasih gambaran ya buat pertanyaan kamu di chapter kemarin..

 **Banyak yang nanya: "ini Kris emang beneran ada, atau Cuma Chanyeol aja yang parno dan ngerasa bersalah?"**

 **Mungkin dari chapter ini kalian udah dapet sedikit gambaran atas pertanyaan kalian itu, dan pertanyaan kalian itu bakalan terjawab sepenuhnya di chapter depan karena chapter depan adalah LAST CHAPTER/CHAPTER TERAKHIR YEEEAAAYYY.. HAHA *alay**

 **So, how about this chapter?** **RnR juseyooo~**

 **_Hill_ 300318**


	16. LAST CHAPTER

**DIA, TANPA AKU**

 _Remake Story by Esti Kinasih_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **O** **C** **s**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[DISCLAIMER]**

 **Cerita ini adalah milik penulis aslinya. Saya hanya me-remake kepada versi ChanBaek.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capter** **1** **6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading..**

 **.**

 **.**

MALAM itu, di kamar masing-masing, dua orang sama-sama dicekam satu perasaan yang tidak bisa mereka uraikan dengan kata apa pun yang pernah mereka kenal. Keduanya sama-sama duduk diam di depan jendela, memandang ke langit malam. Tidak bergerak. Hanya dada mereka yang bergerak teratur yang memberitahukan keduanya hidup, bukan patung lilin.

" _Ah, udah ah. Ngapain dibahas sih? Nggak penting."_

Kalimat yang diucapkan Baekhyun siang tadi, bergema berulang kali di dalam tempurung kepala Chanyeol.

Nggak penting….

Nggak penting….

Nggak penting….

Perlahan, kedua mata Chanyeol mengelam dan berkabut. Perlahan pula kepalanya kemudian tertunduk.

"Maaf,Kris," bisiknya serak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kalimat yang sama berdentam di kepala Suho. Berulang kali. Namun perlahan menghilang saat satu kalimat lain menyeruak pelan-pelan.

 _Kasih tau Chanyeol, gue titip Baekhyun…_

Perlahan, sorot mata Suho mengelam. Perlahan pula kepalanya kemudian tertunduk.

"Lo bilang sendiri aja, Kris. Dia adik lo," bisiknya ke kegelapan malam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol menatap satu baris kalimat itu sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Tanpa bicara. Tanpa bergerak. Kepalanya terus menunduk karena Suho meletakkan foto Baekhyun dengan posisi terbalik itu di atas meja.

"Tulisan ini tadinya ada, nggak?" suara Chanyeol terdengar samar.

"Nggak tau. Gue nggak pernah balik-balik tu foto. Nggak kepikiran," Suho menjawab pelan. "Kita tunggu apa kata Kris."

"Hah?" kepala Chanyeol terangkat perlahan.

Suho tertegun menatap wajah di depannya. Kesedihan, kerinduan, penyesalan. Semuanya terlihat jelas dan saling berperang.

"Kita tunggu apa kata Kris. Gue udah bilang, gue nggak mau ikutan. Ini urusan kalian berdua. Jadi dia yang harus ngomong."

Suho memasukkan foto itu ke dalam laci meja belajar Kris, tempat foto-foto Baekhyun yang lain disimpan. Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi bel, lalu suara pintu pagar dibuka dan ditutup kembali.

"Baekhyun udah dateng," ucap Chanyeol pelan.

"Ngapain Baekhyun ke sini?"

"Mau belajar bahasa Inggris. Senin ulangan. Tu anak Inggris-nya parah banget. Makanya gue suruh ke sini."

"Pantes lo nggak ikut nyokap-bokap lo. Pilih jaga kandang."

"Bukannya pilih jaga kandang. Ikut juga percuma. Nggak bakalan enjoy. Senin ada ulangan dua. Berat-berat pula."

Tak lama terdengar bunyi pintu depan diketuk. Namun tidak ada yang bergerak. Suasana di dalam kamar itu masih terasa begitu emosional, hingga

keduanya merasa seperti terikat. Terdengar lagi pintu depan diketuk-ketuk, disusul suara Baekhyun yang mengucapkan rentetan salam keras-keras.

"HALOOO? PERMISIII! ASSALAAMU'ALAIKUM! ANNYEONGHASEYOOO! TTADAHAOOO! SPADAAA! EXCUSE ME? TOK-TOK-TOK? SHALOM? KULONUWUN? PUNTEEEN!"

Chanyeol dan Suho saling pandang lalu sama-sama tertawa geli sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Keduanya berjalan ke luar kamar.

"Iya, halo," kata Chanyeol sambil membuka pintu. "Satu aja cukup kali, Baek."

"Maaf deh. Maksudnya supaya cepet dibukain, gitu. Soalnya gue aus banget nih. Bagi minum dong. Yang dingin ya. Trus gelasnya yang gede," Baekhyun langsung nyerocos.

"Masuk dulu, kaliii."

"Oke!" cewek itu melompat masuk. Suho menatapnya, tak mampu menahan senyum. "Eh? Haiii!" sapa Baekhyun begitu melihat Suho.

"Hai juga," balas Suho, masih sambil tersenyum.

"Lo istirahat sebentar, trus kita langsung mulai ya? Biar lo pulangnya nggak kemaleman," kata Chanyeol sambil berjalan ke dapur.

"Oke!" Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia berjalan menuju sofa panjang, meletakkan tasnya di sana, lalu duduk dengan nyaman.

Jam lima lewat lima belas, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun siap-siap belajar. Suho menyingkir ke teras. Karena malam ini Chanyeol sendirian di rumah, Suho memutuskan untuk menginap dan pulang besok siang.

"Setel radio dong. Kalo belajar suasananya sepi, gue malah cepet ngantuk."

Baekhyun merosot dari sofa, kemudian duduk bersila di lantai. Ia menghadap ke meja tamu yang rendah. Di atas meja buku cetak bahasa Inggris-nya sudah dalam keadaan terbuka.

Chanyeol menggeser sofa panjang di belakang Baekhyun sampai menempel di dinding agar tercipta ruang lapang, kemudian cowok itu berjalan ke dalam. Malas menggotong radionya yang besar dari kamar, dipinjamnya radio-tape kecil milik Bi Minah.

"Radio apa?"

"Apa aja. Yang penting penyiarnya asyik."

Chanyeol memutar-mutar tunning. Tiba-tiba gerakan tangannya terhenti. Samar-samar ia mendengar lagu Glenn-Dewi, When I Fall in Love. Dibesarkannya volume.

"Bosen, ah!" Baekhyun langsung protes. "Ganti yang lain deh."

Chanyeol tidak mengacuhkan. Intuisinya mengatakan sesuatu akan terjadi, karena jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat tanpa sebab. Lagu itu berakhir. Suara sang penyiar, cewek, langsung menyusul. Dengan nada riang penyiar itu mengatakan di studio telah hadir seorang tamu yang khusus diundang atas permintaan pendengar.

"Nih orang punya story yang waktu itu bikin terharu. Trus banyak yang minta dia cerita ulang. Makanya kami undang dia ke studio."

Sang penyiar kemudian menambahkan bahwa selama setengah jam ke depan, hanya satu lagu itu yang akan diputar. Karena lagu itulah yang jadi lagu kenangan.

"Oh iya," sambungnya. "Dia nggak mau ngasih tau nama aslinya. Malu, katanya. Takut ada yang ngenalin. Jadi di sini dia pake nama Tom. Oke? Yuk, kita dengerin sama-sama ceritanya."

Tom!

Nama itu menghantam Chanyeol seperti pukulan godam. Di teras Suho juga mendengarnya. Ia tersentak. Sesaat tubuhnya diam menegang, kemudian ia melompat berdiri dan berlari ke dalam.

Melalui sebuah gelombang radio, dari suatu tempat entah di mana di luar sana. Seseorang bernama Tom memulai ceritanya.

Dan suara itu…. membekukan aliran darah Chanyeol dan Suho. Merenggut setengah kesadaran mereka. Menusuk tepat di pusat emosi keduanya, lalu merobeknya, hingga jubah berlapis yang selama ini mereka kenakan -ketegaran, ketabahan, kesabaran, keikhlasan- semuanya terkoyak dan menampakan isi yang kesungguhannya.

"Eh, itu cowok yang waktu itu!" seru Baekhyun, lalu meletakan buku yang sedang dipegangnya. "Gue apal suaranya. Gedein! Gedein!"

Baik Chanyeol maupun Suho sama-sama tidak bergerak, jadi Baekhyun mengulurkan satu tangannya. "Kok sore-sore sih? Waktu itu kan malem? Asyiiiik, bisa dengerin cerita lengkapnya!" katanya senang, tidak menyadari sesuatu telah menimpa kedua cowok yang saat ini berdiri di belakangnya. Ia besarkan volume radio.

Suara volume yang diperbesar itu seolah menghadirkan Kris kembali ke tengah-tengah Chanyeol dan Suho. Rasanya benar-benar tak bisa dipercaya, mereka bisa mendengar lagi suara Kris. Sungguh-sungguh suara Kris.

Cowok yang mengaku bernama Tom itu menuturkan satu cerita yang baik Chanyeol maupun Suho terlibat di dalamnya. Cinta pertamanya. Pengamatannya. Penantiannya. Kecemasannya. Kesabaran sekaligus ketidaksabarannya. Dan harapannya.

Namun, ternyata tidak hanya itu. Suara yang sudah sangat mereka kenal itu juga bercerita tentang sang adik. Satu-satunya saudara cowok yang dimiliki. Tentang tiada hari tanpa pertengkaran. Saling meledek, saling tuduh, saling berteriak, saling tendang, saling jotos, saling jitak. Dan biasanya pertengkaran itu berakhir dengan pemulihan fisik. Bisa di mana saja. Di sofa, di tempat tidur, di lantai, di ambang pintu, hingga membuat orang jadi susah lewat, bahkan di atas tanah dan rumput halaman.

Sesaat cerita itu terputus oleh tawa. Kemudian suara itu melanjutkan bahwa gulat fisik itu bisa berlangsung cukup lama. Hingga mama mereka kemudian memanggil kedua anak laki-lakinya itu dengan panggilan "Tom and Jerry". Tokoh kucing dan tikus di film kartun yang jadi favorit mama sejak kecil sampai jadi mahasiswi.

Tatapan Chanyeol mengabur. Cerita itu tervisualisasi di sana, di fokus matanya yang kini kembali ke hari-hari dulu itu.

Dia dan Kris.

Beda usia mereka kurang dari dua tahun. Sejak kecil sampai saat-saat terakhir, Kris hanya sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Pertengkaran dan perkelahian mereka mulai berkurang setelah Kris masuk SMP. Perbedaan seragam itu penyebabnya. Dengan seragam putih-biru, Kris merasa sudah besar dan ogah lagi meladeni Chanyeol yang waktu itu masih berseragam putih-merah.

Satu yang bisa dirasakan dengan jelas tidak hanya oleh Chanyeol, tapi juga oleh Baekhyun dan Suho, kasih dan cinta dalam cara suara itu menuturkan ceritanya. Cowok itu menyayangi adiknya. Sangat.

Kontras dengan Baekhyun -yang tertawa-tertawa geli saat mendengar bagian cerita yang lucu, mendesah pelan dengan kepala menggeleng ke samping, atau kedua tangan tertangkup di depan dada saat cerita berada pada bagian yang mengharukan- di kiri-kanannya, Chanyeol dan Suho membeku. Keduanya pucat pasi, menggigil dalam keterdiaman.

Samar, kemudian terdengar lagi lagu When I Fall in Love. Kali ini lagu itu cuma sebagai latar, rupanya tanda bahwa Tom akan kembali berkisah tentang cinta pertamanya. Kali ini cowok itu tidak lagi menyebut "cewek gebetan gue", tapi langsung menyebutkan namanya. Bukan Baekhyun, tetapi Nona Byun.

Nama lengkap Baekhyun memang Byun Baekhyun!

Baekhyun memekik, tapi tetap tidak tahu apa-apa. Hal itu malah membuat Chanyeol dan Suho merasakan sakit di dada kiri mereka, seakan ditikam. Namun puncak dari semua hantaman bertubi yang diterima keduanya di sore

menjelang malam itu adalah saat Tom mengatakan bahwa… dia menyerahkan cinta pertamanya itu untuk sang adik!

Seketika Chanyeol limbung. Dia terhuyung. Suho buru-buru menangkap tubuhnya lalu menopangnya dari belakang.

Chanyeol benar-benar shock dan nyaris tak sadarkan diri. Suho yang tidak kuat menopang berat badannya, dengan hati-hati kemudian mendudukkan Chanyeol di lantai, di belakang Baekhyun, agar cewek itu tidak tahu telah terjadi sesuatu. Baekhyun memang tidak tahu, karena dia sedang mendengarkan dengan serius, dan cerita itu membuatnya semakin larut. Suho kemudian duduk bersila di sebelah Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba suara sang penyiar yang bernada riang itu menyeruak, mengatakan bahwa siapa pun yang ingin berinteraksi langsung dengan Tom, ada satu nomer telepon yang bisa dihubungi.

Berinteraksi langsung!?

Chanyeol dan Suho hanya mampu bereaksi dengan sisa-sisa kesadaran yang masih mereka miliki.

Ini mimpi. Pasti mimpi. Satu-satunya mimpi tapi mereka bisa tetap sadar dan terjaga. Namun tetap saja, ini pasti cuma mimpi!

Baekhyun langsung ribut.

"Pinjem telepon dong, Chan. Hp gue kayaknya pulsanya udah sekarat." cewek itu meraih tasnya, mengeluarkan ponselnya, lalu mengecek pulsa. "Tinggal seribu!" keluhnya. "Nggak cukup dong."

Karena Chanyeol sama sekali tidak beraksi, Suho mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya dari saku kemeja.

"Nih, pake punya gue aja," ucapnya pelan. Diulurkannya benda itu kepada Baekhyun.

"Makasiiih." Baekhyun menerima tanpa menoleh. Langsung ditekannya sederet angka yang disebutkan sang penyiar berulang-ulang.

"Halo? Ini Baekhyun," katanya begitu telepon tersambung.

"Hai, Baekhyun."

Melalui radio kecil di depan mereka, Chanyeol dan Suho bisa mendengar suara 'Kris' melembut saat menjawab sapaan itu.

"Hai jugaaa," Baekhyun menjawab penuh semangat. Radio kecil itu menggaungkan tawa geli. "Eh, nama gebetan lo itu kayak nama gue lho. Nama gue juga ada "Byun-nya!" ucap Baekhyun kemudian.

"Gitu ya? Bagus deh. Seneng dengernya."

"Kenapa sih elo nyerah gitu? Kenapa gebetan lo itu lo kasih ke adik lo?" Baekhyun bertanya polos. Sama sekali tidak menyadari dampak pertanyaan itu terhadap Chanyeol. Keheningan yang menghancurkan, hadir sebagai jawaban sementara.

"Karena gue nggak bisa jaga dia," jawab Kris' sesaat kemudian.

"Emangnya lo kenapa?" kejar Baekhyun.

Kembali keheningan yang menghancurkan tercipta. Chanyeol memejamkan kedua matanya. _Baekhyun, please_ , bisik hatinya pedih.

"Soalnya gue harus pergi."

"Jauh?"

"Jauh banget."

"Ke mana?"

"Ke tempat cewek itu nggak bisa nyusul."

"Ke mana tuh? Manusia paling jauh baru bisa sampe ke bulan tuh. Bisa disusul. Asal punya duit banyak. Dan gue jamin, lo nggak mungkin pergi ke sana. Pasti masih di bumi.''

Terdengar tawa geli 'Kris'. "Di bumi itu banyak tempat yang nggak bisa disusul lho, Baek." katanya lunak.

Baekhyun terdiam. Kemudian ia bicara dengan nada yang juga melunak, "Maaf deh. Bukannya gue mau ikut campur. Abis gue sedih nih dengernya."

"Gue malah lebih sedih lagi."

"Iya sih. Ya udah. Thanks ya ngobrolnya."

"Sama-sama," jawab Tom lembut. "Baik-baik ya, Baek."

"Iya." Baekhyun mengangguk tanpa sadar.

"Sekarang kasih teleponnya ke orang di sebelah kanan elo."

"Iya." Baekhyun menyerahkan telepon itu pada Chanyeol. Setelah benda itu berpindah tangan, baru cewek itu merasa heran. Bagaimana Tom bisa tahu ia tidak sendirian? Keherannya makin bertambah saat kemudian didengarnya percakapan itu.

"Nggak ada yang mau lo omongin sama gue?" tanya Tom.

Chanyeol menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "Maaf, Bang," ucapnya serak. Chanyeol sangat jarang memanggil Kris dengan sebutan kakak/abang, namun kali ini ia sangat ingin memanggil Kris dengan sebutan itu.

Hening. Keheningan yang membuat tubuh Chanyeol menggigil hebat.

"Bang, maaf," bisiknya, dengan lebih susah payah, karena tenggorokannya terasa sangat sakit.

"Nggak apa-apa. Nggak usah merasa bersalah gitu. Daripada tu cewek gue bawa ke sini. Mendingan dia sama elo."

Hening. Kemudian 'Kris' meneruskan dengan kalimat yang membuat pertahanan Chanyeol akhirnya runtuh. "Gue sayang elo. Titip cewek itu, ya?"

Tak terjawab. Chanyeol tidak mampu lagi menahan isaknya. Ponsel di tangannya terlepas dan hampir saja membentur lantai kalau saja Suho tidak buru-buru menangkapnya.

"Hai, kawan," Tom menyapanya.

Suho mendengar suara 'Kris' melalui radio kecil itu. Suho membeku, tidak mampu menjawab.

"Thanks banget. Buat semuanya. Baik-baik, ya? Bye."

Acara itu berakhir. Kembali lagu Glenn Fredly-Dewi Sandra mengalun. Hanya di bagian akhir. Mengiringi suara penyiar yang mengucapkan terima kasih lalu menutup acara itu dengan salam perpisahan. Kemudian hening. Radio kecil itu tidak lagi mengeluarkan suara apa pun.

Chanyeol dan Suho tersadar. Keduanya bergerak bersamaan. Seperti kesetanan, mereka mengguncang-guncang radio itu. Nihil. Mereka periksa kabel. Masih tersambung ke stop kontak. Mereka pukul-pukul dengan telapak tangan. Tetap tanpa hasil.

Jarum indikator masih di sana. Di tempat yang persis sama. Namun stasiun radio itu menghilang. Tidak ada sedikit pun suara yang tertangkap. Hening. Radio-tape kecil itu membisu.

Keduanya segera teringat nomer telepon tadi. Meskipun sudah bisa menduga apa yang akan mereka dengar, Chanyeol menekan juga deretan angka itu. Pada posisi speaker aktif, terdengar suara monoton dari mesin operator.

" _ **Nomer yang anda tuju, tidak terdaftar…"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hampir seperempat jam berlalu sejak radio-tape itu benar-benar membisu. Dengan sorot mata sangat kebingungan, Baekhyun menatap dua cowok yang duduk tidak jauh di belakangnya itu. Chanyeol yang menangis tanpa suara. Suho yang pucat dan seperti tidak sadar sepenuhnya. Hanya pada kedua mata mereka, segala gejolak emosi yang ditahan mati-matian itu jelas-jelas terbaca.

"Ada apa sih?" Baekhyun bertanya lirih dan hati-hati. "Kalian berdua kenapa?"

Sesaat tidak ada sedikit pun reaksi. Kemudian Chanyeol bergerak. Tangan kanannya menghapus air mata, sementara tangan kirinya melambai pelan.

"Duduk sini, Baek," katanya pelan. Sambil menggeser tubuh, ditepuknya tempat di sebelah kirinya. Baekhyun tampak ragu, tapi kemudian bergerak juga. Ia duduk di tempat kosong yang di berikan Chanyeol. Di antara cowok itu dan Suho.

"Ada apa sih?" Baekhyun bertanya lagi, karena lagi-lagi kedua cowok di kiri-kanannya bungkam. Chanyeol kemudian merangkulnya. Sementara Suho mengusap pelan kepalanya.

"Nanti gue ceritain," ucap Chanyeol lirih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa saat yang lalu, kuncup mawar diletakkan dengan sangat hati-hati di batu nisan Kris.

Dan kini, di sisi nisan, Chanyeol duduk bersila di atas rumput. Kepalanya tertunduk dan kesepuluh jarinya bertaut. Di sebelah kirinya, Baekhyun duduk bersimpuh. Di atas pangkuannya, sebuah amplop cokelat tergenggam di antara kesepuluh jarinya. Amplop itu berisi foto-foto dirinya dan secarik kertas yang pernah ditempelkan Kris di dinding di atas meja belajarnya.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepala lalu menoleh ke cewek yang duduk di sebelahnya itu. Sama seperti dirinya, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara.

"Udah?" tanya Chanyeol lirih.

Baekhyun menoleh. Kedua matanya sembab, masih berkabut. Ia mengangguk. "Yuk, pulang."

Chanyeol bangkit berdiri. Diulurkannya tangan kirinya. Lembut, ditariknya Baekhyun sampai berdiri.

Keduanya meninggalkan tempat itu dalam diam, namun mereka yakin Tuhan dan alam akan menyampaikan apa yang ternyata tadi tidak sanggup mereka sampaikan selain dengan bahasa diam. Untuk seseorang yang kini dipeluk bumi dan tidur dalam diam.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Untuk Kris, terima kasih dan seluruh cinta…..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **fauziah agustina** sama, aku juga bacanya merinding..

 **masadepanceye** nano nano deh ya rasanya..

 **Fujisaki B-Rabbit New** iya sama, aku juga padahal udah baca beberapa kali, tetep aja nangis.. baper berat..

 **agnesnes** nyesek banget ya Baekhyun malah gak inget sama Kris.. makasih semangatnya..

 **rorororonoaa** wah.. mahasisiwa semester akhir ya kak.. semangat nugasnya..

 **almaepark** udah kejawab ya pertanyaannya sama chapter ini..

 **byunhyun** aduh, ini kan emang novel say.. novel-nya mbak Esti Kinasih,, aku Cuma remake doang..

 **Akhirnya udah end,, yeeaayyy** **..**

 **Ada yang nungguin chapter terakhir ini gak?**

 **Maaf ya baru sempet update malem-malem..**

 **Gomawo buat yang udah nyempetin baca ff** **remake** **ini, apalagi yang nyempetin review, follow/fav.. nomu nomu gamsahamnida~**

 **Sampai bertemu di lain cerita,,,**

 **Annyeong...**

 **_Hill_ 060418**


End file.
